Ranma's Eternal Night
by Lawra
Summary: Ranma x Hellsing Crossover - Ranma gets himself into hot water when a vampire takes an interest in everyone's favorite aquatranssexual.
1. Dark Visitor

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

Shorter than what I usually write but then again it's just a prologue. I've decided that if I have an idea that I think would work out as an interesting story I'm not going to ignore it but put it down. No Need for Nerima's next chapter is basically done, giving it one last read through before I send it over to Nanya and Rippen Drakuzz to get some feedback before I post it, so expect it sometime next year.

I kid I kid, sometime by Halloween.

Obviously by its rating this story will be a bit more adult than my other work.

X x x x x x

Trembling his fingers hovered just over soft skin, his breath was rapid and short as he watched her sleeping face. Licking his lips he smacked them together and finally let his right hand fall on her jaw. She barely flinched at his cool touch, but she did not wake.

Gently, ever so gently, he push her chin up and turned her head to the side. Leaning in he drew in a slow breath through his nose. Her scent was incredible, so powerful, so sweet, so young and vital. How could he resist? How could he ignore this feast that was presented before him? He could well remember the first time he had seen her.

He had been searching for a new food source one evening when he had seen her. She had been running along the rooftops, he had followed from a distance then, observing, watching, and obsessing. The hunger drove him, it drove them all, even so he did not immediately feed. Patience was a virtue that had served him well for nearly three centuries. Waiting also made the end result all the more satisfying.

And the girl had others around her constantly, finding an opportunity was hard, finding an opportunity when the girl was a girl was another problem entirely. He had no taste for men or creating ghouls, although this half girl half man enticed him in ways he had never known. A meal he had never had before, variety they say is the spice of life, and for a No Life King there was little variety for the source, no matter how varied the meal could be. He was half tempted to let her turn and see if she became a draculina or a ghoul.

Focusing on the here and now he would save further reflection for later. Opening his mouth, his fangs gleaming in the moon light. The sharp points rested against soft flesh and he slowed to enjoy the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the steady thundering her heart as it pumped blood through her body. He couldn't resist anymore and his fangs cut through the skin.

There was a sharp gasp and the girl let off a soft moan from the pleasure and pain as he started to feed. She was every bit as delicious as he imagined she would be.

X x x x x x

"Ranma it's time to get up!"

Responding with an incoherent mumble that sounded like 'Go away you annoying tomboy.' Ranma just rolled over and pulled her blanket up over her head.

"Come on, you've already missed sparring with your father, least you can do is eat the breakfast Kasumi made." Akane wouldn't let her rest and threw off the blanket to drag her out of the comfort of her futon before releasing the back of her tank top allowing her head to bounce off the floor. "Get dressed." Her perpetually angry fiancée slid the door shut and left her alone.

Grumbling she wasn't in any mood for the violent girl to come back in, so she got dressed in her standard red shirt and black pants before heading downstairs. Ever since the destruction of the Saotome home, they had been back to living at the Tendo's. She didn't understand the reason but Nodoka had suggested giving her the guest room while she and Genma found spots in Kasumi and Soun's rooms. There was no way to be sure but she had a gut feeling it was to try and get her in bed with Akane or one of the other girls.

Taking a seat next to Akane, Nabiki and Genma-panda sat on their own, Kasumi and Nodoka on another, and Soun somehow got his own. Well considering Happosai usually ended up there, she wasn't all that unhappy that the old lech was missing.

"Good morning son." Nodoka greeted as she sat down.

"Morning." She replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit pale Ranma-kun." Kasumi added before Nodoka could say anything further.

"Didn't sleep very good, did you know pandas snore very loud?" She joked and started to eat.

#I don't snore boy# The panda to her right signed. #And I wasn't even in the room#

"That's why I said you were loud." She added.

"Husband you are rather loud when a panda." Nodoka chimed in and smiled obliviously.

#You wound me.# The panda signed again while digging into his food.

"Here's some hot water Ranma-kun." Kasumi supplied and had a kettle prepared to dump over her head.

"Thanks Kasumi-san." The eldest Tendo girl poured enough hot liquid over her head to cause the change.

"You're welcome." Wiping some of the water away from his eyes he went back to eating, already feeling slightly better from his mother's and Kasumi's cooking.

"Well I'm off." Nabiki stood up. "Seeya." She said curtly

"Have a good day." Kasumi replied as the middle Tendo left.

"Shouldn't you two be leaving soon as well?" Nodoka asked.

"You're right Auntie, come on Ranma hurry up." Akane picked up her pace and finished off the last of her food. Following suit they said good bye and headed off for his daily dose of school.

Still feeling a bit off he stuck to the sidewalk rather than the fence overlooking the canal. Trudging alongside Akane he ignored the worried looks she would send his way every so often. Slinging his bookbag over his shoulder he wondered what kind of crap Kuno was going to send his way today. 'Least he stopped bringing that stupid katana after I tied it around him like a bow.' He couldn't stop himself from snickering.

Approaching the old ladle lady he gave her a wide berth, he didn't want another change of gender to start this cold fall day. "Stop being so paranoid Ranma." Akane admonished.

"Are you kidding me? For the past two years of my life that old lady's been dousing me with water."

"I guess you're right about that." Crossing his arms he nodded at her finally conceding a point to him. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't trust her not to purposely splash you. She is almost blind and you always end up getting in her way." Snorting he didn't push the issue and they finished the walk to school in silence.

"Halt foul cur!" Not even looking up at Kuno as he announced his presence Ranma tried to figure out if actually crippling the kendoist would be for the best. "Your pale face visage is unwelcome in these hallowed halls of learning nor is your continued harassment of the fair Akane and the beautiful pig tailed girl. Release your foul spell over them immediately or I shalt smite you!"

"Foul spell? Gee Kuno that's such a new one." He said sarcastically and handed his bag to Akane. "Actually have you ever been under a spell?"

"Hmmm, well there was that love pill, I guess that thing Shampoo did with my hair counts, then there was the reversal jewel, and hmm I think that's it. Ya know come to think of it you're the one all those spells get put on."

"That's true isn't it." Scratching his chin he barely noticed Kuno fuming. "I even get kidnapped more than you, guess a lot more guys go for the hot red head than the bulky tomboy."

"Quit fooling around Ranma, I'm not holding buckets today." Said tomboy snarled and glared dangerously at him for the insult.

"Yea yea." Waving his hand dismissively he stalked forward and tried to figure out a way to get some kind of enjoyment out of the future one sided and very short fight.

X x x x x x x

"HI!" Ranma raised his head up from his desk and watch the child teacher Ninomiya Hinako skip merrily into the room. "Good morning class! Are you ready to learn today?" Most of the students in the room gave off a response but he didn't even bother except to put his head back on his folded arms.

"Saotome-san are you being a delinquent?" Snapping himself into attention he tried not to think of how close Hinako was with that coin of hers.

"No no, just resting my eyes heh heh." He said nervously. The child like teacher pouted and furrowed her brow.

"You don't look so good, would you like to see the nurse?" She asked with her usual child like tone.

"I'm fine."

"Well ok then!" Skipping away from his desk she started her lecture. Resuming his previous position, he went back to sleep. Thankfully Hinako didn't seem to think draining him of his ki would help the cause of him staying awake in class. Probably helped that he was getting a good grade in the it.

It was a similar scene that played out for each subject till lunch break rolled around. Happily digging into the food prepared by Kasumi he deflected some questions from Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Man you're so lucky that Hinako didn't drain you." Hiroshi shoveled some food into his mouth.

"Yea what's up with that? If it was one of us, we would have been zapped for sure." Daisuke added.

"Ooh ooh I hope she's not going to be another fiancée." Spitting out his food he glared at Hiroshi.

"Ew man, that's not kosher, she's like almost thirty. Then again Ranma does always get the hot ones, and there is no debating that Hinako as an adult is HOT." Glaring at his dark haired friend he stole some food for the thought.

"So what's the reason then?" Hiroshi asked and kept his food at a distance.

"No clue." He replied and finished his meal.

Well he did have a clue, being a moderately successful student, could have been straight A's if he wasn't so busy with martial arts challenges and multiple fiancées. Hinako had decided that is was her job, since he was her reason for being here, to help by tutoring him. The lessons were boring and he usually ended up cleaning her pig sty of an apartment but it was a welcome diversion from the usual chaos of his life.

"Hey Ranchan." Ukyo greeted as she took a seat on a desk nearby. "Still hungry?" She asked as she setup her grill.

"Always." He replied and stuffed his empty bento back in the bag. The death glare he got from Akane for talking with his oldest friend made him feel cold all over. The youngest Tendo kept her distance but there would be hell to pay later. Honestly he couldn't understand her anger, neither of them were ready to get married, so why should they rush things?

Finding out that she knew that the cure to his curse had been within reach soured him to going further with his relationship to the youngest Tendo. How could she keep something like that from him after everything they had gone through? It may not have affected her, but it had shook his feelings on her to the core.

X x x x x x x

"Kasumi, could you turn it to something else? It's just an infomercial." The eldest Tendo being the one with the remote was the one to change the channel. The one she ended up on was a full time news one.

"Oh dear." Kasumi said as they showed a reporter talking to a woman. "This is about those disappearances." Paying a bit more attention they both watched the view shift to a bed and a pile of dust on it.

"It's been two months now since this rash of mysterious disappearances started to occur and the police are still unsure what has caused these people to go missing, although there are similarities between all the missing. Officer do you mind explaining for the viewers at home?"

"As you know they have all been females in high school with no discernible connection between them. Relatives and friends say that the missing all report that at first they seemed pale and weak and then between one and two days later the only thing found of them would be dust in a human shape on their beds."

"Do you suspect foul play?"

"At this time we cannot make a statement as such, however with the large number of missing we have not ruled out that possibility." As the channel shifted to other news the two women shared a concerned look.

"Do you think that Ranma-kun?" Kasumi started but left the suggestion unfinished. Obviously thinking of Ranma appearing pale and weak this morning, not to mention female.

"I'm sure it isn't, my manly son would never be taken unawares." She replied firmly, the very idea of her Ranma would become a victim of something was absurd. That and all of them had been young girls and her manly son was a man even when a girl.

X x x x x x x

Feeling far more energetic than he had on the way to school, Ranma was now walking atop the fence once again, violence prone and uncute fiancée having gone off to one of her friends house meant he was alone. Which was nice, it gave him time away to collect his thoughts and prepare for the inevitable fight that might break out at any moment. He had really come to cherish these moments were no one was expecting anything of him.

"Where am I now!" A familiar voice cried out from an alley.

"Hey P-chan." He called out and Ryoga turned to look at him.

"Ranma? What are you doing in Kyoto?"

"You're in Nerima." He deadpanned.

"Really? I could have sworn I was in Hokkaido just the other day." The lost boy looked around with his usual vacant look at finding himself in a new location.

"That's an island." He said under his breath. "So what's up? Haven't seen you for longer than usual." He asked and hopped down to approach his rival.

"Oh, well I was at Akari's for a couple of days then－ well you know."

"You got lost?" He suggested and Ryoga growled. "Sheesh touchy touchy, ya want to come to the dojo, Mom and Kasumi said they were making something special for dinner."

"Uh no thanks, I really should be getting back. Do you mind." Ryoga trailed off and looked around.

"Head that way." Pointing to his right.

"Thanks." Ryoga nodded and immediately headed off in the opposite direction.

"What an idiot." He muttered and wondered if he should have picked a fight with the pig boy. It would certainly had made him feel better to get a good spar in. Shaking his head for wasting such an opportunity he quickened his pace to get back to the dojo.

"I'm back!" He called out kicking off his slippers and depositing his bookbag on the floor.

"Welcome back Son." His mother said exiting the kitchen. "Where's Akane-chan?"

"She went off to Yuka's house for something. Didn't tell me nothing."

"Oh, I hope you made sure she got there safe and sound." Great she was worried about him being ultra manly today.

"I'm sure she could handle any mugger dumb enough to go after that tomboy." He joked and ducked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Nodoka followed and he could feel the disapproval through her gaze.

"You do know that many young girls have gone missing lately?"

"Yea." He could already see where this was going.

"And Akane-chan is a pretty girl."

"Trust me Mom, I feel sorry for anybody if they tried something with that gorilla girl." Downing a glass of water he choked a bit before pouring himself another.

"Be that as it may it would be manly for you to take care of your fiancée, even if she is in no danger."

"I will next time." He agreed hoping not to get another manly lecture.

"That's all I ask. Now go get your homework done before dinner."

"Good a time as any I guess." Exiting the kitchen he grabbed his bag and wondered who would interrupted him today. It was bound to happen with how calm everything had been. Sitting down in the tea room he unloaded his books and flipped on the tv to see if anything good was on.

"Saotome." Nabiki greeted as she entered in the room to sit down, without asking she grabbed the tv remote and started to flip through channels. Groaning he knew it would happen sooner or later.

"I was watching that."

"So?" Rolling his eyes he opened up his math book. "Is super jock is studying?"

"Trying to." He got out through gritted teeth.

"Well don't let me stop you." Nabiki said far too happily and turned up the tv. Whatever was on had some high pitched females shouted about something and all too quickly his patience ran out.

"Ya mind turnin that down?"

"Oh of course." Nabiki hit the volume button once. "That good?"

"A little more."

"How about for 500 yen?"

"Are you kidding?" He leaned over the table glaring at the girl.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who _kids_?" Nabiki leaned right back over with a blank look on her face.

"Forget it." He snapped and gathered up his books to go find a better spot.

"Hmm, I wonder what got into him." Nabiki said as she watched him go. "Oh well."

X x x x x x x

"Boy."

"What?" Stopping his kata he looked over at his old man.

"I heard that you're still being seen with that Ukyo girl." The elder Saotome said and took a lotus in the dojo.

"So?" He asked trying not to let his annoyance show.

"So it's not proper that you hang around other women while you're engaged."

"Ucchan's my friend, I'll talk to her or get food from her all I want, if some moron that is sitting in front of me hadn't arranged a marriage and then stole her dowry you wouldn't have ruined her life." He snarled and started up his kata again hoping to calm himself down.

"That's uh water under the bridge boy. What matters is your engagement to Akane and the honor of the two families."

"Just shut up old man, don't lecture me on honor when YOU are the reason I'm in this situation." Stepping beside Genma he tried to kick his father in his thick skull but the sometimes panda rolled out of the way.

"There you go again, making excuses and blaming everyone but yourself." Genma continued to lecture him but now prepared to defend himself if he should attack again.

"It's not an excuse when it's true." Grabbing the fire bucket he threw it at Genma turning him into a panda.

#If you remember# Flip #You said you liked# Another sign appeared #Okonomiyaki better# Snatching both signs from his panda father and breaking them over his head he punted the panda out the door.

"I was six you idiot!" He yelled at the panda as it rolled. Glowering he stormed off to go take a bath muttering darkly about stupid pandas and their gluttonous stomachs.

Luck was on his side because he didn't have to wait for his turn, no one walked in on him, and the hot water actually worked. Which was why he was in a pretty good mood when he came back down and found Akane doing homework with p-chan sitting in her lap. Narrowing his eyes at the pig, Ryoga had the good graces to appear embarrassed.

"Hey－ p-chan." He greeted with false cheer.

"Don't start picking on him Ranma." Akane warned.

"I wasn't, I was just saying hello. Hadn't seen him in a while. I was even starting to miss the little porker." Sitting down he wondered just how Ryoga got turned around enough to end back here. It was baffling how easily and how often Ryoga got lost, sure he could in times where it counted show up at the right time but just walking through a house he could get lost.

"So what did you do after school?" Akane asked.

"Came back here, did some homework, ate dinner, worked out, listened to the old man complain about something that was his fault, and then I took a bath why?"

"Oh nothing." Shrugging he didn't know what was up with her. Akane seemed mad but she hadn't blown up about anything which was out of character for her. Disregarding any concern he yawned and laid down next to the table.

"Ranma wake up." Blinking he opened his eyes to see Nodoka's smiling face looking down at him. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"Huh?" Sitting up he noticed that Akane was gone and the sun was setting.

"You fell asleep."

"I did?" Looking at a clock he noticed that it was over an hour later from when he had first laid down.

"Go get some sleep son, you should feel better after a good nights sleep."

"Yea." Rubbing his eyes he headed up to his room. 'Wow I must be more tired that I thought.'

X x x x x x x

Not for the first time and not for the last time, Ryoga wondered about his ability to get lost. Somehow he had found his way to the Tendo dojo while looking for Akari, he had even followed Ranma's directions precisely! In predictable fashion he had been splashed by water and seen my Akane who gathered him up despite his protests. The strange thing was that with his more sensitive nose he had smelled something strange on Ranma. Even being able to get a good sniff when his rival had fallen asleep didn't do anything to solve the mystery.

Normally he would be ecstatic for being able to sleep with Akane, even with her tendency to flail around and club anything within reach. In this instance she had batted him off the bed and he had gotten lost again. Which was ridiculous, the door had been closed and he had not opened it, how could he just walk out of a room without any exits?

Trotting forward he stopped when he came to a wall. Picking a new direction he came across a large warm body. Giving a few sniffs he found that it was Ranma. 'How'd I get here now?' Well at least he knew where he was so he decided to just sleep here. Who knew where the next place would be if he moved again. As soon as he laid down and closed his eyes he noticed the smell again. Only this time, much stronger, and completely distinct from Ranma.

Looking around his eyes couldn't find the source but he heard soft footsteps and then a dark figure loomed up over top of Ranma. Unsure of what to do he stayed quiet and tried to figure out who Ranma had angered now. After all who was he to begrudge someone their revenge on Ranma? He had snuck in at night as well way back when he first found Ranma again.

Being a small lump and off to the side the figure didn't notice him at all as it lowered down to kneel over top of the Saotome boy. Watching an arm reached out and opened up a bottle of water and gently poured it on Ranma's stomach. It took a moment for the water to get through his clothes with how slowly it was poured but when it did the quick transformation to female occurred.

Now even more confused Ryoga watched intently as the figure leaned in and sniffed Ranma. 'What is this some kind of pervert?' The persons hands rose and shifted Ranma's head up and to one side exposing her neck. He nearly gasped when the man pulled out a long sword and laid it on the floor.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I have no need for a fledgling draculina. But don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Looking around wildly he tried to figure out what he should do, as a pig he couldn't do anything, wait that wasn't true was it?

X x x x x x x x

Leaning forward he was about to bite down on the girls neck when a high pitched squeal came from his left. Snapping around he found a small piglet had bitten down on the girls ankle. 'Damn I was careless.' Turning back to the girl's face he was going to say something about how she should not worry and he would have this nuisance taken care of shortly when he stopped short at the startling blue eyes that met his red. He was about to cast an illusion and dominate her mind when something impacted his head, hard.

Staggering backwards the girl was on her feet instantly. 'Double damn, I'll have to return some other time.' Turning he leapt through the window and out into the cool night air to retreat for the night. He could always find a new girl to feed on until this one grew complacent again. But giving up on this one? He could not, her blood was the most wonderful blood he had ever fed on.

"Come back here!" Looking behind he saw that the girl was in hot pursuit. Smiling he changed his plans, as strong and powerful as this human was, she was no match for a midian in the dead of night. (1)

X x x x x x x x

Breaking some tile as she pushed off Ranma snarled as she kept pace with some pervert. That little annoyance Ryoga had bit her, he'd pay for that later, but she had to thank him for waking her up when this pervert had been leaning over her. She had no clue what he had been planning to do, but she had to find out. This was also a point of pride, few people could beat her in a foot race, and she now viewed this as a challenge.

Moving into a more metropolitan area she had to push herself even harder to keep pace, it would have been very easy to lose him now that there were tall building for him to hide against. Being in a thin white tank top and boxers really didn't help the situation and she was freezing. Seeing the guy duck into an alley she followed suit. Landing at the entrance she stopped noticing that it was a dead end. Stalking forward she looked left and right trying to find him.

"Yo, come out and tell me why you were in my room." She called out as the alley came to an end the only thing that he could have hid behind was a metal dumpster. "I got enough perverts, rivals, and fiancées busting in on me, I don't need anymore."

"I'm here." A voice breathed from directly behind her. Spinning she just caught sight of a pair of red eyes before a fist impacted the side of her face sending her sprawling backwards into a wall. Recovering and regaining her feet she took a stance. Wiping at the side of her mouth she realized she had bit her lip. "That won't do at all, I've spilled some of your blood." The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Can't have any of that." It said from behind once again and in a flash she had jumped up to twist in mid air before kicking out. Her foot connected with his head and drove him into the wall this time. Landing she resumed her stance and watched for any movement. But he just stood there laughing slumped against the wall. "My you are strong." he chuckled.

"I'm the best, now ya gonna tell me what you were doing in my room or what?" She asked and didn't let her eyes leave him. Every fiber of her being told her that this guy was strong and he put her on edge like no one else ever had. Not Ryoga, not Herb, not even Saffron came close to this guy. It didn't help that her body was screaming at her to run, because she did not run from a fight.

"Such a wonderful night this turned out to be." Slowly he drew himself up, showing that he was at least three heads taller than herself, and straightened his clothing. "Maybe I won't kill you after all." Narrowing her eyes she nearly missed the momentary flicker of his body before she was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

Gasping she grabbed his wrist and kicked him repeatedly in the side of his chest using amaguriken speeds. He took the several hundred hits without a care and she could barely reach him making each hit weaker than it should have been. Driving upwards she started to hit his arm with her knees having no effect. Attempting pressure points met the same fate. Gasping for air her vision started to tunnel and her attempts at getting free grew weaker and weaker.

Releasing his wrist she gathered all the confidence ki she could and threw her hands forward. "Mokotakabisha." She whispered and the blue ki exploded in the guy's face. As the aftereffect cleared away she could see him standing unharmed, though he did look shocked. 'I'm not confident enough.' She realized.

"I'm not cruel, I wished to spare you this trauma." As her arms and legs fell limp he moved her closer to his body and brought his other hand up to run through her hair. Too weak she could only bat weakly at his hand. "Red, the color of blood." He seemed to verbally smile and smacked his lips.

"So it is." A new voice echoed down the alley followed by the heavy and rhythmic tapping of a pair of boots on the concrete. The grip on her throat slackened and she was suddenly twisted around to have her back against his chest. Regaining the ability to breath she noticed that his grip had changed so that his arm went across her upper chest and underneath her right armpit.

"Go away, this one is mine." The guy hissed behind her.

"I'm not here for her." The new guy said with a strange joking tone to his voice. Opening her eyes fully she found an even taller man walking forward. It was hard to make out in the low light but two reddish orange eyes glowed brightly and made the rest of him even harder to see. "I'm here for you."

"Me?" The man asked and she felt his arm loosen. Trying to take advantage it instantly became harder than stone locking her in place. "I've heard of you, dog of Hellsing. Scum who hunts your own kind." Still trying to get her breath back she waited for an opportunity.

"Insults from a man cowering behind a woman. You're no better than one of those trash instants." Gasping she felt a blade pressed against her stomach.

"You work for the humans, are you allowed to let one die?" The two glowing eyes narrowed and he reached into his coat to pull out an absolutely huge silver gun. Bringing up his other arm to cross his body he let the barrel rest on his forearm.

"What's one human?" Gulping she felt the arm holding her loosen again and the blade dropped away from her stomach. (2)

"Now wait a minute, can't we work something out? Just between us nospheratu? I'll give you the girl and you forget about me. You'll never see me again." Ranma wasn't about to wait around for these guys to make some deal but she could feel this guy's grip loosening and it was almost at the point where she could make her move. No longer at arms lengths, her attacks would likely cripple him at this range if she used all her strength.

"Trash who prey on children aren't worth listening to."

'NOW!' His arm had loosened enough. Using her left arm she hit him in the face with her elbow causing him to reel back. Shifting position she hit him again, and again, and again each time sacrificing speed for the power to cause real damage. Trying to pry his arm away she stopped, her breath catching in her throat.

Looking down she saw the blade pressed into her stomach, buried almost to its hilt, she could even feel that it was coming out her back. Her eyes widened and she watched in horror as it was twisted and pulled from her body. A gurgling scream came from her mouth as she clutched the wound, her body erupting in pain.

"Die then you little bitch!" The man snarled and threw her away to crash through the front of a metal dumpster. Instantly there was a roar of gunfire that echoed in her new metal tomb. Clutching her stomach in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding she flailed about to get out of the dumpster. Sucking in small gasps of air she slipped in her own blood as she tried to stand causing her to fall to her knees.

The man who had stabbed her, screamed in pain before it was suddenly cut off. Scrambling forward she knew she had to get to a hospital, had to get out of this alley. Falling forward to her knees she felt tears start to form, the pain overcoming her senses. Using one arm to put pressure on the wound she crawled forward with the other. 'This can't be how it ends, not for me, not lying in some alley, stabbed by some freak. I'm Saotome Ranma and I don't lose.' Gasping she felt a powerful presence loom over her.

"Tell me girl, are you chaste?" He asked, the joking tone now gone from his voice.

"Wha?" She asked weekly, only pausing her crawl to collect the breath necessary to ask, wondering if it might be something that could save her.

"Are you a virgin?" Nodding she didn't stop, too concerned with trying to breath than to wonder why he would ask that at a time like this. Nearly halfway to the alley entrance she had to stop. Coughing up blood she fell on her side, tears now falling freely.

"That wound was fatal from the start." She could barely hear him, let alone be concerned with the man content to watch her die. All that mattered was going forward which she did by pulling herself forward with an arm. She wouldn't give up, wouldn't die here, couldn't die here.

Her head fell to impact the ground and she continued to gasp, unable to breath. Laying with one arm outstretched her tears mixing with the blood now pooling around her. The wall of light that she saw looked so inviting, it looked safe, it even felt warm. If she could get there she would be saved, could live another day, see her family and friends again.

A white gloved hand drew her attention as it gently took hold of her own. "So my question to you is－ will it be death?" Moving he lifted her up into a sitting position, she didn't even feel the pain anymore, all she felt was cold.

"Or life?"

X x x x x x x

Hellsing timeline is during the Anime after episode 2 and will follow that timeline loosely although incorporating some elements from the manga based on my judgment. Ranma is a month after the end of the manga.

(1) - Midian – another name for Vampire, as is Nospheratu, No Life King, Draculina, the context should make such references obvious. A small note I am spelling Nospheratu as such on purpose, normally it's spelled with an F rather than a PH

(2) – Alucard is under orders to protect humans so in this case he was bluffing to try and avoid the situation that happened with Ceres. He of course wasn't taking into account that Ranma would strike first. Who would expect some tiny red head to be able to do the things Ranma can? Ranma's refusal to give up is also the reason he was willing to save her since he values humans who are strong willed.

Ranma in a fair fight is an incredible difficult opponent, Ranma caught unaware isn't much harder to beat than a normal person. I really don't buy into the god Ranma complex that permeates post manga fics. Fighting a medium strength vampire barehanded in the middle of the night was a recipe for death even if he had been prepared. As for the wound it basically ripped up Ranma's internals, lung, diaphragm, stomach, liver, intestines, you name it he got it.

Yes Ranma has grown a bit cynical with his relationship to Akane. He does still love her but feels betrayed that she would keep him from a cure when she knew he would went to extreme lengths to get it. I believe this to be just another example of the Tendo girl's conditional love for Ranma when there isn't a dangerous situation going on around them. Not to say that she doesn't love him, but she doesn't take it seriously and takes it for granted that Ranma will always be around.

Nodoka is of course manly obsessed and uses the seppuku pledge as a tool to try and mold him into what she thinks he should be. While obsessed I don't believe she is incapable of realizing the world around her. Such as even though Ranma can become something the opposite of manly she is able to see beyond that and judge Ranma by his actions.


	2. Family Matters

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

Since I have received comments on how Ceres should be spelled I will explain that I will be spelling her name Ceres. Since it is the Roman name for the Greek Goddess Demeter, and Demeter is the name of the ship that Dracula used to get to England in the book by Bram Stoker. Sorry I'm not going to ignore such an obvious reference.

I am having a fair amount of fun writing this so expect one more chapter before the next of NNFN. I have also put up some information on vampires in the forum though they are not all the rules by which Ranma, Ceres, and such will need to follow they are a basic outline. The rest will come up in the story.

X x x x x x x

Opening her eyes Ranma found herself staring up at a strange ceiling. Laying perfectly still she tried to piece together how she got here, for that matter, how had she survived? Carefully using her hands she tried to find some sign of the stab wound in her stomach but there was nothing, not even a bandage, just smooth unbroken skin. Wondering if it was just a dream she sat up and let the covers fall off of her.

Rubbing at the bottom of the blue cotton pajama's she now wore with her fingers she steeled herself and pulled it up to expose her stomach. It only served to reaffirm what her hands had already confirmed, that she wasn't injured and there was no sign of being stabbed ever. Frowning she pushed the material back down and sighed heavily.

In terms of nightmares that had to have been the worst one she had ever had. Not any of the Kuno ones, cat ones, or any random one came close. There was no pain now but it had felt so real. How could something that real be a dream? And if it was just a dream, why was she in some strange room wearing strange clothes?

Focusing on the world around her she found that she was in a room as large as the dojo with a low ceiling. There was some wooden furniture in the form of a square table with four chairs but that was it. Along the walls were small lights that gave enough light to see everything clearly.

"How does it feel?" Halting in her examination of the room she slowly turning she found a very tall pale foreign guy with black hair wearing a red trench coat. Being worked up over the dream and finding herself in a strange place, Ranma thought she could be forgiven for jumping up and latching on to the ceiling with only a minor 'Eep' of surprise. The way the man's creepy smile increased told her that maybe doing something so extreme hadn't been a good idea. Sensing no ill intent and actually feeling that she should trust him, Ranma dropped down to the floor. (1)

"How does it feel to be dead?" The man asked his red eyes shining with amusement, smirk reaching new heights.

"Huh?" Patting herself down once again she tried to find any evidence of that strange dream. Looking back up at the man his smirk has once again increased.

"You can argue semantics later." Blink blinking she turned towards the door and found a woman with long pale blonde hair and what looked like some kind of expensive business suit. Next to her was an elderly man wearing a butlers uniform. "What is your name girl?"

"Um Saotome Ranma." Bowing she bit her lip, this woman exuded command, and she was not good normally with authority. But until she found out what was going on she would try to hold her tongue.

"I am Lady Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization."

"Hellsing?" She asked and for some reason expecting a response from the man in red.

"A den of monsters who expel monsters, the problem we have is what to do with you." The womans cold gaze leveled on her. "I hope that you will accept a position at Hellsing, in return for your services you'll be housed, fed, and provided with all the necessary tools to perform your job. So long as you follow our rules you will not be treated as a hostile non human entity."

"That's nice and all but I don't need a job, I gotta get back to the dojo and."

"You haven't told her yet?" The woman snapped at the man in red stopping her.

"You interrupted." He said nonchalantly and Integral growled.

"Is this about that dream I had?" She asked now even more confused.

"It wasn't a dream." The man in red said seemingly finding this to be the funniest situation in the world. "You're a vampire now, a creature of the night, blood sucker, midian, or no life king."

"Vampire? Heh ya had me going there for a sec, I've had to deal with a few spirits but vampires?" Chuckling she wondered who was behind this. Could it be Kuno? He had the money to pull something like this off. Problem with that was there was no reason for him to. If it was the delusional kendoist she would have probably been tied to a bed by now.

"Oh?" Integral smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked pleasantly.

"Well yea I don't know how long it's been since I was asleep but I'm usually hungry when I get up." She perked up at the thought of getting some food, hopefully free food, always an important consideration. And there was something good in the air. Sniffing she tried to figure out what since it had come in when the woman and elderly man had walked in. Especially the woman for some reason.

"Come along then, I was just about to have breakfast." Turning the woman left through the door without looking back, followed shortly by the butler guy. Turning back to the man in red she found that he had disappeared.

'Neat trick.' She gulped a little unnerved over the disappearing act but willing to play along if she got food out of the deal. Stepping out into the hallway and followed after Integral, she didn't notice how cold the floor was against her bare feet.

Integral entered into another room after the butler guy opened the door and he waited for her to enter before he followed. Inside was a similar room to the other one but instead of being setup as a bedroom it was setup as a dining room with a large table and chairs.

"Walter, some tea please."

"Right away." The man moved and poured some tea as Integral took a seat.

"Please sit Ranma."

"Right." Taking a seat a couple chairs away she looked at all the food on the table. It was all European stuff but even still, none of it looked the least bit appetizing.

"Go right ahead." Integral seemed more interested in her than the food.

Shrugging she grabbed a couple things and put them on the plate in front of her. Locked in a staring contest with a piece of bread she furrowed her brow in annoyance. It just didn't look good and picking it up to smell it caused the feeling to increase. Licking her lips she tried to put it out of her mind. Though the thought that it could be poisoned did cross her mind but even that wouldn't have elicited such a strong response.

"What's the matter? I thought you were hungry?" Integral's voice took on an amused tone and she got the impression that she was a mother scolding a child for wanting something then finding out that they didn't really.

"I am." She snapped and took a big bite out of the bread and hastily chewed it. She never got to swallow because she spit it out as quickly as possible. "Bleh bleh!" Spitting out the last remains she coughed repeatedly before wiping at her tongue to get the horrible taste off. "What was up with that bread? It tasted horrible! That was even worse than the worst stuff Akane's force fed me."

"Ahhhh, sorry I'm late!" The door flew open and a blonde girl about a head taller than her skidded to a halt in the room. She was beginning to wonder if there were any Japanese people around, this girl was another foreigner and had red eyes. She was wearing a tan military uniform with a red and black shield over top her left breast and the sleeve of her left arm which was a red color. She didn't understand why this girl had thick stockings on her legs and a miniskirt rather than pants if she was part of some army.

"It's alright Ceres, I'd like to introduce you to Ranma Saotome, Ranma this is Ceres Victoria." Integral sipped on some tea and took some food to place it on her plate.

"Uh hello." Ceres greeted.

"Hi." She responded and picked up the bread to sniff at it again, wondering just what was so horrible about it. All the food looked good in that it wasn't moldy or disgusting looking but her mind kept saying that it was bad. "So what's wrong with this stuff."

"Nothing, if you were still human." Integral explained and took a bite of toast from the same place she had grabbed. "But for you and Ceres you need something _different_, Walter."

Placed in front of her was a small metal bowl filled with ice, partially buried was a plastic bag filled with red liquid. Instantly her mouth began to water and she licked her lips feeling for the first time her tongue being forced to move around elongated canines. Staring so intently she nearly missed the man in red returning to sit in the chair next to her, his legs crossed and leaning on the table with one arm to cup his face to watch her.

Prying her eyes away she looked over at Integral, trying desperately to ignore the red guy and whatever it was that was in the bag. "Am I drugged or something? What did you do to me? This doesn't have anything to do with that crazy dream does it?"

"That wasn't a dream." The man in red supplied and drew her attention. Gulping she locked eyes with him and lost herself in the unfathomable depths of his red eyes.

Suddenly she was back in the alley, only this time she was looking down at her own blood covered body. She had just said something, her eyes closing, and he leaned in and bit down on her neck. Everything blurred and then she watched as her body pulled itself back together, the blood around her being sucked up and back into her body, and in a moment it was done. In the next her eyes opened revealing the same red as him as she breathed in a deep breath.

Coming back to the present her eyes dropped away from the man. Looking at her hands she noticed they were missing all the years of callouses and breaks that had built up over the years. "I died."

"Good." The man in red smiled a more genuine one rather than the superior smirk she had seen before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Alucard."

"Ma- Master." Frowning she wondered why that had come out rather than his name. But then it came to her, he was her master, he was a vampire, he had drained her of blood, which now made her one, and as disturbing as that line of thought was. She hated the idea of someone being in charge of her even more.

"Good, you understand the situation now." Integral supplied and sipped some more of her tea. "Or at least as well as can be expected."

"This is blood isn't it?" She asked no one, instinctively knowing what the red liquid was as she eyed the plastic bag. In the back of her mind she noticed that Ceres had declined the one placed in front of her and the taller girl was watching her intently. Although not as much as Alucard who if she thought possible would drill a hole in her skull.

"Will you drink? Or will you be like Policewoman over there? Refusing to satisfy your thirst." Alucard asked with an amused smile spread across his face. Hesitantly she reached forward and let her hands hover over the blood.

(Why do you hesitate? You didn't hesitate to say yes.) Alucards voice echoed in her head. (You are a draculina now, blood is all that will sustain you, if you don't drink you'll only grow weaker and weaker. And if you don't drink you'll never grow strong enough to return to male.) Her eyes widened and she turned to the black haired man.

(How do you know about my curse?)

(Your mind is an open book to me and I know that you are originally male. Forget the human notion of being bound by your flesh since you are now so much more than crude matter. Grow strong and you'll be able to change your shape at will.)

Coming back out of the mental conversation she realized that she had twisted off the straw like top of the blood pack and was poised to put it in her mouth. Unsealed she could now smell the blood clearly and she couldn't stop herself from drooling. There was a moment of disgust over the idea but it was quickly overruled by her hunger which always had. Putting the straw end in her mouth she started to drink up the cool liquid.

Sighing contently she slumped in her chair enjoying the delicious red liquid. It was like Kasumi's or her mother's best cooking, but it had a salty metallic quality to it and she found herself full as the bag dried up. Happily chewing on the plastic she gripped the bag with both hands and just enjoyed the feeling of being full as if she had just downed a huge feast.

"Policewoman if you're hungry you should eat." Alucard's voice cut through her post feast daze and she noticed that Ceres was staring hungrily at the now empty blood pack, now caught she snapped out of her stare and looked away embarrassed. Alucard stood before walked away slowly disappearing from view and Ranma felt happy that she had done something to make him proud. Which had the opposite effect on her and she punched herself in the side of the head for thinking that.

"Forgive me Ranma, I'm not trying to be cruel, but the world you find yourself in is filled with far worse. Hellsing along with many other organizations around the world have worked tirelessly to keep the public safe from the horrors we face." Integral explained. "So will you take up our offer?"

"What was it again?" She asked embarrassed to have forgotten. Ceres giggled and Integral nearly face faulted into her food.

"Come work for us at Hellsing and help us exterminate monsters before they are able to hurt people."

"Well it is a martial artists duty to protect the weak. But I'm not exactly a killer."

"The monsters we hunt are killers who prey on people, stopping them is the only way to ensure that normal people can go about their lives." Ranma didn't have much problem rationalizing the need to stop monsters if they hurt people.

The problem she had was giving up her life to go help these people. It wasn't like she was just moving to a different part of Japan, England was over on the other side of the continent, and then there was the language. Which didn't seem to be much of a problem she noticed.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, although there is a time limit. We'll be leaving Japan to return to England before sunrise."

"That long huh." Frowning she poked at some of the food. 'Food I can't have now cause I'm a vampire.' That was a depressing thought, she was a huge fan of food, and now it just looked horrible.

"Understand this Ranma, Hellsing is the only organization that can accept what you are now. It is very likely that our Japanese counterpart will make an attempt at your life if they find out that you are not with us."

"They would? Why? I haven't done anything."

"Because it is their mission to destroy all monsters." Gulping she digested the information, and at the moment she had a lot more on her plate to get through. "How do you think you would feed yourself?"

"Well Kasumi makes really good food and my mom is great too." She got off on reflex then remembered how she couldn't eat the food on the table. "Oh."

"I'm sure the local blood banks would be wondering why you want to buy their stock or it goes mysteriously missing. I won't even mention feeding on the living."

"Fine I'll join Hellsing." If it was her shot at getting back to her real gender she would have taken it, but these new dietary needs sealed the deal. Integral seemed pleased with this response. "But I want to see my family before I go."

"If you want." Integral didn't look happy about the idea but turned to Ceres who seemed to be still thinking about something, although she couldn't figure out what. "Ceres for the remaining duration of our stay here your job is to educate her on her new life."

"R-right." The girl gave off a sloppy salute.

"You two can head out and visit Ranma's former family, we'll be leaving at four. I suggest you leave as soon as possible, Ceres take Ranma to get changed while a car is called to transport you."

"Right." Ceres replied and motioned for her to follow the older vampire. Behind Walter watched them leave before turning to Integral.

"Are you sure it's wise to allow her to contact her family?"

"Any kind of break or resolution of the issue is better than leaving a loose end." Walter didn't respond but moved to a nearby telephone and made the call for a vehicle. With a third vampire in tow he would also have to get another coffin for transport.

X x x x x x x

Slipping into the first restroom she could find Ranma eyed herself in a mirror. It looked like her female form, but there were subtle yet glaring differences. The first were that her eyes now matched her hair. Her skin was pale like she had been kept in the dark her entire life and she wondered if she would ever see it again. Mythology wasn't her strong suit but even she knew that vampires weren't supposed to be able to walk around during the day.

Remembering the feeling of her teeth she opened her mouth and saw the impressive pair of fangs she now possessed. Snapping her mouth shut she didn't want to thinking about what they might be used for. Even still she examined her neck and found two small dark spots near her jugular on the left side. Gently prodding the marks she gasped at how sensitive they were.

Adjusting the high collar on the new Hellsing issue clothes she now wore, she fidgeted with minor details. The material was scratchy, the fact that it was a few sizes too big didn't bother her, after all her normal clothing had always been too big for this form. Luckily it didn't come with that stupid skirt Ceres wore, which seemed ridiculously out of place, just a pair of pants in the same tan color as the shirt. The boots were also about two sizes too big and the first chance she got she would change out of this stuff at the dojo. It was the only set of spare clothing that they could scrounge up that was close to her size.

To say she was happy about her current underwear was another matter. No one bugged her about a bra but that didn't mean they would give her a pair of boxers. She also wasn't happy that someone had undressed and redressed her while she had been sleeping. Hopefully it hadn't been that butler guy, in her experience the older a guy got the more perverted they became. Giving her pigtail a flick to get it off her shoulder she stepped out of the room and found Ceres waiting outside.

"The car's ready."

X x x x x x x

Staring out the tinted windows of a black car, Ranma wasn't all that sure on the make or name of it, but the back had seating for four with the seats facing each other and a separated compartment for the driver. Not being a big fan of cars she tried to categorize the strange new feelings. Earlier her mind had been in turmoil and she hadn't really noticed the shift in her perspective. There was something different though putting her hand on it was impossible especially with the new enhanced senses screaming for attention. Smell was the most noticeable, she was acutely aware of the driver and all the smells that clung to him.

Being able to see clearly in the dark wasn't so bad, certainly it wasn't as annoying as smell. Glancing over at Ceres she focused on the girl and noted that she smelled clearly different from the driver. In fact it was almost hard to, like she was fitting into the background rather than jumping up and trying to get her attention. The other thing was that Ceres smelled similar to her, and similar to Alucard. She would have to ask about that later.

The most decisive reason that she couldn't argue with being told she was a vampire were her internal energies. Her ki was gone, now replaced by something else, it was hard to direct and reacted differently. Instead of being light and confident like she focused on to bring out her ki it was heavy and thick making it closer to Ryoga's depression fueled ki.

"It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?" Ceres broke her from her self examination and she nodded. "The senses I mean, once you get used to it you won't notice much of a difference."

"So how long have you been－ you know?" She asked wondering if it might be a touchy subject.

"About two months now. Oops I forgot I'm supposed to explain some stuff. Right well first thing I should probably go over are things that you want to avoid. Silver, anything blessed, wooden stake to the heart, and garlic are the big things. The sun just gives you a sunburn fast, so I usually only go out on cloudy days. Can't sleep during the night and it's really hard to stay up during the day."

"What about food?" She really didn't want to give up on food.

"Er, well I have been able to stomach some really weak broth but that's it."

"Crap."

"What did－ what did that blood taste like?" The taller girl stammered and Ranma noticed a hungry look in her eyes.

"You haven't had any? I mean if you've been a vampire for months wouldn't you have needed to eat?" At her question Ceres looked away and bit her lip.

"Every time I try I end up throwing it away." Ceres admitted and Ranma got the hint that this was not a good line of questioning.

"So why am I speaking English anyways?" She asked trying to get the girl out of her sudden depressing mood.

"I didn't think you noticed." Ceres smiled showing off her fangs. "Well before coming to Japan Master said that he didn't think me floundering with the language would be any fun so he did this mental thing were he crammed Japanese into my head. He probably did the same for you but in reverse." Nodding she would have to tell Alucard the next time she saw him to stay out of her head or else.

X x x x x x x

As the car pulled to a stop Ranma opened the door and quickly stepped out. The drive had taken nearly forty minutes meaning it was now about eleven and she was dieing to stretch her legs. Nearly skipping around the car towards the gate, Ceres followed letting her lead. Kicking off her shoes she motioned for Ceres to do the same before heading into the tea room which was lighted up. 'I wonder if anyone is out looking for me, or if they just decided I took off for something?'

Hearing voices and actually smelling several people she rounded the corner and froze, Ceres mimicked her exactly at the sight before them. Sitting as though he owned the place was Alucard sans hat and round sunglasses as he sipped tea and chatted with Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Nodoka. Off on the far side Soun and Genma were playing shogi.

"M-M-Master what are you doing here?" Ceres recovered first and switched over to Japanese.

"Oh just chatting with these wonderful young ladies." The tall man said as if it was the stupidest question in the world and smiled mischievously.

"Alucard-san was just explaining where you were Ranma." Nodoka said sweetly and sipped some tea and examined her.

"Way to go boy, why didn't you tell us you were off fighting monsters during the night?" Genma added from the shogi board. "And special training too, that's my boy."

"Um, well, that is, I guess I kinda just fell into it." Stuttering a bit, her brain trying to catch up to what was going on. It seemed as though Alucard had come up with a cover story and she was supposed to play along. Nabiki she noticed was examining her closely and she didn't think it would take long for the middle Tendo to notice the change in appearance.

"Aren't you going to introduce your new friend?" Nabiki asked with the tone she reserved for turning the fiancées on her like a plague.

"I'm Ceres Victoria, nice to meet you." Her blonde companion replied as Nodoka stood up.

"Ranma, can I speak with you for a moment?" Her mother asked.

"Uh yea." Leaving Ceres and Alucard alone she wondered just what was up with him that he would suddenly appear here. She wasn't too worried about Ceres doing anything, if anything the girl was very timid, but Alucard struck her as someone who loved to not only be the center of attention but didn't care what kind of attention it was. And that was after only meeting him for less than five minutes.

X x x x x x x

Nodoka parted the noren as she entered the kitchen with her currently female son in tow. If she hadn't been so worked up earlier thinking that maybe Kasumi's fears had been right, she would have found it more humorous with how Ranma looked wearing military fatigues too big for her. They weren't as big as her normal clothing but the effect was that of a child playing dress up, making her look absolutely adorable.

"Ranma is it true what that man has been saying? Why would you keep that from us? We were all worried when Akane found your room empty this morning and then Ryoga came and said he saw you chasing after some man." She questioned her pseudo-daughter. "I wonder where that poor boy went we haven't seen him since he left to find you."

Watching Ranma hem and haw over a response she grew more suspicious. "Well what did he tell you?" Her child finally asked.

"That you've been working for this group Hellsing, he didn't go into much details only that you were thinking of making it a profession. Is this true? I thought you were doing so well in school, don't you want to continue that?" Of course Ranma was supposed to take over the Tendo dojo but an education couldn't hurt.

"I suppose they did give me an offer I can't refuse." The short red head replied. Frowning she narrowed her eyes, Ranma was always evasive if he was doing something she didn't like.

"And why are you so pale?" She changed the subject decided she would get back to it in a minute after Ranma had a chance to calm down. Her son looked like he was really worked up about something. Her question had the opposite effect and Ranma started to shuffle her feet and look away. "You can tell me son." She continued as Ranma continued to not meet her gaze. "And I can't say I approve of those red contacts, you have such wonderful blue eyes."

Putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder to hopefully steady the small girl she nearly gasped at how cold Ranma was even through the clothing. Feeling her neck, cheek, then forehead only confirmed it. "You're so cold Ranma, why didn't you say anything?" Grabbing Ranma's shoulder she directed her to sit down on a chair and quickly poured a cup of tea to give to her. (2)

"But I'm not cold." Ranma protested as she put the cups to her lips and before her cursed son could say anything more tipped it up and poured it into her mouth. Instantly Ranma started to gag and choke, knocking the cup from her hand and spitting out any liquid she had gotten in her mouth.

"I'm going to call Dr. Tofu." She quickly moved to a phone as soon as Ranma quit coughing. Except Ranma grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Mom, I'm fine really."

"At least let me get you something to wrap up in." She pleaded not believing Ranma for a second. Ranma released her and the moved out of the room to grab a thick blanket from underneath the stairs. Not wasting anytime she returned and wrapped Ranma up in it. Fussing over how the front folded she smiled sadly. For so long she waited to have her child back, wondering if he would live up to her standards and even though he didn't, she couldn't bring herself to do the honorable thing.

"Mom." Shaking her head she looked into her sons eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be leaving for England in the morning."

"But that's ridiculous, why would you leave so soon, surely if they want you for this job that much they can wait till the school year ends. School isn't exactly free you know."

"It's not just for a job, there's something else." Ranma paused and gulped. "Last night I was－ I was turned into a vampire." Frowning she looked disapprovingly at her child.

"I don't know why you feel that you have to lie to me but I assure you that this is not funny in the least." Getting up from her kneeling position she turned to get some hot water. If her child was going to lie to her than he could at least do it in his real body.

"That guy out there." The desperation in Ranma's voice made her pause. "Don't you think he's strange, how bout Ceres, and－ how bout me?"

"Explain." She stated, sure Ranma looked different but at the moment her most manly of sons was a girl, minor physical differences were easily overlooked.

"Last night, there was some guy who snuck into my room, and I woke up before he could do whatever he was going to do. He ran and I followed to find out what he was doing and he ended up stabbing me." Narrowing her eyes she wondered at the severity of such an injury if Ranma was up walking around like nothing happened a day later. "Ma-Ma- the guy in red was there, he's a vampire, and he saved me by making me into one."

Staring at Ranma, her hand unconsciously playing with the sleeve of her kimono wishing she had her sword with her since it was so much more intimidating, she stared into the girls red eyes. Nodoka would like to believe that she had gotten her child figured out. She had spent enough time around 'Ranko' to notice all the subtle clues that indicated when she was hiding something and those remained no matter what form Ranma was in. But looking into Ranma's eyes now she didn't see any of it.

"You're serious." Chewing on her lip she continued to look for a hint of a lie.

"Mom, I turn into a girl, occasionally I fight a guy who turns into a minotaur, Pop turns into a panda, I know another guy who's descended from dragons, and just a month ago I fought another guy who was a phoenix. Not to mention all the random monsters and spirits I've had to deal with. It's kinda hard not to think that vampires exist."

"You got a point." Ranma was certainly right about that, her son had been the focal point of a lot of weird adventures. And she did have the problem of her husband spending more time as a panda than a man. "But why England? Why can't you stay here?" Moving over she grabbed a kettle that was always kept prepared. Holding it up Ranma nodded and she started to pour it over her head. Not paying much attention she finished with what should have been enough and set the kettle on the counter.

"Well this is part of it." Ranma's female voice said sheepishly. Both her jaw and hand holding the kettle dropped as she looked at her still female son. "I gotta figure out how to unlock it." Letting out the breath she had been holding she tried to work that out in her mind.

"So you're not permanently a girl?" Setting the kettle down she tried to keep herself calm.

"No and actually this might just be a cure." She could see that Ranma was withholding something but she was too shocked to push the issue. A glazed look came over Ranma's eyes for an instant. "I should go get packed." Watching Ranma leave she remained standing in the kitchen wringing her hands in worry. Deciding to get her mind off of it she went about cleaning up the cup that had spilled earlier.

X x x x x x x

(STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!) Ranma mentally screamed as she stormed up to her room, Alucard's response was an amused chuckle.

Entering she didn't bother turning on the light and quickly grabbed her pack from inside the closet. Slipping out of the Hellsing uniform she threw on some of her usual red silk shirts and black pants. Feeling immediately better to be out of the scratchy material she started to throw items inside.

(I like the colors.) Alucard purred.

(What did I just say?) She mentally snarled.

(When you stop broadcasting your thoughts I will.)

Snorting she continued to pack not understanding what he meant by broadcasting. She wasn't broadcasting anything, let alone to him. Thankful as she was that he had saved her, she was going to have to kick his ass if he kept poking around in her head.

"Ranma? You in here?" Akane asked flipped on the light switch.

"Hey." She greeted after blinking a few times to clear away the spots that had appeared in her vision.

"Why?" The youngest Tendo asked and she could tell that Akane was about to start crying. "Why are you leaving? It's for that girl isn't it?" Sighing she stood up and turned to the blue haired girl.

"I just met her tonight Akane." Shaking her head she couldn't figure out how to deal with this. She could just go downstairs and tell everyone everything. But it probably hadn't even been a good idea to tell her mother what had happened.

"Why can't you just tell me? Why do you always have to lie and hide things from me?" Clasping the buckles of her pack. "Don't you trust me?"

"You mean like when you told Pop about me talking to Ucchan?" She said without turning around and she knew instantly that she had struck a nerve. Akane's pulse had quickened, her breath catching, and she even started to sweat more. She didn't want to hurt Akane but she was feeling more detached than usual about the youngest Tendo.

"That was Nabiki."

"Nabiki would have charged him and he's too cheap to shell out money even for something like that."

"I－ I just want you to stop acting like this engagement doesn't matter to you. And now I find out that you're off hunting monsters in the middle of the night and got some special training. Couldn't you have told anyone?" Shouldering her backpack, she turned back to her fiancée.

"Akane, I'm not leaving cause I want to, I'm leaving cause I got to. My curse is locked again and these people are going to help me fix it." She conveniently left out the fact that blood was now her primary source of food or how Akane smelled kinda good.

(Tell her she has thick thighs.) She nearly fell over at the sudden mental voice of Alucard.

(Get out of my head! And I'm not going to tell her that. I'm trying not to get hammered into the stratosphere here.)

(First night as a vampire and you're already no fun. You're undead, you should be enjoying your afterlife, not acting like some uptight human.) Frowning she forgot about Akane and left the room to head back downstairs. Behind her the blue haired girl glowered.

"You're packed already?" Kasumi asked as she dropped off her bag near the door. The eldest Tendo sister was returning to the kitchen for something.

"Yea, thought it'd be best to get it out of the way." Scratching the back of her head she gave off a big grin hoping to deflect any questions.

"It's always good to be prepared. But shouldn't you have a jacket? It's rather cold out tonight."

"Nah I'm fine." Was it actually cold outside? Maybe it was another vampire thing.

"If you say so." Kasumi set down the kettle she was holding and reached behind her neck. "Close your eyes." Unsure of what the tall girl wanted she complied, she could hear Kasumi playing with some kind of chain before stepping up close to her and wrapping her arms around her neck. A weight fell at the base of her neck and she licked her lips, uncomfortable over how good Kasumi smelled.

When Kasumi stepped away she found herself following for a moment, her mouth opening slightly, and stopped herself. Remembering that Kasumi had put something around her neck she picked up the weight in the front and found that it was a white crucifix with a small red diamond in the middle.

"You're going off to fight monsters and protect people, I thought it might be of more use to you. My mother gave it to me, she said it would keep me safe."

"I don't－ I don't know what to say, I can't take this."

"You don't have to say anything, I just hope that it can keep you safe like you've kept Akane these past two years." Any further protests were stopped by Kasumi's serene smile.

"Thank you." Tucking the cross into her shirt. While she wasn't religious herself she wasn't about to disrespect Kasumi by refusing.

"Boy." Genma said as he and Soun grabbed her around the waist and hauled her off towards the entrance. Crossing her arms she was deposited and the two fathers blocked her in a corner. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Blowing up her bangs with a breath she knew what was coming.

"We certainly can respect your wish to protect others and support you on your training trip." Soun started.

"But what about your fiancée? You should think about how she feels." Genma added.

"That's right, you shouldn't just leave my little girl here all alone." Soun tacked on.

"What would your mother think?" Genma took a turn.

"Surely you would be interested in having her come along."

"Maybe even get married before you two go?"

As the two fathers continued to feed off one another into the makings of a first class rant on her honor and the honor of the families and how she was destined to marry Akane.

(Such blind fools, is the bald one really your father?) Sighing she was almost thankful for a distraction. (Even powers as weak as yours should be able to control these humans.)

(Huh?)

"Boy are you listening?"

"Yea yea." (Now what were you saying?) She asked a now laughing Alucard.

(Human minds are easily swayed, you can feel your vampiric powers. Direct your thoughts at one and focus that power to strengthen your suggestions.) Feeling that it was more of a command than simple information she narrowed her eyes at Genma.

'You want to take Soun on a training trip, now.' Pulling the energy was difficult, it was powerful but kept slipping away.

(Forget the ways of humanity, there is no special technique for drawing forth your power, feel your new instincts and use them.) Catching Genma's beady eyes with her own she repeated the mental command with the same effect of nothing.

(Pfeh, still acting like a human.)

(If you don't have anything useful to say then get out of my head.) Both fathers paused in their rant which was reaching new heights of absurdity, when she gave a deep guttural growl. "Go on." She said after catching their stare and they were only too happy to oblige. Shaking her head she wandered off, the two patriarchs not even noticing her exit.

X x x x x x x

Ceres, for one of the first times in her afterlife, was a happy vampire. The fact that she couldn't drink any of the offered tea soured her mood a bit, but being around people who had no clue what she was, obliterated that with extreme prejudice. Most everyone at Hellsing treated her with a mix of resentment, fear, or guarded acceptance. Aside from Integral and Walter she was usually alone and being alone with Alucard usually meant having to deal with his morbid and often violent sense of humor.

The chance to just be among normal people made her have to resist a happy sigh. Ever since becoming a vampire she had been busy training and learning all the differences, some little and some not so little, that left her with very little time to actually enjoy herself. She resolved in the future to go out and try to mingle with normal people more often. Surely there were clubs or bars or something she could go to that would be open at night.

Watching Ranma return to the room and start talking with a woman who was obviously her mother she also resolved to get the new draculina into clothing that wasn't six times too big for her. Then again her fashion sense wasn't very good either and Hellsing didn't exactly pay her cash.

As horrible as the thought was, she was actually excited to have another vampire around, someone she could talk to and connect with in a way that Alucard and humans simply couldn't understand. She may have resisted it with all her might but there was obvious differences between what she had been and what she was now. From how Alucard spoke she got that it was supposedly the same for all vampires, which meant Ranma would be dealing with the same issues.

"Wellllll." Nabiki started and stood up. "As fascinating as this all is some of us have school tomorrow. Have fun at your new job Saotome, thanks for all the cash." As several people gave the girl a chorus of good nights, she gave her and Alucard one last calculated look before leaving.

X x x x x x x

Heading to the steps Nabiki mentally cataloged all the information she had been able to gleam from Alucard and Ceres. They were clearly hiding something, something HUGE, and when she figured out what they would probably pay big money to keep that quiet. Ranma certainly hadn't been moonlighting as some monster hunter, she would have noticed that a long time ago. That was only one of the inconsistencies that made her almost giddy with the opportunity to figure out the mystery.

Finding her youngest sister moping on the steps she was half tempted to cause some mischief but refrained after seeing the heartbroken look on her face. "Something up?" She asked and leaned on the railing at the bottom. Akane was about midway up.

"He's really leaving."

"So why don't you say your goodbyes, he'll be back, it won't take long before he's back begging for some of Kasumi's cooking. I'm surprised he didn't immediately eat up all the left overs."

"I don't know, when I talked to him upstairs he felt so different. He was sitting in the dark and when I asked him why he was leaving, he didn't react like he usually does."

"This is Ranma we're talking about right?"

"Have you seen him Nabiki? He's all pale and his eyes are red, what kind of secret martial arts technique does that?" Akane said as if it explained everything.

"You know a bunch of people who change species, can you honestly say a change in skin tone and eye color mean a thing?" Shaking her head she passed by her sister as she made her way up the steps. With how stubborn those two could be over the stupidest things, they deserved each other. The real question was what would she do from now until she figured out the secret to augment her cash flow?

X x x x x x x

Wedging her pack into the trunk of the car, the driver who had been outside smoking the entire time, slammed the top down. Turning back to the gate she found Nodoka and Kasumi waiting, everyone else had gone to bed, either voluntarily or because they were too drunk to stay awake. Alucard and Ceres had already entered the car and the driver joined them in his seat.

"Well I guess this is it." Scratching the back of her head she stepped up to the two women.

"Be sure to write." Kasumi said sweetly, her smile a little bit more forced than usual.

"Yes be sure to write." Nodoka agreed and gathered her up in a hug. Sucking in a breath at first she slowly relaxed. "Be sure to visit when you can." Nodoka lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "And um I think it's supposed to be stay out of the sun for vampires."

"Heh, I'll keep it in mind." Her mom stepped away and she found herself once again trying to follow, only now she noticed that it was for the warmth rather than any desire for blood even though she could clearly smell it. "Bye." Stepping into the car she gave off a weak wave and shut the door.

Almost immediately the car started to move and pull away and she twisted in her seat to watch the dojo vanish. Chewing on her lip she wondered where Akane had been, her fiancée hadn't even bothered to say goodbye.

"They seemed nice." Ceres said breaking the silence. Spinning around she plopped down in the seat and crossed her arms to glare at Alucard.

"Hold it, this was too easy. Where was all the shouting about where I was? Why wasn't I getting yelled at for not marrying Akane? Why wasn't my mom scolding me about being manly? Why wasn't Nabiki grilling me for information? Why didn't Akane knock me through the roof for something stupid? Where was everyone else? No Kuno waving his sword around, no Shampoo busting down walls, no Ryoga wandering in unexpectedly? Nothing I ever do is easy like that." She ranted and Alucard just titled his head to the side and smirked.

"Master, did you do something to them?" Ceres added far more tentatively.

"Not at all, as your sire I was just hoping to take an interest in your life. And from your memories they were supposed to be extremely amusing, I was close to being disappointed." (3)

"Sire?"

"Of course, I shared of myself to make you one of us, I am responsible for you." Her glare lessened and she sat back to try and make sense of everything. Every time she thought she had a handle on things something new jumped out.

"So how do I turn back into a guy then?" She asked hoping to get a straight answer and drawing a very strange look from Ceres.

"Heh heh, right to the point." Alucard folded his hands into his lap. "Simply envelope your body within your vampiric power and change your shape."

"That's it?"

"Um, Master what's she talking about?"

"You saw the panda-man did you not?" Ceres nodded, Genma had been changed into a panda at least once during the night.

"Yea well I'm a guy who changes into a girl. Cept now it doesn't work so I gotta find another way back." She explained and tried to use this power. If she still had her ki this would be easy, but this other stuff, it was too hard to control.

"Really?" Ceres asked.

"Really."

"Neat." Ranma got the sudden image that Ceres would have been splashing her with hot and cold water just like Ukyo had when she first found out if it still worked. Frowning she suddenly remembered that she hadn't told Ukyo that she was leaving. She would have to give her friend a call tomorrow if not sooner.

X x x x x x x

"Has the coffin been prepared?" Integral asked Walter as she surveyed her team loading Hellsings personal Boeing 737 with the luggage. Being that they were on Japanese soil they had left most of the grunt work to their personal meaning she had a small skeleton crew of five people for this mission, not counting Alucard and Ceres who were the real brute force here.

"Yes, and all three are placed aboard. I also took the liberty of calling ahead so that a room would be prepared." Walter replied and handed her a small folder. "Alucard's report on Miss Ranma." Taking it she opened it and started to read.

"A pagan curse?"

"Sir?"

"You may want to refrain from calling her Miss." Presenting the folder so Walter could see the file. She doubted that Alucard knew of that before hand but she had no doubts in her mind that he found it immensely amusing.

"I see." The Hellsing retainer said and adjusted his monocle. Turning it back towards herself she went over the vampires conclusion. Which was basically worthless, Alucard must have gotten bored because he started to spout nonsense about Ranma being able to stagger a vampire with bare hands. A normal human was simply incapable of physically harming a vampire without the use of blessed and holy items.

"Sir, they have returned." Raising her head she watched the car Hellsing's vampires had taken earlier. Before it had even stopped Alucard appeared at her side in his usual flamboyant entrance.

"How did it go?" She asked, privately curious over what had transpired. Ceres had no family and her friends were dead which made her transition as easy as a transfer. This however was new territory, normally they would have to send condolences for corpses, not people still walking around.

"They weren't as interesting as I had hoped."

"That's good news." Holding a small cigar to her mouth Walter supplied a flame to light it. "Will Ranma be an asset to us?" She asked and blew out some smoke.

"Most assuredly."

"Train her well, but don't neglect your other fledgling." Alucard just smirked at the reminder. "She has still refused to feed."

"In time." He chuckled and started to walk towards the plane.

"Not all of us can wait forever." She replied and could swear she heard him say. 'If you asked.'

X x x x x x x

Pulling into the airfield directly next to the base she had been at earlier. Alucard having disappeared as soon as they had pulled in through the gate. "Is he always doing that?" She asked Ceres and the older vampire nodded sagely. The car pulled up next to a large duel engine jet, hopping out she retrieved her pack.

"You're back early Miss Ceres and Ranma." Walter greeted, giving a critical eye to her new clothes. "Your effects are on the plane and we are ready to leave as soon as you board. If you would like I can take your bag for you." Walter moved to take her pack.

"Nah I got it." The old guy would probably break a hip if he carried it around.

"Very well, please follow me." Following the elderly man up the steps into the plan she was surprised how nice it was inside. The outside was just a flat white with an identification number on the tail. Inside most of the seating was removed to make room for tables and it looked almost like a well furnished home.

"Wow." She had fallen in with some pretty well to do people.

"This way." Walter continued on into the back where the windows were blocked out and the only lights were the overheads. Arranged on the floor were three large coffins, one was a jet black with some writing across the widest part in white, the other was brown with a golden cross printed on the entire top, and the third was a red slightly darker than her shirt.

"I didn't have time to ask so I made a judgment call on yours." Walter said to her.

"My what?"

"Your coffin of course, it's required for you in order to fly during the day time as well as pass over running water at the moment."

"A coffin? You want me to get in a coffin just to go over some water?" Letting her pack fall it clanged heavily on the floor.

"Of course, it is also lined with soil from your homeland and will help you retain your strength during the day."

"Now wait just a second you want me to sleep in a coffin?"

"You are a vampire no?"

"Well I guess so."

"Well vampires sleep in coffins. You'll have a bed when at Hellsing but this will be needed for time spent away."

"It's actually not that bad." Ceres added and sat down on the brown one.

"Yea well I'm used to futons or sleeping just on the floor." Walking over she opened the top and found that it was lined with white satin and the bottom looked more like a mattress than she expected. "Still weird." She said and closed the lid, the plane starting to vibrate as the engines fired up.

"This is the captain speaking, we will be departing in five minutes, please take your seats."

"Ah, I just got out of that car though, I was hoping to stretch my legs a bit." Ceres whined and stretched her arms up over her head.

"I'll be sure to unstrap the coffin when it's dark out once again."

"You're not going to forget again?" Ceres asked as she opened her coffin and slipped off her shoes.

"Are either of you hungry?" Walter asked and she immediately noticed Ceres look both hungry and queasy at the same time.

"I could eat." She wasn't all that hungry but old habits die hard and her habit was to eat while possible.

"Miss Ceres?"

"Uh no, no thank you." The blonde draculina stuttered.

"As you wish." Walter turned and headed towards the front and opened a compartment that she now saw was a small fridge. Returning with a small blood pack he handed it to her, licking her lips she nearly missed the intense stare that Ceres was giving the pack. Holding out the blood to the girl she looked away and bit her lip.

"Here, ya look like ya need it more than me." Shifting her eyes back to Ceres she found the girl reaching out and literally shaking. There was an internal struggle and then her hands dropped. "Hey what's wrong? It's just blood, even tastes pretty good."

"I can't." Vaguely she noticed Walter leave but could tell he was nearby. "I just－ it feels like I won't be me anymore if I do. That I'll become a monster."

"But aren't vampires already monsters?" She asked trying to figure it out. In her mind food was food and she certainly didn't feel all the different mentally. Physically there was a big difference but she hadn't become a monster just for drinking earlier.

"I know!" The girl cried out and started to cry.

"AAAAH Don't cry don't cry don't cry! You're not a monster, I didn't mean it, please don't cry!" She panicked and waved her arms defensively trying in vain to figure out some way to get Ceres to stop. A nice girl like Ceres crying because of something she had said, if she wasn't already dead she might have been close to a heart attack. The older vampire sniffled and looked at her curiously, twin tracks of crimson coming from her eyes.

"I'll need to strap you two in now." Walter broke the moment holding out his hand for the unopened blood pack.

"Uh right." They both said together and she kicked off her slippers to slowly get in her coffin for the first time. Being on the short side as a girl there was plenty of room and while it was rather claustrophobic to be penned in on all sides she had to admit that it was comfortable. Walter appeared over top and reached across to start closing the top.

"Sleep well."

"Yea right." She replied as the lid was closed and she heard a strap be placed over top next to her head and feet. Sighing she felt the plane start to move after a minute and shortly after that the feeling of climbing into the air. As the plane leveled off she rolled on to her side and stared at the pleated sides.

'What a weird night. I wake up in some weird bunker, find out that I died and became a vampire, drank blood, said my goodbyes, and now I'm leaving for England on a private jet inside of my very own coffin.' It was pretty hard not to notice how she could see perfectly inside the pitch black coffin or how she could even smell the dirt, fabric, and wood far better than she should have been able to.

"Ranma?" Blinking she twisted over in the direction of Ceres, her much more sensitive ears easily picking up her voice.

"Yea?" Talking was better than sitting in silence even though she could hear people talking towards the front of the plane.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out like that."

"Nah it's no problem. I talk without thinking too much, if you don't want to drink I shouldn't have tried to get you to." Ceres didn't respond for a minute and she wondered if she had said something stupid again.

"Are you, are you really a guy?" The girl started up again.

"As much as I can be, I've had the curse so long that it gets kinda hard to tell sometimes. Though if I can change at will I'll probably be a guy from then on."

"What did you look like?"

"Huh? Oh about a little bit taller than you and basically the same, cept ya know a guy. Kinda funny, I look a lot like my mom in both forms. Why ya ask?"

"It's nothing, sorry I brought it up. Good night, oops I mean good day."

"Night." Turning to once again lay on her back. 'Girls are weird.' Yawning she tried to get some sleep since there was absolutely nothing else to do. After five minutes she now laid tapping the sides and looking crossly up at the lid.

"Can't sleep at night right?" She asked.

"Yea."

"This sucks." There was a groan of agreement. But it did give her a lot of time to work with this new energy.

X x x x x x x

Author Notes:

(1)- Since this follows the anime timeline Ceres had a different introduction into the Hellsing organization than the manga and OVA. Though I obviously based this off the OVA one, mainly because I thought it was hilarious.

(2)- Not really cold just room temperature

(3)- He did convince Genma and Soun to get really really drunk though. Idiocy is only amusing to a point.

Ranma's lock won't last long, probably only until the next chapter, although it may last a bit longer if I chose it to. I never plan out chapters in advance so if I don't get to it it won't happen. With how in tune with his body he would have been as a human I believe that would hurt him with harnessing his vampire powers since they are far different.

My interpretation of Alucard is based off a combination of the manga, anime, and OVA. He's going to be playful, cruel, serious, and caring when dealing with Ranma and Ceres. Humans will of course have to deal with a far darker vampire. Except for Integral, Walter, and the tiny amount he respects. As for the English Japanese language thing, it saves me the headache of having to write in Ranma not knowing English.

Remember Ranma didn't start out with the same psychological trauma of vampires that Ceres has. He is also a martial artist who would have tasted blood before maybe even gotten a taste for it. When first fighting Ryoga he does in fact lick at some of his own blood for no apparent reason.

There doesn't seem to be anything in the Hellsing vampire mythology that implies that vampires and unblessed crosses don't mix. Even the first vampire you meet in the manga is working as a priest. Generally while my time line will be following the anime in terms of events if the same event happens in the OVA and manga I'll generally defer to those.

Location Information

The Japanese Non Human Being Self Defense Force Base, general location north of Tokyo, actually location is a secret. An underground facility capable of withstanding attack from a Nuclear bomb and designed to be able to seal itself to avoid the resulting fallout.

Housing approximately one hundred soldiers they are Japan's version of Hellsing but are far more xenophobic and treat all non human entities are hostile. They are also severely underfunded limiting their access to suitable weaponry to deal with stronger NHB's, which is why in this case they called in Hellsing to deal with a superior enemy.


	3. Oh Father

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

Edit - Forgot to add that the review stating that Ranma looked nothing like Nodoka was the best laugh I've had in forever. I really hope that wasn't serious.

To clear up any confusion, Integra's full name is Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. During the narrative portions I will use Integral while spoken it will be most often shortened to Integra depending on the speaker.

A small note before I start, I know there will probably be some kind of errors or mix ups in this chapter but I have a test tomorrow and this thing is eating up all my time just sitting here staring at it.

X x x x x x x

Shifting on her feet Erica watched as people exited the Euro Star train. It was late, it was cold, and she really just wanted her shift to end. 'Wow' She thought watching a blond man well over two meters tall crouch to leave the train. Seeing the dark robes and large silver cross hanging from his neck she bowed.

"Welcome to London, Father." She greeted and he turned to smile peacefully at her with green eyes.

"May God bless you." He returned and kissed his cross.

X x x x x x x

Missing once again Ranma gripped the pistol tighter and gritted her teeth. Next to her on the firing range she could hear some snickers from soldiers as they easily hit the targets. Releasing the magazine and slamming another up into the gun she slid back the slide to load the first bullet. Raising it up and pointing it down range she started to fire more shots off at the paper target.

"You shoot like a human." Alucard's voice came from behind her.

"I shoot like how Gareth told me to. I don't know nothin about guns." She replied activating the safety and putting the pistol down to turn to the master vampire.

"Pick it up again." He commanded, giving Alucard and bored look she did as asked. "Close your eyes, feel out the world around you." Trying to ignore the thundering of gunfire she closed her eyes. "Do not still yourself."

"What? But all the monks and stuff always said if you wanted to feel the world around you that you had to ignore yourself and make it so you didn't matter." She asked and turned back to him.

"A human maybe, turn back, and disregard what you have been told by humans. Your instincts will guide you."

Turning back she raised the gun and closed her eyes. Her anger over being commanded helping her focus and draw out vampiric instincts. The world faded into view even though her eyes were closed and she could feel the men down the line. Shifting her hand to point the pistol at the target down range she fired off all seven rounds, each one hitting the same hole precisely in the heart of the target.

X x x x x x x

Taking a slow drag on her cigar Integral watched through a window as Hellsing's newest recruit was trained to operate a pistol by Alucard. Captain Gareth had run Ranma through the basics of handling, safety, and cleaning of the weapon earlier but there was a basic difference between humans and vampires that required Alucard to step in and explain how to aim.

"She has an incredible learning curve." She observed and tapped on her cigar to clear some of the ash. At the moment she was supplied with a Walther PPS nine millimeter and a Tavor CTAR twenty one assault rifle. The pistol would be used as a personal firearm, something that would be expected to be carried at all times, while the rifle would serve as her main weapon in the field.

"Alucard did indicate that she learned martial arts techniques that would take another years in mere days." Walter supplied from her side. "Though Ranma herself has stated that most of those are now useless to her." Watching the small Asian girl plug away downrange with the rifle she had to be impressed, Ceres took several weeks of constant practice to adjust. Never mind the several years prior working with weapons that should have helped and Ranma had just surpassed that in a night.

"How goes the creation of the specialty weapons?" She asked and turned away preparing to head back to her office to deal with some paperwork.

"Slightly behind schedule but the current payload should be sufficient for now. I also had to come up with something for our new recruit. Given her background I requested something a bit different and it will take at least a month for it to be prepared."

"I trust your judgment." Exiting the viewing room she prepared for the perpetual headache that was paperwork.

X x x x x x x

Blood pack in hand Ranma sipped on the red liquid while walking along top the fence the bordered the Hellsing manor. A week of eating only blood had made it common place and she didn't even think about it anymore. She still wanted to be able to eat normal food but it was nice not having to fight anyone for a meal.

Rubbing at her ear for a second Ranma wondered when the ringing would stop, even with the protection, all that gunfire had been very loud. It had been a week since arriving in England and she had already fell into a nightly routine. Get up shortly after sun down, grab a bite to eat, run through some katas to keep her skills sharp.

Next would be studying on vampires and other monsters that she might be facing. By this time it would be about two or three in the morning and then it would be free time until she ended up going to bed sometime before sunrise. All in all this job wasn't very hard almost like going to school except it was about killing demons.

Tonight had been different, starting with firearms, something that she had never liked before due to how easy it was for people to abuse. While guns weren't her favorite type of weapon she could certainly respect them, and there was a grudging part of her that thought it was kinda cool. Not that she would ever abuse the pistol held securely against her lower back.

Integral had given her a hard time about her clothing, expecting that she would dress as a member of Hellsing when out on missions with a team, and as often as possible. Something about morale and presenting a single unified front against the forces of darkness. 'Blah blah blah.' All that mattered was that she was comfortable in her Chinese styled silks.

Sitting down on top of the fence she smirked at some soldiers who were doing hand to hand exercises. 'These guys are supposed to help fight monsters?' None of them looked like they would last ten seconds in close combat with Akane let alone someone who could get the jump on her. Hopping down she strolled leisurely towards the group still slowly sipping.

"Oi! Can I get in on this?" She asked noticing there nervous looks at being surprised by the new resident vampire. The troops had been briefed about her so as not to cause a panic. Most people went out of their way to leave her alone. Even more than Ceres, she guessed it was because they didn't know her at all, possibly expecting her to be unstable.

"Heh, sorry but this is for humans. Wouldn't want ya to get hurt." A tall brown haired guy replied and she didn't miss how his eyes remained below her shoulders. "Girls like you are best at support. Ya know, in the rear with the gear."

"Oh?" Putting a finger to her lips she looked upwards absently. "I was just hoping to get some exercise." There were a few laughs from the two dozen soldiers. "What?" They must be assuming she was weak because of her short stature. Of course even before becoming a vampire she could have handled these guys with ease.

"Missy how bout you go play with a tea set and leave us men alone. Or if you're interested how bout we find a more private place?" A black haired man suggested and she could almost feel the sleaze.

"How bout this, if you can lay a finger on me, I'll agree to go on a date." Giving off an overly cutesy giggle she caught a few eyes glazing over.

"You got a deal Missy." The same guy took a step forward and the rest backed away into a circle.

"Hold it. I didn't just say you, I meant all of you at once."

"But then how would we know who since there are so many?" A third asked before snickering.

"I guess if you can grab one of these." Motioning towards her breasts she received a few cat calls. "Well whenever you're ready." Folding her arms behind her, she stood smiling and waiting patiently for the first brave soul to come at her.

X x x x x x x

"Never again, if I ever see you challenging my men to any kind of spar again I'll have Alucard chain you to a wall in the dungeon for a decade, do you understand?" The deceptively cute red head in front of her just chuckled and scratched the back of her head. In the back of her mind she considered using Ranma for data gathering and covert activity. "I asked if you understood, you bloodsucker?"

"Yea, but how was I supposed to know they'd be that weak?"

"You sent sixteen of my men to the hospital!" She conveniently left out that they had injured themselves for the most part. Apparently Ranma had inadvertently used some vampiric power to increase their competitive nature.

"Hey I said I was sorry. And ya know they'll recover."

"Out now!" She screeched and Ranma made a hasty exit from her office. Huffing she glared at the door, Walter took a step back, and after a few seconds of considering pulling out her pistol and shooting the girl as a punishment she sat back down in her chair.

Half her anger was that such a large group of some of her best men hadn't been able to even touch the girl. And she had seen how Ranma had played with them, keeping herself just out of reach. What hope did Hellsing have of ever being able to stand on its own two feet if they couldn't tag a playful vampire? Never would she expect them to engage a vampire in close combat but it was infuriating. Hellsing had it's pride to consider.

"Alucard." She said in a deceptively calm voice and shortly after the vampire appeared in front of her, his usual smirk well in place. No doubt he had enjoyed the show immensely. "You're newest young companion is becoming more trouble than you're worth."

"Oh?"

"Get her under control." Spinning her chair around she felt that the matter was done. Threats of violence or punishment would be worthless with Alucard. The worst she could do would be to return him to the dungeon and unfortunately they needed him too much for that.

"Perhaps it's not control you need Sir Integra." Walter spoke up and she eyed the Hellsing retainer. "From what I gather Ranma is the kind of person that has to have space and freedom."

"Your point?"

"Maybe we should give her authorization to head into town. We have been keeping her cooped up since she arrived." Narrowing her eyes the butler took another step back. "Other than her restlessness she hasn't shown any aggression towards humans."

"Fine." Looking away and snorting she could agree that they had been keeping Ranma even more secure than Alucard. For little reason other than that she was an unknown, and an unknown with a vampire is asking for trouble. At that moment her phone decided to ring. Walter picked it up, sensing that she was in no mood to deal with politicians.

"Ah, yes I see, Sir Integra will be there at once." Raising her eyebrow she waited for an explanation. "Mr. Weber requests your presence."

Standing she noticed Alucard was still waiting in front of her desk. "Go deal with Victoria, all you've done lately is attend to Ranma. I thought I told you not to neglect your other fledgling?"

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard chuckled lightly before fading from view.

"Get Ranma."

"Sir?"

"I can't risk any more incidents and this way I can keep an eye on her.－- And also it will get her outside for a while." Twenty two years old and she was already getting soft.

"As you wish." Walter wisely didn't comment on her concession.

X x x x x x x

Sitting in the tea room with Nodoka, Nabiki wondered just what kind of book she was reading. The day after Ranma had left the Saotome matriarch had went to a book store and picked it up and hadn't put it down since getting it. It was driving her up the wall in trying to figure out what it was since the cover was just black without any text. Sure she could have simply looked at it but what was the fun in that?

Pictures of Akane and various different items with prints of Ranma-chan on them were still selling strong. Those handkerchiefs of Ranma-chan fanning herself were still a hit in France. Putting another potato chip to her mouth her curiosity finally got the better of her and she decided the first chance she would have a look at that book.

"Auntie?" Kasumi asked appearing demurely in the doorway.

"Yes dear?"

"Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Of course not." Standing Nodoka placed a bookmark and set her reading material on the table.

'And the universe provides.' Sliding over she picked up the book and started to thumb through the pages. 'Dracula? I didn't think she would like books like this.' She was aware of the novel and had seen a couple movies that were based off of it but nothing that really caught her eye. The super natural stuff she left to Akane and Ranma.

About to put it down, curiosity satisfied, she paused recognizing a name. 'Van Hellsing.' Instantly her mind flashed back to a week ago when that man Alucard had shown up to explain what Ranma had been doing. Something wholly suspicious to her from the start. But that name had stuck out clearly, Hellsing, it was the organization that Ranma was working for, and on both his and that girl Ceres's clothes had been a crest displaying it prominently.

'Interesting.' Well that killed the idea that her curiosity was satisfied.

X x x x x x x

"Can't you sit still for five minutes?" Integral asked as she fidgeted in the back seat of a really fancy car. Forced into her tan Hellsing uniform all she could do was try and find a comfortable position.

"It's not me it's this stupid uniform it's too scratchy." Vampires had enhanced eyesight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch. Which is why most of the time she wore her Chinese styled silks.

"We aren't going to pamper you because your skin is sensitive." Integral seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"Old hag." She muttered under her breath and tried to focus elsewhere like she had when doing meditation under a freezing waterfall.

"What did you say?" Integral was reaching for her pistol and Ranma quickly waved her arms defensively.

"Nothing nothing nothing nothing." She stammered and Integral relaxed but kept her blue eyes locked on to her. Integral's idea of punishing vampires was shooting them with normal ammunition. On an intellectual level she knew that they couldn't actually hurt her, but she was in no hurry to test it. It would be interesting to see if she could take a bullet. Ryu Kumon had hit her with an attack that cut easily through stone. Then again she wasn't a stationary Buddha statue and had still received some pretty nasty cuts that took nearly a week to heal.

Pulling to a stop at the back entrance to a small three story private hospital she stepped out and closed the door after Integral exited. Even stuck as a girl, she could still be a bit chivalrous. The place was unassuming enough but from what she had got this was a place for very well to do people to go. Coming up to greet them was an older man about the same height as Integral with gray hair and round purple rimmed glasses in a gray suit.

"Thank you for coming Sir Integral." He greeted. "Please follow me, they've already started." It didn't seem like a normal hospital, more like some kind of old hotel. Walking through the halls it was all wood, not the usual tiles floor and clinical cleanliness she expected in a hospital. "You can have your guard wait here."

"No, she comes with Weber." Of course Integral had made it very clear that she was only coming along so that she could be monitored.

"Uh, as you wish, right this way." Following the greasy haired man into the basement they entered into a room with a glass wall that viewed into an operating room.

"And I needed to come here why?" Integral asked sternly while lighting up a cigar.

"Shortly before his death about three days ago he was shot after attacking several classmates and killing a boy who he appeared to have been in a relationship with. The other boy's body was cremated two days ago and sent to his family."

"So?"

"His bodily functions stopped only twelve hours ago." Ceasing in her ever constant battle to adjust the Hellsing uniform to be comfortable Ranma perked up. Integral as well focused in on the situation. "He's a student from Italy attending a public school. He's also from an aristocratic family. So we have to keep this autopsy and circumstances a secret."

"His family forgot to teach him discipline, don't become a person who drinks human blood. Because you are a child of a noble family." Integral chuckled harshly.

"You mean he's a vampire?" She asked as the doctors inside cut underneath the guys left jaw.

"No, he's something else, not a vampire but no longer a human." Weber answered. "A x-ray of his body showed a small metallic device implanted underneath his jaw. They are removing it now." Watching the doctor pull something out he came next to the window and dipped it in some water.

"It's already inactive, as I thought." He said through the glass, setting the device into a petri dish he slipped it through a small slot in the wall to Integral.

"This is a serious problem." Integral said viewing the small device.

"We've thrown around a theory that these may be the cause of the recent increase in vampire activity." Weber explained while adjusting his purple rimmed glasses. "You did say that regardless of the victim they all became ghouls correct?"

"Yes." Integral responded. "Regardless of how these people became vampires the policy of the Royal Order of Religious Knights does not change. Search and destroy." Integral walked over to the entrance before turning back. "Your department will of course investigate where that boy went and whom he associated with, right?"

"Our investigation has already begun."

"Keep us informed, Ranma come."

"Uh right." Picking up her pace for a moment she followed Integral out of the hospital and back into the car that had brought them. Sitting across from Integral in the back seat, she looked out of the window as the city passed by, thoughts drifting to strange places.

"If you can act like this from now on we won't have a problem with you going out on your own."

"What do you mean?" She asked at the interruption.

"Hellsing is a secret organization. Some of the things you've done around headquarters draw far too much attention. That means no walking on fence tops, no walking around drinking blood, no extreme martial arts. Do you understand?"

"I guess so."

"If you can act in a reserved manner than you'll be given more freedom."

"I can do that." As bored as she was it would be nice to be able to get out and explore the sights. Most of her travels with Genma had been in Japan and China, England was brand new and it seemed another part of being a vampire was being restless on nice nights.

"And with that you'll remember my earlier command never to engage our troops in a spar."

"Heh heh, maybe I could teach them some moves. I did train all my life in the martial arts."

"I'll consider it." Leaning back a bit in her seat Ranma wondered what it would be like to teach. "But don't let me catch you sparring with humans again." Nervously chuckling she wondered if maybe Alucard would be interested.

X x x x x x x

Now back at the mansion Ranma was sitting on her bed trying to change her form. As the vampiric power slipped once again from her grasp she growled and jumped off the bed to pace around the room. It was frustrating, the power was there, almost begging to be used but it wouldn't react right or would just go away.

She had left on her Hellsing uniform, hoping that focusing past the itchy material would help her. Giving up for the time being she left her room to go explore the mansion. Pausing as she passed by Ceres's room she wondered what the draculina was doing. Ever since arriving it felt like she had been avoiding her. Not hearing anyone inside she continued on, heading up to the first floor.

Checking out the paintings that lined the walls she wandered. Most of the mansion was filled with empty rooms except for the third floor which was where the more prestigious meeting halls were at. Integral's room was somewhere on the second floor, she hadn't figure out which one yet since the place had a way of turning you around.

Hearing some pots and pans clang she turned the corner and peaked in a doorway, inside was a guy in a chefs outfit and two girls about her age in maid outfits. The maids were sitting at a table playing cards while the chef prepared some food. 'Probably for Integra.' She thought and leaned against the door frame to watch. She really missed eating food, blood tasted just as good if not more so but it was boring without any variety.

It didn't take long for them to notice her and the two maids immediately stood up and bowed their heads. "Miss uh Saotome, is there um anything we can do for um you?" The taller one with light brown hair asked clearly uncomfortable over being startled by a vampire.

"Nah I'm fine just walking around." The chef gave her a strange look but continued at his task. "I sorta got yelled at earlier, didn't want to push my luck."

"Would you like to play some cards?" The smaller maid with dark brown hair and large square glasses asked.

"Really?" Perking up she realized suddenly how lonely it had been since arriving in England. Most of her time had been spent around Alucard and he wasn't that great of company. Integral was alright when she quit being uptight, and since Ceres was busy with something she was mostly left alone. Not a very easy transition for someone who was used to people fighting for her attention.

"Sure, have a seat." They waited for her to take a seat before they did. "So what brings you to the kitchen? Alucard seems to avoid us here because we have garlic. Miss Victoria has visited but never stays long." The tall maid explained. Sniffing her nose crinkled as she caught the scene of garlic in the room. 'Ugh how did I miss that before?'

"So what are you playing?" She asked and tried to cover her nose without being noticed.

"Old maid" The glasses wearing girl giggled as she dealt out all the cards. 'Nice, something I'm good at.'

X x x x x x x

Sitting alone in her office Integral folded her hands in front of her. Before her was the computer chip responsible for turning Enrico Stivaletti into a vampire. Or as much as one could be expected with technology. All that tiny thing did was add questions and provide them with no answers. Who was creating them? Why? Where? There was a soft rustling as Alucard stepped through the wall to her right.

"Humans creating vampires, what do you think of the age we live in?" She asked without turning to him. For years now she had been putting up with the vampires cruel pranks and dangerous obsession with finding amusement. Showing any kind of response would only encourage him and if he knew you were seething inside then all the worse.

"There are always cheap imitations." He said and removed his hat and round rimmed glasses. "In any age."

"Is that your pride at being the genuine article?" Finally turning to the No Life King she continued. "Then what's the difference between what Hellsing has been fighting and these things with chips implanted within their bodies?" Alucard's usual sneer softened and he held out his hand over top of the chip. It rose up, the wires extending out from all sides flailing in mid air before it dropped back into it's original place.

Snorting he walked over to stare at the painting of her father the late Arthur Hellsing. It was something that she did often as well. The old painting helping to focus her mind and keep her wits about her in the crazy world she commanded. She however had no clue why the old vampire liked to do so as well, who knew what thoughts were contained in that ancient inhuman skull.

"You are completely different from them." She chose to break the silence, wondering if she might have insulted him. Not out of any worry that he would attack her but it was better to error on the side of caution with Alucard.

"Then why say it? To test me?" He turned back to her, only one of his red eyes visible through his long black hair. "That's what I don't understand about humans, or the police girl."

"And Ranma?"

"I don't believe I included her." The usual superior smirk came back.

"And what reason did you have for turning her? I asked you this before but I think it bears repeating. Have you taken up the hobby of making young companions?"

"Maybe it was watching her reject death so utterly, maybe I was curious, maybe I just acted on another whim." Alucard fell silent and she narrowed her eyes at the ancient vampire. Her phone once again started to ring.

"Be that as it may, you should avoid the situation from happening again. Hellsing is here to destroy monsters not create them." Shaking her head she picked up the phone.

"A pair of visitors here to see you." Walter usually left out the name when it was an important guest and saying pair meant it was the Queen's messengers.

"I see, send them in." Setting down the headset she once again found herself alone.

X x x x x x x

Back at the hospital Enrico crouched to the floor to lap up some blood that had fallen to form a puddle. Strands of blond hair getting soaked as they fell down into the liquid. Closing his eyes he lapped up the life giving supstance.

"Mick? Where are you Mick?" He asked in desperation as he sat up. His only clothing was a towel which fell down and he had to reset it. Strewn behind him were the corpses of security guards, nurses, and anyone else that got in his way since waking in the morgue. Staggering forward he moved towards the sounds of people. Mick had to be in this building, Mick would have come for him.

Coming across another policeman, he rushed forward and caught him before he could move and bit down on his neck to feed even more. The man shook and tried to fight but quickly fell limp and he dropped the lifeless body. Walking over to the supply closet he ripped the locked door off its hinges and threw it aside. Reaching inside he started to pull out guns and ammunition.

X x x x x x x

Slamming her hand down on the papers on her desk Integral's shoulder shook with anger. "Damn! The Vatican's secret bureau, Section Thirteen. The Iscariot Organization." Directly under her hand was a picture of the operative they had sent to their country. Invading their territory and straining the treaty to the breaking point. Her phone once again started to ring. "What now?"

The vein in her forehead grew prominent as she squeezed the headset. Slamming it down to hang it up she hit the speed dial for Captain Gareth. Relaying the information to him she added that all three vampires should be sent out.

"Sir, if you don't mind I don't think Saotome is ready for the field yet. We have only begun weapons training and I question whether she is mentally capable, vampire or not."

"Hellsing has no need for useless vampires." She answered far more coldly than intended. Sending a human out under such circumstances would be an act of gross negligence. But Ranma was no longer human and while she cared for all the people in Hellsing deeply, she couldn't show favor.

"Sir yes Sir."

X x x x x x x

It didn't take long for the smell of garlic to drive Ranma from the kitchen. At first it had been just a foul smell but it had quickly made her eyes water, nose run, and skin itch like a rash. Laying on her bed she stared up at the ceiling wondering if a tv could be hooked up. Even just a radio or something to pass the time. Hearing the phone ring she jumped out of bed to answer it.

"Yea?"

"Gather your gear and meet with Company A at the motor pool." Captain Gareth's voice came over the line. "Your first mission begins in five minutes."

"Uh right." Hanging up she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Remaining next to the phone she was aware that she had never been this excited before a fight before. Herb had been scary, Saffron just as much so, but there had always been confidence that she would win, would find some strategy that would outwit her opponent. Never did she look forward to it like she did at the moment, never as a predator about to go hunt prey.

Trying to slow her racing heart she grabbed her rifle case and checked that everything was still there. Six magazines were held inside filled with thirty rounds each of special blessed silver ammunition that she couldn't touch. A weakness she couldn't overcome irked her to no end. Slamming it shut and latching it she headed out to meet up with everyone.

There was already a small group entering into an armored troop transport and she moved over to skip up the ramp and take a seat next to the door, placing her rifle case vertically between her legs. This kind of thing was one of the first that Captain Gareth had gone over with her. Looking around she noticed that all the guys looked resolved and sat stoically.

Captain Gareth, a man of medium height stepped in the back and the ramp raised up to close up the cabin. "Go." He commanded into a headset and the carrier started to roll. "This is the situation. A single vampire is penned up in a local hospital. It's unknown how many he has killed so we do not know how many ghouls maybe present."

"We will be blocking off the area while Victoria and Saotome deal with the targets. Our ETA is ten minutes, gentlemen it's your time." Done talking Gareth took a seat next to her. Somewhat confused over what the troops in the carrier were doing she looked around. They all had their eyes closed.

"Saotome." Gareth said in a whisper. "Are you prepared to prove that you aren't one of them?" Feeling that any response would be pointless she sat tapping her fingers on top of the case waiting.

"What are they doing?" She asked trying not to disturb anyone.

"They're praying."

"For what?"

"That they'll all come back."

"Is it really that dangerous? Vampires, ghouls, ya know that kind of thing?" The night of her own death was still weighing heavily on her mind. If she could be killed by a vampire what hope did these normal guys have?

"For us yes, but for someone like you it should be a walk in the park." Gareth laughed lightly and she frowned thinking that it was a very good joke.

X x x x x x x

Filing out of the troop carrier Ranma stopped and stared at Alucard who was leaning casually up against a tree next to the road. After spending more time with her vampiric Sire she could respect his raw power. His limits remained a mystery but on an instinctive level she understand that at the moment she was nothing to him. He cast an impressive shadow and was the goal that she would surpass. And say what you want but Ranma Saotome loved a challenge.

"Why are you here?" She asked ignoring the squad as they started to perform their task of setting up a road block.

"I'm here for the show." He replied simply and raised a hand to point at the center of her chest. "Remember, the head or the heart, they didn't become ghouls because they wanted to. By killing them you will minimize their pain."

"Right." Ghouls were reanimated corpses of vampire victims, mindless monsters who feed on human flesh, they only looked like humans.

"Master!" Ceres called as she exited another troop carrier and came up to them.

"Ah policegirl, you finally made it."

"Uh ha ha, Integra's had me running around like a chicken with it's head cut of." The strawberry blond girl laughed nervously.

"Better hurry." He suggested and she saw Ceres taking out a large gun, realizing what was expected she unpacked her rifle and attaching several magazines to her belt. "Policegirl, Ranma will be your backup."

"No." Standing up she lifted the rifle to point upwards, the butt resting against against her crook of her elbow. "I aint gonna let a girl be in danger cause of me."

"Oh?" Alucard's eyes sparkled with amusement. "As you wish." With a flourish he held out his hand in the direction of the hospital. Storming past him she started towards the building that only a few hours before she had been in.

"Ranma." Ceres started after catching up, her overly large gun strapped to her back. "You don't have to worry about me, I kind of have done this kind of thing before."

"Don't worry about it." She snapped watching as dark shapes moved within the windows. 'Ghouls.' Narrowing her eyes she watched them for a moment. Their motions were slow and jerky and from what she could see they were horribly disfigured.

"Really let me go first, you don't know what to expect." Turning to the taller vampire she nearly bared her fangs.

"I'm not going to be weak again." Climbing the steps she kicked in the door, the large hunk of wood slamming against the far wall as she ripped it off it's hinges. "I'm not going to need anyone to save me."

Stepping in she turned right and was greeted by a small group of ghouls attracted by the noise. Instantly she felt disgust over the smell and sight of the ghouls. Over top of that she felt anger that these people have been killed for nothing. Even more she was angry with herself, she had been here earlier, if she had stayed around she could have avoided this whole thing.

Bringing up her rifle she locked the sight on the head of the first ghoul aiming purely out of instinct. 'Aim like a vampire.' Was her motto as her vision zoomed in and compensated for the iron sights allowing her to see every detail of the ghoul in front of her. One look told her that she didn't want to get in close combat with these things unless needed. 'Things, that's all they are, puppets for some vampire.'

Squeezing the trigger the gun barked once sending the bullet through it's head which exploded outwards like a bomb had gone off. Instantly the ghouls body turned to dust and the clothes fell to the floor. Letting the gun fall she stared in awe at the destruction caused by a single bullet. That ended quickly when another ghoul carrying a pistol raised it sloppily and took several shots at her. Shifting to the side, the bullets moving slowly to her vision, she popped off several more rounds dispatching more ghouls.

Feeling more confident she started forward her gun continuing to fire as she let instinct completely take over. Unnoticed her pupils turned into tiny vertical slits and a manic smile came over her face as more and more ghouls were destroyed. Behind her Ceres retreated outside but she didn't care as the magazine ran out forcing her to reach for a new one.

Distracted a ghoul shuffled out of a room to her left, noticing at the last second she ducked under its clumsy grab. Pulling it forward to smash face first into the wall she followed it up with a punch that went through it's skull and into the wall up to her elbow. Blood splattered across her face and her tongue came out to lick at some close to her mouth. It tasted foul but she didn't care as she loaded a new magazine before dispatching the last of the ghouls in the hall.

(Looks like you're finally getting what it means to be one a phantom of the night.) Alucard's voice echoed in her head, his approval causing an intense feeling of satisfaction to course through her veins.

Heading up to the second floor she dodged out of the way of a ghoul shooting a sub machine gun. Rushing forward she punched the ghoul through his chest ripping out its heart. Pulling her arm free the body fell completely lifeless to the ground, a moment later she crushed the heart in her hand.

More, she wanted more, she wanted no had to find more. Entering into the second floor hallway she was confronted by even more ghouls. Raising her rifle she switched it to automatic and emptied the clip sending a wave of bullets that ripped through the ghouls. Coming up to a severed torso she crushed the still moving ghouls head underneath one of her feet.

(You finished off all the ghouls, kill the cardinal vampire and we can leave.) Alucard explained.

"Yes, my Master." She felt herself say before a feeling of wrongness washed over her. Spinning she raised her rifle across her body as a large blade slammed into it, stopping millimeters from her face. "Yikes." The feeling increased exponentially and she dropped the now useless gun and saw a dozen more blades streaking towards her position.

Moving with amaguriken speed she fell back and knocked them all out of the air except for the last which she caught before skidding to a stop. Her hands were smoking from touching the blessed metal even through the thick white gloves. Next paper came flying down the steps to attach to every door and window with little metal nails.

"What the?" Sagging from the sudden feeling of power loss she watched the end of the hall in front of her as loud footsteps came down the steps around the corner. It also became really quiet, the constant feeling of Alucard having vanished. Raising up her right hand holding the blade she pulled on the cuff of her glove tightening it.

"Beautiful moon tonight isn't it, abomination." Slowly coming down the steps was a man as tall as Alucard dressed in priest robes. Carrying a bayonet in each hand he stopped at the end of the hallway and faced her. "I am a Vicar of Christ, an agent sent upon this Earth to carry out God's punishment. In the name of God I will exterminate you who are corrupted non humans." Reversing his grip with his left hand he brought both arms up and crossed his blades forming a cross. "Amen."

"What do you want?" She demanded. "If you're here to stop the vampire then we got the same mission."

"He's been long gone, poor Enrico Stivaletti can now rest in peace. Of course that just leaves you and those two stuck outside."

"Stuck outside?" Touching a window her hand bounced back and a shock ran through her body.

"That's a wall, my child. Corrupted creatures such as yourself can never pass." Rubbing the two bayonets together he started forward. "Now bow down quietly to your slaughter."

"Ah crap not another psycho out for my head." She groaned and smirked. "So what's your name anyways? Figure I should know before we get this over with?" Her blood was practically boiling and it took all of her control not to let her new instincts take over completely.

"Father Alexander Anderson." He said just before rushing forward and tucking his arms at his side preparing to stab forward with his two bayonets.

'He's fast.' At the last moment she jumped upwards dodging as Anderson stabbed forward. Spinning as she passed over she struck him in the back of the head with the end of the bayonet she still carried. 'Tough too, even pig boy would be knocked silly from that.' Landing she had to parry a blade that was suddenly shoved towards her face. Leaning backwards she dodged the second blade which swept through where her neck had been.

Righting herself she had to bring both hands up to brace the blade horizontally to stop a downward swing. Gritting her teeth she felt her left hand start to burn from touching the blessed metal for so long. "Oof." All the air was driven from her lungs as Anderson's large foot kicked her in the stomach. Dropping the blade and rolling she slammed into the wall. Shaking her head she rolled out of the way just in time as six bayonets slammed into the wall.

"This is my first time getting to hunt vampires in a long time. I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly." Standing she dusted herself off dramatically, taking her time to get every spec of dirt.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked and made a 'come here' motion with her hand.

X x x x x x x

Pacing outside the hospital Alucard didn't hold back his agitation. Glaring at the piece of paper that was creating an impenetrable barrier he cursed in every language that he knew the man who had figured out those worked against vampires. He could still feel Ranma as his new fledgling battled against Iscariot's counter to him. What he couldn't tell was what was happening. Knowing explicitly how strong and skilled Ranma was put him at ease but with that barrier up she would be severely weakened.

Not to say he was truly concerned for his newest offspring. If she was killed then so be it, but it would reflect badly on him as a vampire to allow someone that he had turned die after such a short time. Till he released her from thralldom she was his responsibility and that meant keeping her alive until then. If her current pace was any indication that would be in a month at most. It was too bad that Ceres turned out to be one of those vampires who hid what they were in some pathetic attempt to remain human.

"Master?" Ceres said pitifully.

"Quiet Policegirl." He nearly snapped stepping away from the building so that he could see the two forms fighting in the second floor. Narrowing his eyes he smiled at the sight of the smaller red head pummeling the tall Alexander. Sensing Integral's presence he turned to the car that pulled up and watched her quickly leave the car.

"What are you doing out here?" She demanded.

"A guest has blocked my way. You?"

"The Vatican has violated the treaty, I'm hear to get rid of their operative."

"Ranma should be done in a minute." He answered and turned back to watch the show just as Anderson exploded out the window breaking the barrier. Instantly the connection to Ranma returned in force and a large smile spread across his face from the feelings she was broadcasting.

The short vampire leapt from the second story without hesitation and was instantly on a recovering Anderson. Clearly the darker vampiric nature was coming out of his new fledgling with each hit being a crippling blow. Catching a dazed Anderson's arm Ranma repeatedly jerked him forward to drive her knee into the man's stomach or chest. Released he staggered back as his rib cage and internal organs tried to recover.

In another flurry of punches and kicks Anderson was directed to fly face first back into the side of the building. Ranma being freed from the barrier was obviously no longer being restrained and she disappeared from sight with her great speed as she drop kicked him in the back causing him to crash through multiple walls inside. Stepping back she waited for the priest to heal and return to combat.

"Stop!" Integral demanded and Ranma came back to the world.

"Oh come on! He's the best punching bag I've ever had, can't I go just a little longer?" The red head whined and kicked at some dirt with her feet. Following Integral as she walked forward he wondered how well Ceres would have done in the situation. Behind Ranma, Anderson staggered out of the building, chunks of wood sticking out of body in various places and a look of rage on his still healing face. He refrained from asking Integral if he could play with the foolish human as well.

"Master of the Royal Protestant Knights, Integral Van Hellsing." The crazed priest snarled. "My luck improves, I can kill more Protestants now."

"It looks like you're the one about to be killed Father. And by a vampire a week old no less." Integral seemed to be taking great pleasure in how distressed the regenerator was. Pulling out a piece of paper she threw it towards him. Focusing some power he guided it to hang in mid air in front of Anderson. "This is a letter from the Archbishop stating that you have overstepped your authority and are to withdraw at once."

Anderson snarled and looked ready to continue but reached into his cloak and pulled out a bible. "We'll meet again harlot." He said to Ranma and she gave him a raspberry in response. The book opened, pages exploded outwards and surrounded him before in a burst of light he was gone.

Stepping up to Ranma he gave the girl a genuine smile. "Good job." There was a moment of confusion that washed over the girls face before it lit up. All young vampires inherently felt out the world around them and tried to find their place. In a way they were like children deferring to their Sire for information and direction on how to act. As much as he knew she resented being a thrall to him, he knew that she would appreciate words of praise far more than the resentment. He would have to reward her with something tomorrow night for living up to his admittedly high expectations.

Not wanting to give Ranma the impression that he was a caring adult he turned quickly and paid no attention to Ceres who had stayed outside the whole time letting a younger vampire outperform her. Perhaps this is just what the draculina needed for her to realize how pathetic she was in comparison to even newly turned vampires. All because she had some ridiculous hang up over feeding herself. Speaking of which he felt like getting a bite to eat.

X x x x x x x

Peeling off her formerly white gloves Ranma covered her nose with her forearm in disgust at the smell of ghouls blood that had soaked them. Throwing them into the hazardous material trash can in her room where she usually threw the blood bags once she was finished. Yawning she felt the first signs of sleep start to invade her excited body.

Ryoga was tough and could take and give a punch but not like Anderson. Clenching and unclenching her hands she wondered just how strong she was now. That had been her first opportunity to actually test it out and with the priest being even more durable than Ryoga she had no way to compare or figure out how much damage she had done. If she had to guess she was at least as strong as Ryoga now.

That was at the high end, what was frustrating was the low end, like when she had been playing with the group of guys earlier in the night she had accidentally hurt them with simple taps that were supposed to throw them off balance. It illustrated quite clearly how dangerous she was now that her base strength was so far above a humans. Strangely enough she didn't have the problem in daily life with destroying normal items

Brushing her teeth to get the taste of ghouls blood out she made a promise never to do that again. It was no where close to what human food tasted like but it was bad. Removing her clothes she took a quick shower to get all the dried blood off. Raising her head up to be directly in the stream of hot water she let the hot water warm up her body. Vampires didn't produce body heat and cold was mostly ignored but heat felt pretty good till her body adjusted to it.

Throwing on some pajamas, her red ones with white fishcake swirl patterns all over, she unbound her hair and started to dry it off. Her face scrunched up in thought as she tried to figure out why she had always had long hair. The dragon whisker had long ago worn off so there was no reason to have it bound so that meant she could have it cut short.

Then again it was a point of pride that she had over the bald Genma. And she did so love to get under her old man's skin. The horror of going bald had certainly been avoided not only by eating the dragon whisker soup but by now becoming an immortal blood sucking shape changing, when she figured out how, demon. Hanging up her towel on a hook in the bathroom she decided to call it a night, or morning, or whatever it was supposed to be now.

Waking up the next night, Ranma fumbled to hit the button that would raise the lid on her coffin like bed. Not that she couldn't open her eyes and immediately find it she really didn't feel like opening her eyes yet. Finding the button the lid and bottom rose up before separating. Stretching she opened her eyes and smacked her lips together a few times.

"Master?" She asked startled at finding the elder vampire sitting calmly on one of the chairs next to her table.

"I've decided to tell you what you're doing wrong when trying to change your form."

X x x x x x x

Author Notes:

Not much actually, I am wondering if Mick actually has a last name. This is also the last strictly Ranma-chan chapter.

If anyone has suggestions on what Ranma's custom weapon is going to be feel free to add it. I'm not really set on anything at the moment.

An abbreviated time line, the first two are indicated in the manga where the other two I made up.

Ceres turning into a vampire on the 5th of July

Bonny and Clyde August 12th

Ranma becomes a vampire September 7th

Enrico Stivallati September 15th


	4. Human Emotions

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

Not to sure about the ending but pretty happy with it overall.

X x x x x x x

_'Mom_

_Sorry it took so long for me to write, was trying to wait for something to happen worth writing about. Well last night I finally was able to change back into a guy. The best part is that I don't have to worry about cold water anymore._

_Had to spend last night explaining stuff to Integra, my boss, she's the heir to the Hellsing family and is a few years older than me. Twenty two I think, you'd probably like her. Though I shouldn't say too much, she's always on me to be secretive and not draw attention. Well anyways so last night I had to basically reintroduce myself to everyone here, pretty boring but I did have to shut up a couple of idiots who thought it was funny._

_Other than that it's just been me training and learning stuff that I'll need to know. Ya know myths and legends mostly, feels almost like going to school. Couple nights ago they gave me a couple guns, never really had much use for em before but they're pretty cool. Kinda wrecked one in a fight with this crazy priest guy but they're already going to get something special just for me. It's a pretty big operation I've gotten tied up with. Sorry again that I can't really give too much information. _

_I wish I didn't have to move so far away but if I can I'll come back to visit. It's not really all that different, just different food and sleep schedule for the most part. Expect another letter in a week or two, tonight me and Ceres are gonna head in to town so she can show me around a little bit, say hi to everyone for me._

_Ranma'_

Folding up the paper he slipped it into the envelope that Walter had supplied him and filled out the address in English. Inside he had written with Japanese hoping that even if he did say something that he was supposed to, no one would notice since he doubted anyone who would be looking could read it.

"You ready?" Ceres asked excitedly from his open doorway.

"Yea just a sec." Licking the adhesive strip he sealed up the envelope, he would give it to Walter later to be sent out. It wasn't like the post office worked at night. "Alright I'm ready." Standing up and heading towards the door he noticed that Ceres was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Her hair was loose rather than gathered up at the base of her neck allowing it to trail down to her shoulder blades.

"What?" She asked noticing his gaze.

"Nothing." Shaking out of his daze he left with Ceres to take one of the nondescript black cars that Hellsing had for use. Ceres was the one driving since he had neither a license or knowledge of how to operate one. They had a cell phone in case they were needed but Integral had given them the night off.

He had his usual black pants on but had opted for his Hellsing boots and instead of red wore a light blue Chinese styled shirt that was thicker and closer to a sweater than his normal silks. Since the cold didn't exactly affect them they were wearing thicker clothing just to avoid questions since the night was unseasonably cold.

Pulling into a parking lot near the base of the London Eye he stared in awe at the huge ferris wheel in the heart of the city. "Haha I knew you'd like it. Come on we gotta hurry they close in an hour." Ceres laughed and grabbed his arm to walk in the direction of the river. Stiffening from the contact, a learned response from many attacks by a violent uncute tomboy, he relaxed when he remembered that said tomboy was close to half the world away.

Without trying a smile spread across his face. He liked Ceres, she was a little timid, but there was a spark behind it all that reminded him of Akane. Unlike his fiancée, Ceres didn't go around hitting people who made her angry. Feeling strangely content they walked together along the river passing other people and running alongside a large grassy area. Waiting in line and paying they were able to get on the last flight before they close down for the night.

Inside the oval bubble that was slowly rising into the sky, he and Ceres were grouped with two couples. Not even trying to sit on the small bench in the center he and Ceres instead were pressed up against the glass watching the brightly lit city before them fall away.

"It's beautiful." Ceres reached over and tied her arm with his before sidling up against him.

"Uh Ceres?" He asked and gulped at the confused and expectant look that she gave him. "What are you doing?" He squeaked out in a tiny voice absolutely sure that someone would see this and think the wrong thing. Realizing why she was acting like this he scooted away glancing around for some blunt item of doom to befall him at any moment.

"Oh." She said after a moment and stepped away looking forlorn.

"Ceres, uh." He stuttered and scratched the side of his head trying to come up with some way to explain his problems with women without sounding like a playboy. Dimly he heard one of the other people in the cabin say something about him. 'And it starts already.' Moving away Ceres hugged herself. Unsure on what to do he did notice the looks of murder directed his way by the two females in the cabin.

"Hey Ceres, listen I." He stepped a bit closer and Ceres turned away.

"You just want a human girl right? Not a monster." She asked in a low voice that he didn't think the people in the car could hear.

"No it's not that."

"Than do you think I'm ugly?"

"Ugly? No way you're one of prettier girls I know." He said without thinking or remembering that this was the kind of thing was what got him in trouble with girls.

"Then why?" Ceres turned back to him finally with small pools of red forming at her eyes. Pursing his lips he wondered how he could explain the tangled web that was his love life.

"I know this makes me look bad but I have three girls who fight tooth and nail to marry me. My family honor is so screwed up that I'm forced to marry all three or none of them. What I want doesn't really play much of a part of it anymore." Turning to look out the window he leaned on the small railing.

What hope did he have of salvaging his honor? Marry Akane, a girl that he thought he loved and thought had loved him back and he would destroy Ukyo's honor. Ukyo even had the better claim since Genma had taken her dowry while he understood the dojo was the Tendo's dowry. What made Ukyo's claim less was that the Tendo one preceded it. Shampoo's claim was about as flimsy as they got but he understood that she had taken a curse for not killing him and who knew what kind of punishment they would give next if she failed. He didn't even want to think what the Amazons did to vampires.

Stealing a glance at Ceres he wondered. There was something that connected them, either being vampires or something else, and he found himself trusting her more than he did most people. Seeing her hurt because of him made him hurt. He didn't like to make girls hurt, well maybe he should amend that, he didn't like to cause anything real. Making fun of Akane had always been a laugh but that was just harmless fun and she gave back as well or better than he gave.

"What a casanova."

"Yea what a jerk, leading girls on like that."

"Eh?" Stiffening he slowly turned to see that the two girls in the compartment were now on the close side of the bench glaring at him while their boyfriends were on the other side moping. "Wait you don't understand, they're arranged marriages, I wanted nothing to do with them." He explained and waved his arms nervously. They both hmmphed and swung around to return to their boyfriends. Sighing in defeat he turned back to the window.

"I just can't win." Blinking he noticed that Ceres had once again moved closer to him and she was smiling. Nervously her eyes flickered up to him several times. "Um." Wondering what it was now he saw that Ceres had a slight blush to her cheeks that made them look almost a normal skin tone.

"You didn't say you didn't." She said timidly and he blushed himself. 'You'd think being undead would stop girls from wanting me.' But that didn't mean he moved away.

X x x x x x x

"All floors cleared Sir." Nodding Gareth moved into the building flanked by his first and second lieutenants. Alucard had reported the all clear and they needed to go in and sweep for any information that could be recovered on scene. MI-5 would be on hand later but for now they had to make sure time sensitive intel wasn't lost.

Immediately he felt that something was wrong. Around them laid the remains of ghouls, dust and clothes, but there was something still here. That was impossible, Alucard wouldn't have said the building was clear if it wasn't. Even still he deactivated the safety on his mp5 and prepared himself for anything.

Moving into a room they spread out and started to look through some electronics equipment. It all looked to be in working order and would have to be carefully removed later to avoid damaging any information. Strangely there was some camera equipment thrown in. Hearing a small ticking noise he gently moved aside a cardboard box and was greeted with a small digital clock with five seconds left attached to several sticks of dynamite.

X x x x x x x

"Hmm." Contemplating his afterlife Alucard sipped some blood and waited for the humans to get done inside. Sure he could head back by now, certainly there weren't any ghouls left and they weren't in any danger. Then again there wasn't anything to do back at the Hellsing manor except toy with Integral or some random soldier.

His two fledglings were off enjoying the town in a very boring human way. He'd have to shift their mentality away from the human way of thinking and more towards a midian's. It might be interesting to spend a night with them living as true No Life Kings should, and that meant spilling a lot of human blood.

Sighing he would have to wait till Integral died or took him up on his offer of immortality since she would likely make a concentrated effort to take his life should he do that while she was alive. Even he wasn't in a hurry to die that painfully, if ever there was a human he respected it was her.

Discarding his empty blood pack he still felt parched. 'When was the last time I truly drank blood?' He mused feeling nostalgic for the old days of slaughter and mayhem, gorging himself on the blood of enemies and allies alike. War was the one constant in this world, they hadn't had a good honest one in a long time, and it was long past due.

Focusing on the building in front of him he felt a sudden ripple of mental activity from someone inside just before several explosions destroyed the small two story apartment building. 'Human cowards.' Looking on in disgust at the flaming wreckage he went to check for survivors. Passing through a crushed wall he found the bloody form of Captain Gareth. Lying next to him were his first and second lieutenants killed by wooden shrapnel.

Kneeling next to the man he removed his wide brimmed hat. "You said it was clear." Gareth said in a daze while choking slightly on his own blood.

"I know." Looking him up and down he knew that there was no saving him even if he did get him to a hospital. With one last gurgle Gareth choked on his own blood. Reaching out with a gloved hand he gently closed the man's eyes.

X x x x x x x

"Sir Integra." Looking up from her book Integral immediately knew she wasn't going to like the news her butler had for her. "We just received news that Alucard eliminated the vampire and all ghouls." Closing her book she knew that this was going to be horrible news. "However the building was containing a bomb that killed six men and injured three others－ including Captain Gareth."

Steeling herself she placed her book on her desk and raised a cup of tea to take a drink. Gareth was one of her best men, he had been serving the Hellsing family since he was brought in from the SAS, he was also one of the few soldiers who she considered a personal friend.

"I'll have the families notified." Walter supplied and bowed out to leave her in peace. Taking off her glasses she placed her head in her hands.

X x x x x x x

Waiting patiently in her make up chair Kim had her eyes closed as her nightly preshow ritual was completed by some nameless girl. After the near death experience of a month ago she wanted nothing more than something to show the world. She knew monsters existed, she had seen one, it had tried to kill her. Soon she would have proof, not just another perverted video on the internet that her small little group had acquired and would be showing off tonight.

Thinking back to that night a month ago she shivered involuntarily. Coming out of the restaurant with her husband after a wonderful night on the town they were ambushed by a woman wearing red leather. Forced to the ground by her, there was a gunshot, and the woman turned to ash on her body but not before drenching her in blood.

"Kim, it's time to go on." Her Producer called to her from the doorway, clipboard in hand. Finishing up she headed out and sat down at her desk inside the small studio. As the Producer counted down with his fingers she tapped nervously on her desk with the papers in front of her.

"Good evening, I'm Kim Susslin and this is the Channel Ten late news. We start off tonight with an exclusive video from Camden town, where mere minutes ago troops that appear to be government special forces carried out an armed attack against civilians." The monitor before her showed that the video was queued up and playing already.

"Seen here is a man in red killing these civilians, believed to be criminals, Channel Ten is currently working to find out the identity of this man who appears to have killed at least thirty people." The camera shifted to show troops outside the building providing a barricade.

"These are the government special forces." A shakily held camera zoomed in on one soldier and showed off a crest with the name Hellsing printed across the top. Jerking she noticed her Producer waving his arms. "Now wait a second!" She shouted before they cut her off.

X x x x x x x

Feet set Ranma looked down the lane, stepping forward and pulling back the ball he threw is arm forward and released the ball to travel down the floor and strike the head pin just to the right of center knocking them all down.

"Wow Ranma you're amazing." Ceres clapped after his sixth straight strike.

"Heh I'm the best." He said confidently and sat down on one of the plastic seats next to the score pad. It had taken him a few throws to get the hang of it but now he was almost an old pro. Having moved from the London eye they were now at a place called Funland that had bowling, pool, and bumper cars. The music was loud, the lights were turned down so they could use ultraviolet ones on the lanes, and it was crowded.

Bowling with them were four college students, three guys and a girl. The girl's name was Addie, while the three boys were John, Micheal, and Robert. They were all average looking and he and Ceres stuck out like a sore thumb. Him because he was a foreigner and Ceres because she was really beautiful.

"I'll beat you yet." Robert declared and went up to bowl his ball.

"So Ranma where are you from?" Addie asked him ignoring her schoolmate who was trying to show off.

"Japan." He answered and reclined back unconcerned that Robert would actually be able to catch up to his lead with how goofy he was. In fact if he had the scoring figured out he had already secured a victory. 'It's good to be the best.'

"Really? How long have you been living here? Sorry if I'm being silly it's just you don't even have an accent, like you've lived here your whole life."

"Just about a week ago." Secretly he was glad that he didn't have some weird accent like Shampoo had when she spoke Japanese or when he tried the few things he knew of Chinese.

"So why'd you come here?" John asked sipping on a drink. "It's not exactly next door."

"Uh well I kinda had an offer that was hard to refuse."

"So what do you two do then?" Micheal asked.

"Sorry, but we're not at liberty to say." Ceres said stealthily and with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I know!" Robert butted in draping himself over the back of a chair. "They're secret government agents who fight the forces of evil!" He pronounced loudly and broke down into giggles before being hit by Addie.

"God you're such an idiot." She said and got up to take her turn. Sharing a nervous chuckle with Ceres he wondered if he told them some of the adventures he had in Nerima if they would actually believe him. It felt weird to be around people who had never dealt with magic and super powered martial artists. It would probably blow their minds just to know they were sitting with a pair of vampires.

"You two thirsty? I'm going to go get another pitcher." Micheal asked as he stood up.

"No thanks." Ceres replied discretely.

"Nah." He agreed with Ceres and suddenly wondered how she got through the night without ever eating.

"Ceres you're up." Addie said after taking her turn.

"Right." Watching the other vampire he tried not to think about her physical aspects, which were clearly on par with his own girl forms or any other that he had met. Not that he didn't want to notice a girl's body, he just knew that there was more to the strange creature called woman than what she looked like. Especially since up until very recently he had spent nearly half his time as one.

He tried to figure out her change in demeanor since the London Eye. It seemed to him that she had stepped back a bit and decided to not put so much pressure on him. In his mind that was infinitely better and watching her turn her head back to respond to something Addie had said he couldn't help but think she looked cute smiling and showing off a fang.

He also thought it was hilarious when she threw the ball with enough force that it didn't land till a meter in front of the pins.

X x x x x x x

Soon enough they had quickly run out of things to do. Being nocturnal blood sucking demons didn't exactly lend itself to providing a vampire with things to do unless they knew people or where to go. Since both he and Ceres had no ties or desire to go sit in a bar somewhere and watch other people drink, they decided to head back.

As for the four college students, they had invited them to return the next week to play with them again. Not knowing if they would be free they would have to play it by ear. Ceres had gotten a phone number from them so they could be contacted if needed. Returning to his room with Ceres in tow, he grabbed a blood pack from the fridge without thinking, having missed breakfast he was looking forward to getting something in his stomach.

Turning to sit down he saw that Ceres had a deer in headlights look to her that quickly shifted into a look of hunger. Glancing between the blood and the girl he set it down on the table before grabbing another and placing it next to the seat opposite him. Slowly she walked over and took a seat, laying her hands on the table he could see that she was trembling.

"You're not a monster are you?" She asked fearfully.

"No." He replied after a few seconds of trying to figure out if that was a statement or a question. There was no response from the draculina as she bit into the bag with her fangs. Drinking his own, Ceres finished far faster, the blood seemingly being vacuumed into her. Wiping at some that was still around her mouth she looked embarrassed.

"Can I have another?"

X x x x x x x

Letter in hand, Ranma passed by the library on his look for Walter. Peaking in he found the elderly Hellsing retainer typing away at a computer. Moving up behind him he looked on at what he was looking at. "Hey Walter." He spoke after watching for a second, it was a credit to Walter than the old man nearly stiffened rather than jumped or cried out in surprise like he had been expecting.

"Master Ranma, is there something I can do for you? I am unfortunately busy at the moment."

"I don't really want to interrupt you but I had a letter I needed sent out and need my fridge restocked." Holding out the letter Walter took it.

"If I may ask how did you use up a months supply of blood so quickly?"

"Uh well heh heh when me and Ceres got back I was hungry cause I hadn't eaten when I got up ya know and then Ceres wanted some." At this Walter raised and eyebrow. "She drank and then wanted some more and then we kinda got." Floundering for a word to describe how they had fed till they had run out of blood and then laid next to each other on his bed in a daze for several hours.

"Blood drunk?"

"Something like that."

"I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Thanks, so what are you doing anyways?"

"I'm updating our personnel files, we lost several of our men tonight in a raid on a building filled with ghouls."

"WHAT!" He all but screamed wondering why they hadn't called him.

"It was a trap, the building was rigged to explode. Even if you had been there you couldn't have done anything."

"Still."

"Captain Gareth is among the casualties. Would you mind informing Miss Ceres?"

"Yea I guess I can do that."

"Thank you, the funeral will be held tomorrow during the day, I believe it would be a good show of support to the men if you two were to attend."

"But if it's during the day, and I don't exactly have anything to wear for a funeral." Truthfully he was a little unnerved by the idea of going out in the day time.

"Weather reports say that it will be overcast and I will fetch you both something."

"Ah, well alright then." He didn't know Captain Gareth all that much but he had seemed like a nice guy. It was likely Ceres would get worked up over it after all she knew him a lot better.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, I'll uh just go tell Ceres then."

X x x x x x x

"You idiot!" Kim screamed at her phone headset. "You promised me those soldiers, on video, killing vampires. All I got was some guy in red killing them and pictures of the soldiers standing around."

"Hey babe I told you I can only get what they gave me. I had camera's lining that place and lost some really expensive equipment."

"Listen _Flesh _I need results and I need them fast because I'm going to get fired if I show a video like that again."

"You'll get your results, my benefactor is willing to setup another house so you'll have your video in a couple days. I already put up what I got on the internet they won't be able to get it off of there before it spreads."

"Fine, but I expect results this time, clear shots of the ghouls and vampires and the soldiers killing them, got it?"

"Yea yea, I gotta go, I'll be in touch." The line clicked off and she hung up on her end.

X x x x x x x

Standing under the shade of a large tree, the weather report was very wrong and it turned out to be a sunny day, forcing both him and Ceres to take refuge. He didn't suddenly burst into flames or anything visible but it was very uncomfortable to be in direct sunlight as well as being incredibly bright out. The fact that both of them were dead on their feet from trying to stay awake during the day didn't help at all.

Dressed in black suits and with Ceres standing resolutely next to him he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Last night when he had told her she hadn't stopped crying till morning when she fell asleep in his bed. Evidently Gareth had been one of the few people who had treated her like a person and not just a vampire after coming to Hellsing.

Glancing over he instantly knew that she was trying to be strong on the outside while on the inside she was in turmoil. It reminded him of himself, the more desperate and dangerous the situation the taller he stood regardless of what others thought.

He wasn't really that broken up about it himself. Sad and angry that it would happen for no reason but he was detached about the whole thing as if it didn't matter. He suspected that Ceres was feeling the same way too and that was increasing her distress. Unsurprisingly he couldn't think of anything to say that would make her feel better. She would have to come to terms with her new nature on her own.

"For our fallen comrades, who have laid down their lives in protection of the Queen, salute." Walter said after a priest was done talking. All the soldiers attending snapped to attention and after a second he did as well just so he wouldn't be out of place.

X x x x x x x

Later that night Ranma stood observing the differences in how he and Ceres were treated. She had been a police officer and had been transferred into Hellsing. As such she was expected to follow the same rules as the soldiers except when it contradicted with her being a vampire.

On the other hand he was given more freedom since he was originally a civilian. He still outranked everyone when on missions with the exception of a Captain and when off duty he was generally treated like Alucard. Well not exactly treated like Alucard, when his vampiric master was seen around the mansion, most people would run the other way. No he was treated more like he could do something horrible not that he would.

Leaning against a wall inside the training hall he watched as the new captain was brought in. He went by the name of Manfred Steadler and was from SAS. Instantly he got a bad taste in his mouth about the man. Catching a glance from Ceres, who was standing with the rest of the soldiers, he assumed that she felt the same way.

"Dismissed." Commander Fargason was saluted and the group of soldiers dispersed. "Victoria, Saotome, I would like to speak with you." Moving over to the older man he felt Steadler's eyes follow him before switching to Ceres as the man walked out of the room.

"Do you two have something to say about your new Captain?" Fargason asked. "You two seemed to pay a lot of attention to him."

"I got nothin." Shrugging he really didn't, other than being weirded out by the guy he couldn't make a judgment on that.

"No Sir." Ceres responded more curtly.

"Alright, Saotome I need you to report to the range, we have a new weapon ready for you, do try not to break this one."

"Heh heh."

"Sir, what about me?" Ceres asked.

"Feel free to accompany Saotome, we haven't had any reports and Alucard is currently on stand by in case we do, dismissed." Ceres gave him a salute and he was about to walk away when he noticed that Fargason was eying him. Sighing he gave a salute before they left.

"Man I don't know why he expects me to do that. Not like I'm a soldier or nothin."

"It's a group thing, having you or me stand out disrupts the others."

"I'll have to tell ya about my old school if you want to know about disruption." Laughing he stepped into the empty firing range. Being thirty meters underground with the rest of the basement kept the sound from being heard outside and with a wall of dirt stopped any bullets from traveling past the range.

"Really? What did you do?" Ceres asked.

"Well let's just say they brought in a teacher specifically to stop my delinquent behavior. Not that it worked."

"Ah you're here." Walter said stepping out of the long room which housed lockers for all the Hellsing members to keep their weapons in when not on missions. The aged butler was carrying a large black case and had difficulty lifting it up on to a nearby table. "Perfect timing."

"What's in the case?" Ceres asked as they stepped up him.

"This will be your new weapon, it is an AA twelve automatic shotgun." Stepping around the table he lifted the lid to show off the gun. "I've named it 'Shredder', each drum magazine carries thirty two rounds and we have vertical ones available should you prefer. There are three types of ammunition that you can use depending on the situation. First are these buckshot rounds which will contain small blessed silver shot and will be effective in close to medium range against unarmored opponents." Walter held up a green colored shell.

"Next we have slugs which are large blessed silver bullets that will be very effective from medium to long range against armored opponents and light vehicles." Walter then held up a blue colored shell.

"And finally we have the frag twelve grenade round." This time he held up a red colored shell. "These come in three types and are indicated with the different black bands around the outside. The first is a high energy round which has no bands, the second is armor piercing with one band, and finally the fragmentation which has two bands. Please refrain from firing the grenade rounds within the range. It's approximately one hundred centimeters long and this model has been modified specifically for your use by using heavier metals for its construction. So it should stand up to most normal stress that a vampire puts on a weapon."

Taking the offered gun and testing its weight he barely noticed it with his vampire strength. The shotgun was much longer than his previous assault rifle and had an all black finish except for it's two silver iron sights. Printed on the right side of the stock was the Hellsing crest with the name Shredder in silver with a small foot print next to it. "Here are some normal slugs for you to test it."

"Wow, hey you're a busy guy aren't you Walter?" He asked taking the drum styled magazine and stepping up to the firing line.

"It keeps me young." The Hellsing butler replied. "Or ages me horrible." He said in a low voice.

"Heh." Wisely he didn't make a comment on how he should have become a vampire a long time ago if he was worried about that. Sliding the magazine up and loading the first slug he raised it up. He could barely even tell that he had a huge gun sticking out in front of him with how light and easy to move it was.

"Hey, why does Ranma get a custom gun?" Ceres asked in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Please be patient Miss Ceres, yours is being produced as we speak as well as another special item for Master Ranma."

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry that would ruin the surprise. Both should be ready in a month. Master Ranma if you would fire off several shots to see if everything is in working order. There is only one firing mode so you'll have to release the trigger after each round otherwise it will continue to fire."

"Ah." Pulling the trigger there was a heavy sold bang as the slug was sent down range to rip a huge hole through the paper target. The gun barely jerked in his hands, like it hadn't fired at all.

"Please try the full auto now."

"Right." Raising it up he squeezed and held the trigger emptying all nineteen remaining rounds downrange to rip the target apart in a hail storm of lead.

"Awesome." Ceres hopped around him trying to view it from all angles. "How come mine is taking so long?"

"Well yours is a fully custom job that is taking some time to develop, this is just a modified version of a standard weapon. Ah I nearly forgot." Heading back into the weapons storage Walter came back out with two small pistol cases. "These arrived today, they are your new carry weapons." (2)

"What's wrong with our old ones?" Ceres asked taking a case and he did the same.

"Nothing specifically, but with the rise in vampire activity and the increased possibility that you may need them, I thought you should have something with a little more stopping power."

"I don't know Walter I think I'm more dangerous than any gun." He laughed and then added as an afterthought while looking at the huge black shotgun he now had. "Then again." He could only imagine what this thing would do with the buckshot shells or the explosive grenades. Opening up the plastic case he found a pistol relatively similar to the Walther he had only slightly longer.

"Quiet right but it pays to be prepared. You can leave your others inside your weapon locker and the new caliber ammunition is available at the supply room. Now if you'll excuse me I'm needed by Sir Integra for her nightly tea."

"Thanks Walter." They both said before Ceres turned to him and gave him a sly smile.

"Say Ranma, think you're a good shot?" She asked, unpacking her new pistol and inspecting it.

"I think I do pretty good." He replied as she went to grab a box of bullets.

"How bout a little competition?" She asked and started to load her weapon.

"Oh really?" He asked and started to load up his own three magazines.

"I'll have you know that I was the top marksman at my station."

"Prepare to lose then." He laughed and slammed a magazine into the pistol.

A half hour later they were still at it, now taking turns drawing patterns with bullet holes, they had yet to find a clear winner. Mainly because being vampires they each could shoot with perfect accuracy on every shot. "Ha! I got it." He suddenly shouted and created a grid pattern with two lines running horizontal and vertical. "Ladies first."

"Tic tac toe?" Ceres asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That is, if you're not scared." He teased.

"You're on." Just before she was about to start the door opened and they both turned to watch Steadler and a younger soldier step in.

"And this is our rifle range."

"Hey Jack, how bout I explore on my own for a while huh?" Steadler said while paying a lot of attention to Ceres.

"If you want Sir." The younger soldier replied and gave them a wary look. He recognized the guy as one of the soldiers who thought all vampires were mindless monsters. You tend to pick up a lot of gossip when you have incredible hearing.

"That's a good lad." Patting him on the back Steadler made his way over to them an Alucard like smirk on his face. "My my my if it isn't the resident vampires, and how are you this evening." Frowning he wondered what was up with this guy. Shouldn't he be scared or weirded out about what they were?

"Is there something we can do for you Captain Steadler?" Ceres asked setting down her pistol.

"Well maybe _you_ can." Crossing his arms he leaned up against the wall of the lane dividers. "Just looking to learn more about the monsters I'm supposed to help hunt."

"Then why ya looking to us?" He asked not liking how the guy who hadn't looked away from Ceres since walking in, he'd seen that look before on many guys who just wanted a woman for their body or for some other reason. Hell he'd been on the receiving end of enough of those looks to recognize it before it even began. The man's gray eyes shifted to his red and his face broke into a toothy grin.

"Well you're monsters aint ya? Sucking the blood of humans and all that?" He heard Ceres grit her teeth and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I hope you stay away from the soldiers here at least."

"Ranma let's go." Ceres said quietly and packed up.

"Yea." Doing the same they left the still smirking man.

"What? Was it something I said?" He called after them.

X x x x x x x

Inside her room Ceres stood looking at herself in the full length mirror that she had purchased and hung next to her coffin like bed. She looked unassuming enough, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her skull, the hair sticking out in soft spikes like a fan. A heart shaped face which used to have blue eyes but now they were a ruby red. Reaching up she untied her hair to let it hang freely.

There was no vanity in it but she knew that she looked good. All her life she had received compliments on her figure. 'And Ranma certainly noticed.' She thought and smiled thinking of the other vampire. Reaching up she untied her hair to let it hang freely wondering which he preferred. He wore his in a pigtail at the same spot, did that mean he liked bound hair or did he just like his like that? She would have to try different things and gauge his reaction.

Shaking her head she realized that she was getting off track. Stepping away from the mirror she slipped off her boots and hopped on to her bed. It would be dawn soon and she could feel the pull of sleep draining her energy. The hunger that had gnawed at her for two months without end had finally abated and her fears about turning into a monster had been unfounded.

'At least not more than I already am.' Bunching up some of her sheets as she clenched her fists to try and calm herself down. The new Captain had really gotten under her skin, not just for being a sleazy jerk but for implying that because they had to drink blood it made them monsters. Never in a million years would she feed on a person and she had promised after last night that she would only drink enough to stop the hunger from coming back. Except on very special occasions she wouldn't mind having a bit more, especially if it was with Ranma.

And there was something else about Steadler, something that both she and Ranma had picked up on that no one else really seemed to. But what could they do without proof of something? Integral wouldn't get rid of him now that he was in Hellsing just because he was a dirtbag. Yawning she pushed it from her mind and pulled the satin covers up over her body before hitting the switch to lower the lid. Whatever it was could wait till tomorrow night.

X x x x x x x

"Humans aren't made to exist in this world of twilight."

"No one knows that better than you." Integral replied and sipped at some of her tea. Seated on a balcony overlooking the Hellsing grounds, the moon was rising directly in front of her. This was her favorite place to wake up and start the night. Ever since taking over Hellsing after her fathers death, her life had been at night and she had come to love it just as much as she once loved the day. Too bad she was almost vampire pale from never getting enough sun.

"You've been rather tolerant of late, has the great Alucard become soft with the creation of children?" She asked coyly.

"Perhaps." The ancient vampire mused and sipped from a long stem glass filled with blood. "I'm not averse to having another." Not rising to the bait, his offers of immortality being a common jab.

"I have a concern." She started and sipped some more tea. "Your fledglings seem to be growing close. Is there a possibility that they might." She left the thought unsaid the very idea being heresy.

"The dead cannot create life, only take." Breathing out a sigh of relief she nearly choked when he continued. "But who knows about the undead." Coughing she glared at the vampire who just smiled mysteriously.

"Don't joke like that."

"Who's joking? It has never happened before but this world would be bland and uninteresting if I were to learn all its secrets. After all the best darkness is strange and surprising." His laugh lingered in the air long after he had faded from view, off to do whatever it was immortal beings did.

X x x x x x x

Buttoning the last button on her shirt Ceres straightened out her collar. Tonight she was on duty which meant time with Steadler, something she was not looking forward to. The way he had acting towards her and Ranma last night still fresh in her mind. Checking the magazine in her pistol to be sure it was filled with blessed silver ammunition rather than the standard, she placed it in her hip holster and pushed the velcro strap over top to keep it firmly in place.

Rushing to retrieve her gun from her locker she ran into Steadler who seemed to be waiting for something. Pointedly ignoring him and his lecherous grin she pulled out her gun and started to check it. When the soft footsteps of Ranma, even to her enhanced hearing he had unusually light steps, appeared she turned and smiled at him as he entered the room wearing a Hellsing uniform.

"Yo." He greeted. "Just got word from Walter that we're heading out." He explained and pulled his new weapon from his locker.

"You vampires are sure old fashioned if you had to get your summons hand delivered." Steadler drew their attention. Patting a RG six grenade launcher his smile never left his face. "Your in my team now, here's your weapon for the night, not thinking of taking it easy in the rear with that big rifle are you?" His question was directed solely at her and she grudgingly put the large gun back in the locker. (3)

"I have no intention of doing that." She replied and took the grenade launcher off the table and grabbed a pack of ammo that was next to it. "Why didn't you say anything if you knew we had a mission?" She demanded.

"Just waiting for the right moment." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Better hurry we leave in ten." Walking past them he didn't look back.

"Ya know I don't like picking on people but I'm pretty sure this guy has had it coming for a while." Ranma said and nodded to himself with some plan that only he knew.

"Let's not be late so he can't get on us about that too."

"Go on ahead I'll be there in a sec." Giving Ranma a quizzical look she nodded and took off slinging the ammo pack around to sit against her upper back. Outside the rest of the squad was rushing up into a troop carrier, Captain Steadler stood waiting and he started talking just before she got up the ramp.

"Where's the other one?"

"He's coming" She replied and turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Ya know, I was supposed to command a human team. They didn't tell me that I would have two vampires in it." Not trusting herself to say something rash she bowed her head and turned away. She was surprised when he reached forward and grabbed her chin between two fingers and raised her to face him. "Even if you aren't human anymore, do you still crave for a man at night?" Growling she was about to storm into the carrier when Ranma spoke up and she turned to the younger vampire.

"HI!" Ranma in female form said happily dragging along her new shotgun case. "Do you think you could help me with this?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and acting as though she was straining to move the case that was almost as big as she was.

"And who might you be?" Steadler asked switching targets to Ranma. She was angry that he would switch from her to another girl at a moments notice but then she noticed the cruel twinkle in Ranma's eyes and decided to watch the festivities.

"I'm Ranko." The small red head replied happily and 'accidentally' dropped her case so that it was between Steadler's legs. "Oopsies."

"Let me get that for you." He started just before Ranma jerked it upwards into the mans crotch. Steadler made a high pitched squeak before falling over clutching himself.

"Oh no I'm soooooo sorry mister!" Ranma said in a mock apology and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ithinksomethingbroke." Steadler got out in a very high pitched voice.

"You should probably take a trip to the infirmary, don't worry we can handle this." Ranma said and patted him on the head like a child all the while giving him a toothy smile that showed off her fangs. Skipping over the fallen man Ranma came over and hopped up the ramp without a care. Openly laughing she followed after and hit the control to raise the ramp. It didn't look like Steadler would be getting up for a while.

X x x x x x x

"Fargason, why did Ranma just assault our new Captain?" Integral asked the Commander of Hellsing's human forces. Truthfully she was trying to contain her laughter over how inept the man looked stumbling over himself to help a strange girl and then paying the price for it. "And why does he look hopelessly incompetent?"

"Ah, well he has good references from the SAS. As for why Saotome decided to punish the man I do not know. Both he and Victoria seem to be adverse to having him around for an unknown reason."

"Are you sure his background checks out?"

"Yes, everything indicates that he would be a valuable asset."

"Order a deeper check done and then have him reprimanded for his lack of discipline. Unlike them he can be replaced, dismissed"

"Sir." Saluting Fargason left the library balcony where she stood. Giving one last look at the downed form of Steadler she narrowed her eyes one last time.

The Holy Order of Protestant Knights could not accept an inept soldier, he had one more chance before he was removed. If she wanted, she could even disband the unit all together, with three vampires available the need to keep humans as a strike force was becoming a thing of the past. Not only was it incredibly risky and unreliable, humans were easily killed and easily turned after all, vampires were simply better suited to this kind of work.

"Sir Integra." Walter butted into her thoughts from his place at a computer.

"You had something to show me?" Moving behind her retainer he had video from the botched raid three nights ago.

"This was shown briefly on a local news station before our media management department was able to silence them. We caught this shortly after it was posted on a small internet message board. Unfortunately with how things spread like a plague on it there is no way to erase it completely."

"Is there anything on it that links back to us?"

"Yes there is a clear shot of the Hellsing coat of arms in several of it's scenes. We are in luck in that Master Alucard appears to be a movie edit and not a real person from the scenes. It is likely this can be spun as an internet hoax. Which is what is currently being done to limit the videos impact."

"Humans are the only species who enjoy watching their own be killed." Alucard chimed in and slipped through a puddle of inky blackness in the wall. "I don't think I'll ever understand them."

"And your thoughts?" She asked wondering just what his appearance here meant.

"This alternate world you humans have created is beyond me, all I know is this world of blood and death."

"If you won't be helpful go supervise your brood. Make sure a repeat of the last FREAK attack doesn't occur. I won't replace any more of my men, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, Miss Hellsing." Smiling he faded from view.

X x x x x x x

"I can't believe you did that Ranma." Ceres said in a whisper too low for the rest of the people to hear.

"Jerk had it comin." Leaning back as best she could Ranma felt a feeling of satisfaction for putting the pervert out of commission for a while. Grudgingly she admitted that she might have gone just a little bit too far. Since what she had done would likely stop him from ever having kids.

"So why haven't you changed back?"

"Uh well I have to wait a bit, yea that's it, gotta recharge my energy." (4)

"Alright settle down, now that the new guy has found out not to mess with the vampires we got a job to do." The newly promoted first lieutenant Pickman stepped up to explain the mission. "Local police have already closed off the surrounding area and we will be going in to slash and burn."

"Sir?" A nameless soldier spoke up. "Isn't our normal operation to allow the vampires to go in first and we run support? I mean we aren't fast or strong enough to deal with a vampire."

"Let the police worry about that, we're going to split into two teams, Alpha will follow Victoria's lead and clear out the first floor and the basement. Beta will be with Saotome and will head up and work through the second and third floors."

"We're all packing blessed silver ammunition and you know to aim for the head and heart. That is unless you think letting a couple of cute girls do all the work is the right thing to do?" Pickman jerked his thumb at her and Ceres. Frowning at the idea that she would ever need protection she caught Pickman's attempt at humor and let it slide.

When the truck pulled to a stop she filed out and quickly unloaded her new shotgun from it's case. Fixing two more of the drum magazines to the back of her belt she paused thinking of how much ammunition she was bringing. Three magazines meant only ninety six shells, counting her pistol bullets that gave her thirty more. 'Yea that should be enough, I can always come out if I need more.' (5)

"Sorry that we kept you from your donuts officers but rest assured we will be done in about fifteen minutes, maybe ten." Pickman yelled at the police who had a road block setup a short distance away. Smirking she found herself liking this new first lieutenant. "Alright let's get this show on the road. Victoria, Saotome clear us a path."

"Ceres." Getting the taller draculina's attention as they moved towards the doorway raised up off the ground by four steps. "Let me go first." Ceres shook her head and increased her pace.

"No way, we do this together."

"But."

"Ranma I am, I mean was a police officer, you're the one who should be following me. Besides－ I want to do this, I want to be useful. I can't do that if I have people doing things for me all the time."

"Fine, but I'm still going first." Rushing up to the door she kicked it in and was instantly greeted by several ghouls milling about in the hallway. With her arms being shorter she couldn't really hold it properly up against her shoulder so she had to shoot from her hip. Not that it mattered much in terms of aiming with her vampiric sight and the fact that it was a shotgun. The group of ghouls didn't stand a chance exploding in a cloud of gore and ash from all the silver buckshot that entered their bodies.

"Wow." Raising a crimson eyebrow she stepped forward, Ceres and the soldiers filing in behind.

"Alright people you know what to do, get it done." Pickman called out.

Giving no verbal response but glancing at Ceres to make sure she was alright, she was a girl after all. Finding that she had her face set into a look of grim determination she nodded to her fellow vampire and moved up the first stairwell to the second floor, six soldiers following behind her being much more cautious.

Walking out into the second floor hallway there was a large group of ghouls staggering through the doorway towards her. 'I really hate these things. They look somewhat like people but are nothing more than mindless monsters.' Glancing back she noticed two soldiers had stepped up behind and had their mp5's raised and ready to fire.

"What are you waiting for?" She turned and asked unconcerned with the ghouls. Each of them sputtered for an explanation. "They're ghouls not people, shoot em in the heart or head."

"Sir yes Sir!" They shouted and opened fire. Rolling her eyes she turned back and watched the bullets impact, most missed their target but still managed to cause damage that slowed them down. Raising her gun she opened fire until they were all dead.

"Sheesh when we get back you guys are gonna have to learn to shoot." She muttered and closed her eyes to feel out where the ghouls were. "These three rooms are empty, that one has two ghouls in it, empty, one ghoul, empty." Pointing to the different rooms as she spoke. "Hey there's a survivor." Running through the hall she accidentally broke down a door to get where she had felt someone was still alive.

Inside was an older policeman in his forties laying on the floor. Kneeling next to him she checked to see if he had any injuries. Unfortunately she saw right away the one she did not want to see, two semi circular bite marks on the man's neck. Feeling his hand she found that he wasn't warm.

"Hey you alright?" She asked hoping that she was seeing things and he just moaned in response, his body making little jerking motions. Quickly all movement stopped and he laid very still.

"Sir?" A soldier asked at the door. Standing she drew her pistol and pointed it at his chest. "Sir?" He asked again this time more urgently.

"He's going to become a ghoul－ I have to." Trying to force herself to pull the trigger she had no trouble hearing that his heart had stopped confirming his death. Did it matter if she made sure he stayed dead? If no, why couldn't she do it? Trembling she fought to pull the trigger.

"First floor clear, moving to the basement." Crackled Pickman's voice over the headset of the soldier behind her.

"Confirmed Sir." Closing her eyes she was finally able to pull the trigger. He jerked as if he wanted to move and then laid still. Putting the pistol back in it's holster she turned back to the soldiers outside protecting the door.

"Go take care of those ghouls I told you about, I'm going to the third floor alone."

"Sir yes Sir." They replied and moved towards one of the rooms she had indicated ghouls were in.

Rushing up the last flight of stairs, she had to throw aside a makeshift barricade of wooden furniture Using her vampiric sight again she saw that there were only three vampires on this floor. Two were in a room down the hall and one was in a room right in front of her. Stalking forward she opened the door, inside the room the vampire was positioned as if waiting to drop down from a hole in the ceiling and surprise someone.

It turned to her with a strange guttural growl, in it's hand was a small submachine gun. She couldn't even bring herself to call the vampire a he, feeling that to do so would make it actually worth something. No this monster was trash, something that had long ago given up the right to be anything else. And something that had given up the right to live in her mind.

With a growl it raised it's gun and she sped forward in the blink of an eye. There was a sickening crunch and ripping noise as it's arm carrying the gun was ripped off. The creature howled in pain spraying blood all over her as it flailed around in pain before she punched it in the back of the head sending it through a bed and into the wall.

"Why?" She demanded and grabbed a leg to pull it from the wreckage. "All these people! For what?" Sitting on it's stomach she swatted away it's clumsy and weak attempts to claw at her. "Tell me!" She growled, the sound coming out like that of a big cat, and pulled the vampire up to her face. There was no response but more attempts to claw and bite at her. No recognition in it's eyes, no sign of intelligence, just the mindless eyes of an animal.

"So that's it. You're a thing, nothing more than a ghoul, that's too bad." She said sadly, pulling out her pistol she shot it through the heart. "Cause I wanted to make you suffer for what you did." The body turned to ash beneath her and she slowly stood up. Replacing her pistol in the holster she swung her shotgun forward and stalked down the hallway to deal with the last of the fake vampires.

X x x x x x x

Author Notes:

I'm not trying to avoid working on 'No Need for Nerima' but this story is coming to me. Hence why the updates have been so fast.

(1) – I am aware that the London Eye closes at nine, for my purposes I needed it open later. Funland is open till one. Closing times reported by the websites. I've never been to England so if I screw up on something forgive me. The manga says that Hellsing's HQ is in a London suburb and I'm going to assume that it's to the north west but not too far out of town for obvious reasons. If someone knows the area please inform me since I'm trying to place them in a rich section that a huge mansion wouldn't seem out of place.

(2) – Both of these new weapons are the result of a discussion I had with Calamity-Queen of Cordite. The new pistol is a Sig p229 .40s&w. Obviously the name of the new automatic shotgun is a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character. If you go check out some video of it you'll understand the reference even more, I find the futureweapons video the best.

Like Alucard's Joshua pistol it's been reinforced and upgraded to survive the rigors of combat being used by a vampire. That said it's not a completely custom job like the Jackal or Harkonnen. And is simply a built up stock version. Which explains how Ranma got it so fast.

(3) – It's not the exact same weapon used in the anime but pretty close, a heavily modified milkor mgl is also possible. Either way they aren't stock, specifically it has a longer barrel and a laser sight.

(4) – The change is a bit more flashy than it was with water and flashy for vampire is rather horrifying for everyone else.

(5) – Ranma's starting to go for overkill.


	5. For Blood is Life

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

X x x x x x x

"Watch it with those." Pickman waited for only a moment after putting the handcuffs on before he responded.

"Shut up!" Punching the man as hard as he could in the stomach.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked as she stepped out of the building. She paused at the bottom of the steps with the large automatic shotgun pointed upwards and the butt rested on her hip. He was honestly shocked by what she looked like, most of her body was covered in a mixture of blood and ash. But she had no visible injuries that meant she must have gotten into hand to hand with a ghoul or vampire. He really didn't want to see what the other guy looked like.

"This." Picking him up off the ground he presented the man for the short red head to see. "Piece of shit was filming everything in the basement. He better hope to God he wasn't responsible for what happened two days ago." Spitting on the man he threw him into the personnel carrier.

"He what?" Ranma yelled and stormed forward. Unsure on what the vampire would do, especially with how feral and dangerous her eyes looked, he stepped in the way.

"Hold on, whatever you're thinkin bout doing he'll get a lot worse when he meets our interrogators alright?" Outside he looked cool and collected but inside he was pissing himself at the look he was receiving.

He held no illusion, if she wanted to go through him to get to the man, he would be a wet smear on the concrete before he could blink. Maybe before he would have put his chance higher but not after watching this tiny girl play with a bunch of soldiers a few nights ago.

"Fine." She snorted and walked off to put away her gun. Sighing in relief he wondered what had possessed him to get between a vampire and a possible meal.

"We're moving out! Get your gear stowed and in the truck." He yelled at the men still milling around.

X x x x x x x

Ryoga really wondered sometimes about his sense of direction. This certainly didn't look like Japan, but he must still be in Japan since he hadn't passed a single body of water. And people kept telling him that Japan was an island. Depositing his pack again a concrete wall he sat down to pull out a map.

"Ok there's Hokkaido, there's the dojo, and there's Akari's, so then－ I don't see any of those." Sighing in defeat he reached into his bag and pulled out some bread he was saving. Taking a bite he stopped before he could even chew and spit it out. "Moldy."

It felt late so he might as well setup camp for the night. Well he should have setup camp a long time ago but he had thought he was so close and had decided to keep going. 'It's been a week since I tried to find Ranma, I should just give up, that jerk will probably show up like nothing ever happened and make Akane-san cry.'

Hearing a motor he looked over and found a large armored vehicle pull to a stop in front of a huge garage complex. 'How did I miss that?' Shrugging he didn't think they would mind if he spent the night here. Peering closer at the people leaving the back of it he was interested in the short red head that was carrying a large case of some type.

"Nah that can't be Ranma." He muttered and wondered where his pigtailed nemesis was. When the girl snapped her attention directly to him. His plans suddenly had a revision when the red head and a taller blonde started to come towards him. 'Or maybe I won't be spending the night here.'

X x x x x x x

"Hey Ryoga!" Ranma called out as she approached her sometimes rival sometimes friend. Truthfully she wasn't all that surprised to see him. With Ryoga's sense of direction he was always turning up at odd times or places.

"Ranma you're alive!" The lost boy said happily.

"Well not really but how ya doin? Didn't think you'd wander all the way to England." Setting her gun case down vertically and leaning on the top she waited for the usual response.

"England? I thought I was in Sapporo."

"That's on Hokkaido."

"Really?" Pulling a map out he stared at it with his usual confused manner. "I could have sworn I was close to there." Groaning she slapped her forehead.

"Moron." She muttered. "Wait a minute, that means you crossed two bodies of water, all of Asia and Europe in a week and a half on foot. How does that happen?"

"Is that supposed to be far? My map shows they're just next to each other, see here's France." Pointing to a place on the map, a hand drawn thing on a piece of paper, Ranma could only stare while Ceres burst into giggles.

"Give me that." Snatching the paper she tore it up.

"Ranma you jerk that was my only way of knowing where I was!" Ryoga tried to grab and strangle her but she ducked out of the way of his clumsy grabs. She was always faster than Ryoga, especially after the amaguriken training with Cologne, and now after becoming a vampire she was even faster than bullets. Maybe not faster in going from point A to point B but she could see them and dodge like they were moving slow.

"Has it ever worked before pork breath?" She sniped and landed on his head accidentally driving him to the ground face first. "Now wait a second don't get worked up, we can't fight here." Finally she noticed the multiple guns that were pointed in Ryoga's direction. "Hey put those down." She demanded in English. "He's a friend of mine so go do whatever it is you guys do after a mission." Tapping her foot they hesitated but complied, probably fearful of incurring her wrath.

"Phew, man those guys are trigger GAK!" Ryoga had overcome his confusion and was now chocking her from behind. "Ryoga, ACK, lemme go, GURGLE, they would have shot you."

"I've spent the past week and a half looking for you and this is how you repay my concern!" Ryoga growled.

"You should let Ranma go." Ceres said sweetly and put a hand on one of Ryoga's.

"No way I finally got my hands on this slippery bastard, it's payback time Ranma." The lost boy growled.

"Well alright then." Grabbing one of Ryoga's thumbs Ceres pulled it backwards twisting Ryoga's arm into a painful position releasing her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, this is private property." Ceres said after letting Ryoga go. Taking several quick deep breaths she noted idly that Ryoga was still as strong as ever.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously and darting them between both of them. "Are you cheating on Akane-san?"

"What? No, this is Ceres she's just a friend of mine." She didn't notice that pained look that appeared on the draculina's face.

"Oh." Ever slow on the uptake Ryoga bowed. "It's uh nice to meet you Ceres-san. I'm Hibiki Ryoga."

"Oh brother." She groaned. Ryoga was just about the biggest sap in the entire world for a cute girl, or probably any girl for that matter.

"Ceres Victoria." The blonde vampire replied happy to be treated like a human.

"Come on Ryoga get your pack you don't have to sleep outside." Ryoga continued to be confused but grabbed his pack, at least trusting that she wasn't trying to pull a prank on him.

"Are you sure that's alright Ranma?" Ceres asked.

"What's Integra gonna do? Kill me?" Laughing at the morbid joke Ceres gave her a cross look.

"Why is that guy in handcuffs?" Ryoga asked causing them to look back at the guy they had apprehended at the scene. A soldier wearing a ski mask was escorting him into the building.

"Don't worry about him." She replied and fought down the urge to beat the information out of him herself.

"And what's in those cases?" Indicating the large gun cases that both she and Ceres had.

"Just our guns." She replied and smirked.

"Why why do you have guns?"

"For fighting fake monsters of course." She answered like it was the dumbest question in the world. "Now come on, I'm getting nauseous from this blood on me." Grabbing Ryoga's arm she pulled him towards the mansion with Ceres in tow, not trusting that he could actually walk the distance by himself.

"That's blood?" Ryoga asked a bit panicked. Glancing down she could understand why he wouldn't notice it right away since it had dried to a brown color.

"It's not mine and the chipped things it came from deserved a lot worse." She answered with a great deal of venom in her voice.

"I think I need an explanation." Ryoga stated in one of his more intellectually serious moments.

"Sure, I guess it'll make us even after you technically saved my life the last time I saw you."

X x x x x x x

"What the hell is this?" Integral demanded of Ranma as they stood off to the side, not trusting Fargason to keep the newest vampire in line. Technically he couldn't, only her and her alone could actually do that owing to them being bound to her will. All that kept them acting under Fargason's orders were their good will towards the man. "Who is he and why is he in my home?"

Sitting in her cafeteria eating food was a Japanese boy who she had at first sight pegged as another vampire due to his fangs. 'Just what I need.' That had been quickly written off since he was tan like he spent all his time out in the sun, and because he was eating human food. That immediately threw that out the proverbial window.

"He's an old friend of mine from Japan, Ryoga Hibiki."

"And he's here why?"

"Ah well he's got just about the worst sense of direction in the world, he gets lost really easily. Guess he just found himself here so I thought why not be hospitable?"

"So you expect me to believe he came all the way from Japan to England because he got lost?"

"Yea actually." The red head shrugged.

"That's absurd." Pulling out a cigar she lit it herself. The vampire next to her wouldn't be smoking so she couldn't very well expect a light from her. "Ignoring how ridiculous what you just told me is, you now forced me to wonder about what to do about him." Blowing out some smoke she paused to compose herself.

"You know very well that Hellsing is a secret organization, the people who know about us are either with us or working with us."

"Don't worry about Ryoga, he's an idiot and couldn't find his way back here if he tried. Also I don't think he speaks English." Ranma explained.

"And does he know about you?" She asked with the unspoken meaning about the change in species.

"Nah not yet but I said I'd tell him since."

"No." She interrupted. "You will not tell him. In fact as soon as he's done eating you're going to send him on his way understand?"

"But."

"No buts. What did I warn you about in drawing attention? You simply cannot be bringing home stray humans and expect me to sit idly by while you blow the cover Hellsing has worked so hard to create." She said with all the finality that she could put into it.

Ranma narrowed her eyes and her lips turned into a small thin line. Whatever ideas of rebellion were running through the vampire's head she could have no idea. Humans and vampires thought different, moved different, acted different, they were just different animals. An educated guess was the best thing she could expect and her intuition was telling her that the newest Hellsing vampire would do something that would make her unhappy sometime in the near future.

There were two options with this, either nip it in the bud, or deal with it when it happened. Each had their own perils. The first left the option open for something else to happen. The second actually allowed something to happen. In the end it just left her wanting to pull her hair out. Why couldn't the new vampire be more like Ceres instead of Alucard? Was that really too much for her to ask?

"Fine." Ranma finally said.

"And why are you out of uniform? I don't care if you are male or female but when on duty you are supposed to be dressed as such." Pushing her luck since Ranma had decided to be agreeable for the time being she brought up the issue of clothes. Not to mention it just looked wrong for a vampire to wear a white shirt.

"Oh, I got a lot of blood on my other ones so I changed."

"You have more than one set of fatigues."

"Master doesn't have to wear a uniform." The girl huffed and crossed her arms. 'And back to being difficult.'

"Don't make me have to order him to order you." The girl cringed at the suggestion. Alucard and his kin were bound to the Hellsing family but there were limits to the control she could inflict, especially on the fledglings of Alucard without using him as a proxy. But if she did than they had little choice in the matter, being his servant vampires after all.

"I'll wear it when I go out." She admitted and bowed her head.

"And no bringing people back here, humans are not pets to you."

"That's not why I brought him here." Ranma protested. "I just thought I'd do something nice for him. I'd be dead if he hadn't woken me up." She explained more timidly. 'Or even more than you already are.' Integral added.

"So what is this man to you?" She asked hoping that these two hadn't been in a relationship.

"Him? Just an old friend from middle school and he's kind of been my rival for the past couple years. Good martial artist and tough as anything, can take a boulder to the face and barely feel it. Probably the toughest guy I know."

"I see, my orders still stand, put him on his way when he's done eating and stress that he should not return here." Knocking off some ash from her cigar she debated something else. "Unless you think he would be good to have as a combat instructor." The hand to hand techniques of her soldiers were limited to holds and basic attacks. Expanding their repertoire would increase their combat effectiveness against human and possibly ghoul opponents.

"Him? That goon can barely walk around without breaking everything around him."

"You vampires don't even do that." She corrected, Ranma's exaggerations were getting old.

"Yea that's weird aint it? I could ask him but with how bad he is with directions he'd be gone the majority of the time just trying to find the toilet."

"Quit exaggerating, no one could have a sense of direction that bad."

"You want to make a bet?" Ranma asked and gave her a devious smile. "I'll tell him to come over and talk to you then go back to his seat. If he can't do it then I don't have to wear a uniform except if I'm out on missions. I don't really want to risk ruining my clothes."

"And if you lose?"

"If I lose then I'll wear the uniform all the time."

"Deal." Holding out her hand Ranma took it and shook it with a triumphant look on her face.

X x x x x x x

Finally drawing Ryoga's attention after five minutes of him wandering around the cafeteria. She would have said something sooner but with how Integral got angrier and angrier she couldn't help but enjoy it. At this point though Ryoga was getting very frustrated and might cause property damage so she had to stop him. With a target, not created by his mind, he was able to make it over and sit back down.

"How did I get back in here?" He asked.

"You never left, you were walking around, and going everywhere but here." He looked deep in thought for several seconds before accepting the information.

"So why didn't you eat my food?"

"I wanted to." She answered sadly. While keeping an eye on Ryoga to make sure he didn't really get lost she had stolen a lot of looks at the remaining food on Ryoga's tray. This was her first time after being turned that she had been so close to human food again and she desperately wanted to be able to eat it no matter how bad it looked now.

"Ranma not eating all the food in sight? Just what the hell happened?"

"Sorry I was ordered not to tell you." Flashing her eyes towards Integral she found the woman stewing over losing the bet.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ranma?" Ryoga asked playfully. "Not eating food, taking orders, using guns?"

"Things change."

"Like?" Blowing up her bangs she tried to figure a way out of telling him without telling him.

"You've noticed the eyes right?"

"I'm not that stupid." Ryoga mumbled.

"Well that's just the tip of the ice berg."

"Well explain, it's not like I got somewhere to be."

"Then how about this." Reaching over she grabbed his hand, he jerked it away like she was on fire. It was probably a combination of things that caused his violent reaction but when he next spoke she was happy to note he got the point.

"You're cold." He stated and looked her up and down.

"Actually room temperature or a little less, not that I really notice."

"I don't get it."

"Ryoga it'd probably be for the best if you weren't involved around here. That guy who was in my room was able to beat me like I was nothing. I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of me."

"Ha! The great Saotome Ranma afraid!" Ryoga laughed so hard he fell off his bench seat. Glaring at the cursed martial artist she growled. "You almost had me again Ranma, but I'm not falling for this."

"Falling for what?" She asked and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing or what you're trying to do but I'm not falling for it. You're always playing pranks or messing with my head."

"I'm not joking Ryoga."

"Puh-lease Ranma you're so transparent. This is about some martial arts technique you figured out or some sick game you've come up with."

"This isn't a joke Ryoga!" She yelled and stood up. Why couldn't this idiot figure out that she didn't want to see him or anyone else she knew to get hurt because they got involved with vampires. Those chipped things she had fought were dangerous enough but a single real vampire like her, well she didn't want to finish that thought.

"Listen you pig headed idiot, I'm being serious, what I'm stuck in is dangerous. Six people died two days ago."

"Don't call me pig Ranma." Ryoga said dangerously.

"Or what? Last time I saw you, you were snuggling up with Akane. Is that how your loyal to Akari? Ya know the sumo pig trainer. What's the matter? The training too hard for a little piglet such as yourself?" She fell back into bad habits, her anger rising over Ryoga refusing to listen to reason.

"DIE!" Ryoga yelled and jumped over the table to punch her hard enough to send her crashing through several of the park bench style tables. Dusting herself off she had to laugh. 'I was looking for a good spar.' Blinking she looked up as Ryoga came down towards her with a fist pulled back. "RANMA!"

Hopping up to her feet she jumped skyward and past Ryoga who was still looking at where she had been. Grabbing his pulled back hand her momentum pulled him off balance sending him spiraling into the floor. Landing she lingered on all fours feeling very excited as Ryoga stood up just as quickly as she had. The muted excitement from the blood she had spilled earlier came back in full force and started reaching knew heights.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" She heard Integral shout just before she allowed Ryoga to barrel into her and out a conveniently placed set of double doors. Snarling she punched Ryoga in the face, the lost boy's head rocked back from the force and she followed it up by bring up a knee into his midsection.

Not giving any time for him to recover she brought both legs up and pushed him up off her. Up and several meters away in an instant she started to circle him like a predator. "Since when have you been this strong Ranma?" Ryoga asked and waited, choosing discretion after getting a taste of her new strength. Ryoga wasn't always the most observant but this changed the dynamics of the fight. Where before she had merely been the faster now she had power putting Ryoga clearly on the defensive.

"For about a week and a half now." She answered. "And I haven't had a good spar in a long time, so let's not ruin this by talking since Integra might be getting my Master."

"A spar huh? I'll see what you can do with this new training!"

X x x x x x x

'Now if only Ranma wasn't so damn fast this would be great.' Ever since the bakusai tenketsu training Ranma had always used his speed to compensate for his endurance, either by repeatedly hitting the same spot or using an object around them to make his hits harder. For the longest time he had wanted his rival to be able to take and give hits like he could.

Taking a particularly strong hit to the stomach he doubled over and let out all the air in his lungs. 'Correction Ranma's just a bit too strong.' Where had Ranma got all this strength from? Was it from that Master he had mentioned? And for that matter why hadn't Ranma turned back into a guy yet? 'Wait that means Ranma is going easy on me since he's stronger as a guy. THAT BASTARD, HOW DARE HE TAKE ME LIGHTLY!'

Staggering backwards he clutched his stomach. Catching his breath he watched Ranma wait patiently a short distance away. Comparing their conditions, he was definitely the worse for wear, Ranma stood there with her clothing barely scuffed. It was infuriating, not only was she faster, stronger, but now she was also tougher. 'I can't believe it, he found some technique that made him super strong and heal really quickly.'

"Ya know Ryoga." The red head started and shifted tactics, walking calmly towards him. "You're bleeding." Pointing to her forehead. "Right here."

"So what?" He snapped and took a step back noticing a strange darkness that was creeping over his pig tailed nemesis, obscuring his female form into an outline with two red glowing eyes. 'Is it some kind of aura technique?'

Confused he didn't move when Ranma reached up and used a finger to wipe at the blood dripping down from his forehead. He was also feeling very apprehensive about the small form before him, as if there was some threat he didn't understand. "Let's call it a night alright?" Ranma asked and pulled her blood covered finger into her mouth. His eyebrows shot up to his hair line at the moan and look of ecstasy that crossed over Ranma's face.

Shocked, he could forgive himself for not reacting fast enough to stop Ranma from throwing him to the ground with enough force to embed him partway in it. In the next moment he found himself staring up into a pair of hungry red eyes.

"Ranma?" He asked the short girl now sitting on his chest now somewhat worried. Ranma had somehow become as strong and very possibly stronger than him. Having her stare down at him like he was the main course at a feast made him want to check and see if he had somehow become a pig.

"I shouldn't say this." She said quickly and licked her lips nervously. "Integra said not to." Gently Ranma brought a hand up to wipe more blood from his forehead and lick it off like it was the greatest delicacy in the world. For some reason he couldn't think to throw Ranma off, which would have been simple and easy, instead all he could do was stare in morbid fascination. "But I'm not human anymore."

"Wha- What?" He stammered.

"And you taste so- so- so- yummy!"

"EH?" Ranma suddenly opened her mouth, revealing that all her teeth had become sharp points, and lunged towards his neck. Not acting fast enough to bring his hands up to block he froze just before Ranma bit down. Waiting he was aware of Ranma's cool breath on his throat and the tip of her tongue lightly pressed against his skin.

Blinking he noticed a white gloved hand was laid on Ranma's left shoulder and looking past he found a tall figure clad in red with a wide brimmed hat and dark sunglasses. He was chuckling lightly and had an amused but cruel smirk on his face. "Now now, our Master has not given you permission to take this human's life. Though I must say that I approve of your enthusiasm."

Pulling off of him, Ranma slid away and knelt on the ground with her head bowed. Scrambling away he reached up and felt his neck. Sighing in relief he tried to figure out just what kind of crazy training Ranma had been undergoing. Watching Ranma she suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth and turned away.

X x x x x x x

'I almost bit Ryoga!' Feeling her teeth resume their normal human shape she slumped into herself. 'But his blood smells and tastes so good.' Dropping her hands to her stomach it gave off a gurgling noise. 'And I'm sooo hungry.' It didn't make any sense, every night she drank one maybe two packs of blood and felt full.

Now her stomach was an empty pit, screaming at her and demanding something, anything to fill it. All her will power had been necessary in order not to clamp down and feed off her old friend. And she knew that if she had there would have been nothing to stop her from draining him dry. It was unthinkable that she would become a real monster, a vampire she may be, that did not mean she would start killing people for food.

Looking up at the towering form of Alucard she gulped. His eyes were impossible to see beyond his glasses but his smirk showed that he was amused. "Master?" She asked and his smirk became a bit less sadistic as he took a glance back to the building where Integral stood smoking and glaring at her.

"Strange times we dwell in. A young one like you would have long since had your first taste of fresh blood back before I became bound to this house. Though if you're heart is set, you could ask Integra for the right to have this one." She couldn't see them but felt his eyes shift over to Ryoga. "I don't believe she would deny it."

"No, no I don't." She replied firmly. "I just－ lost control for a second." She added with a lot less force.

"Pity." That said he turned and faded from sight.

"Master?" She asked plaintively, knowing that while he wasn't disappointed in her, he was about something else.

"What happened to you Ranma?" Ryoga asked while dusting off his clothes. "Acting like you're going to bite me and calling that guy Master? You never call anyone that."

"He's the one who saved me from that guy who was in my room. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Or more than I already am." She finished in a small voice.

"So then he knows some obscure martial art that gives you super strength?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then I'll just have to get back to training. So next time I can pound you into the ground." Ryoga boasted.

"Heh, I hope you do." Breathing in through her nose she caught the lingering scent of Ryoga's blood once again and felt the hunger return in force. "Stay here." She said quickly and rushed over to where Integral stood.

"And just who is going to pay for these damages?" Integral asked and blew a large puff a smoke in her face. Nearly gagging from the foul odor she scratched at the base of her pigtail nervously.

"I'll fix everything. I was just going to get his pack so he can leave."

"I'll have to find some task for you to make up for the cost of replacing those tables. You're confined to the grounds unless you're on a mission. While your nature may include sucking blood from the living I will not allow you to do so without permission. I thought you understood this rule."

"You don't have to worry about that."

One of the first things she had been instructed on were rules on what she could and couldn't do as a vampire. Most of which she had scoffed at thinking they would never come up. The one about occasionally being allowed to feed from a human had seemed so ridiculous that she had completely forgotten it. Now it didn't seem so far fetched, like a tiny mental switch had moved humans into the area normally reserved for food. And she was not happy with that.

"No, I obviously do. Whether you are aware of it or not you are out of control. Destroying my cafeteria, fighting with a human when I forbid it, and worst of all disobeying a direct command to stop. Now get him out of here, whatever he is, he's trouble we don't need."

Retrieving the pack and surveying the damage she didn't think it was all that bad. The floor had held up nicely aside from some scratches. Most of the tables had just been pushed out of the way. All in all the only real damage were the double doors which had been broken from the walls.

"Here." Throwing the pack at Ryoga from a safe distance away he caught it but was nearly bowled over from the force. "The boss says she wants you gone."

"I didn't think the big bad Saotome Ranma would ever be someones whipping boy."

"Just shut up Ryoga, I can't help it, I have to do what she wants."

"Whatever." Ryoga snorted and looked around. "But um which way is the dojo?"

"That way." She pointed in a random direction away from the building.

"Thanks." Turning he went off in another completely disregarding her advice. "Wait, did you have anything you want me to tell anyone?"

"I know how to use a phone or write a letter. But thanks anyway." She replied and Ryoga shrugged before heading off in another direction.

X x x x x x x

"HIYA!" Wincing at the sound of splintering wood, Kasumi set down the basket of laundry and started to hang them on the line. It was an unseasonably warm day and she wanted to take full advantage of it.

It had been so quiet and peaceful since Ranma had left for England that she almost wondered if the pigtailed boy had ever come into her home. Not that she didn't like how lively him and his friends made everything in fact it made those moments of peace and serenity all the more special.

Hearing the chime of a bell, she looked up to watched a purple haired Amazon peddle her bike along the top of the wall surrounding the home. Jumping the bike off the wall she landed next to her and smiled brightly. "Nihao! Shampoo back from visiting village." (1)

"Good afternoon Shampoo-chan." She greeted, glad that the girl hadn't broken down a wall－ yet.

"I looking for Airen, he here?"

"Oh my, didn't Akane-chan tell you? I told her she should tell all of Ranma's friends that he's moved to England, he doesn't live here anymore." The violet eyed girl looked quizzically at her.

"Airen gone?" Shampoo asked and she nodded. "No longer live with kitchen destroyer?" Nodding again. "Why?"

"Um well it's because he got a job there."

"What job?"

"I think the name of the company was Hellsing."

"Shampoo should go tell great-grandmother." The girl nodded to herself.

"Would you like some tea first?" She asked hoping to be a good hostess. Even though Shampoo's intrusions usually accompanied a large amount of property damage that was no excuse to disregard good manners.

"After tea."

X x x x x x x

"Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo called out entering the Cat Cafe. "I bring good news."

"Oh? What is it child?" Her ancient family member asked from her place at the cash register. They were just gearing up to open once again tomorrow and the Elder had sent her out to visit her husband.

"Airen no live with pervert girl anymore." She said gleefully, nearly bouncing in place.

"That's great news indeed."

"Only problem is he now live in England. Where is England? I want to see Airen."

"Son in law moved to Europe?"

"If England in Europe then yes." She nodded.

"Any reason for such a drastic change?"

"Too too nice girl said he got job with－ Hellsin, Hellshing, Hellsing, that it."

"Hellsing, hmmm." The wizened matriarch rubbed her chin. "I've heard that name before."

"Great-Grandmother?"

"I don't like this at all. Are you sure that this information isn't just some trick?"

"Too too nice girl never lie before, even Airen's mother said it true. Also hear violent girl complaining saying same thing."

"I see." Tapping a finger her fellow Amazon looked deep in thought. "Take the day off and practice, I need to make a few calls."

"Yes Great-Grandmother." She bemoaned her fate. It wasn't any fun to train by herself. Giving a cry of pain she held her hands over her backside protectively.

"You're getting fat sitting around all day. Don't think I haven't noticed. I bet that Tendo girl might even be able to get a lucky hit in." Groaning she ran off before that impossibly hard cane could make another attempt at her derrière.

X x x x x x x

Clutching his stomach, Ranma stood outside Alucard's room, trying to work up the nerve to actually enter the elder vampires room. Nothing about the door told him it was Alucard's room, in fact he had never been told where his Masters room was, there was no need. Alucard was inside, he knew that he was here, and was content to wait.

Turning the ancient knob he opened the door and stepped inside. He was surprised by what he found though. The room was barren save for a large wooden chair, a small table, and of course the large black coffin. Alucard was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed and hands clasped in his lap. His glasses and hat were removed and he looked at him with a strange amused but concerned smile.

"You forgot to ask if you could enter."

"Huh?"

"It has become common lore that we must seek permission to enter a home. And it is so much fun to play with the humans."

"Oh." Shuffling his feet he cataloged that away to play with if he ever got back to Nerima. Whimpering he doubled over slightly. "Why won't this go away? I ate again but all it did was make it worse."

"It's because you require more fresh blood. Did you notice the difference between that packaged trash and the real thing." Moaning his breath quickened and he closed his eyes at the memory. "That is the difference between sustenance and life. An ocean of that chilled liquid can never compare to even the tiniest drop of blood directly from a human."

"I just want it to stop."

"Then you need to satisfy it."

"How?" He asked in a daze.

"You know how."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No." Alucard suddenly stood up with a flourish of his coat.

"It's a martial artists duty to protect the weak." He repeated the line drilled into him since as long as he could remember. With the agonizing hunger pulling at him it sounded weak and hollow.

"So it is." Alucard extended a hand to him. "But you are no longer a martial artist nor human and are not bound by such conventions. Once you have taken a step away from the light, forever will the darkness invade your soul. Whether you were human or mindless beast before does not change what you are now." Staring at the white gloved hand he didn't immediately take it, knowing just what his Master expected.

"The night is young, let's enjoy it." Looking up into Alucard's eyes all doubts left him. "And it's high time you learned how to become a bat."

X x x x x x x

Flapping constantly and trying to stay behind his Sire, Ranma couldn't help but wonder if this was how Mouse felt when he became a duck. The major difference being of course that he was currently in the form of a large bat, most likely the vampire kind. 'Weird, I thought I'd be blind.' Truthfully he could see everything just as well as in human form making echo location a pointless action, but he did it out of reflex and he wouldn't have noticed if not for the detailed information he got of the world around him from it.

Discarding any thoughts he focused past his hunger towards the wonderful feeling of flight. The change of shape was rather startling and felt both alien and natural at the same time. Alucard had explained that vampires being natural shapeshifters had basic shapes which they tended towards. Bats, wolves, mist, and human were the standard forms and then there were many others that were combinations or even thought up on the spot.

Regardless, flight was something he was enjoying immensely. The flexible membrane of a bat's wings weren't ideal for soaring since they didn't provide the lift of a birds wing. They did allow for an incredible amount of agility which he appreciated as he swooped downwards behind Alucard to circle around a large building. Surrounded by two tall fences with guard towers placed strategically along them he realized where they were.

Reaching out with his senses the thoughts from the people in side made him want to throw up and he faltered in his flight. Quickly withdrawing the higher sense he folding his wings into his body to pass through a barred window before flying down a hallway. Slipping through a small slot cut into a door he quickly swung up towards the ceiling to latch on to a small light fixture with his feet. Alucard was already waiting and he instinctively folded his wings against his body while hanging upside down near the elder vampire.

(Master, why are we here?) He asked even though he already knew.

(Ideally you're first meal should be a young virgin around your former human age of the opposite sex. Unfortunately they can be hard to come by in todays age and you have an aversion to hurting innocents.)

(I don't really want to hurt anyone.)

(Luckily for you we have these poor wretches, humans who take pleasure in killing other humans, vermin unfit to live.)

(So these guys are on death row or something?)

(No, they will be here till they die. The practice of putting the guilty to death has gone out of practice in this country.)

(Will this stop the hunger?) He asked hoping never to feel this ever again.

(You will always need blood, what you feel now is not the hunger for blood, but for life. As creatures without we will always feel a pull to fill ourselves with it. If you must think of it in this way, it is the price we pay to experience things that no human can possibly comprehend.)

(I think I understand.) Fidgeting he flapped his wings nervously. The inmate down below suddenly sat up and pulled out a weapon from beneath his sheets.

"Who's there?" Giggling madly he peered into the darkness of the cell waving around the makeshift weapon. "I'll get you, hehe, never escape from me. I'm everywhere and nowhere. I'll kill you, hehehehehe, set you free from your flesh. I can transform you hehe." (2)

(What did this guy do?) He asked unnerved over the steady stream of disturbed ramblings that came from below.

(He's insane, a murderer and rapist, it is all there if you look into his mind.) Releasing his foot hold and landing on the floor he prepared to change back into human form. (I recommend you appear as a woman.)

(Why?)

(This man's delusions specifically target women, it is only right that you do this as one.)

Not really caring which form to take he grew in size and changed into his girl form, bring up clothes to form around her body she rose up off the ground. As soon as the inmate noticed her he was up and off the bed with a hand made weapon poised at her throat. His other arm was pressed into her chest holding her against the wall.

"Haha I knew you'd come! Don't worry, don't worry I'll be nice, won't bite." A cruel smile spread over his face and dropped the weapon to paw at her face. His other arm was moved behind to grab her around the waist and throw her on the bed.

(One last thing, while you will still be a thrall to me, if you take a life of your own free will you'll truly become one of us, with all the powers of a No Life King.)

It would have been effortless to break the sloppy hold he had on her but she was occupied trying to fight the urge to feed. She didn't want to kill anyone, at least not when lives weren't on the line, but instinctively she knew that this was the only way to stop the pain.

Whimpering as he roughly grabbed her breasts she tried to wiggle away from his hands. "Don't." Weakly pushing his hands away and he relented only enough to start pulling at his pants. In a strange way this was her way to find out if this guy was really beyond saving. If he realized that something was wrong with this situation and apologized or anything that she could latch on to she could spare him. Anything would do, anything for her to say no.

"You moan good, I like that."

"Last chance." Her teeth shifted into a mouthful of fangs as she lost more and more control. The man's surface thoughts told her he never would listen. He was insane, when she spoke he didn't even hear her. Was it really bad to get rid of a person like this? Wouldn't the world be a better place without people like this around?

"Come on moan for me baby. Scream if ya like, I like that too." Fumbling with the clasps of her shirt the tenuous hold on her control finally slipped.

Breaking his wrist she lunged upwards and plunged her fangs into his throat before he could scream. Instantly her mouth was filled with blood and she was overcome with the sheer ecstasy of the moment. His body fell limply against hers, no longer having to hold him still, she rolled over and fell off the bed to lay on top of him never ceasing her feeding.

Soon enough she couldn't draw anymore from the man and pulled away. Leaning back she looked upwards with her eyes closed basking in the feeling of rapture that came from her first kill. Licking at some blood that still lingered at her lips she could barely think through the euphoria. Though there was a strange presence that now intruded on her mind which she snuffed out like a candle.

There was a flourish of thick fabric before she was wrapped in darkness and disconnected from the world. This only intensified the feelings and when released collapsed to lay dazed on the ground. A pair of gloved hands came to gently fix her shirt and she moved towards the much larger body of Alucard. She felt so warm, so full of life, but most of all the horrible aching hunger was gone.

"You didn't kill of your own free will." He stated, his small amount of disappointment cutting through the fog and sobering her up.

"I can't just kill someone without a reason." She replied sitting up and not looking at him. "I did it because I had to not because I wanted."

"I suppose that's alright." Standing up she staggered a bit, feeling like she was blood drunk again. Which she probably was, having just taken in a great deal of it. Though she had been expecting more (3)

"Won't someone realize what I did though?"

"Our Master understands and we have an agreement with the prison so they will not raise a fuss over losing a human or two in the course of a month." Alucard smiled and looked towards the moon.

"Oh." Standing up she patted off some dirt that had gotten over the back of her clothes.

"It's such a nice night, let's enjoy it." Without waiting for a reply the tall man started off down a path. Taking a moment to look up at the moon she noticed how beautiful it was for what seemed like the first time. Breaking from her stare she noticed that Alucard had put a considerable distance between them.

"Aww Master wait up!" She called out and ran after him.

X x x x x x x

"Have you seen Ranma?" Ceres asked a soldier in the rifle range.

"You're joking right? I stay away from her, him, whatever as much as possible. That little monster is almost as bad as the one of you who wears red all the time."

"You don't have to be mean about it." Rolling his eyes the man went back to shooting.

Heading up into the main lobby of the Hellsing mansion she moved to the kitchen and didn't see anyone inside. Frustrated she went to see if he was in Integral's office for some reason. Stopping outside the door she put her ear to the wood and didn't hear any heart beats. 'She's probably asleep anyways.' It was getting close to morning and Integral usually went to bed around four or five.

The sun was about to rise and she really wanted to spend a little time with Ranma before that happened. Maybe even talk about the mission they had earlier. She didn't really want to know what had gotten so much blood all over the other vampire. But she felt proud over how well she had done when previously she had frozen up.

Sighing she rubbed at her eyes sleepily. 'Must be closer to dawn than I thought.' Hurrying she went to check Ranma's room once again. Knocking she didn't get any response so she cracked open the door and saw no sign of her query. The only person left to check that she knew would know was Alucard, and she had no real desire to listen to him berate her for not drinking blood. Even though she had, no doubt it wouldn't be enough or not the right type or something equally frivolous.

Hearing a strange flapping noise she watched a pair of bats come down the hallway. Flattening herself against the wall she hoped neither of them would get caught in her hair. Idly she noticed that one was clearly larger than the other and it paid her no mind as it passed by. The smaller one swung around after passing to hover in front of her.

(Hey Ceres.) Ranma's female voice echoed in her head.

"Ranma? Where are you?" She asked and moved away from the bat that was looking at her quizzically. How she knew what that look was she didn't want to know. Or why she wasn't freaking out that a bat was next to her. In fact she even thought the small female bat was kind of cute. 'And how do I know what sex it is?'

(I'm the bat.)

"Huh?"

(Hold on.) Suddenly the bat was surrounded by an impenetrable blackness and started to expand and contort in strange horrific ways. Staring transfixed at the grotesque displayed the shape suddenly snapped into the that of a male Ranma standing before her. "Ta da!"

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

"Master told me how."

"Never tells me anything." She muttered darkly. She'd been a vampire for over two months now and the most she got out of him was a comment about how inept she was. Ranma hadn't even been a vampire for two weeks and could already do far more than she could.

"I could teach ya how. Master also said we can turn into mist and a wolves if we wanted. But a bats real fun cause you get to fly."

"Really you'd teach me how to do that kind of thing?"

"Sure why not." The raven haired boy shrugged.

"Really?" She asked with little stars in her eyes, at Ranma's nod she latched on to him like he was a giant plush toy. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"You alright? I didn't think you'd be this excited to turn into something else?"

"Well it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"It's just, never mind come on let's go to bed." She said hurriedly and practically running off to her room to shut the door quickly behind her. Falling against it she sighed. 'Stupid Ceres, stupid Ceres, you don't want to turn into a bat. Why didn't you just say you wanted to spend time with him? Stupid stupid stupid.'

X x x x x x x

"Master Ranma." Unwanted, the lid to his bed rose up, the sudden influx of light waking him up. "Sir Integra wishes you're presence."

"Go way." He groaned and tried to hide his face from the lights in his room. Vampires needed total darkness to get a good sleep. Hence the need for a coffin or as he was now laying on a bed that closed and sealed out all the light. Any light even a small reading light would keep him up or give him a fitful sleep.

"Sorry no can do." Walter stated. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"It's not night yet." Struggling weakly he tried to move towards the darkest corner. "Want sleep."

"That does not change that Sir Integral wants you for a mission. Now get up, dress in the clothes I provided, and head to her office." The Hellsing butler stood waiting for him to get up. Realizing that it was useless to try and close the lid again he put his feet out of bed and attempted to wake himself.

"What time is it?"

"Just before seven and you're in luck, the sky is overcast."

"She wants me to go outside?" Stretching he took a look at the clothes Walter had set out. A charcoal gray tshirt, a long black leather jacket with a high collar, and some dark blue jeans.

"I'll allow her to explain your mission in detail." Bowing, Walter left the room and he yawned heavily before putting on the clothes. Rushing up to Integral's office he entered without knocking. Sitting behind her desk the Hellsing woman barely looked at him before talking.

"Our interrogation of the man found at the scene last night gave us an interesting tidbit of information. We already knew that he had a connection to a local news anchor named Kim Susslin. What we didn't know was that he had another and unfortunately purposely never learned his name." Looking up at him she continued. "It's suspected that it is the new Captain, Manfred Steadler."

"That perverted guy? I knew something was up with him."

"Stop." Integral held up a hand and sipped at some tea. "We do not have any proof that it is him, which is where you come in. He'll be going off duty at seven. Your mission is to tail him and see if he comes into contact with Kim Susslin. She's a blonde woman with blue eyes in her early thirties." Pushing a picture across her large desk Integral let him get a decent look before continuing. "You are to take no direct action, merely observe. If it turns out to be him you are to phone in immediately."

"Why me though? I kinda stick out in a crowd ya know. Wait this is punishment for last night isn't it, I mean you could have had anyone do this you didn't need me."

"I wasn't exactly happy to see a notice appear on my desk about a prisoner being drained of all blood."

"Urk."

"I'm trying to remember my last orders to you. Can you refresh my memory please? I appear to be drawing a blank."

"Um, well ya see Master wanted me to go out with him and well what was I supposed to say?" Sweating he wondered just how many horrible tasks he would have to perform.

"I understand." Integral stopped him before he could stutter some more. "You tasted fresh blood and needed to satisfy your hunger. I'm sorry that I did not realize it at the time, I should have acted accordingly."

"You're apologizing to me?" He asked wondering if he was still sleeping. Pinching himself he proved that he was in fact awake.

"Of course, I failed to take into account that you are a vampire and not a human soldier. Vampires would not be such a threat to humanity if they just needed to drink blood. The problem is that if they taste that blood directly from the source then they must kill. Most become addicted to it and feed with reckless abandon. You will of course keep yourself under control."

"How um do you know that?"

"It is my business to know vampires. Alucard wouldn't have disregarded my command unless he had a very good reason. Now go and don't let Steadler know you are there."

"Ri-right."

X x x x x x x

Pausing and ducking behind a middle aged man, Ranma watched Steadler with the full extent of his vampiric sight. Which at the moment wasn't much, till the sun went down his powers were severely limited. Physically he was probably capable of pulling Ryoga apart but unlike last night the fight would be a lot closer. Even with the extra sight, following the man would have been laughably easy. He was about as observant as Akane and just as subtle.

Truthfully he couldn't wait for the sun to go down. As cloudy as the sky was he could still feel exactly where the sun was in the sky and it's effect on his aura. It didn't really burn him, although it would since he was very pale, but it made his aura recoil and lose strength.

About to follow Steadler into a bar, he paused and focused on a new vampire that had entered his field of perception and noticed Ceres was up and about too. Keeping an eye on Steadler he met up with her near the entrance to an alley.

"Ceres? What are you doing up?"

"Me?" Looking around nervously the draculina fidgeted. "I'm doing my own investigation."

"Really, why would ya do that?"

"It's a police thing, something doesn't feel right and I want to get to the bottom of it." The blonde sized him up for a moment. "I like your clothes."

"Really?" Checking himself out he had to admit he looked good, not that he could ever look bad. "You look pretty good yourself." He said looking at her mode of dress. Tight fitting jeans, thick black vest over a light blue long sleeved shirt, a news boy hat, and black choker.

"You think so?" She asked demurely and blushing.

"Yea, hey let's do this together, this jerk is boring." Motion for Ceres to follow, she frowned but caught up after a moment and they stepped into the bar together. Steadler gave them barely a passing glance from his seat at the bar itself as they took positions at a booth. "How'd you get up anyways? Walter had to get me." He asked settling in.

"My old alarm clock from before I was a vampire. Always hated how loud it was before but now it's the only thing that can get me up before sundown."

"I know what you mean." Glancing back over his shoulder, Steadler hadn't moved from his place at the bar or showed any signs that he had recognized them. 'Man what a moron.'

"So are you going to show me how to－ you know later?" Ceres asked.

"You mean the bat thing? Sure, shouldn't take ya too long to get."

"The bartender is staring at us." Ceres whispered and he looked down the bar to see the older man waiting impatiently.

"Should we order something?" He wondered. "Think he serves blood?" Ceres gave him a strange look. "What? It could happen."

"Go get us some tomato juice or something."

"Tomato juice?"

"It's red and it's liquid, that's kinda like blood isn't it?"

"Not at all."

"Then you figure something out smart guy."

"Fine fine." Getting up he headed over to the bar as far from Steadler as possible. "So um what would you recommend?" He asked the man.

"How old are you kid and that girl over there?"

"I'm eighteen and she's twenty one." He answered adding one year to his age. The bartender stared him down looking for a sign that it was a lie before shrugging and pulling out two glass bottles.

"Will a lager do ya?" He asked and pulled out a bottle opener.

"I guess, how much?"

"Four pounds." Frowning he thought that was a bit hefty for something to drink, but that didn't stop him from paying and taking the bottles back to the table.

"What made you think to get these?" Ceres asked. "Not trying to get me drunk are you?" She smiled and pulled one over to sniff at it.

"Just asked for something." Shrugging he mimicked her and sniffed at the pale yellow liquid. Liquids didn't elicit the same instant reflex to gag that food did, so while it didn't make him want to throw up that didn't make it the least bit appetizing. "Think we could do it?" He asked.

"You first." She answered. Raising up the glass he tried to take a drink but just ended up putting it back down. Last nights taste of fresh blood was still a strong image in his mind. Forcing down some horrid tasting liquid wasn't high on his list of things to ingest at the moment. He also wasn't hungry and wouldn't be for nearly a month. A small consolation to the fact that he had killed someone last night.

"You alright? You zoned out for a minute there." Ceres asked.

"Just thinkin. How's our target?"

"Hasn't moved."

"Bleh." Sliding the lager away glanced back at Steadler and found him watching a soccer game with a huge mug of amber liquid in his hand. "So what were you doing before we met?"

"Me? Oh I was checking out the building from last night. There was a man, Harry Anders from MI-5, I think he might be in on this thing too." (4)

"Why is that?"

"He didn't seem at all concerned when I mentioned how the camera's were setup where the vampires would be."

"Not much to go on."

"Yea I know. I just didn't like how he disregarded what I told him."

"So as a police girl did you ever have to do something like this?"

"A stakeout? Once."

"Then you probably don't know anything to make this less boring then." Yawning he wished the sun would go down, bored and sleepy was a bad combination. Ceres wasn't much better but she seemed to want to be up more than him.

"How about eye spy?"

X x x x x x x

An hour later they were still camped out in the booth trying to be stealthy. Or as stealthy as two vampires could be when they somehow became intoxicated from the smell of alcohol. Apparently vampires had little to no tolerance, so even breathing in the fumes was like drinking if they were around it long enough. Coupled with incredibly sensitive noses meant they were drawing in all the booze from around the room.

Thinking back on it Ranma thought that it might not have been such a good idea to keep up appearances and buy more and more beer. What with there being something like fifteen bottles a piece between them since they had no clue how often to buy another it had simply become wait for the bartender to look in their direction and then alternate turns buying.

"Who's turn is it?" Ceres slurred from her place next to him, having moved to the same side of the booth an hour ago.

"I don't think we should buy anymore." He answered.

"Good idea." Grabbing his arm she snuggled up next to him. "So what did you and Master do last night?"

"Well we went to a park." He said nervously wondering what Ceres would think of him if she knew what he had done.

"That's it?"

"Hey someone's here." He quickly changed the subject as a blonde woman entered into the bar and took came up next to Steadler. "I think that's what her name, Kim." He whispered to Ceres who watched the pair with him. It was too crowded and noisy to make out what they were saying from across the room but they quickly got up and left. "Come on let's follow em."

Trailing behind the pair, Ceres suddenly grabbed his arm possessively. "For cover." She said although from his normal experience with women he knew that there was a little more to it than that. Not wanting to risk causing a scene and because he actually enjoyed contact with Ceres he didn't raise a fuss. It probably helped that he was feeling a bit light headed.

As before it was easy to tail Steadler, for someone trained by the SAS he was horrible at noticing his surroundings. At the very least he should have noticed them from his previous encounters. Two red eyed young adults with unnaturally pale skin, one of which is Japanese, that kind of combination would have sent warning flags up in his head right from the start.

Their targets brought them to a warehouse that had been converted to house small businesses but had recently been closed. Phoning in the location the squad now unofficial lead by first lieutenant Pickman would arrive within ten minutes and they were supposed to remain unnoticed. Snapping the cell phone closed he gave Ceres a roguish grin. "Wanna find out what's going on?"

"I sure do." Alucard answered from where he stood next to them and they both cried out in surprise from the sudden appearance of the elder vampire. Smiling with unrestrained glee he fell into a pool of inky blackness that appeared on the wall. "You two have stolen all the fun lately, but feel free to join in."

"Did you realize he was there?" Ceres asked and he shook his head. The power and ability difference between them was truly scary. Is that what he could have done if he had drank willingly last night? Did being a real vampire take away the push and pull of the sun?

"Let's go." Pulling out his pistol just for intimidation, Ceres did the same, although he suspected she put far more stock in the weapon than he did.

Moving through the building and letting his vampiric sight guide him they moved down a level into a basement. He was having trouble making out any details but he could see that there were three humans and a chipped vampire somewhere just below this level. Strangely enough he couldn't pinpoint where Alucard was, it was like he was hidden even though he knew that his Master was in the building somewhere.

"How can you tell where to go?" Ceres asked him causing him to pause.

"Ya know like when you shoot you look at things through your mind and not your eyes."

"But the sun's up. I thought we weren't supposed to be able to use that right now."

"You never know unless you try." Ceres closed her eyes and developed a look of intense concentration before sighing.

"I can't do it."

"Must be because you just started eating, I'm sure you'll get stronger." He supplied trying to cheer her up. Ceres nodded and they started through the dimly lit building once again. A traitorous thought entered into his mind though wondering if it was because he had fed from a human that he was able to function during the day where before he had been just as limited. To get stronger he knew he had to feed, the question was, was it worth it if it meant killing people?

"Wait." The older vampire grabbed his coat and pulled him towards a doorway.

"What is it?"

"Steadler went this way."

"And you know that how?"

"His smell stopped and this is the only door he could have used." She explained and he took a few sniffs wondering how he had missed something as basic as that.

X x x x x x x

Floating through the void as it were, Alucard watched the preceding with disgust. 'These fake vampires get more and more pathetic every night. Not to mention these humans watching, but I never held much hope for them anyways.' The drug addict they had tricked into coming here was a non issue. A human that stupid wasn't worthy of consideration.

'And my children are taking their time getting here.' Focusing on the two young vampires and their clumsy attempts at flirting. He couldn't help but feel somewhat proud at Ranma's progress. His newest fledgling was already far more useful and agreeable than his first Ceres. But he did make a concession that of late she had finally started to embrace her new nature.

Seeing that the show was starting, he pulled himself together at the ceiling and dropped down with the fake vampire between him and the humans. Smiling sadistically he addressed the pathetic excuse for a vampire. The poor wretch didn't have the decency to wear a shirt, standing in a pair of dark jeans and nothing else. His face was misshapen and only resembled a human.

"What's so great about showing that dirty face of yours to the world?" He asked casually.

"Who are you?" The vampire asked still holding on to the drug addict in a voice more like a growl.

"Has becoming something close to special made you so happy? Made you want to show you're ugly face, are you proud for some reason?"

"Hey, what's going on? If you two are fighting I'll just leave." Struggling to pull away from the vampire that held him the nameless drug addict was thrown violently into a cinder block wall with enough force to kill him. As the body slipped to the floor it left a large trail of blood.

"That's too bad, you killed your co-star so quickly. I was just looking forward to finding out his story."

"You talk to much." The vampire growled pulling out a revolver from behind his back and pointed it at him. Not feeling threatened in the least he stared down the barrel of the large caliper gun. Nothing about it was blessed or made of a material that could actually harm him, so it was beneath him to actually show concern.

"I'd say you're pathetic but that would be redundant. A monster put on display, a spectacle for human enjoyment." Two shots rang out and he jerked twice as the metal ripped through his body. Healing the pathetic excuse for wounds he reached into his coat and pulled out his Joshua pistol.

"I wouldn't begrudge you for serving humans, since I do as well. That makes us both under the same pitiable circumstances." Raising the large weapon he pointed it squarely at the vampires head. "Not that I would let a pale imitation like you live anyways."

Pulling his trigger sent a bullet through the vampires head, out the back, to shatter a pane of one way mirror behind. As the fragments of glass fell he shifted the gun towards the new recruit of Hellsing's, he didn't remember the name or cared too. Trash like him didn't deserve a name. The pair behind the glass cowered but the man recovered to pull out a pistol.

"Wait! We were just watching!" The woman cried out.

"Forget it, he's one of the vampires being kept by Hellsing." Steadler stopped her from speaking more.

"Watching? Do you like to watch so much? I don't understand humans at all."

"Stop! Please don't shoot." The woman begged and he narrowed his eyes behind his dark glasses. 'A human should never beg for mercy.'

"Master!" Both his fledglings called out from the doorway, glancing over he saw Ceres with her gun pointed at the humans while Ranma kept his pointed towards the floor. "Traitors like him should be judged and punished by humans." Ceres stated and the corners of his mouth curved upwards imperceptibly, happy that she was finally losing some of her timidity.

"Heh that's right." Dropping his gun Steadler raised his hands. "You're right Victoria. But I do have to say I was faithful to my duty."

"If I was honest with myself, I want to shoot you right now." The blond vampire said grimly. Now he did openly grin, this was certainly a change from how the police girl had been acting before. Scanning her surface thoughts he noticed that her mind was thinking back to one of Integral's human officers, Captain Gareth. 'Revenge huh?'

Slowly Ceres's finger tightened on the trigger and her eyes became more feral. His grin grew waiting for the loud bang and sudden death that would follow. It disappeared when Ranma's hand was gently laid on the top of the gun and Ceres's allowed him to push it down.

"Victoria, Saotome" Commander Fargason spoke from the doorway. "We will take care of the rest, you two did a great job." Ceres turned and buried her face in Ranma's chest, the male vampire putting his weapon away and putting a tentative arm around her back. The moment lost, he put his own pistol away. "Lieutenant Marlowe take Captain Steadler away."

"Yes Sir." A pair of soldiers came in and started to handcuff Steadler.

"Aren't you guys disgruntled? You risk your life to protect this country and get treated like you don't exist." Steadler pleaded and one of the soldiers locked the handcuffs too tight. Integral appeared next at the doorway her face an emotionless mask. He didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she was not in a jovial mood.

"You've never even been on a mission." Fargason spoke. "I didn't know you thought like that, I see I've made a mistake." The Captain or soon to be former Captain was lead away leaving them alone with the woman.

"I just watched it, there's no crime in watching." The woman explained to Integral. "I have an obligation to show the public, they deserve to know."

"No crime in watching you say?" Integral asked coldly.

"And I wasn't even the one who video taped it!" She said it with such conviction that he believed at least she did.

"What do you want to do with this one?" He asked feeling rather thirsty after having to watch Ranma feed last night without taking any for himself.

"We'll have her brought to the local police, they can handle this." The woman visibly relaxed and he waited impatiently for what would come next. "But the crime she committed is not something that can be judged by the law." Appearing behind her silently he could hardly wait.

"So then if she can't be judged, I guess I'll do as I please."

"What?" She asked recoiling as he stepped around to her front. She wasn't as small as Ranma was as a female but she was dwarfed by his size. Bringing up his hands he stopped her retreat by grabbing her shoulders. Bending down he looked directly into her fearful eyes, even though she couldn't see through his dark glasses.

"I've been so hungry of late. Will you be able to quench my thirst?" She knew what he was about to do, having intended to watch it from the sidelines while another was in her place. Even still the look of horror in her eyes was nearly as delicious as the blood that was to come.

Almost tenderly he bit into her neck and felt the wonderful flood of blood. He didn't mindlessly feed to fill a need like Ranma had done last night, this was for his own enjoyment. Vampires were blood sucking demons, creatures who fed on the lives of humans to survive and grow powerful. No vampire could ever truly be as happy as when they were taking a life.

As the woman lost strength and bent backwards he followed, supporting her and stopping the need from bending further. It didn't take long before the blood ran out and he was still thirsty. 'A pity, strong humans are so hard to come by.' Setting the body down he straightened up and fixed his jacket. Integral had left as well had the rest of the humans leaving him alone with his fledglings.

Victoria had bitten her arm and stood transfixed at the now dead woman. His eldest was no doubt feeling a desire to feed that she had never felt before. With any luck she could be freed from her servitude and become a real midian soon. There had never been any doubt that she would drink eventually and maybe with the knowledge that Ranma had already taken someone she would desire to. It hadn't taken more than a week of Ranma feeding before she was willing.

Thinking about the other spawn, his reaction was odd, he simply stood staring impassively at him. Reading the young vampires thoughts he was surprised with how vehemently he fought the urge to feed. He knew what it would taste and feel like. And he also knew that it was now part of what he was. Even still he was at war with himself and making promises never to do it again.

'What to do, what to do?' Young vampires were not his strong suit. He had created servant vampires before but never did he have to deal with children who refused to accept the situation that they themselves had chosen. Just what was so difficult about doing what came natural? It had been some time since the last human he had turned before Victoria and he could admit that he hadn't been the best Sire to her. Although he thought he had done a lot better with Ranma.

If it wasn't so beneath him he would have approached another vampire who had experience in such matters and seek information. Never advice, it was unthinkable that he would actually ask someone for help. But he could accept that there were others more qualified when a situation called for it. 'Hmm there is that one who lives in isolation, I might be able to pawn them off on to her.'

Looking at the pair he couldn't help but feel that he should say something. What though? What could gain the kind of response that he wanted? Would being blunt offer the best return? Not that he had been all that subtle before. Or maybe something that might create a little sibling rivalry?

What he decided on was to do nothing, the children could handle themselves. He could command them to do what he wanted but there was no fun or satisfaction in that. And as Ranma had demonstrated last night if they didn't act willingly there was no point. Fading from view, he went to go see what Integral was doing. It occurred to him that he had yet to offer her immortality tonight.

X x x x x x x

"Ranma, I'm hungry." Drawing his eyes away from where Alucard had been he saw that Ceres had lowered her arm, the two punctures created by her fangs already healing. He had gotten slightly hungry after seeing their Master feed but it was no where close to what Ceres looked to be feeling or what he had felt last night. "I want to go back." She added looking at him desperately.

Nodding she grabbed his hand and ran out of the building dragging him along. Outside a driver was waiting to bring them back as part of the team that had been dispatched to secure the area. Nearly being thrown into the back of the car, Ceres slammed the door shut behind her.

"Might want to hurry." He told the driver who nodded. "You alright?" He asked the draculina who leaned over and cuddled up against him.

"I'm so hungry." She whimpered resting her head against his chest.

"You didn't take any fresh blood did you?" He asked hoping that she didn't.

"Only mine." Breathing out a sigh of relief she must have just been charged up over seeing Alucard feed. Vampires were more animalistic than humans, it was easy to get excited and worked up over things that appealed to them.

The car ride took too long for his taste. While he was spared from the hunger by being full from last night, Ceres was suffering from the same kind of thirst he had dealt with, possibly even the painful pull after attempting to quench his thirst with medical blood. Hopefully when they got back it wouldn't have the same effect on her. No part of him wanted to introduce her to taking a human life.

Arriving at the mansion no one stopped them to talk or got in the way as they made their way down into the basement. Rushing into her room Ceres released his arm and nearly ripped off the hinges of her small fridge to get at the blood packs inside. Sitting off to the side he watched her pull the top off one of the packs and drank from it greedily. Taking a second and third she finally slowed to a stop and knelt next to the fridge. 'Must be safe, I stopped after one because it didn't taste very good.'

"Ranma?" Ceres asked standing up. "Aren't you hungry?" He was about to lie but the haunted look in her eyes stopped him.

"I ate last night." She looked at him confused before her eyes widened with realization. "You mean you－."

"I tasted Ryoga's blood and had to." Looking down at the floor he wondered what would happen. He felt bad about what he did, he really did, but he was a vampire and well it was what vampires did.

"You killed Ryoga?"

"What? No! It was some lunatic at a prison." He protested and found Ceres looking at him with disappointment.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a monster." Bowing his head again he was surprised when she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit down on her bed. Nervously he watched the blonde draculina who sat next to him waiting for when the pain would come.

Any time he had ever been alone with a girl before someone had interrupted or violence had ensued. This just seemed like the perfect situation for Akane to magically appear screaming about him being a pervert, Shampoo busting down the stone wall, Ukyo walking in offering him food. 'OH KAMI-SAMA, WHEN WILL IT COME!' (5)

"Do you like being a vampire?" Blinking he hadn't been expecting that.

"Uh well I like being stronger, faster, and the extra powers I suppose." Scratching the back of his head he wished Ceres would stop looking into his eyes with her soft crimson ones. "I hate that people are my food and all that stuff. But I guess yea I like being a vampire. I mean I trained my whole life to be strong. It's hard for me not to like something that gives me that."

"How did you die?"

"Oh, you mean like why Master have to save me?" Ceres nodded at his question. "I got into a fist fight with a vampire, not one of those chipped things but one of us. He stabbed me with a sword and Master finished him off. You?"

"I was part of a team that was sent to investigate a small town that was taken over by a vampire. He killed my friends and was going to rape me before turning me into a ghoul when Master showed up. He had to shoot me to kill the vampire. I didn't want to die so I accepted his offer."

"Kind of the same." He mused after learning why Ceres had become a vampire when she seemed to hate it so much. Obviously neither of their retellings were very detailed but they seemed similar. Both had been close to death when Alucard had chosen to save them. Strangely enough they had both finished their summaries feeling slightly wistful about Alucard. "So how bout you? Do you like being a vampire?"

"At first I hated it, I still hate having to drink any blood. I don't like how I'm treated like some thing that could go insane at any moment and attack people." She suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed just a bit harder than necessary. "But I like being strong enough to protect people－ and spending time with you." She smiled at him.

"I um like you too." He admitted.

"Let's go do something, I don't want to stay inside, maybe we could head back into town. Hmm and you did say you'd teach me how to change into a bat."

"Sure, flying is a blast." They both left excitedly and he completely forgot Integral's order about staying on the grounds. Not that he cared all that much about such a thing anyways.

X x x x x x x

"Kids shouldn't become vampires." Integral stated watching a pair of large bats flap around the grounds before heading off towards down town. "They'll never grow up." Oh yes, Ranma would be sent on every boring mission she could think of for this violation of her order. Adjusting her tie and the cross that bound it together, it was just the start of the night.

"Sir Integra." Walter opened the door and entered her office. "Commander Fargason wishes to know if you have any preference for who to promote into the open Captains position."

"The two lieutenants, Mason Fox and Chris Pickman."

"Both Sir?"

"Yes, we have had a single strike force for too long. We can field three vampires effectively, there is no need to keep a single large human backup squad. Alucard can continue as a solo agent with Victoria and Saotome accompanying the two squads individually. Saotome with Pickman's team and Victoria with Fox's."

"I am sorry if this is out of place, but are you planning to place humans against vampires? I am something of an oddity, normal humans don't have my gifts."

"In time I wish to get away from depending on Alucard and his brood. Experience is needed or else we'll forever be bound to them. My ancestors had no such help and were effective monster hunters. While I do not like that he acted on his own but Pickman's recent command has shown that humans in combination with vampires are an effective force. And I wish to restore pride, human pride, back into our organization."

"As you wish, I'll inform Fargason of your decision." Not watching the butler leave she shifted gears and started in on her paperwork for the night.

X x x x x x x

Setting her bookbag down on her desk Nabiki hit the power button on her laptop and waited impatiently for the older machine to boot up. Hopefully all the usual craziness would be completely gone soon and then she could afford to buy a new one. Leaning back on her chair she bit off a piece of cracker that she had stolen from the kitchen.

Loading up her browser and an instant messaging service she brought up her email and started to run through the messages. She always had to laugh at people who complained about getting junk mail, a savvy computer user simply didn't get more than a single junk mail a month. Bringing up a message she had to stop when she received an instant message from one of her more reliable associates.

"You gotta see this!" Was the message and she clicked on the included link to a flash video. Watching for a little bit she didn't see what was so great about it, just some people wandering a building looking like they were in a zombie movie.

"Why do I have to watch this?" She replied.

"Just keep watching, there's a girl on there you gotta see." Rolling her eyes the video suddenly cut to the front door as it was kicked in by a short girl carrying an absolutely huge gun. Since the camera was night vision she couldn't tell hair color or anything like that but Nabiki immediately recognized a certain girl she had taken many pictures of.

A half hour later she staggered down the steps for dinner. It was impossible, just completely and utterly impossible, it just had to be a different short busty Japanese girl. Ranma was many things, a macho insensitive jock, a stingy prude who didn't understand women even though he was one a lot of the time.

He was also one of the most impressive martial artists that she knew and there were probably limits to that skill for which she wasn't privy to. For instance Ranma didn't fight to cause injury. Even with people out for his blood he fought to win not destroy his opponent. Fighting seemed to be fun to the pigtailed boy who certainly had enough people around him to satisfy that need.

But Ranma was first and foremost not a killer. He did not go through a building mowing people down with a huge gun, he did not shoot an injured policeman, he did not rip a man's arm off then kill him slowly and deliberately. And he most certainly did not do what he did to those two others in another room.

"Nabiki-chan are you alright?" Nodoka asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied mechanically and then remembered that Nodoka seemed to know something.

"Well alright dear." The Saotome woman gave her a worried look before she hurried off into the kitchen.

Taking a seat she held her chin in a hand and wondered what was going on. Ranma killing people violently had to have some kind of connection to the book Dracula, and now one called Interview with the Vampire. Jerking upright she thought back to how Ranma had seemed the last time she had seen him in the flesh. Pale, red eyes, and accompanied by a man and woman who had the same look to them.

Thinking back to the day before Ranma had gone missing he had appeared pale and weak. This was of course during a rash of young girls going missing with piles of ash left in their place. But that was ridiculous vampires didn't exist, they were just legends and myths. Then again phoenixes, curses, mirror clones, dragon princes, cursed drawings, bakeneko, oni, orochi, or any other creature that they had encountered weren't supposed to exist either.

'Damn it can't anything ever be simple with Ranma?'

X x x x x x x

Author Notes

The forest Ranma ends up in is Hampstead Heath. The prison is Wormwood Scrubs although I tweaked it so that it was housing some truly evil individuals. It's where Alucard goes to if he wants a bite to eat.

The fresh blood thing is my idea because, forgive the expression, I wanted them to have more bite. There isn't anything in Hellsing lore about it but it could fit. I mean in the manga Ceres's first taste of blood is something like 40 hours before she drinks Pip's blood. Yes that's due to the circumstances but there is the option for a little more being there.

If you haven't seen the newest OVA they show Hellsing's location a the map, locating this on an actual map shows that Hellsing would be right next to the Hendon Golf Club. Which looks like it is a cometary. I'm rather pleased with how close I came to guessing it's location. Though I will be cannibalizing the golf course to make it a more secluded spot since there are a lot of houses around.

(1) – Shampoo was off visiting her village. . . . . obviously.

(2) – Slight reference to Schrödinger with the "Everywhere and nowhere" comment. He will be making an appearance, he's too awesome not to.

(3) – The weight of a human body in blood is only about 7 percent according to a Red Cross website. I thought it would be a lot more being liquid and all that.

(4) – If you know your Hellsing Anime you know that Harry Anders is shown in the booth with Kim and Steadler but disappears quickly and is never mentioned. Since it doesn't make any sense for him to be there I left him out.

(5) – Ranma never did call Ukyo although she got the information from Akane.

**OMAKE TIME OMAKE TIME OMAKE TIME!**

"The Irony is not Lost" - By Philip Weigel

"I must ask, just WHY are you having so much trouble following me?" Alucard was not known for sweat-dropping, but he could have sworn that his apprentice was having the damnedest time trying to keep up with him.

"Sorry, master, I just can't seem to find where I'm going." Ranma muttered to himself. "...Ryoga Hibiki, this is all your fault."

Edit

Secondary Omake by borg rabbit

"Ranma m'boy, let's see how you'd look in this?"  
Ranma-chan's reply was to rip her shirt off and point to her pale breasts. "I  
only have two of these, you hentai idiot!"  
"Well...I just thought that your new abilities would let you wear this  
pretty." said Happosai as he let the four-cupped bra swing from his index  
finger.


	6. Bad Examples

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

X x x x x x x

Glancing at several soldiers as they laughed at a television, Ranma couldn't figure out what was so funny about the show they were watching. 'Maybe I don't want a tv in my room.' He mused wondering if this is what passed for entertainment here. Sitting in room along with the twelve person squad under Pickman's command, it was filled with basic furniture, and kept as a waiting room for soldiers on duty.

He found it somewhat relaxing to be around humans, who if not friendly, at least treated him like a person. Hellsing's mission after all was the destruction of non humans such as himself, and most soldiers in it had the outlook that he and Ceres were nothing more than smart pets to Integral. The larger force who stayed and guarded the building were the worst for expressing that view. Thankfully they were little more than security guards and wouldn't dare try to enforce anything. The two strike squads were the ones taken from the SAS and MI5 while the others were recruited from police forces or the normal armed forces.

It had been two weeks since Integral had reorganized the large troop of soldiers setup originally to be Alucard's support into two units. Further more she had split him and Ceres up so that they would each be supporting a squad. Since he was the more up close and personal kind of fighter, the troops selected for Pickman's squad seemed to reflect that. Ceres and Fox's squad were the opposite, designed around a long range fire support role.

And they had been busy, already he had been out to deal with six fake vampires who usually ended up surrounding themselves with dozens of ghouls. He hated the chipped vampires and what they did to people without a care. To an extent he hated himself for how he had come to be detached about human suffering, at least to those he didn't know.

"And would you look at this wanker? Ever since he got that promotion he's been strutten around like he's the dog's bollocks." One of the soldiers named Marlowe indicated Pickman. "I bet he thinks his shit don't stink either." Pickman just gave off a cocky smile.

"Why else would the boss pick me to lead a bunch of mindless animals like you who just end up throwing it at each other? Might as well be monkeys in the zoo."

Tuning out the mindless banter he wondered if his mother had gotten the letter he had sent. Slipping off the couch he was on, only Pickman noticed his leaving and gave a nod in his direction. Ceres's group was on duty tonight and were out dealing with vampire in the town of Buxton. Any protest he might have had that Integral send Ceres out on missions basically alone weren't effective. Of course he had asked to tag along just to see the country but that had been shot down too.

Stopping by to say 'hi' to the maids in the kitchen, he was quickly driven out by the chef making another garlic based dish. 'Jerk probably gets a kick out of watching me gasp for air.' He thought darkly. Every time he had visited the pair of maids who kept the mansion clean that chef had been making something with so much garlic he didn't even think a person could eat it.

"Yo Walter." He greeted the Butler passing him in the hall.

"Master Ranma I have something for you." Digging into a pocket he pulled out an envelope. "This came for you today." Taking it he saw the return address with his mother and the date sent was slightly more than a week ago.

"Wow thanks Walter."

"You're welcome." Bowing slightly the Hellsing retainer continued on to do whatever it was that he did.

_'Son_

_That's wonderful that you have become a man again. I'm assuming that this is a cure or that you have control over the change now? I don't see any reasons why you would become a woman again so congratulations on finding a cure, it's too bad that you can't share it with your father._

_Akane has been broken up that you've left, poor girl tries to hide it with anger but I can tell she really misses you. It would be nice if you could give her a call, I would really appreciate it, and I think it would go a long way to helping her adjust to this. You are after all not the only one who's gone through a large change._

_Everyone else is doing well, Shampoo came by for a visit the other day and told us about her recent trip to China. She always has such fascinating stories. Ukyo wasn't happy when we told her you had moved and her shop closed down the next day. I hope she's alright but no one has heard from her and the building is up for rent._

_I'm not sure if I approve of you using firearms but if it's for your job then I guess it's a good thing. I'm sure you look very manly but a proper sword would be best, remember you're descended from samurai. I would have lent you the Saotome family honor blade if I had known. _

_Are you and Ceres getting close? I'm not getting any younger you know. Though I'm not sure how I feel with you spending so much time with a foreign girl._

_Your father and Soun are devising a plan to take everyone on a trip to England. I'm trying to divert their attention but they seem set on it for some reason. While I would love to take a trip I know you must be busy and wouldn't want to intrude._

_Love_

_Nodoka'_

Folding up the paper and stowing it inside his jacket, he was in no hurry to call the dojo and talk with Akane. 'Let's see they're about a half day ahead so I'll call closer to morning. What a great letter there Mom, congrats you're all guy again, work things out with Akane, stay away from Ceres cause she's not Japanese, and watch out cause we'll be showing up in England sometime soon.'

'Oh man I forgot to call Ucchan!' Wincing he wondered just what the okonomiyaki chef would do when she tracked him down. And there was no doubt in his mind that she was already on her way here or was. 'I know I'm irresistible but all this to be around me?' Putting his hands into his jacket pockets he hopped down the steps to head for town.

He still wore variations of what he had when he was undercover tailing Steadler. The leather jacket kept his body slightly warmer, which felt nice, and the rest helped him stand out less while around town. While Integral still gave him grief about his clothing but she had relented on her confined to grounds order. Free to come and go as he pleased he now spent a considerable amount exploring the surrounding area. (1)

"You headin out?" Pausing he craned his neck to look up at Pickman who was leaning casually on the second floor railing.

"Thought I'd head into town."

"Keep your phone on, I'll give ya a call if we get a mission."

"Later." Waving absently he headed out the front door. It was about ten kilometers to get to downtown, as the bat flies, but he wasn't in any hurry and took his time getting there.

Circling the skies high over London before drifting down he wondered just what he would do tonight. Exploring was a given, if he was still able to eat human food he would be making his way through all the restaurants. 'Let's see I already checked out the Tower of London, London Eye, Tower Bridge, whoa what's that?' Swerving instantly he change direction towards a large building. 'There's a vampire there.'

Coming to a stop on the roof he resumed human form and checked to make sure he had reformed everything correctly. The mechanics of how he did everything were a mystery, it wasn't like he had some alternate stuff space where everything went, still it just went somewhere else. Why it even worked with his blessed ammunition made his head hurt, he couldn't even touch it so why was he able to transform with it?

Violently shoving that out of his mind he started forward towards a tall set of double doors. Bringing his right hand underneath the back of his coat he considered drawing his pistol. Instantly a presence intruded on his mind and he let his hand fall causing the presence to diminish. There was nothing painful about it but it felt like he was being crushed from all sides as if he was deep under water. Stopping in front of the doors the presence that had been watching him shifted away and pulled back into the building.

One of the doors suddenly swung open, firming his resolve he entered inside shutting the door behind him. There were dozens of candles placed around the rooms at different heights determined by how many books were stacked underneath them. In fact everything was books, the walls were lined with shelves up the the ceiling filled with them and they went the full length of the room. Some kind of classical music was playing in the background on an old style record player.

"Thank you for closing the door." A little girls voice said from a huge chair in the middle of the long room. "Please come closer young vampire." Feeling incredibly nervous but at the same time like he had to see if this vampire was a threat to people he did as asked. The small girl's green eyes watched him intently as he came to stand across from her.

"You're a kid." He stated looking at the child. Young, about eight years old with long pale blue hair and bright green eyes. She had on an older styled white dress that reminded him vaguely of Alucard's normal wear.(2)

"Not all of us are turned at nice times, please sit down." A chair slid out and rested lightly against the back of his legs, taking the cue he sat down finding it to have a very bouncy cushion on the seat. "You're very brave for someone who hasn't been a person of the night very long."

"What's that got to do with it? Just because I haven't been a vampire long doesn't mean I'm weak." Crossing his arms irritably the vampire across from him giggled in response.

"The last time I met a fledgling was a long time ago, but I don't think I've ever met one who had the nerve to approach a full vampire alone, let alone talk back." Gritting his teeth she stopped laughing and became serious. "Why did you come to my home?"

"I uh just wanted to see who was here. Haven't really met that many vampires." Scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Don't lie to me child." She snapped, the room being flooded by her power, and he was instantly on the defensive backing up as far as he could in the seat and breathing rapidly. 'This is insane! She's almost as strong as Master, what was I thinking?' The small vampire's eyes softened. "I apologize, please relax, you have nothing to fear from me."

"I'm not scared." He said shakily.

"What is your name?"

"Ranma Saotome." Bowing his head enough to be polite he gulped and tried to slow his breathing.

"Helena." The tiny vampire inclined her head forward. "Your Sire must be a lazy one to not have told you to indicate him while introducing yourself to an elder vampire."

"Really?" He asked now calm enough where he wasn't going to jump out of his skin. "Um－ Master Alucard."

"That one!－ I see, that means you are being kept by the Hellsing organization."

"I don't know if I'd say being kept."

"Do you know how many of my old friends that have been killed by them in their crusade against our species?" Helena's presence started to creep back and press on him as she grew serious once again.

"I only kill fake vampires though and they're just mindless monsters." He explained quickly and the presence receded once again.

"But I can't blame you for their actions, or your lack of manners. It has been some time since He socialized amongst us. Not that he cared much for our norms from the beginning."

"You mean like there are more vampires?"

"Did you think you were the only ones?" Helena giggle again. It was a strange thing to witness, a young girl no older than ten years old laughing as if she was a full grown woman. Everything about her looked and sounded young but the movements and tone spoke of lifetimes of experience.

"No, I mean the reason I ended up a vampire was because of another." Fidgeting he wondered how to get out of here with his body intact. There was no visible sign that she was strong, looking outwardly like a small child, but he could feel the power coming off of her and knew it would end badly for him if he were to take her on.

'Note to self, stay the hell away from older vampires.' Alucard was incredibly powerful, but he had assumed that he was so enamored by it because he was a servant vampire to him. 'Maybe this is why everyone is so afraid of Master. Do they feel like this around him?'

"So He killed another one of us. What was his name?"

"I don't know and never asked. Jerk was trying to feed off me in my sleep." He nearly growled at the memory. That vampire hadn't even had the courtesy to challenge him while he was awake.

"You seem angry about this, why?"

"Why wouldn't I be angry that he was trying to kill me in my sleep?"

"And how would you have liked it? Awake?"

"Yea! At least then I had a chance to fight back."

"That was not my intended point, allow me to ask in a different way. Have you fed from a human?" Glancing away with his eyes she continued without a hesitation. "And while you did, did you happen to see the face of the human?"

"Yes."

"What did it show?"

"Scared, no terrified." He answered feeling a strange double memory of the event.

"Would you have wished to go through that yourself?"

"Not really－ but that's not the point."

"On the contrary that is my point." Helena stopped him. "From what little information you've given me it seems like an act of mercy." Blink blinking he tried to remember that night. "Even humans try not to play with their food while it's alive."

"He did say something like that." Furrowing his brow he conceded that it made a disturbing kind of sense. "Still don't like it."

"A human perspective on events is skewed by the mortality of their existence." A candle flickered and died next to Helena. "When all you are is a flame burning till the end of your wick, an insignificant event can mean the world." Mulling over that thought the wax rose up making the candle whole again and then the flame flickered back to life.

"So you're saying him trying to kill me in my sleep was an insignificant event?"

"No, only that things you may have held as important are trivial when viewed a decade or century later. This vampire could have chose to simply attack you on the street but instead chose to feed in a way that would cause you the least pain. Surprisingly compassionate considering human lives are such trivial things."

"No way, I'd never view humans like that!" He protested and Helena snorted derisively.

"When your life is measured in centuries the loss of a human or two matters little. You don't look past two decades as a human, does that mean you still have loved ones?" He nodded. "They will whither and they will die while you remain as you are. In time they will look on you with scorn and when they are gone you'll be forced to live with their tainted memory." Helena seemed to sink into herself slightly. "Immortal life is such a tiring thing." The mood of the room suddenly took a very depressing turn and they sat silently.

"Why are you－." He started trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "I mean- why tell me anything?"

"Because I wish to and now I wish to bid you good night." The outer door slowly creaked open a crack. "Your intrusion has kept me from my books."

"Oh." Standing he made his way to the entrance before turning back and bowing his head. "Good night."

"Good night, but feel free to come again Ranma Saotome."

X x x x x x x

"Victoria, do you have the target in sight?" Adjusting her rifle to the left she brought the sights on a vampire approaching the town along Long Hill road. Following obediently behind the man was a small group of a half dozen ghouls. Their group was camped out in a field to the north west camouflaged in a crop of trees. Local police were running a road block and keeping traffic from interfering. Not that there was much for them to do.

"I see him."

"Take the shot when ready." Mason Fox commanded looking with high powered binoculars. Focusing her vision her eyes zoomed in till she could see the greasy monster's pores. If she killed the vampire then the ghouls would die, if she missed then the vampire would scatter and they might have a tough time finding him again.

Squeezing her trigger slowly and evenly the gun fired and sent the large caliper bullet on it's path to intercept the vampire. The bullet ripped through it's heart before he could hear the shot and in the next instant turned into a cloud of ash. Pulling back from the sights she sighed in relief that no one else could be hurt.

"Ghouls are still approaching down the road." Frowning she focused back down the sights. "It was just an instant vampire." Fox said clearly agitated that the ghouls of instant vampires didn't perish when the vampire was killed. "Fire at will."

The three other snipers and herself each took a target starting on the left side in accordance with how they were arrayed in their firing positions. A second volley of fire ended the small group and the main part of their mission. "Clean up crew, you are free to move in and scorch the earth." Fox said into a headset. (3)

Sitting up she watched as cars moved to the spot. 'More people died tonight because of a fake vampire. Who's creating them and why? I don't understand why someone would want to create all this misery.'

"Victoria." Shaken from her internal reverie she addressed Fox. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as the crew picked up their gear to head back to base.

"I just don't like these vampires with the chips in them."

"Ah, I suppose they look bad for you don't they."

"That's not it!" She started to protest but then looked away embarrassed. "I guess it is."

"It's probably like a vampire assuming all humans are bad because of a small percentage." He gave her a warm smile and turned to head to the transport helicopter that had brought them here on the other side of the trees next to the Lightwood reservoir. Confused over his meaning she packed up her rifle and followed the group.

"Um does that mean you don't think all vampires are bad?" She asked him sitting down next to him on the helicopter as it warmed up. Having spent little time with the squad she was assigned with, she didn't really know them all that well. Most were sharpshooters and if they weren't discussing something about weapons they were quiet.

"I think you're all blood drinkers." He answered sternly. "And it's my job to kill any that I come across." Gulping she slid away. "But I admit that you aren't all bad. Even though you seem to be the lone exception."

"Thanks." Feeling better about herself she stopped. "What about Ranma?"

"Are you kidding? He scares the crap out of me and that gun Walter gave him－ good God." Fox joked and she found herself laughing. Ranma did look funny with that huge shotgun especially when he decided to go as a girl making it look even more monstrous.

X x x x x x x

Strolling through downtown London, Ranma felt strangely at ease after meeting the child vampire Helena. After only encountering chipped vampires it was nice to know that others like him, Ceres, and Alucard existed. The idea of his new race being made up of mindless monsters was not an appealing thought. Although it still looked like it was made up of monsters if there were organizations dedicated to their extinction.

Slipping on a bus to pass over the river he hopped off and passed by a few large groups of people. He could have flown over the river, actually he would have to stop moving while above it, but his momentum would carry him over top. Water remained a nemesis even with the curse effectively cured. Small amounts were overcome easy enough like a shower or bath but he could never swim in a pool or lake again. Anything running paralyzed him, so if he ever found himself back in Nerima he would be sure not to fall in a canal.

Taking a seat on a bench in the park next to the London Eye he noticed that it was less crowded than usual. Noticing how bundled up the few people around him were he could guess why. He could have went to the St. James Park and skipped the whole crossing water thing but he liked this one. With the impressively large London Eye in front and the iconic buildings of Westminster behind. It was the first real view of the city he ever had back when he came here with Ceres.

'Helena' He thought his mind once again focusing on her. There was no reason to look at her like a challenge, it wouldn't take much effort for her to crush him. She had not only the wisdom of centuries but a power he didn't understand or have the ability to use. 'Is that the true strength of a vampire? Time and endless youth? What strength would Cologne have if she never grew old? Or Happosai for that matter?'

Neither of those two had been truly beaten by him in a fight. The last real battle he had with Cologne was over the phoenix pill and that had only been resolved by going into the neko-ken. He'd never really gotten a good summary of what happened afterwards but Cologne had given up pretty quickly.

The last big fight with Happosai had been to get his strength returned. All the scuffles and spats over some meaningless item accounted for a lot of their conflicts. The old letch always had his eye on some prize, vice, even some of his tears. Nearly every thing that Happosai had coveted he had no use for. Even if he was just a petty old freak, Happosai was still one of the most powerful people he knew. In nearly every fight it wasn't his skill that won the day it was it was Happosai's inability to focus past those desires.

Thinking about those two in their physical prime with the knowledge they had now made him frown. 'A candle burning to the end of it's wick huh?' Digging out his cell phone he popped it open and started dialing.

X x x x x x x

Setting down her ladle on the lid of a large pot cooking broth, the wizened matriarch of the fame Chinese Amazons walked over to the phone and picked it up. They weren't open yet but she wouldn't turn away customers while she waited for information to come back from a friend in England on her wayward Son-in-law. And knowing him it wouldn't take long to spot a Japanese boy wearing Chinese clothes in such a country.

"Good morning, Cat Cafe." She answered automatically.

"Yo, uh Elder?" Came a familiar male voice with a tiny hint of an English accent. (4)

"Son-in-law, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked wondering why he would call her suddenly. And whether or not she could swindle some information from him. "Shampoo and I have been concerned about your sudden absence. We were told you moved to England."

"Ah, well I did actually."

"Interesting." Well now that she heard it straight from the horse's mouth they'd have to find a new location.

"But that's not really why I called you. I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"I'm listening."

"Well you're old right?"

"I've lived a long full life yes." She answered curious over this line of question and used to the old comments.

"This is going to sound weird but what would you do to be young again?"

"How do you mean?" Just like him to throw her a curve ball.

"Like now that your old do you want to be like Shampoo's age again? Or are you happier that you might be gone soon?" One of her eyes developed an angry tick. 'I'm not that old you little.'

"That's a strange question Son-in-law, is there a reason you ask?"

"No－ no reason." Ranma exclaimed nervously and she waited to see if he would explain. "It's just I talked to someone tonight who got me thinkin."

"Deep thoughts aren't like you, has something happened?" Now she was concerned.

"Something." Ranma muttered. "Hey you aren't going to track me down here and all that are you? London isn't all that safe and I wouldn't want Shampoo to get caught up in something."

"I have to say the thought has crossed my mind." Chuckling to herself she was happy to have allowed him to talk. Now she had a general location, perhaps he'd let slip another detail. "My English is a bit rusty and it would be good for Shampoo to see the world."

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"That nice Tendo girl gave me a name that I haven't heard in a long time and I am having trouble remembering it. What is Hellsing?" A gamble on her part, Ranma could easily hang up making this a bust.

"Really, please don't bring Shampoo here."

"I can't make a decision like that without knowing why you don't want to see your wife?" She could hear him hem and haw over a response. "Even though it warms my heart to know you have such concern for her." Pressing her ear deeper into the phone she thought she had heard him say something. "What was that?"

"Vampires." He said so fast she barely caught it. Narrowing her eyes she instantly understood why Ranma wouldn't want Shampoo around if he was fighting vampires.

The name Hellsing also suddenly clicked in her mind. Back when she was Shampoo's age a man had journeyed to their village to ask for advice on how to bind vampires. Not an easy task and not something they could help him with but they did agree to explain several ways to kill the creatures. The man's name had been Abraham van Hellsing. 'But that was nearly one hundred and twenty years ago, surely that family wouldn't still be hunting vampires?'

"I see."

"So you'll stay away?"

"Nope."

"But why?" He whined.

"We Amazons have dealt with vampires before."

"You have? Um you don't have some law about vampires do you?"

"Normally kill on sight." Ranma 'urked' on the other side of the line. "Have you gotten involved with a vampire Son-in-law?" She asked deadly serious.

His reluctance to accept his Amazon wife was an amusing side show and she had been rather lenient with Shampoo and ordering her to simply eliminate the boy's two other fiancées. If by some fluke he had gotten another who was a vampire, and knowing Genma's track record it wasn't out of the question, she would have to be taken care of. While Amazon law didn't have anything strictly dealing with such creatures it was a general rule of thumb that any be destroyed.

"I gotta go." Ranma said hastily and the line clicked off. Hanging up she went back and stirred the broth some more.

"Not very smart Son-in-law, not very smart at all."

X x x x x x x

Back at the mansion Ranma flopped down on a couch in the sitting room where his squad was still watching the tv. He could understand why, they were on call as it were and there was nothing else to do. They were packed and ready to go at a moments notice but until then it was wait wait wait.

"Anything interesting happen?" Pickman asked from his spot next to him. "It's been all quiet on the home front."

"I met another vampire." He said just for something to do and wishing Ceres would get back.

"Any trouble taking it out?"

"Didn't even try."

"Why not? What's it's location so we can go out?" Marlowe asked picking up on their brief talk. "It's boring as hell here."

"Shut up, I don't just go around killing every vampire I come across." He barked and the soldiers who had been listening in developed a sudden interest in something else.

"You're not turning on us are you?" Pickman asked, his usual playful attitude gone, replaced by the well trained soldier that he was.

"I'm not turning or doing anything." Moving quickly he left the room.

"Do I have to tell Sir Integral about this?" Pickman followed him.

"Tell her whatever you want, I know she told you to watch me." He could hear the heart of the human behind him suddenly increase in pace. "I'm not stupid, you're always following me, asking questions. You don't do that for anyone else. Doesn't help that I can tell when your nervous."

"The boss did ask me to watch for any strange behavior. Can't ignore orders from the top."

"I guess I can't blame you." Sighing he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"Right now I feel like I should tell her about this. Could you explain the situation some more so I can get back to being bored and forget this."

"Fine, I felt the other vampire while I was out, went to investigate, she was just sitting in her apartment and wanted to read books. Happy?"

"Good enough for me." Pickman shrugged. "But just for me, why are you so up in arms about this?" Looking dubiously at the human he tried to figure out why he would ask. It felt like when Steadler had asked him and Ceres about monsters. But unlike the traitor, Chris seemed genuinely curious, and held no real malice or ill intent with the question.

"Because she wasn't some monster like those chip vampires, she's like me and Ceres. And that idiot in there is all gung ho about riding in there and killing her, just because she's a vampire. How do you think I should feel about something like that?"

"Man you vampires are a complicated bunch." Running his hands through his hair Pickman laughed once. "Don't worry, I'll keep it quiet, but if you meet any other vampires you like, just keep it to yourself. Don't rile up the men by mentioning it. They got enough to worry about without you bringing up vampires you like."

"I can do that." He replied and watched the Captain leave.

Huffing he walked off to Integral's office thinking about how stupid some of the soldiers were here. 'A vampire? Oh let's kill it.' Growling he increased his pace. One of the first thing they had tried to drill into his head were how deserving vampires were of being exterminated. For the most part the chip vampires had reinforced that view and he whole heartedly agreed those things should be killed on sight. They were little more than animals or the most depraved drug addicts trying to get a fix.

Pausing a disturbing thought entered his mind. 'Did they tell Ceres the same things?' This time his lips curled back into a sneer since they probably did. 'No wonder why she's so weirded out by being a vampire. Vampires are evil inhuman monsters who do nothing but suck blood, create ghouls, and all manner of horrible things. Oh and guess what you are now?'

Entering his bosses office he found her with her large chair turned around looking out the window. Unnoticed he moved next to her and saw that she was actually asleep. 'Wow she's almost, cute, when she's asleep.' He'd always though that Integral was pretty but she was always so serious it was easy to forget that she was only a few years older than him. Whether it was whatever bound them to her or just his own natural tendency he felt somewhat protective of her.

Being a telepath had the negative impact of letting him feel out all the people around him. Ceres and Alucard were far better at it than him but even with his meager mental abilities he could catch thoughts and emotions from others. It's why he and Ceres had felt that something had been wrong with Steadler long before he had done anything to warrant it.

Feeling a slight ripple of mental activity roll off of Integral he wondered what she was thinking of. When people had strong thoughts or emotions it sent out waves that he was beginning to learn how to read. It was easy enough to ignore when there were a lot of people around but when alone with someone it was hard not to notice.

Fear and shock were very easy to tell since the squad he was assigned to regularly felt those when on a mission. They were harsh and fast like waves during a storm. These waves could also carry ideas and subtler emotions but it was beyond him to recognize or even explain them. Right now Integral was feeling fear, a very acute fear with a strange taste to it. Coupled with her heart beat increasing in speed he almost wished he knew what was going on.

Shifting she brought her hands up and hugged herself, shivering lightly. Pulling off his jacket he laid it over top of her and left the room. The last thing he wanted was to have her wake up and assume the worst. Akane would commit blunt force trauma of the highest order, Integral on the other hand would start shooting and not stop until he was a small puddle of formerly undead goo. Long ago he had learned not to be around violent women when they woke up.

Hearing his phone start to ring he picked it up. "Yea?"

"We got a mission." Pickman announced.

X x x x x x x

'Another chip vampire.' He thought looking at the formerly human man. From the looks of his clothes just some businessman off the street who had been implanted with a chip. Whatever those things did the first act of this man after becoming what he was to start killing everyone he saw and turning them into ghouls.

They were in the small village of Mayfield to the South East of London, it actually looked really nice when they were flying in by helicopter. The chip vampire had taken refuge by barricading himself in the local post office, along with a group of about twenty ghouls.

Raising his gun he took aim at his heart. "Well you gonna explain yourself?" He asked hoping to get some kind of response. All he got was a growl and the man leaping towards him. Idly he wondered what he would do if he ever met one who wasn't just an animal.

A shotgun with blessed silver buckshot had an interesting effect on chipped vampires. The trauma of having so much of the material being shoved into their bodies in so many places at once made them explode almost like a hand grenade had gone off inside. He really was tempted to tell Integral that she should have all their weapons replaced with ones similar to his own. Especially with how poorly the majority of her troops could aim.

Before the chip vampire had even taken another step his gun fired proving that this one was no exception. Swinging his gun around so that it was strapped vertically across his back he left the room to see how the rest of 'his' team was doing.

As he expected they were having difficulty killing the ghouls. Oh sure they died quick enough but they expended nearly a third of their ammunition just to kill one. And that was several men not just one. Seeing a ghoul stagger out to the side of a man he was about to move across the room and intercept but at the same time he realized that this was the same man who had asked for Helena's location so they could kill her.

Watching detached as the ghoul fell against the man dragging him to the floor he pulled out his pistol and took aim. The man screamed and held the ghoul off but from the roar of gunfire in the enclosed space no one could hear. Waiting till the last moment he put a bullet through the ghouls head turning it to dust and covering the soldier with it.

Smirking he knelt down as the soldier attempted to dust himself off. "You're pretty brave for someone who was almost food for a ghoul." He teased. "Sure you want to go after real vampires?"

"Fuck off bloodsucker!" He snarled. "You did that on purpose."

"Oh well." Standing he finished off the last couple of ghouls and walked out without another word. Stepping out into the crisp night air he found that a small crowd of people were watching from the police barricade lines. Holstering his pistol he started walking towards the helicopter. It was getting close to morning and he wanted to get some sleep.

X x x x x x x

"Commander." Pickman drew Fargason's attention after finally finding a moment to talk to him in private. Standing at attention he waited for the man to address him. It was morning now and he had just filed his mission report.

"Yes Captain?" The elderly officer asked from his office seat.

"Sir I would like that my squad be reassigned to a fire support role."

"You're one of the big reasons why the squads were reorganized as they are. Now after half a month you want to returned to the role you had before? We've had great success with this new system. Explain."

"Sir I do not believe that my squad is effective enough to deal with the undead threat. What I believe is that our performance has been unfairly boosted by the presence of Special Agent Saotome. And if we were to be deployed without his assistance I believe we would meet with unsatisfactory results. My squad has also expressed concern over him being a source of dissension. While I cannot agree with this opinion that does not take away from it's impact on squad morale."

"And has Saotome done anything to warrant this?"

"Nothing purposely Sir, but he is an abnormal member and the presence of one causes problems regardless."

"If I accept this then I also have to assume you are unfit for command."

"Sir, when I accepted this command I believed that a human squad would be capable of keeping up with and outperforming the Special Agent assigned to us. I take full responsibility for our failure in not doing so." Internally he sighed, realizing he was committing career suicide.

"Captain Pickman, do you wish to be relieved of command?"

"If it would help do my duty Sir I would accept any decision made by you."

"Return to the barracks, tomorrow night at 2130 your squad will run through the training course for evaluation."

"Sir?"

"Saotome is the kind of individual that seeks to stand out and has the abilities to do so. I'll have him reassigned to a role more fitting his demeanor but I cannot accept your request. Fox's squad is achieving great success and is working well with their Special Agent, as with Saotome's change in position you will become their forward force."

"As you wish Sir."

"Dismissed." Saluting he turned to leave the room.

"And Pickman." Giving Fargason his full attention once again. "Saotome complained that your squad's marksmanship was sub par. I hope that he was overstating the severity of it."

"Yes Sir."

Once away from the Commander he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His squad was well pathetic. Looking at the amount of ammunition spent for them to kill ghouls and the amount Saotome spent the differences were just too great. Where the vampire could kill off anything in a single shot they were expanding full magazines on a single ghoul.

It was a hard thing to swallow but they were just too ineffective as a close up force. Fox's squad may be having great success but they had time and distance to put down their targets. It was a whole different matter to be within an arms length from a ghoul ready to bite into you.

And truth be told he didn't want to see anyone under him killed because they froze up at the last moment. They were soldiers not cannon fodder. If lives had to be lost then so be it but it should be for more than just softening up the enemy for one of Hellsing's vampires to come in and finish the job.

X x x x x x x

"Time to get up Master Ranma." Walter berated and lifted the lid of his bed.

"Why do you keep waking me up early?" He whined digging his face deeper into the bed.

"Have you forgotten? Her Majesty is coming today."

"Really? Must have slipped my mind. So let me get some sleep." He said into his mattress.

"You know why she is here."

"If she wanted to meet me and Ceres so bad why didn't she come at night?" Groaning he sat up knowing it was useless to try and get Walter to leave him alone. "Not like it doesn't get dark early enough." Winter was like summer to vampires due to the longer nights and shorter days. Which was great for him because he was getting up at reasonable hours now. "So why the middle of the day?"

"Because she wishes to. Now please take a shower and get cleaned up. I've already prepared your clothing." Walter stepped away allowing him to stand up.

"I'm gonna run out of closet space if you guys keep giving me clothes." He joked before getting a good look at what was hanging from the closet where he kept his clothing. "What is that?"

"You're meeting royalty, not going out for a stroll in the park, although technically I think that this could be used for both."

"But."

"Please don't argue."

X x x x x x x

"How have you been?"

"Well Your Majesty." Integral answered sipping some tea. Across from her sat Queen Elizabeth II in a simple yellow overcoat and matching ensemble including a wide brimmed yellow hat with several white roses in an attractive layout which was laid on the table.

"That's good to hear, I understand the difficult job that you have here."

"It's my honor to have such responsibilities."

"Has it become easier with the addition of two new special agents?"

"In some yes, others clearly no."

"Oh?"

"They are both children and don't yet fully grasp the world they have entered into."

"I do hope you haven't attempted to take their naivety away from them."

"Unfortunately it is required."

"And Alucard?" The elderly woman asked fondly.

"He is as always a source of great frustration."

"Would you have him any other way?"

"Yes but wishing or commanding it will never make it so." The Queen laughed to herself.

"He is truly never changing." Their conversation halted at the sound of a brief scuffle outside the doorway before the door opened and Walter stepped in.

"Pardon the intrusion but I have the two you requested." Her butler and long time friend bowed and she nodded. Exiting Ceres walked in with a modest green sundress that extended down to mid calf. The draculina looked incredibly nervous and stopped almost immediately to look behind her.

"Hey don't push!" Bringing up a hand she rubbed the bridge of her nose as Ranma, in female form with her red hair unbound, walked in wearing the same clothing as Ceres. Stumbling a bit she spun around and glared at Walter who quickly shut the door behind him as he stepped in. "You wake me up in the middle of the day of course I'm gonna fall asleep."

"Enough." Walter hissed under his breath and grabbed Ranma's bare shoulders to spin the vampire around. 'Oh please just get through this and don't cause problems.' She repeated several times in her mind quickly. Ranma hadn't even been in the room for a minute and she already had a look on her face that informed her something she would dislike was going to happen very soon.

"So who's the old lady?" Three people in the room now stood aghast at the small red head who looked totally unconcerned. "Thought I was meeting a queen not someone about to be on life support." Hearing a soft laugh coming from the Queen she slowly looked over and saw the monarch looking amused at her soon to be truly deceased vampire.

"I must say I don't get many comments like that."

"Your Majesty I can't say how sorry I am for Ranma's conduct, she'll be punished accordingly." She explained and glared at the tiny draculina. Ranma had been briefed on how she was expected to act and she chose to do this?

"Integral." The Queen silenced her. "What is your name young vampire?"

"Ranma Saotome." The red head bowed her head politely. Well at least she could get that right even though that was for men.

"And yours?" She addressed the blonde draculina.

"Ceres Victoria, Your Majesty." Said vampire did a small curtsy.

"Would you two care to join us? I know you can't partake in any drink but your company would be appreciated." The Queen explained and Walter came up to pull out two chairs for them to sit down. Ceres sat down demurely and showed that she could act ladylike when the situation called for it. Ranma however sat down with her usual carelessness.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Ceres said fidgeting nervously.

"Please try not to be so formal, if you could, we would be sharing tea right now."

"As you wish Ma'am."

"So why did I have to get up again?" Ranma asked rubbing her eyes. "I mean you're like the Emperor right? That means you don't really do anything." Once again shocked by Ranma's blunt attitude she wondered why the vampire liked to make her life miserable. The only thing that stopped her from ordering Walter to administer some type of punishment was the Queen's continued good will about it.

"You're from Japan?" Ranma nodded. "Fascinating country, do you miss it? Your family and home I mean."

"Some parts about it, others it's nice to get away from for a while."

"And how do you find your new home?"

"It's alright, different than I expected."

"I suppose it would be, for more than one reason. Integral has told me that you've been a great asset to Hellsing." Giving the Monarch a dubious look she took a sip of tea. 'I said no such thing.'

"Heh well that's not really that hard, the soldiers she's got around here aren't really that good in a fight." Nearly breaking the handle on her tea cup she set it down before she did. "Even when I was human I was a hundred times better than them."

"Really? They were hand picked from the SAS and MI5" The Queen's attention shifted over to her.

"Ranma has high standards, above and beyond our already impressive pedigree." She explained. "She is also gifted as a vampire and does not understand the limitations of humanity."

"Does that explain the recent incident with one Manfred Steadler?"

"Yes well we were lucky to catch that before it could go much further." Discreetly glaring at Ranma who seemed pleased over her being grilled over a mistake. "These two were instrumental in bringing him to justice."

"Ah yes Miss Victoria." The draculina sat up straighter. "Please don't think that I have ignored you because I waited till now to visit."

"No I could never think that." Ceres giggled nervously. "I wouldn't even expect you to know I existed."

"Technically you don't, in fact this meeting is not taking place. Hellsing, vampires, and especially vampires who are in service to the Queen are considered some of the highest state secrets." She explained hoping that Ranma wouldn't start telling everyone about vampires. Although the current draculina had been good at that except for her mother.

"Indeed." Her Majesty nodded.

"We're state secrets?" Ceres asked.

"Some of the very highest." She amended and motioned Walter to pour her more tea.

"Cool." Ranma chimed in.

"I feel slighted." Alucard said while passing through a wall. "That I was not invited."

"Master?" The pair of draculina's looked shocked at his entrance or at least that he would bother coming.

"Remove your sunglasses servant, you're in the presence of Her Majesty." Tapping her glasses for emphasis, Alucard did as asked. In an overly dramatic display the dracula came up and knelt down in front of the Queen.

"It has been some time Alucard." The Queen said and reached a hand up to feel his face. "You never change do you. I must look so old and wrinkled to your eyes."

"When I look at you I still see the same tomboy you were almost sixty years ago. No, you look all the more beautiful because of it." Alucard chuckled.

"These two, are you raising them well?"

"They will be excellent servants in time."

"I am reassured to hear you say that. Are you and Integral getting along?" Stiffening she wondered how Alucard would answer.

"She is an even better Master than her father. It is only regrettable that such a tenure will end."

"We can't all be immortal." She butted in.

"You could be."

"Back to your crypt servant." She demanded and gritted her teeth. "I'll not have you badgering me in front of Her Majesty." Alucard's smirk nearly split his face in half but he left quickly.

"Ya know it kinda sounds to me." Ranma mused and she stopped her from speaking.

"It is so important to the future of your afterlife that you do not finish that statement." The red haired girl kept her mouth open for a moment longer before shutting it with an audible click. The Queen laughed openly this time.

"Ah, I should visit more often. Tell me Walter are they always like this?"

"Sometimes, Ma'am." There was a vibrating noise from Walter and the butler answered his phone. "Yes thank you I'll tell her at once." Folding up the cell phone he returned it to his pocket. "Ma'am, your driver is waiting. He says that if you don't leave now you'll miss your next appointment."

"Already? Oh I suppose." Seeing that her guest was standing she stood up quickly. Ceres did as well but Ranma lingered until she noticed everyone else was standing and then she followed suit. "Would you care to walk me to my car Integra?"

"It would be my honor." Escorting the member of the royal family out of the Hellsing mansion they paused before she got in the car.

"I would like it if you would visit me sometime at my home, while it is perfectly acceptable for vampires to live in a world of darkness it does not mean you have to as well."

"I am thankful for the offer and would love to accept. However my duties do not allow me much free time and I must be active at night. So I must humbly reject."

"You have underlings who can take care of the day to day operations, you should enjoy your youth while you have it."

"It's not the operations, without me around Alucard gets restless and seeks amusement with my soldiers. Ranma can be just as bad although I don't expect her to kill anyone."

"If you must then you must, but my offer stands." Getting into the car Integral shut the door behind her. Since the windows were tinted she couldn't see inside any more so she stepped away as the trio of unmarked cars sped away. Turning back to the mansion she found the two vampires watching, the shorter of the two leaning up against the wall sleeping lightly.

"Oh Ranma." She started in an overly sweet voice and the girl woke with a start. "I have something for you to do." She imagined that the smile on her face looked a lot like Alucard's.

X x x x x x x

Walter was a quiet individual, normally he chose to keep his mouth shut and let Integral do as she pleased. For the most part this worked out wonderfully. Integra was a very bright young lady who's instincts and decisions had made Hellsing into the premier secret organization, if secret organizations could be prestigious.

But watching her make a vampire do yard work in the sun wearing little in the way of clothing to protect her pale skin. Well it really made him wonder if she was going overboard. Ranma had been disrespectful to the Queen but vampires plus sun were not winning combinations. They went from pale to red and beyond, there was no tan in their vocabulary.

"Sir Integral?"

"Yes Walter?" The heir of the van Hellsing family smoked leisurely on a cigar and watched out the window.

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Normally－ no, but this is also punishment for her fight with that Ryoga boy, disregarding my orders, and for being an overall nuisance. Do you have a suggestion for the next chore? I need one for being disrespectful to Her Majesty and I was thinking of having her redo the tar and gravel on the roof."

"No." Sighing he would have to inform Fargason that Ranma would be unable to perform his or her duties tonight, she would no doubt be laid up with heat stroke and a full body sunburn.

X x x x x x x

Bolting upright Ranma's head bounced off the lid of her bed and she dropped back down to lay on the satin sheets. "Owwww." Rubbing her head she reached over and hit the switch to raise the lid. Walking like she was drunk she staggered to her fridge and grabbed a blood pack for breakfast. 'How'd I get back here? Last I remember I was outside doing some stupid chore for Integra.'

Seeing a note on her desk as well as her leather jacket hanging off a chair she found out that she had actually been asleep for two nights recovering from too much sun exposure. 'Well that sucks.' Integral also thanked him for the coat but also spent several paragraphs telling her if she ever entered into her office unannounced like that again that these were the tortures she had thought up on the spot. 'Maybe I'll knock next time.' (5)

Feeling a presence she turned to the wall across from her bed and found Alucard slipping through the wall. As usual he was dressed in his red clothing. Irritating superior smirk firmly in place.

"How did you like your first taste of Integra's brand of punishment?" He asked and took a seat at the desk. She didn't answer knowing that he wasn't really looking for a response instead went to the closet and threw her jacket in.

"So I take it this is why I should stay out of the sun?" She asked taking a seat on her bed still feeling incredibly drained.

"Did you need a reason?"

"Well yea I mean I like the sun, I like being outside."

"Before, how does it make you feel now?"

"I hate it." She answered honestly, knowing he would have no problem picking up if she lied. "It's too bright, too hot, and makes me feel weak." He laughed and picked up the note from Integral.

"I love when you speak like a true midian." Setting the letter down he folded up his hands in his lap. "If you're still hungry we could go get a bite to eat."

"No I'm fine, but－ thanks for the offer." Truthfully with being so drained she really wanted to eat more and the offer of fresh blood was a hard thing to resist after weeks of not eating. "Um do you know a vampire named Helena?"

"Have you been off getting to know the locals?"

"I met her the other night, even invited me back. Is that alright even, I mean is there some rule or something cause she said you hadn't taught me some things." Left unsaid was that she didn't want to walk into a situation where saying something stupid would get her on a powerful vampires hit list. Ranma Saotome was brave not suicidal although it was hard to tell the difference sometimes.

"There are certain－ rules vampires have created. The most important of these is that a vampire can establish a territory that another will not encroach upon. Young vampires need a human or two a month to stay well fed, you can imagine the problems that would come about if there were a large population in a small area."

"If you enter into another vampires territory you should show them all the respect you show Integra." Alucard laughed to himself. "Or the respect we should show her. Since she has invited you back Helena has given you free reign to enter her territory. But she has not given you permission to feed within it so unless she states otherwise stay away from her humans. Anything past this rule is just mindless drivel that haughty vampires have thought up."

"Makes sense I guess." She wasn't about to start feeding off people regularly so that little detail didn't matter.

"Your still weak from overexposure to the sun, keep yourself fed." Fading from sight he left her alone except for his disembodied voice. "But I enjoyed the view." Blink blinking she looked down and saw that she was just wearing a pair of boxers. (6)

X x x x x x x

Author Notes:

Why was Ranma a girl to meet the Queen? Male vampires are only supposed to be able to create female vampires. Alucard having a male fledgling would raise too many questions. Which goes with him and Ceres being secrets. Any unnecessary information is being suppressed. That and I think Ranma cleans up better as a girl than a guy.

(1) – Remember Ranma won the bet and so only has to wear his uniform when on missions.

(2) – The lighting in Helena's apartment seems to bleach all the colors. In episode eleven you see her without it. I don't want to make her too friendly but she appears to have a very large soft spot for young vampires. Harry Anders does use Ceres as a shield with just her presence. I think she would have been more talkative if Harry hadn't been around.

(3) – Scorch the earth, term used by Hellsing operatives referring to the process of dosing the remains with holy water. Seen in the second anime episode.

(4) – I never make international calls sue me for not knowing the procedure. Besides Hellsing has the super call anywhere anytime cell phone plan. And it's weird how there are so few cellphones in the source, everyone appears to prefer landlines except for the Valentines. I referenced this here because I also wanted to mention that Ranma's getting more and more used to English so switching back to Japanese gives him a bit of an accent at first and vice versa.

(5) – I subscribe to the same idea as the author Jester Of Doom, writer of 'Chaotic Evil' in that vampires are a resilient bunch who can put up with pretty much any kind of abuse so long as it's not a permanent thing like death. Ranma's also used to a certain tomboy committing large uncalled for amounts of violence against him and never got enraged over it.

(6) – Ceres took off Ranma's clothes after she passed out, since she was one large blister. Vampires may not burst into a cloud of ash at the first sign of sunlight but there is a good reason they stay out of it.

Updated time line

Ceres turning into a vampire on the 5th of July, 2008

Bonny and Clyde August 12th

Ranma becomes a vampire September 7th

Enrico Stivallati and first meeting with Father Anderson September 15th

Pickman's first command and Ranma's first kill September 18th

Kim and Steadler stopped September 19th

Ranma meets Helena October 3rd

Ranma meets the Queen October 4th


	7. The Spotlight Shifts

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

I'm not going to repeat myself about the Integra vs. Integral thing since I already explained that back in Chapter 3.

While I appreciate every review I get, anonymous reviews that make my brain hurt will be deleted from now on.

And you can blame Ozzalos for this chapter being delayed. His irrational dislike of my new story has punished you all.

X x x x x x x

Running through a complicated series of kicks, punches, and blocks, Ranma stopped and caught her breath. She had only been practicing for five minutes and was already winded. Vampiric stamina was nothing to laugh at, but normally she could have kept that pace for an hour or more easily. To the rest of the people in the gym she must have looked like a black and red blur, if she was visible at all.

"I hope I'm not the one you're mad at." Pickman remarked from the side as he sat on a weight press.

Snorting she walked over to the attached weight room. Arrayed along a mirrored wall were weight benches and other work out equipment which were useless to her now. Her strength wasn't based off how many sit-ups or push-ups she could do. It was based off blood and how long she lived. Being well fed would keep her strong while living would increase it. The only reason she had to still practice the art was to keep her skills sharp rather than relying on brute strength and instinct.

"You're not pissed at me are you?" Pickman asked playfully.

"You did get me kicked off your squad." Picking up her towel she wiped at the few beads of sweat that had formed at her brow.

"Ya cause you're too good, you make us normal guys look bad." Leaning back he laid down on the bench. "You mind spottin me?"

"For 70 kilograms?"

"Please?" He begged pitifully.

"Fine." He was lucky that no one else nearby. Moving to stand behind the weights, she watched him make a big show of picking it up off the rests and started to bring the bar down to his chest and then up again.

"Why are you a girl anyways? Not that I don't appreciate the view or nothin but you keep flipping back and forth."

"It's complicated, but right now I don't have enough power to change into a guy."

"That happen cause you were out in the sun for too long? I heard Integra had you out cutting grass and trimming the bushes for hours."

"Pretty much."

"Not smart to piss off the boss lady. You must have messed up royally for her to get that angry with a 'Special Agent.' Usually you three can get away with anything."

"I'll live." Shrugging she was more irritated about how drained she felt, rather than having to spend time outside in the sun.

"Guess you're pretty happy you don't burst into flames."

"Still burn pretty good."

"Was watchin this movie the other day, Blade I think it was, wasn't pretty when a vampire got in the sun." Raising up the bar he gave her a coy look. "Ever think about sunblock?"

"Actually I have, but that would just stop me from getting a sunburn, wouldn't help my aura at all. Whatever I'd rather not spend anytime in it, maybe not for you but the sun sucks when you're a vampire."

"No tans eh?"

"Nope."

"Salright, nothin worse than a girl who looks like a tangerine. I saw this one girl the other day in town I swear she looked like she bathed in that instant tan stuff." He gave her a wink. "But I gotta say I'm starting to appreciate pale." (1)

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked and used a single finger to push the bar down and hold it just over his chest. Pickman grunt and tried to move the bar up but found it wouldn't budge.

"Just guh sayin ya guh look good." Releasing the bar he quickly put it back up on the rests before sitting up and rubbing his now sore arms.

"Let me explain this." She leaned over to rest her elbows on the bar. "Integra ordered me to take this form to meet the Queen. If I was able to, I'd turn back into a guy, got it?"

"Hey hey just trying to compliment ya. Guy or not you make one hell of a girl and if you haven't noticed there's a distinct lack of females round here." She smirked, finding a strange satisfaction in causing him to wave his hands defensively.

"Whatever, just don't get any ideas. I may be used to perverts ogling me but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Wouldn't think of it Ma'am." Pickman saluted while snickering, narrowing her eyes she took a few sniffs.

"Type B right?"

"What?"

"Your blood－ type B, my favorite." Licking her lips. "Do you mind if I have a little snack after my workout?"

"You're joking right?" Pickman nervously backed away, in a show of speed she was up in front of him in an instant.

"Though I would have preferred breakfast in bed." She taunted and he took a quick step back, catching his foot on a dumbbell with his foot causing him to fall on his back. Laughing so hard she had to sit down, he looked crossly at her from the floor. (2)

"Don't joke about stuff like that."

"You should have seen your face!" She got out between guffaws.

"Hey Captain what are you doing?" A soldier asked as a small group came up to the equipment in workout clothes consisting of tank tops and shorts.

"Not bowing down to the freak are you?" Marlowe sneered giving her a particularly nasty look that was quickly followed by a lustful one. Bristling she wondered what Integral would do if she played with this guy a bit. Wasn't like he was very useful in the field.

"Shove it Marlowe." Chris snapped and stood up. "You should know better than to talk to your superiors like that. Ten laps, now."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Want to make that fifty? Get going."

"Fine fine, least it's a small gym."

"If that's how you feel go ahead and make it the grounds." (3)

"What?"

"Better get moving." Crossing his arms Pickman switched over to his military persona losing his normally brash attitude. Marlowe gave her a death glare but took off jogging. "You three want to join him?" The other soldiers shook there heads.

"Good, we're professionals not those joke security guards, I better not catch any of you disrespecting a superior." Clasping his hands together he went back to his normal attitude. "Have a good workout boys." The trio made a hasty retreat uninterested in possibly joining Marlowe.

"Heh, that was kinda cool." She commented and considered pacing Marlowe for a laugh.

"You're just thinken about it the wrong way. These grunts are your subordinates, if you tell em to jump, they better be asking how high?"

Staring in wonder at the taller man she wondered why no one had told her this before? Not to mention she had to wrap her mind around the concept of being in a position of power. She had assumed her rank merely meant not having to listen to orders, the idea that she could give orders, well－. A large grin spread over her face and she gave off an evil half laugh half giggle, causing Pickman to take a step back.

"That was creepy."

X x x x x x

Moving through the club, Philip strained to make sense of the room with the loud music playing and bright multi colored lights swinging around. It was a den of thugs and gang bangers with attractive girls dancing on stages and serving drinks wearing little to no clothing. Stopping to admire a woman wearing a fishnet body suit, he was tapped on the shoulder by another. Turning he found a woman in a tight bunny suit pointing towards the private room upstairs.

Walking at a brisk but still leisurely pace he climbed the steps and knocked on the door to the office. Soon enough the door opened admitting him into the office by another scantily clad woman. Inside several women were lounging on a plush couch and looked at him with a strange hungry glint in their eyes. Behind, the door woman closed the door blocking out the loud music.

Sitting next to a woman was a tall blond man in an expensive white suit talking on a cell phone. After a moment he closed it up and waited for him to speak, face remaining obscured by a shadow. Digging into his jacket pocket he pulled out a card and leaned over to give it to him. On it was an abstracted eye symbol with a gold outline printed on a red background.

"They said if I brought this card that.－" Pausing he was unsure on how to continue.

"What would you do if you were to become a vampire?" The blond asked leaning forward to show off his face.

"Uh well." Stuttering he tried to think of an answer being unprepared for the question.

"Power, pleasure, influence? All of them can be yours." Smiling he laughed excitedly. Flipping the card around in his hand the man suddenly crushed it. "Idiots trying to move in on our turf give up everything so they can try to become vampires." Reaching behind his back the man suddenly drew a rifle with it's stock cut off and pointed it at him.

"That card you just brought me was a trap, and those who come here with them are just maggots trying to undermine the Valentine brothers."

"NO!" He yelled taking a step back. "It's not like that! Britz gave it to me." The gun dropped slightly.

"What did you say?"

X x x x x x

Feeling strangely worn out Ranma reclined in a chair in the waiting room with several soldiers playing cards or watching the television. A few gave her dirty looks but didn't say anything. In hind sight it might not have been the best idea to work out while being so worn out power wise. 'So vampires can be tired at night.' Hearing some new footsteps she craned her neck backwards and saw Ceres enter along with several soldiers. Immediately upon spotting her, the draculina's face lit up and she ran over.

"Why didn't you tell me you were up?" The blonde asked and looked her over trying to find some evidence of her prior full body burn.

"You were out on a mission." Shrugging she found herself caught up in a hug.

"I was so worried, you collapsed outside and you were so badly burned." The girl squeezed her tightly.

"I－ I'm ok really." Patting Ceres on the back she felt kinda funny over the other vampires concern, and with having her breasts mashed up against Ceres'. 'Stupid oversensitive body.'

"Now gently unbutton her blouse." Freezing up Ceres slowly turned around and they everyone soldier in the room sitting with their attention firmly placed on them. "Why'd you stop?" Another asked.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She demanded at the obviously perverted guys.

"NO!" Was the chorused response.

X x x x x x

"Alucard." Integral said mentally commanding the bane and savior of her existence to appear before her. Moments later his pale faced visage walked through a nearby wall.

"Yes my Master?" He asked mockingly.

"I was told some disturbing news earlier."

"Oh?"

"One of my men informed me that your Asian fledgling has made contact with a vampire somewhere in London. Furthermore, one of the men I had assigned to report such things neglected to do so. Before I take action I would like to know if you have anything to say for yourself?" Private Weigel had explained the situation to Fargason and it had made it's way to her.

"Me? Are you asking if I have been moonlighting with another? My dear Master are you jealous?" Ignoring the bait she continued.

"You've spent a considerable amount of time in our fair city, why have you not said anything about a vampire living in it?"

"You never asked." Alucard's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Then I am asking now. Tell me all you know."

"As you wish. Her name is Helena, she is old like me and is a recluse living inside a library she has constructed for herself."

"How long has she lived here?"

"She was here when I arrived aboard the Demeter."

"Why have we not had to deal with her before?" She asked, her question causing Alucard to start laughing loudly. "Do you mock me servant?"

"Alway, but do not judge us by the actions of a few instants and copies. Children who can barely understand why they feel the need to feed, let alone what they have become."

"Are you trying to tell me she is not a threat to humans?"

"In all your life, in all your father's life, in all your grandfather's life her presence has remained unknown."

"I see." Pulling out a cigar she lit it up trying to think through this. For a vampire to remain unnoticed by her family for so long meant that her threat level was minimal. She couldn't say non existent since the vampire did need to feed. Grudgingly she accepted that she had begun to think that all vampires were as foolish as the new breed of chipped humans, which didn't change that they all needed to be destroyed. "And why have you allowed Ranma to see her? I didn't think you were the sociable type."

"Allow? I think my dear Integra you overstate the control I have over them."

"Don't lie to me, I know that with a thought you could change their personalities to your whim." Alucard laughed lightly.

"What would be the fun in that? Do not fret over Helena, she is as I said a recluse, and is uninterested in the affairs of humans."

"Since you think yourself so full of good advice today what should I do about the officer who did not report this?"

"Nothing."

"Explain."

"Because as I have told you Helena is not a threat so has Ranma told him. Only a stupid soldier would have broken the trust placed in him. You should punish the underling who betrayed him, lest your pawns get the idea that betrayal is rewarded."

"I'll consider it." Blowing out some smoke she would have to weigh her actions.

Pickman had been given specific orders that if Ranma showed signs of betraying Hellsing for the fledgling's own vampiric kin, that he should report it immediately. Putting him in command of a squad meant she trusted him and his judgment. Pickman needed to act without hesitation at her orders, as did the soldiers under him to his. Sighing she put out the cigar and was about to ask Alucard to simply go destroy the vampire Helena for her own piece of mind, but she found him gone.

'And the moments gone, I guess this vampire gets a temporary reprieve.' But if it came back to bite her posterior he would be paying for it the rest of his afterlife.

X x x x x x

"Nabiki-chan are you alright?" Jumping Nabiki put a hand to her heart and tried to slow her breathing.

"Just fine Auntie." She answered and tried to smile, even though it probably looked far too strained. "Just doing some homework, see?"

"Alright dear but you've seemed jumpy lately, is something the matter?"

"No, the matter? Who said anything was the matter?" Nodoka just looked dubiously at her.

"I'm not stupid, for two weeks now you've grown more and more paranoid. I know I can't be－ you know, but if you have something you want to talk about I'm here."

"Thanks－ Auntie." She answered with no intention of ever telling the Saotome woman her fear that Ranma might decide to do away with her. He had never shown any kind of aggression like that towards her before but if he could do those horrible things to complete strangers, than what was stopping him from doing the same to her after she had taken advantage of him so many times.

"I'll get it." Nodoka said happily and picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello Tendo residence, Oh Ranma!" The woman nearly squealed. "Son are you a girl right now? I thought you could change at will?" There was a pause and she could hear Ranma explaining something but not the words."You met the Queen of England?"

Nabiki's eyes widened at that proclamation. 'Just what is Ranma doing?'

"Oo my son that's so manly! I hope you made a good impression." Nabiki grimaced thinking about Ranma's usual tact with authority. "Would you like to talk to Akane? Alright I'll go get her, here you can talk to Nabiki while I go get her." Hastily having the phone handed over to her she stared at it nervously.

"Uh－ hello?" She asked into the headset.

"Hey Nabiki." Ranma's female voice carried over the phone sounding far too enthusiastic for her current mindset. "Can't say I usually like talking to you but it's nice to hear a familiar voice."

"That's great Saotome."

"So anything interesting happen since I've been gone?"

"No no nothing, just normal everyday stuff, not people being ripped apart." Clamming up instantly she tried to think of a cover. (4)

"Huh? You alright?"

"Fine just fine."

"Oh－ alright."

"Queen of England huh? You didn't screw it up like you did when you first met Herb did you?"

"Sorry Nabiki I'm not at liberty to say, state secrets and all that." Ranma chuckled on the other end.

"Like anyone would trust you with secrets." She tested the waters, her curiosity over finding out if he was really a vampire or not warring with her caution. He was half the world away after all.

"Shows what you know, I'm one of the top secrets. Oops I probably shouldn't have said that."

"A top secret you say? What kind would that be?" Old habits die a horrible long painful and drawn out death it seemed.

"Considering the last time I got my boss mad I was out for two nights, I'm not going say anything else. Who knows what she would do to you if she found out I told you." Her jaw dropped, a woman who could put Ranma out for two days? Furthermore he wouldn't or couldn't stop her if she wanted to do something to her?

"Is that Ranma? Gimme!" Akane snagged the phone from her hands.

"Hey I was talking!" Glaring at her younger sister, she might have been able to get some proof. Listening in as the two stuttered and tried to come up with something to say, Ranma came up with the kiss of death.

"So Mom told me you've been moping around, what Kuno started up those morning fights again? I'd think you would be happy since you can go around beating up people, ya know, get all those aggressive tomboy tendencies out of your system."

"YOU JERK WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Akane suddenly screamed into the headset and slammed it down.

"Way to go Akane, thanks a lot, don't you realize how expensive international calls are?"

"It's his fault for being in Europe." The younger girl snarled and stormed off.

'Well that's just great. My gorilla on steroids sister flies off the handle once again and I'm still worried that Ranma might really be a vampire about to come back and make a snack out of me.' She muttered to herself.

X x x x x x

"What is this Walter?" Integral asked her butler while viewing several pictures of a man impaled through the chest by a flag pole. The Union flag, or would it be accurate to call it the Union Jack, flying in a light breeze from the pole. He had been found floating in the river Thames earlier just outside of Westminster.

"A challenge perhaps?"

"Was he one of ours?"

"No, he was from MI5, Philip Roeder. But the message attached to him named us. It's unfortunate, in the old days agents such as this would have the decency not to expose their bodies if they were killed." (5)

"That's not the point. The old men are getting restless and have called a round table conference. I'll have to prepare to meet them." Closing the folder containing the pictures she crossed her arms. "And the specialty weapons for Alucard and Ceres?"

"I am expecting them done in three days."

"Good, that will be in time for the conference. I want security tightened and keep Alucard and his brood on standby. I won't tolerate anything going wrong in my home."

"I'll inform Fargason at once." Walter bowed to her and left the room.

Frowning she sat down in her chair and pointed it towards the large window to watch the sky be overcome by darkness with the sun slowly setting on the other side of the building. She always felt apprehensive just before nightfall. Knowledge that monsters were real would scare any child. Spinning her chair, her eyes caught the old painting of her father.

"I could use your help about now Father. I may be getting in over my head." Staring silently at the painting for a minute and receiving no response she sighed. "As usual."

X x x x x x

In her coffin bed, Ranma tossed restlessly as she dreamed. Blue eyes stared into red as her head rolled backwards unable to support itself. She could barely see, her vision blackening around the edges, and all clarity leaving her, making everything blurry and indistinct.

"Or life?" The man in red asked a strange sort of smile on his face.

"Live." She mouthed unable to speak and his eyes softened as he gently lifted and turned her head.

"One normally closes ones eyes." He said softly and with all her fading strength she kept staring at him. "Lovely." She wanted to watch and keep her eyes open but on their own they fell. A moment later there was a strange feeling on her neck, it wasn't pain, just a gentle suction that cut through the cold feeling.

Then even stranger she felt something pushed back into her. It spread, moving through every part of her body, bringing with it a strange burning. Her body that had become ice cold, now started to heat up, every part of her lighting up. Growing painful she found that she wanted it to stop, but couldn't stop it, it was like her body was on fire.

She could feel the blood around her, her body knitting itself back together, internal organs shifting and changing. The fire that was consuming her body grew and grew. Everything that she knew told her to move, to get up, to try and put out the building heat. But she was frozen and it spread unabated through her veins, muscles, and parts she had never felt before. Her entire body was consumed, till it felt like it would explode.

Except she didn't, her mouth opened and took in a gasping breath. Breathing in for the first time and filling new lungs, bringing new life into her much changed body. Staring upwards into the face of her savior, he smiled down at her, a small amount of blood still lingered at his lips. Seeing the red liquid her pupils narrowed into feral slits as rational thought fled her mind.

She had to have it.

Something intruded on her mind, while impossibly strong, it was gentle and brought her back from the animalistic frenzy that had took her over. "Master." She whispered and pulled herself close to his large form. Gathering her up into his arms, she snuggled closer, feeling like nothing else in the world could possibly be as important.

Slamming her forehead off the top of her coffin bed, Ranma fell back down to her satin sheets with a yelp of pain. Rubbing briefly at her forehead she quickly calmed down. 'Is that what happened then?' She thought, the time around her being turned into a vampire were still a haze. Absently she brought a hand up to softly traced the two almost unnoticeable bumps that marked where Alucard had bitten her.

Shifting she hit the button to raise the lid and waited patiently for it to rise. Finding that her internal energy had gotten back to a respectable level, she made the change back to male. Doing some stretches to get used to the change in body, he noticed that something felt off. Not uncomfortable or nagging, just something about this form felt－ different.

Before he could think any further on it the phone rang, drawing his attention. "Yea?" He answered after picking up the head set.

"Sir Integra wishes for you to accompany her into town. Please dress in your uniform and meet her at the front of the mansion."

"Yea give me a minute."

Quickly donning his Hellsing uniform, he was surprised that Integral would actually want him to come with her to town. The only reason he could think was that his boss wanted to rub it in his face that she had control over him. But if she thought she would get to him, then the van Hellsing woman had another thing coming.

Brushing his teeth and paying particular attention to his fangs, he stopped noticing that Alucard's fang marks on his neck were visible with the collar of his shirt unbuttoned. Leaving the brush hanging in his mouth he quickly buttoned it up, feeling oddly self conscious about the pair of dark marks on the left side of his neck. (6)

Still tugging on his collar as he exited the main entrance to the mansion, he wasn't surprised to find the fancy black car idling, and Integral waiting in the backseat. Nodding to the driver who was waiting to close the door behind him, he took a seat opposite of her. Integral had a small light turned on behind her head was reading a newspaper.

'Ugh this is going to be boring.'

X x x x x x

Adjusting the cuff of her left sleeve, Integral tried not to let her nerves show. Arrayed around the oval wooden table where the twelve members of English nobility, military, and Parliament. The secret organization that controlled Great Britain, not even the Queen herself would go against their wishes. When her father had died, he had left his position to her, and so here she sat waiting as Walter closed the doors, because even he was not to hear the proceedings.

"Sir Integral." The stately Sir Hugh Irons folded his hands in front of him, drawing everyone's attention. "Do you know why this round table conference has been called?"

"To discuss the undead threat?" She asked innocently. So long as she held all the cards, she had the power over this old boys club. One, maybe two, she could count as being on her side, but the rest would gladly see her removed.

"That is part of it, as well as the knowledge being released to the public and their reaction."

"So much has happened in such a short amount of time. From the involvement of the news woman and the sheer volume of reports, we cannot silence the press." Sir Islands added.

"Indeed, there is only so much information that can be suppressed. At the same time we know that it is not possible to silence every incident with your resources. So the blame does not fall squarely on your shoulders." Sir Tudor, adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"Please." Irons interrupted before anyone else could speak on the matter. "We also need to discuss the creation of two new vampires." Not showing any reaction, Integral pulled a small cigar from a box, and prepared to light it.

Lighting the cigar she took her time to answer."My troops are my own concern."

"Troops are one thing, vampires are the concern of us all." The pudgy Mr. Penwood corrected her.

"Vampires are my business." She corrected. "It is my task to exterminate such creatures."

"Then why Sir Integral, have you allowed two more to join your organization?" Sir Hapsburg sniped. Giving the white haired man a passing glance she purposely blew some smoke in his direction.

"As with Alucard, they are under my complete control. While vampires they."

"Whatever your reasons are." Sir Irons stopped her. "If they show even a hint of becoming like their recent brethren, I believe I speak for everyone when I say they should be destroyed immediately."

"Until they show such tendencies, they will remain as my underlings." She knocked off some ash, appearing unconcerned with their opinions. Both fledgling vampires had proven to be a great asset, to think they thought she would waste resources to appease these men, preposterous.

"Bickering about a pair of newborn vampires is getting us nowhere." Sir Jackson remarked. "Sir Integral please give us the report on your findings."

"As you wish." Picking up the computer chip they had recovered from Enrico Stivallati. "We have found out that these chips, dubbed the FREAK chip, are what is causing this outbreak of vampires. It is implanted somehow within a humans body and causes a forced change into a vampire like creature. Our information division is trying to figure out how this is done."

There were looks of concern, disbelief, and calm acceptance around the table. Humans becoming monsters was an easy thing in and of itself. But outside of special circumstances it could not be done on its own. But here in her hand was an item that was apparently being mass produced, that could bury them in vampires.

"There's something else." She brought their attention back to her. "Ghouls are created from vampire victims who are not chaste. However in all recent incidents no new vampires were formed. Even the youngest, purest, children have become ghouls. Moreover, when the vampire who created the ghouls is killed, the normal reaction is for the ghouls to die. However, in the recent incident with Father Anderson, he had already killed the vampire upon his arrival. But when we arrived, the ghouls were still living."

"Most disturbing." Sir Islands summarized the feelings of most of the people in the room. Ghouls, while not particularly fast or smart, multiplied rapidly in populated areas. They had been lucky so far that the outbreaks could be stopped quickly.

X x x x x x

"Ranma."

"Hmm?" Craning his neck towards Ceres, who sat on her bed thumbing through a gun catalog. Walter had said that if they wanted to get something specific he would order it, so long as they could produce the ammunition for it. He on the other hand was trying to focus in on the group having their meeting on the third floor. Since the sun was still setting he was limited in his perception and he couldn't wait for it to go down.

"Shouldn't we be ready? You know, in case we're needed."

"Nah, sides Walter said he was going to stop here to give you something." If he hadn't been on call, then he would have went right back to bed. He really hated having to play guard dog to a bunch of people, it was so boring, he'd rather be out with the strike squad who were doing a special mission in northern Ireland.

"Oh that's right, I wonder what it is." The blonde pondered excitedly and as if on cue the sound of wheels rolling over the stone floor was heard coming down the hall. Soon enough, Walter appeared at the open door wheeling in a very long hard plastic case. Straightening up, the butler adjusted his vest and monocle.

"Afternoon." Walter greeted.

"What's up?" Ranma asked eying the huge box, now noticing a smaller but still large one in Walters free hand, which the butler placed on a small nearby table.

"Miss Ceres, please be patient just a moment longer." Two footsteps behind Walter announced Alucard stepping through the wall. "Ah, Master Alucard, thank you for coming. I've completed the task that you've assigned for me."

"Oh?" Alucard's smile increased while watching Walter open up the smaller case.

"Our new 13mm pistol, the Jackal, it weighs 16 kilos, is 39cm long, and carries six bullets. It's ammunition is armor piercing."

"The casing?" Alucard asked and hefted the monstrous black pistol. Ceres being more interested hopped off her bed to jump around Alucard, viewing the weapon from all angles. Compared to the Joshua it was more angular, and written on the side in silver lettering was 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now' with a crucifix outline in the center.

"A special gold alloy." Walter answered.

"Gunpowder?"

"Macedonian company's NNA9 formula."

"What about the bullets themselves?" Alucard slid a magazine into the pistol with a solid click.

"A unique baptized amalgam, as you've specified."

"Flawless Walter." Alucard laughed. "I bet even Anderson can't handle this toy."

"That priest guy?" He asked. "He didn't seem too tough to me." Truthfully he was looking forward having some more fun with the guy. Crazy or no, he made the best punching bag.

"Next time it'll be my fun." Alucard stashed his new weapon in the inside of his jacket.

"We'll see about that." Smirking, it would be interesting to race his Master to the prize.

"Um, what about me? Don't I get something special?" Ceres asked.

"Oh yes, I haven't forgotten about you." Walter rolled the large case over to the desk and with great difficulty raised it up on to the table. Taking a breath, he opened the case and hefted a large something out of it, and stood it vertically at his side. The lower portion looked vaguely like a gun, but the rest of it looked like the cannon of a tank.

"This is the 30mm cannon for use against the undead, the Harkonnen." Ceres looked aghast and pointed at Walter with a finger. "There are two types of rounds, depleted uranium, and explosive type capable of destroying a main battle tank. In fact it is not merely MBT's that need to worry as it is capable of engaging targets on land, sea, and air." Walter finished looking horribly pleased with himself.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Ceres screeched and both he and Alucard cringed at the loud high pitched noise.

X x x x x x

"And his buddy was a doctor or somethin, an orthopedist, ya know? The patients were all freaking out. Even when I opened up his head with his brains all glistening whenever I asked him something he answered! Then afterwards I replaced his brain with a plastic one. BOO! It's a monster! Hahaha! Like that brother?"

"You're being loud." He chastised his dark skinned companion as they strolled up towards the main gate. "You're always too loud before we do a job." Idly he noted that this was a beautiful area. The path itself was surrounded by a row of trees that were still in the process of losing their leaves. "Just be cool, quiet, and do the job."

"Yea, yea, yea, that shit again. I hear ya loud and clear."

"Failure isn't an option." The sun would be down soon, they would have the whole night to work.

"Failure? Not a chance! This'll be a cakewalk." Approaching them were a pair of security guards carrying mp5 sub machine guns.

"You can't be here, this is a restricted area." The closest one said.

"Oh? I'm so sorry, you see we're part of a sightseeing tour sir." He said feeling generous.

"You blokes aint open to the public?" Jan asked next to him.

"What are you talking about? This is private property, you'll have to leave at once."

"Sure sure." They both responded and turned towards each other, smirking his snapped his fingers.

A single gun shot rang out, the bullet entered the mans forehead and exited out the back. Blood exploded from the wood, spraying the other guard as the dead body fell to the ground. Recovering the other guard looked past them to the tour bus parked length wise towards the gate, more windows on it opening and gun barrels sliding out.

"You look pale." Jan teased.

"You alright?" He added.

Jan raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. "Ciao." The ghoul army contained in the bus opened fire. The guards body was ripped apart by bullets, except the ghouls didn't stop firing. "OI! Cease fire! Stop!" The gun fire sputtered to a stop. "Bro, these zombies are a buncha dumbasses. You sure bout them?"

"They'll do their job." Jan snorted and snapped his fingers again. This time the door ripped off it's hinges from preset explosives and the ghouls filed out to stand at attention in front of them. Dressed in swat gear and carrying thick riot shields and mp5 submachine guns, they were an imposing force to be sure.

"Worthless." Jan mused tapping one of his custom p90 submachine guns. "But who gives a fuck, so long as we get to kill and drink the spill." Striking a pose with both guns pointed skywards he could tell his little brother was really excited. "Hellsing? Alucard? What the fuck ever. We're gonna wipe you all out!" Storming off towards the imposing mansion, he followed.

X x x x x x

The roar of gunfire that picked up outside stopped all conversation. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your opinion of it, the room lacked any windows as a security measure.

"What? What is that?" Irons demanded and more gunfire erupted only it didn't stop this time. Reaching over she quickly dialed the number for the security.

"This is the guard room." A man answered frantically. "We're under attack!"

"What is it? What happened?" She demanded.

"Intruders! They've cut off our external communications and are mobile phones are being jammed! We can't request backup!"

"Repel the attackers! By us more time at least!" Mr. Penwood yelled and she turned a dark glare at the man.

"One more thing, the enemies－." There was heavy panicked breathing on the other end.

"Calm down." She commanded. "How many are there? I need an accurate report!"

"They're ghouls!" The man screamed and then gun fire carried over the intercom.

"Ghouls?"

"The protection of the round table members is paramount! What is the most direct route to the helipad?" The room rocked as an explosion went off overhead. Firming her jaw, Integral pulled out her pistol and check to see if it was loaded. Her eyes moved back to the intercom when the shooting stopped.

"What is going on Integral?" Penwood demanded and she ignored him.

"Guard room, what happened? Come in! Give me a status report!" She slammed her hands down on the table.

"Haha, good evening members of the round table conference!" A new slightly manic voice came over the intercom. "This is Jan! And we are the Valentine brothers!" The man broke into mad giggling. "This is the first time we've met, no? Well we would dearly like if you would join us downstairs for lunch. You're guards are most delicious, if I do say so myself."

"Have you relieved yourselves yet? Huh? Prayed to your oh so mighty God? Cornered, no where to go, so why don't you just prepare to die like the worthless humans that you are? Oh but you still have some time before we come to greet you if you would rather commit suicide. You may want to do that considering the things I'm going to do to you, in fact I'd strongly recommend it! Ciao!" The line clicked dead and around the table several of the weaker men started to panic.

"They're coming! What are we going to do?" Other comments like that one became known by a vocal few. Calmly she picked up the headset and dialed the internal line to Ceres' room, where she had told the vampires to wait, and where Walter would currently be.

"Walter, Walter are you there?"

"Yes Sir?" Walter answered. "I've deduced the situation. We've been cut off and no one will investigate for another five hours."

"Correct."

"First priority is obviously the protection of the meeting room until such time that support arrives or the intruders have been destroyed. A difficult proposition with such limited resources. Since there is only one entrance to the meeting room that must be blocked. Alucard and Victoria are here with me."

"Where's Ranma?" She asked.

"Ran off as soon as the gun fire started, I assume he's moving through the mansion and will dispatch many of our intruders."

"Right." She was disturbed that Ranma would be so impetuous but at least he was doing something. "So what should we do?"

"We'll split into two groups, the first will go to your immediate aid, the other will make contact with Ranma and work to clear out the enemies forces from the rear. A two pronged attack if you will."

"How will you reach the meeting room? An attack this serious would mean a large number of ghouls."

"Don't you remember ten years ago? How you found Alucard in the basement?"

"The vent." She whispered and glanced upwards at an air vent in the ceiling.

"If you would be patient, we'll be there shortly." The other headset shifted and she wanted to get one last word in.

"Walter, those bastards are eating my men. Do not show any mercy, do not let a single one of them leave here alive."

"Of course, Sir Integra." The line clicked and she took a few deep breaths. All eyes were on her and she lit up another cigar, realizing that she had broken it at one point.

"Gentlemen, do try and remain calm. This will be sorted out soon."

X x x x x x

Two quick shots ended the life of a pair of ghouls and Ranma continued his way through the mansion towards the shooting range. He had to hurry, every second lost meant a life lost, but there were far too many ghouls to take out individually. Dealing with them all in hand to hand combat would be difficult, they had numbers, a lot of numbers. And guns, he didn't know what kind of ammunition they were equipped with, but it was safe to assume silver at least and possibly blessed.

The mp5 he had liberated from a ghoul was in fact filled with silver ammunition, which worked just fine to kill off several more ghouls that were milling about a hallway. Hearing a womans scream he discarded any notion of stealth in order to rush towards the kitchen. Shooting several more ghouls on the way he came into the kitchen and found four ghouls advancing on the two maids, the chef was on the ground with two ghouls feeding off of him.

Shocked, he stared at the man who was still weakly struggling. Hearing another scream snapped him out of it and he killed the ghouls and the chef. The gunfire stopped the other ghouls from advancing, and they turned to him, only to be mowed down.

"You two alright?" He asked the pair of maids who were both crying and hugging each other. "Hey!" The two stopped and looked at him. "Come on I'll get you out of here." Trying to smile reassuringly they both nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Both followed closely as he made is back way he had come. Thankfully there weren't any ghouls who had entered into the area. Which probably meant that whoever was behind this and was controlling the ghouls didn't know when he lost one. Opening up a doorway hidden behind a large mirror, he directed the pair to head down as he checked to see if anyone had followed before shutting the mirror behind him.

The secret entrance immediately dropped down into a long set of stairs broken into three segments to go the thirty meters to get to the bottom. Immediately both maids grabbed on to him like a life preserver, stiffening, he relaxed and help lead them down the dark corridor.

"M-Master R-R-Ranma, can't－ see." Joan, the taller of the two said and squeezed him tighter.

"Oh sorry, there aren't really any lights in this part. Just hang on to me." Neither of them fell but they slowed him down a lot. For him the dark unlit corridor was only dim, for both of them it must be pitch black.

Reaching the bottom, the passage way split off into two hallways. One lead to his room and the other to a large open room that vaguely resembled the gym upstairs. Why the builders made such a place so deep underground was beyond him. Taking the right path and heading towards his room he wondered how Ceres and Walter were doing.

Opening the door to his room, he directed them inside, and stood at the door way. "Stay in here and keep quiet, I don't think they care about this part of the mansion."

"You're leaving us?" The smaller glasses wearing Ashley asked.

"I have to go help with the rest of the ghouls." Pulling out his pistol he gave it to Joan along with an extra magazine. "Here if any ghoul comes, shoot them in the head."

"He tried－ to protect us." Ashley broke down and started to cry and hug Joan. "From the ghouls." Firming his jaw he couldn't find anything to say. He had never bothered to learn the chef's name, or wanted to, but he felt bad that the man was dead, killed while trying to protect these two. Nodding to Joan who seemed slightly more together he started to close the door.

"I have to stop that from happening to anyone else." He said softly and the door clicked closed. Standing just outside the door for a minute longer listening to Ashley's sobbing, his hands started to warp the submachine gun in his hands.

X x x x x x

Slowly pushing the mirror open and checking out the hallway he could see Ranma raised the mp5 through the opening and then slowly opened the mirror and looking the other way. Exiting into the hallway he trained the gun on a man standing in a white suit and a long white duster draped over his shoulders. He was taller than him by a full head and had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Standing nonchalantly in the hallway he adjusted his glasses and looked quizzically at him.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

"Another Hellsing toy I see."

"You're behind this aren't you."

"And you're the one killing our lovable ghouls at this end." Narrowing his eyes, he didn't need further provocation before opening fire. Blurring into action the man dodged to the side and in one powerful step was at his side.

"Huh?"

"Too slow." Before he could react a punch landed on his right cheek. Flying backwards he smashed through the mirror and tumbled down a flight of steps to recover at the first landing. "You're a vampire aren't you?" Once again the man was in his face before he could respond and kicked him in the stomach hard. This time he rocketed down the steps to slam heavily into the far stone wall.

Regaining his feet, he dropped the mp5 and favored the man on the steps with a wary look. 'Definitely not like those chip vampires.' Straightening his clothes a bit for show, he followed it up with a flick to his pigtail that had fallen over his shoulder. "What's your name anyways?"

"Luke Valentine."

"Ranma Saotome, just figured you should know the name of your executioner."

"If that is what you wish, I'm just here to kill Alucard."

"What did you say?"

"Don't worry, your master will join you in hell soon enough." Growling he was prepared for the man's speed as he came in and stopped in front of him. Catching a fist that would have punched him in the stomach he smirked.

"That the best you can do?"

"Of course not." The series of punches and kicks that followed were a blur as they bypassed whatever defense he would have used and pummeled him against the wall. Grimacing he was caught by the front of his shirt and hauled upwards. "Am I going to fast for you? I could slow down if you wish."

"You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up." Flashing Luke a fanged smile he grabbed his outstretched arm by the wrist and near his elbow before twisting and applying pressure to turn Luke around and way from him. Keeping his wrist hold, he spun around to kick the other vampire squarely in the center of his back. The satisfying feeling of striking flesh was felt and he released Luke's wrist in time to let him flying forward into the stone wall.

A back kick from Luke was caught and he twisted before pushing forward putting him into an awkward position again the wall. That didn't stop the taller man from reach behind and catch him in a head lock before slamming his face into the wall. In the next instant he was spun, in a move that should have broken his neck, and released into the air. Righting himself in mid air he landed in a crouch several meters from his opponent. 'That was kind of weird, I shouldn't have been able to stop so quickly.' Shrugging off the oddity for review later he stood up.

"Not much formal training, you use your speed and strength to overpower your opponent. Too bad I gotta kill you because you would have made a great sparring partner."

"This is just the beginning to my abilities." Luke sneered. "Pets like you are nothing to me."

What followed was a series of brief but brutal skirmished as they made their way to the large open chamber. Subconsciously Ranma was leading the man away from the two still hopefully in his room. Neither of them were really being damaged but he was finding that Luke was faster than him at the moment. In terms of strength they were close to even. Skill wise the edge clearly went to him, but techniques designed for humans were at best a momentary distraction for a vampire.

They both skidded to a stop and regarded one another after entering the chamber. Taking several calming breaths he was happy to see that Luke was fully winded. Breathing wasn't even something he needed to do, it was reflex, for Luke to be having trouble breathing meant he must be a chip vampire.

"What's the matter fake vampire? Need to take a break?" He asked.

"Fake?"

"How many of those chip things did they put into you to make you this powerful?" Luke's face started to contort in rage. "Must have been a lot, most trash like you can barely speak more than a growl. Usually you're just stupid animals."

"How dare you compare me to those instants! I have every ability that you real vampires have! NO! I have more!" Luke screamed and charged him with a speed he hadn't seen before. One moment he was standing some distance apart the next he had been struck and was now buried into the stone wall.

Grimacing he was about to pull himself out of the wall when he noticed a strange shifting noise. Around him the rubble started to shift and collapse. "Oh shit." Struggling he didn't find any way to haul himself out before the heavy stones up above started to collapse. The first landed on and crushed his legs. Screaming in pain, he could do nothing to stop the rest of the ten meter high wall of stone from crushing him.

X x x x x x

Taking several deep breaths, Luke laughed cruelly while surveying the destroyed wall. Buried somewhere under the large stone slabs was that unspeakably annoying Japanese boy. He had done it, he had beaten him, beaten Alucard's toy. All that remained was the great Alucard himself. Surely he couldn't be any stronger than this vampire created in his own image. Gritting his teeth and clutching at his side, most of his ribs having been broken from several kicks.

"What's wrong?" An amused voice asked in a strange mix of male and female. "I barely hit you." The rubble shifted, pushed up by an unseen force, tendrils of black fire squeezed through the cracks flailing and pulsing with an unseen power.

"What－ What the hell is this?" He demanded and took a step back.

"I've never done this before so give me a second." The voice took on more and more of a female pitch as the largest stone was pushed off by the living fire. "Here I think this is yours." The flame tendrils suddenly latched on to a smaller piece of stone and threw it in his direction. Stepping out of the way he watched it sail past and bounce down the hall.

Turning back towards the living blob, something rose out of the center of it, he couldn't stop himself from gulping from the madly laughing female voice. The shape in the center started to gain more and more definition, all the excess mass around it pulled in at it's feet.

"I really am immortal, my body was crushed, I should have died but I didn't." The now vaguely human shape snapped into place. Standing in front of him was now a busty red haired Japanese girl wearing a Hellsing uniform. Her face was lit up in sadistic glee and she continued to giggle cruelly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was holding back before."

"Stop bullshitting me! Where did that boy go?" He yelled and reached into his coat to grab one of his guns.

"It's not hard for me to keep that form, actually it's really easy when I found out why I couldn't originally. The problem was that I was trying to become myself, which was wrong, since I already was. Although I could stay like that forever, my strength will always be strongest in my real form."

"Are you insane? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You come in here with your ghouls killing without a thought." The small red heads demeanor became if possible even more sinister. "For that I can't forgive you."

"Like I asked for it." Pulling a trigger he put a shot directly into her forehead. His smirk turned to a look of horror as she simply brought it back forward, the wound already healed. "DIE!" He screamed and unloaded both of his rifles at the girl.

Taking all the bullets she ran forward with a speed far surpassing his own to punch him square in the jaw. His world exploded in pain and he would have followed the thrown slab of stone if she hadn't caught him by a leg. Feeling the ligaments and muscles tear in his right leg from the force he dropped to the ground. There was no time to deal with the pain before he was forcibly swung by the same leg to slam face first into the wall.

A small hand grabbed him roughly by the back of the head and pulled his crushed face away before swinging him towards a pair of frightening red eyes. "Am I going too fast for you? Want me to slow down?" She jeered recounting his earlier line.

"Bitch!" He spat and spit blood in her face. She looked shocked for only a moment before her tongue came out to lick at the blood.

"For a chipped thing you taste pretty good." She taunted and he punched her in the face. Her hand lost it's hold and he hopped away on one leg. Gritting his teeth his bodies regeneration was working overtime to recover from the injury to it. "How long will it take that thing to heal?"

"Shut up! Hellsing toy! Dog of the Protestants!"

"Idiot." A voice said to his back and he realized that he hadn't even seen the girl move. "Let me fix the other one for you." Spinning in a vain attempt to strike out, his good leg exploded in pain. Screaming, he fell forward to hit the floor hard. Turning over on to his back, he looked horrified at the stump where his leg should be. His missing leg dropped with a wet thump to the floor at the girls feet.

"You thought you could beat me? Kill me? Kill Master? My Master? Take him from me?" Staring into her glowing red eyes, she took a step forward. "I was never one to play with my food." Her tongue came out again and licked her lips slowly.

"No, get away! Stay away from me!" He screamed and tried to crawl away but she grabbed his remaining leg and jerked him towards her before her other hand lashed out to clutch him by the throat.

"Yummy."

X x x x x x

Holding the struggling Jan Valentine in her arms, Ceres wasn't have much trouble. While strong he had no leverage and she was much stronger. The worst part is he smelled really bad. She and Walter had broken the ghoul army as they attempted to storm the meeting room. All that remained was this chip vampire.

"Who was the architect of this? Who's giving you orders? Who gave you your second life?" Walter asked standing in front of her.

"You're one senile old fuck, I already told ya I'm the leader of the Hellsing massacre team." Laughing evilly. "We were created just to kill you! That's why! So all of you can go to fucking hell!" He cried out madly and she tightened her grip on him causing him to grunt in pain.

'Asshole.' She thought, purposely attempting to inflict pain.

"Enough of your nonsense, what do you think you can do in your current state?" Jan laughed again and something flashed in her mind, an image of ghouls dressed in Hellsing uniforms. Her shock lasted only a moment and that was all Jan needed to take advantage. An elbow struck her in the face and she fell to the side from the blow. Free from her, he leapt away laughing, jumping further from the conference room.

"Ouch." She hissed and raised herself up on her knees. There was a flash in her mind, instantly making her eyes jerk to the elevator door as it creaked open.

"Oi Hellsing bitches! You prepared for the cannibalism show?" Jan laughed even more and her eyes widened when instead of the vision of ghouls coming out of the elevator, she saw something equally horrible and wonderful at the same time.

"Ranma!" She cried out and Jan spun around to see what had stopped his grand moment.

Standing in the center of the elevator was Ranma in female form and dressed in her Hellsing uniform. Laying on the floor around here were the bodies of a dozen former ghouls. The walls around her were dripping splattered blood and Ranma's tan Hellsing uniform was drenched with it. While her face was obscured by blood and shadow, two red eyes glowed out from underneath the girls bangs.

Ranma charged forward and closed the distance to Jan in a single flicker of movement. At the end of it had Ranma stood clutching Jan by the throat and he was now pushed to his knees in front of the short girl.

"You alright?" Ranma asked and looked up from the man towards her. Nodding she got to her feet.

"Thank you for catching the rat Miss Ranma." Walter said slowly and moved forwards.

"Chip vampires taste pretty good, need this one for anything?" Ranma asked and squeezed Jan's neck tighter causing the man to arch backwards further. "I'm still a bit hungry."

"We would like him for information so please leave him alive."

"All the men were turned into ghouls. I want him to suffer." There was a cracking noise after Ranma squeezed her hand even tighter. "Just like his brother is right now."

"Rest assured we will take our time, when we are through with him, you can have what's left." Walter explained.

"You think." Jan gasped out. "Haha! They." Gulping in air unsuccessfully Jan continued. "Heard everything." Ranma relaxed her grip slightly. "Think they'll let me live?" Jan gave off several high pitched giggles and Ranma jumped away. Immediately Jan exploded in blue flames. "AHH! See? I told you!" Anything further he might have said was cut off by his body being consumed by the flames in seconds.

"What's the situation Walter?" Integral asked and Ceres whirled her head around to see the Hellsing woman standing behind the butler.

"It appears the invasion has been stopped Sir." Walter answered.

"Ranma." Integral started and took a moment to compose herself after catching site of the dead bodies in the elevator. "Are all the ghouls destroyed?"

"Yes." Ranma answered like she was explaining the weather.

"Walter." Integral glanced at the dead Hellsing soldiers in the elevator. "Find out who did this."

"I understand, leave it to me." The butler said protectively.

"I leave it to you." Integral turned and strode back towards the meeting room. Her strides becoming more confident as she went.

"Miss Ranma, Ceres, would you mind checking the mansion for any lingering ghouls."

"Don't worry about that, I got them all." Ranma answered. "All the bad guys are dead or wishing they were." The red head said cryptically.

"Ah, I see, then please act as security until reinforcements arrive."

"Sure." Ranma spun around and started to walk off. Glancing between Walter, Ranma, and Integral. Ceres wondered what she should do. Seeing Walter had left she quickly ran and grabbed her ridiculously oversized gun and went after Ranma.

X x x x x x

Ranma's shotgun rested lightly across her chest with the barrel pointing down and to her left. She was leaning against back entrance wall as a black plastic body bag was rolled past her on a gurney. The procession of bodies seemed endless to the young vampire and the events of earlier still weighed heavily on her mind. Her nose crinkled and she started to breath through her mouth after catching the harsh chemicals being used to clean off the gore.

Strumming her fingers on the side of the gun, a single set of footsteps caught her ears and she looked into the mansion to find Mason Fox moving towards the door in full gear and an mp5 slung over his shoulder. He nodded in her direction before taking a position at the wall across from her.

"You can let us handle this." Her eyes shifted up to him.

"I'm fine."

"It's nearly dawn isn't it."

"If you got something to say, say it." She snapped, her mental powers telling her that he was concerned about something. The lingering mental vibrations from all the recently deceased were making her edgy and excited at the same time. Intellectually she didn't know how to respond to the events, there had been so much blood, and all it did was make her hungry.

"Sorry, I just can't understand how you're standing." Fox paused as a gurney passed between them. "And after everything you did tonight, the men are a bit scared of you. It would probably be best if－ you weren't around." She didn't immediately answer him, instead choosing to pull the gun strap over her head, letting it hang off to her right.

"You're right, I am tired." Turning she started to walk back into the mansion. "I'll be a good little vampire and stay our of your hair."

X x x x x x

Author Notes:

(1) – I am in fact making fun of someone I know who literally looks orange. Though she has turned it down a notch recently.

(2) – Actually this is a reference to the movie 'The Batman vs. Dracula' what I was watching when I first got the inspiration to write this.

(3) – Marlowe is going to be running for a while. The Hellsing grounds are something like 7 km around. But he'll cheat and just go around the mansion.

(4) – Ranma really did bad things to those two chipped vampires.

(5) - Bonus points to the person who recognizes the last name.

(6) – Nobody caught this little slip up that I made way back in chapter three. Since Ranma shouldn't be able to stand water in his mouth. In this case he's about ready to throw up from the taste but goes along with the action to keep doing human things, and not having horrible death breath.


	8. A Taste of Freedom

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

Not a very long chapter, but I liked where I ended, and I didn't want to continue past it.

X x x x x x

Standing resolutely underneath an umbrella held by the taller Ceres, Ranma stared at the near field of headstones that had been inscribed with the names of each soldier who had been killed during the invasion. All remaining soldiers stood dressed in black in a single file line, and there were a handful of family members who were also gathered. A pastor stood reading from scripture. Being that neither she or Ceres could stand to listen to his words, they stood off a distance so that the effect was only like nails on a chalkboard.

The day before she had cut off her pigtail, the events of the invasion illustrated perfectly to her that she was no longer human. Her old life was something she could never truly return to. So she had removed the thing that had identified her for so long. Purely a symbolic gesture, eventually she would tire of short hair, and return it to its former length.

Tuning out the religious man, she looked over at Integral, who's face was covered by a dark veil. Walter was next to her holding up an umbrella. Ranma actually felt bad about Integral's situation. Only a couple years older than herself, just a human, and in charge of so many lives. Lives which had almost all been lost, save for a lucky handful. It was enough to make her actually respect the woman, but she could never forget that Integral was also the one holding her leash.

A leash that she was growing tired of.

X x x x x x

"Oh man, I'm dying!"

Ranma ground his teeth together, standing over several soldiers who were close to, or had thrown up. The way he saw it, the soldiers of Hellsing were simply not up to an acceptable level of physical conditioning. For people fighting vampires and ghouls, they couldn't hope to fight a ghoul in hand to hand. And Ranma knew far too many people who could burn through dozens of the undead creatures to let that slide. Especially after the events of three days ago.

"You three are next to worthless." He ground his foot into a small pile of fallen leaves. "I wonder if Integra will miss you." He mused, holding his chin in a hand.

"What." A soldier started to ask before gasping for breath. "S'that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I'm just a little hungry." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone, and started to dial a random number. "You have about five seconds to get going, and maybe I'll just make a snack out of whoever gets up last."

"You wouldn't." Another soldier started to panic.

"I'm a vampire." He grinned, showing off a fang, and letting them assume the worst. His acting had the desired effect, the four soldiers immediately scrambling over themselves to get away from him. 'Then again, what good is a threat unless it's carried out?'

About to put his phone away, the ringer went off. "Hello?" He answered.

"Sir Integra wishes to speak with you." Walter's voice informed him.

"Yea well I'm kind of busy training these pathetic excuses for soldiers." He answered, jogging after the group, the ones who hadn't stopped, had slowed to a crawl.

"I do not wish to speak for her, but I believe she would say to stop running the remaining soldiers ragged. At least not until the new security force arrives."

"But they've only gone six times around the grounds." He protested.

"Do they look like they could do more?"

"Nah, you're right, these losers are done." He said it loudly, jogging past the group towards the mansion.

X x x x x x

"My soldiers are not vampires, they do not have the physical stamina to keep up with you, they also have duties at the moment beyond satisfying your ego trip." Integral purposely blew smoke towards Ranma, hoping to distress him with the smell.

"Your soldiers are pathetic. I'm just trying to make them useful." The red eyed vampire across from her replied.

"And they're useful right now?" She asked, jerking her thumb towards the window. "Half of them are laying on the ground, too tired to move."

"Just need training, that's all." Ranma shrugged.

"They don't need it from you." Putting out her cigar, she folded her hands on top of her desk.

"Why not? I was a martial artist, I know how to train."

"Because you are a vampire, you do not understand human limitations, and that's the end of it. Stop trying to train them in anyway."

"But."

"No buts, go find something to occupy your time with Ceres or Alucard. There's enough I have to worry about without you adding to it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't tell you so." He said with a huff and stormed out of her office.

'He's becoming more and more uncontrollable.' She thought. Alucard didn't seemed to be curbing Ranma's bad habits, the opposite appeared to be true, he appeared to be encouraging bad behavior while ignoring Ceres completely. Sighing, she rubbed at her temples, tired of having to deal with Alucard's twisted sense of direction.

X x x x x x

"This is so morbid." A young woman in her early twenties commented, strolling with her boyfriend through a graveyard. His arm was draped over her shoulder, hugging her smaller body close to him.

"Oh come on Barb, this is awesome." Greg answered, carrying a bottle of wine wrapped up in a big blanket under his other arm.

"It is kind of fun." She admitted. The full moon was still rising into the sky, illuminating the head stones and crypts. Feeling a cool wind blow around them, she shivered slightly, from both the cold, and excitement about what they were about to do.

"What's that?" Greg suddenly whispered.

"What?" She demanded, looking around.

"Oh nothing." Greg laughed.

"Jerk." She punched him in the stomach lightly.

"They're coming to get you Barbra!" Greg cried dramatically.

"Real funny funny guy." Breaking away from her boyfriend, she turned around. "Guess who WON'T be coming tonight." She huffed, striding back towards the entrance.

"Oh come on babe, don't be so serious, I'm just trying to liven things up." Greg pleaded with her.

"Don't 'come on babe' with me." She spun around to glare at him, her eyes catching a large animal crouching behind a large head stone. "What is that!" She cried fearfully.

"What?" Greg turned just in time for the animal to impact his chest, driving him to the stone walkway. Blood splattered as the creature tore into Greg's throat, frantically tearing into his chest with it's forepaws.

Bringing up her hands, she wiped at the blood that had splashed across her face. Screaming, she turned, and ran from the scene. Stumbling in her high heels, she broke one of them, and fell to the ground. Scrambling on hands and knees, the sound of claws clattering on stone followed her, and she was crushed to the ground by something landing on her back.

X x x x x x

"Hey Ceres." Ranma opened up the other vampires door without knocking, startling Ceres in the process. She had been laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, and quickly jumped up to a sitting position. Still dressed in a set of flannel pajamas, it didn't look like Ceres had even eaten when she had woken up.

"Ranma! Wha-what's going on?"

"Nothin, just wanted to hang out." Sliding out a chair at her desk, he sat down. "Integra didn't like that I was trying to train the few soldiers that are left." Ceres didn't respond other than a nod. Sitting in silence for nearly a minute, he tried to find his fingers interesting, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why do you even try to spend time with me?" Ceres finally asked without looking at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean, I'm not human, but I'm not really a vampire, and even Master doesn't want anything to do with me." Picking her feet up off the floor, Ceres pushed herself back against the wall.

Having no thoughts on how to counter her statement, Ranma simply remained where he was in silence. He tried to figure out why she would have such low self esteem. The Captain Mason Fox often spent a great deal of time with Ceres. He himself spent a lot of time around her. Alucard often tried to include Ceres, but she would find some reason not to be there. She was also certainly a vampire, so even that wasn't a real problem.

Growing completely uncomfortable with doing nothing due to the strong force of Cere's mental vibrations. He slipped off his shoes before sliding into a spot next to Ceres. Not close enough to touch her, but close enough that he hoped it would help stop her from sending out so many strong emotions. Ceres had other ideas because she quickly scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his chest to hug him.

"I don't know if I can be strong like you, maybe－ maybe I should have died."

"That's stupid." He couldn't even understand her logic. "Why would you want to be dead?"

"I'm useless, if I was gone it wouldn't matter one bit." She sniffled.

"That's just not true. I mean, if you hadn't been defending the conference room, Integra and all those old guys would be dead now."

"Walter would have been able to do it." Ceres said without much conviction.

"That old guy? How could he have done more than you?"

"He has these amazing wire things and he's really fast." She pulled away to look into his eyes.

"And aren't you really fast and strong?" He pointed out.

"Well yea."

"See, you could have done just as good a job." Nodding, he found no flaws in his logic.

"You really think that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Carefully prying Ceres off of him, he slid off the bed. "Aren't you bored being cooped up? Let's go out and do something."

"But Integra said we weren't supposed to leave in case we're attacked again." Ceres half hearted protested.

"Who cares? Master can take care of anything that might happen."

"That's true."

"So get dressed and let's go." With a quick application of vampiric power, he quickly exchanged out his Hellsing uniform for a set of civilian clothing.

"I don't know how to do that yet, so could you－ leave the room for a minute?"

"You do realize I know all about the female body right?"

"So? I don't go around showing mine off!" Ceres quickly pushed him from the room and shut the door.

'Then why do you wear that goofy skirt?' He thought, leaning up against the wall. Unless it was something Walter was forcing her to do that, he had enough experience to know that old men got exponentially more perverted as they aged, and Walter was pretty old.

"Ready." Ceres announced stepping through the door in a simple pair of black jeans, and a large dark blue sweater. "So where do you think we should go?" She asked as they headed up out of the dungeon.

"Somewhere around town? You've lived here more than me, don't you know any spots?"

"Ooh, we could stop at my old apartment. I completely forgot all about it."

"Wouldn't your rent be way overdue?" He wondered.

"No, I paid for the whole year in advance. I should have a few months left."

"You two going somewhere?" A familiar and unwelcomed voice asked. Marlowe, an incredibly rude soldier that hated him with a passion asked. He was guarding the main entrance, and was looking at them with disdain.

'Why did this idiot have to be out on a mission?' He wondered, sneering at the man. "We're going out."

"I know Integra's orders are that the pets stick around." Marlowe countered, tapping a hand on the mp5 slung across his shoulder.

"If you think you can stop us." He threatened, sick of Marlowe blaming them for the deaths of the soldiers who had been in attendance. Seeing the man reach to grasp the grip of his weapon. Ranma quickly relieved him of it, before breaking it in half, and handing the two pieces back to him. "Don't ever try to draw a weapon on me again."

X x x x x x

Entering into the three story apartment building, Ceres smiled at the familiar smell of the place. Pausing at the mail boxes, she out of habit searched for the key in a pocket before realizing that she hadn't had it for months. It was a good thing they were coming at night, a couple of officers she worked with while human likely still lived in the building. The landlord gave the police a generous discount, and the majority of tenants were officers. Concentrating, she used some of her mental powers to turn the lock, allowing her to pull open the door.

"Woah!" She hastily reached out to grab the mail that started to fall out. Behind her Ranma laughed lightly at her plight. Gathering up all the mail, she handed it to Ranma. "Here you go smart guy."

"Hey!" He protested.

"Come on." Taking off at a light jog, she ran up two flights of steps to reach her floor. Ranma easily followed behind her, and she stopped to stare at her door. Something felt off about entering her old apartment, like she was intruding upon another life. Shaking her head at the silly thought, it was her life, her apartment, no one else's. Using a similar trick as the mail box, she was able to open the door.

Stepping inside, she noticed immediately that the air was stale, so her first act was to open up a window. Ranma meanwhile dropped off her mail on the small table in the middle of the living room. Off to the left was a doorway leading into the only bedroom, and another that went into the bathroom. There was a small kitchenette attached to the living room, which she had never really used. Other than the table, the only furniture in the main room were several small tables placed around the outside.

"Nice place." Ranma commented, moving to look at several pictures that she had sitting on the table next to the window she had just opened. "That your dad?" He asked, picking up the one with her sitting on her father's shoulder.

"Yes." She answered slowly, uncomfortable with seeing her younger self. Her eyes had been blue until becoming a vampire, and she still found herself weirded out with having red now. "He's why I became a police officer."

"Have you talked to him after becoming a vampire?" Ranma asked innocently.

"He's been dead a long time." She took the picture from Ranma and put it back down on the table. "Him and my mother." She added.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She sniffled once, imagining her father being horrified that she had become something that preyed on humans. Her imagination also kicked in to give her a brief flash of the night both of them were murdered.

"Are you going to open your mail?" Ranma broke her out of staring at her father.

"Yea." She gave her father's smiling face one last glance before heading over to the table.

X x x x x x

The next night

Ranma had gained what he liked to think of as a healthy disrespect for Integral's order not to drink his food in the open. The soldiers were all worthless anyways, so why should he have to eat his meals off in some dark hole? Continuing to walk, he tilted his head back, and squeezed the bag to get the last few drops of blood from the pack.

Alucard's presence almost exploded into his perception when his Sire walked through the wall in front of him. "Something up?" He asked, having not seen Alucard since the invasion. It didn't seem like Alucard was avoiding him and Ceres, but he couldn't be sure.

"You've changed your hair." Alucard noticed his lack of pigtail.

"Ah, well－ I don't know, just wanted a change." Raising a hand, he picked at the now short hair at the back of his head where he had cut his pigtail off at the base. Alucard seemed to be in thought for a moment, but held his tongue.

"We have a task to perform." With a flourish of his long jacket, Alucard headed down the hallway in the same direction he had been going. "Come, we have interesting prey to hunt this night."

"Shouldn't we get Ceres?" He ran after Alucard, his question making the elder vampire pause.

"That is a good suggestion." Alucard praised him. "Retrieve your weapons, and meet me at the Police Girl's room."

"Sure." Happy to get Ceres into the festivities, Ranma rushed off at high speed to retrieve his shotgun, and Ceres' ridiculously oversized canon.

X x x x x x

"So why are we walking through a graveyard?" Ranma asked, his shotgun slung across his back, and his hands in his Hellsing uniform pant pockets. Along with Ceres who was dressed in her uniform, they were walking alongside their Sire. The stars would have been hidden by the lights of the nearby city if the thick clouds hadn't been doing the job already.

"Last night a pair of humans were torn apart here." Alucard answered, stopping at a spot of grass stained dark brown with blood. "And here I thought the last werewolf had been killed half a century ago."

"A werewolf?" Ranma sniffed several times, there had been so much blood that the area still smelled strongly of it. Mixed in with it was the strong smell of wet canine fur.

"I thought werewolves were just a myth." Ceres said to herself outloud before realizing how absurd a vampire calling a werewolf a myth was.

"There's only one way to kill a werewolf, and that is to attack their heart with silver. Hmm, this one feels different." Alucard walked further ahead to stand next to a headstone that had been sprayed with bits of flesh. Ranma narrowed his eyes, a familiar scent catching his nose, but evading recognition. Alucard seemed to be looking in one direction and all directions at one time, before he headed off into the cemetery.

"The very young have no control of themselves. They change at the mercy of the moon, desiring the flesh of humans becomes the only thing they can think of." Alucard paused. "This one is very young, perhaps this is even his first full moon."

"So how does this help us stop it?" He asked, thinking that they hadn't really needed to come all this way for a lecture.

"Werewolves do not like to move their hunting grounds. When the human side of them moves, it makes the animal side all the more uncontrollable to be suddenly in a strange new area until the two parts of their personality have become one." Alucard reached into his coat and pulled out his new black pistol. "Both of you spread out and search." He commanded.

Pulling his shotgun off from around his back. He let the weapon hang from his right shoulder pointed forward, ready to be aimed at a moments notice. The cemetery was decorated with many trees that cut off a person's sight, and gave an almost infinite amount of hiding places for the werewolf to hide. It was also nearly a square kilometer, so there was a lot of area to cover.

X x x x x x

Integral stepped out of her car after Walter had opened the door to survey the entrance to the West Norwood Cemetery. The area looked peaceful enough, pleasant even, but she knew better. This place that looked like a park, lined with headstones, graves, and crypts was a place of death for humans. She didn't even believe herself safe outside, even with six soldiers in a protective barrier around her.

Having never had to deal with a werewolf, she was relying purely on information that her father had passed on to her. A werewolf could never be trusted around humans. Even as they grew older and gained control, their urge to feed would never be gone.

The sudden arrival of a werewolf was disturbing in and of itself. Was it part of whoever was creating the freak chips plan? Have they branched out into creating other monsters? Now that ghouls had desecrated her home and crippled her strike force, did they feel they had the upper hand?

X x x x x x

The sky began to clear above him, allowing the full moon to illuminate the area around Ranma. He smelt the werewolf before he saw it, raising his gun up into a proper firing position, he moved slowly, stopping occasionally to search for the other monster. Stepping around a headstone, he froze, and focused his vision to his back without turning around. Crouched in front of a large stone building was a black wolf, standing well over a meter at the shoulder.

'Let's see how you like this fluffy.' He thought, spinning around and bringing his gun up to aim at the werewolf. The animal didn't move until he pulled the trigger to fire one round. Without moving a muscle the animal flowed like a mist around the multiple silver shot that ripped into the building.

"What the?" He gasped, quickly trying to aim at the mist form that snaked around several headstones. Firing off several more rounds, his only effect was to destroy brimstone. In a flash the mist was upon him, and a gigantic paw appeared from the left ripping his weapon from him. Powerful jaws quickly latched on to his left arm before violently ripping the limb from him.

Screaming out in surprise, he hastily tried to reform his missing body part, but he had to jump away when another paw tried to rip through his chest. There was no time to react again because the werewolf was already launching itself towards him in a physical form. Able to reform his missing arm, Ranma caught the beats jaws as they tried to close around his head.

Digging into the soft grass under his feet as he was pushed backwards due to the great weight of the beast. Coming to a halt, he had a moment to stare up into a throat big enough to fit his head through, before it became a mist again, and sharp claws ripped through his back. Unable to even voice the pain he now felt, Ranma fell to the ground, his rip cage, spine, and several organs having been destroyed.

Dissolving himself into a puddle of black fire, the werewolf again pounced on him, biting and gnashing it's teeth in a vain attempt to grab on to him. Concentrating, Ranma changed his shape to rapidly become spikes that shot upwards through the werewolf. The beast howled in pain before dissolving into mist and snaking it's way off to a safe distance from the spikes.

Shifting back into a blob, Ranma reformed into female form to face off again with the werewolf physically. Wincing, the damage she had sustained before to her back was still bothering her, and her left arm still felt off. 'This thing isn't just hurting me physically.' She reasoned, feeling a sudden jolt of fear. Glancing over to where her shotgun lay, she would have to get to it, or else she didn't stand a chance of winning, only being turned into little strips of meat.

'And where is Master?' She thought, knowing that he should have heard the gunshots earlier.

She didn't have the option of waiting, the werewolf coming in quickly to her right, teeth larger than her fingers nearly closing in around her right thigh. Bringing her elbow down, she struck the beast in the nose, driving it into the grass. Taking the opportunity, she ran towards her shotgun, only to be tripped up when her leg below the knee and to the ankle was grabbed by the werewolf. Beating ineffectually on the monsters head, it placed a large paw on the small of her back, and violently shook it's head.

"Damn it." She used her free leg to kick the werewolf as hard as possible from her position. With a whine of pain, it released her to run in a circle to attack her head. Repairing her leg, she leaped over the jaws at the last moment to land on the werewolves head, with another push she vaulted up into the air directly towards her gun. Landing awkwardly, she tumbled several times, but came up with her shotgun trained on the rapidly advancing werewolf.

Seeming to realize it's plight, the wolf attempted to turn, possibly wanting to become mist again. It never got the chance as she emptied three shots directly into it's flank. Rolling to the side, she avoided the black furred form that dropped and slid across the ground she had been occupying.

Breathing heavily, weak from the damage she had taken, Ranma rose to her feet, keeping her weapon trained on the werewolf. Quickly she scanned to see if she had caught his heart with any silver, and found that they had missed or not penetrated enough. Deciding to finish the job, she took aim to empty the rest of the magazine into the beast. The werewolf gave a shuddering breath and the wolf form gave way to a human one. Nearly dropping her shotgun, she gasped at who it was.

"Ryoga!"

X x x x x x

Whimpering, Ryoga tried to block out the horrific pain in his right side. Up until a moment ago he had thought himself warm in his sleeping bag. But now he was laying naked on his side in the middle of a graveyard, bleeding all over the ground, with each breath spreading a white hot fire all over his body.

"Hold still." Ranma commanded him. "I need to get these out of you."

"Ranma?" He asked weakly, confused over why his rival would be here, and what she had to remove. His eyes widened when Ranma held out her hands and they turned into dozens of small black tendrils of flame that snaked over and into his body. Writhing in pain, he could do nothing to stop Ranma's torture until a minute later the last tendril pulled away from his body.

"Sorry." Ranma apologized, her hands returning to normal. "But I had to get the silver out."

"What silver?" He asked, already feeling much better.

"I shot you a few times." Ranma admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Ryoga knew that Ranma was screwed up from something but to shoot him for no reason?

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Ranma!" He heard a female voice call before a blonde he remembered came to a stop kneeling next to Ranma with a giant canon slung over her shoulder.

Ryoga didn't understand what the two were saying to each other since Ranma had switched back to English. But he did feel a lot better, so he tried to rise to a sitting position.

"Here's some pants." Ranma handed him a pair of beige pants like she was wearing. Realizing that he was naked in front of a girl, he blushed fiercely and reopened his wounds by how fast he put them on. Looking down, he saw dozens of small holes that dotted his side.

"How?" He paused, no way could he be shot, and recover so quickly. "Ranma, what's going on?" He demanded.

X x x x x x

(Uh Master, I need some help.) Ranma sent a telepathic communication to her Sire.

(Help with what? Both of you should have been able to handle a newborn werewolf.) Alucard replied lazily.

(I did that.)

(Then why do you need my assistance?)

(I can't kill him, he's a friend.)

(Oh?) Alucard's mental voice sounded extremely amused.

(What should I do?)

(Ask our Master what to do.)

'Ugh, why did he have to say that?' She groaned, coming back to the physical world. "Alright Ryoga, this may be kind of hard to accept but－ you're not really human anymore."

"I'm not falling for any kind of tricks Ranma." The lost boy crossed his arms.

"Oh yea? Why don't you remember getting here then?"

"Uh－." Ryoga couldn't answer. "I get lost."

"Or how about the fact that you have nearly healed from multiple shotgun blasts in less than fifteen minutes."

"That is a little hard to explain." Ryoga admitted.

"Do you remember being attacked by a big wolf? Anything else strange?"

"Well there was that one guy." Ryoga started.

"What guy?" Ceres asked, joining the conversation.

"I don't really remember what he looked like, but he gave me this little computer chip thingie. I was about to ask him why he would give me it, when all these wires shot out of it and it buried itself in my hand." Ryoga stared down at his right hand, lost in thought.

Ranma focused her vision to try and locate the freak chip that would be buried in Ryoga. Looking beneath his skin, Ranma couldn't find any trace of the object.

"I woke up later, and I felt it under my skin." Ryoga suddenly added. "So I pulled it out."

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, remembering Jan Valentine bursting into flames because whoever had given him the chip had pulled the plug. "That's what did it Ryoga, you're a werewolf now."

This had very disturbing implications. All the chip vampires had been weak, simply flesh with extra strength. Ryoga though, had become a true monster. If actual werewolves could be created in numbers like the chip vampires, or actual vampires, no one would be able to combat them. How could anyone fight an army of vampires, let alone do so when they were the neighbors and family of those who would die first.

"Come on." She hauled Ryoga up to his feet, having some difficulty herself to stand steady. "Let's see what Integra has to say. Maybe she'll let you come help us out. You could get back at the people who did this to you. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I still don't really believe it." Ryoga pouted, his nose twitching. "Why do you smell so funny?" He asked.

"Cause I'm a vampire dummy."

"No you smell like a dog."

"Ryoga, you chewed me up like a chew toy, and you're the only dog here." She shook her head.

"Better than you calling me a pig." He rolled his eyes.

X x x x x x

Ceres was happy Ranma's friend hadn't become a mindless monster like the chip vampires. From the looks of things he still wasn't in complete control of himself, but being hit by a silver bullet had forced back to human form and sanity. Later he wouldn't even have that problem, so the problem was resolving without another innocent death.

Integral didn't look happy the moment she saw them. Alucard was leaning casually against the brick wall next to her, his arms crossed lazily across his chest. For a moment she wondered why the elder vampire had let her and Ranma, specifically Ranma, do all the work.

"Is this the werewolf?" Integral asked sternly. "I recognize him from before."

"Well yea." Ranma answered. "It was one of those chip things that did it."

"I see." Integral took a moment to inspect Ryoga visually. "Does he remember any details?"

"Nope."

"So then why is he still living?"

"He's in control see, he doesn't have to die." Ranma explained happily, while Ryoga looked lost on the conversation.

"Alucard." Integral looked over to the vampire who was no longer leaning against the wall. Ceres' ears were hit by the explosive sound of Alucard's new pistol being fire. Ryoga's body jerked with the force, a hole the size of his head having been drive through his chest. The Japanese boy's eyes attempted to look down before his body simply collapsed to the ground.

"RYOGA!" Ranma cried out, staring down at the still living body.

"What did you do that for?" Ceres demanded of Integral.

"The Hellsing Institute is not a home for wayward monsters." Integral answered coldly.

"But he was fine!" She protested.

"He was fine at this moment, in another hour he may start on a rampage, killing anyone in his sight." Integral answered.

Ceres shook with rage at the cruel and casual way that Integral had ordered Ryoga's execution. Her eyes fell on Ranma, who was kneeling and holding Ryoga's face in her hands. Her eyes softened, feeling the despair that Ranma was feeling. Crouching down next to the other vampire, she put an arm across the smaller girl's back. Instantly Ranma knocked her arm away and stood up to face Integral.

"Ranma what are you doing?" She stepped around Ranma to see that the other vampire had streaks of blood coming from her eyes.

"We'll return to the mansion." Integral commanded the soldiers around her briefly before noticing Ranma.

"I told him it'd be alright." Ranma said through clenched teeth. "He just needed help."

"He was." Integral started to explain some of her reasoning when Ranma stopped her.

"Shut up!" Ranma yelled, looking like she was going to attack Integral. Ceres looked rapidly between the two, wondering if Ranma would also being among the truly dead tonight as well. The soldiers near Integral raised their weapons to point at Ranma reluctantly. With absolute fury in her eyes, Ranma took a step towards Integral, and vanished.

X x x x x x

"Helena!" Ranma knocked on the vampires door a little too hard. "Please open up." She pleaded into the wood. Her shotgun and ammunition had been thrown away on the trip to the ancient vampires home. Ranma didn't know how, but she had been teleported over a kilometer away from Integral. The only explanation was that it was some type of protective spell in place to remove her from the vicinity, and to zap all her energy. Having no where else to turn and with morning rapidly approaching, she went to the only contact she had.

Music in a foreign language was playing in the background, and Helena was a shut in, she had to be here. Several soft clicks came from the other side of the door as the locks inside were released. Watching, the door handle turned slowly, the door swung open, letting the music flow out into the night. Quickly rushing in, she fell against the door to close it. Pausing, she took several deep breaths, finding no comfort in the action.

"You are troubled?" Helena's voice carried over the music. Heading deeper into the library of Helena's home, Ranma finally dropped to her knees at the foot of the small vampires chair.

"It's all my fault." She started before being unable to finish.

"What is your fault?"

"Ryoga－ he's dead." More tears started to flow as the memory of Ryoga gasping for air that would never enter his lungs.

"I do not know this－ Ryoga." Helena answered her declaration. "Why do you not seek solace in your Sire? Surely it is his companionship that you should seek, not mine."

"I－ I can't, I can't see him right now."

"He is your creator, why would you turn to me?"

"He killed him! Right in front of me! That's why! He didn't ask to get changed like that! Ryoga just needed help." She finished in a whimper, her vision blurring with red.

"Calm yourself." Helena's hand came to softly run through Ranma's hair, before running down and lifting up her chin. "Whatever has passed has passed. But you look as though you're going to fall to pieces."

Forcibly trying to calm herself, Ranma rubbed at her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt, staining the fabric. "Everything is all my fault, If I hadn't been so stupid about chasing down that vampire alone, none of this would have happened."

"Whatever decisions this Ryoga made were surely his own." Helena remained almost motionless in front of her. "It's nearly morning, and all fledglings need their sleep." The child vampire wrapped her small arms around Ranma's waist, and with unnatural ease, picked her up from the floor and directed her deep into the library.

"I hate her, Integra keeps waking me up to do things, or to work out in the sun." She mumbled, finding yet another reason to hate the woman more. Ranma was rapidly calming down, the powerful presence of Helena was responsible, and she focused on it like a life preserver.

"That wretched human." Helena agreed with Ranma's internal thoughts, using her small hand to lightly rub Ranma's lower back. "Torturing a child like that."

There was a bedroom in the far back of Helena's apartment, the room was large without any windows, four tall dressers each with eight drawers lined two of the walls, with a vanity table possessing a large mirror. Off to one side was a walk in closet with the sliding door fully open. In the very center of the room was a large four post bed, with thin satin curtains surrounding the outside. The furniture looked very old, with ornate trim carved expertly into the wood. The door sealed shut leaving the room completely in darkness. Ranma realized a moment later that the entire room functioned as a giant coffin.

"Remove those stained clothes." Helena instructed, her small fingers running down her own clothes to strip out of the delicate dress, leaving her in a white full slip. Carefully she hung it in the closet, going so far as to put it in a protective bag. Ranma noted the perfect movements, tiny things that were done without a single slip or error, movements that meant decades, even centuries of repetition for that one movement.

"Are you ashamed of your body?" Helena asked while removing her small shoes, shocking Ranma out of her mental musing. "Is that why you hide as a man?"

"I'm not hiding." She angrily retorted before realizing her position. "Sorry, but this－ it's not my real body."

"How is it not?"

"When I was－ ya know, human. I had a curse, it made me turn into a girl if I touched cold water."

"And yet you were turned as a girl." Helena's head cocked to one side. "I'm sure you know the implications."

"I do." Reaching up, she unbuttoned her Hellsing uniform, vowing to never wear one again. The white tank top she wore was stained with blood from having her body ripped apart during the fight. As horrific as the thought that suddenly popped into her head was, but she found that she liked Ryoga's change, almost as though their fight had made them closer. They could have been monsters together, and Ryoga was finally able to give her a true challenge of a fight.

Bending over and pulling at her shoelaces, they crinkled with dried blood in places, but came off easily, a second later, her pants were removed. "I just realized, I had clean clothes the whole time." Ranma laughed, struggling to bring forth the clothing that had been absorbed by her body before. The most she could do was exchange out the tank top and boxers she currently had on, and it left her drained to the point of collapse.

"Do you have a pillow I could borrow?" Ranma asked, rubbing at her eyes, and removing some blood that still lingered there from her tears.

"I would be remiss in accepting you into my home, if I made you sleep on the floor." Helena gently grabbed Ranma's wrist, the action having a strangely reversed tone, as if the child was the adult, and pulled her towards the bed.

"Uh." Ranma tried to think up a word of protest.

"You must be very prudish, or you believe something may happen between us if you wish to use a floor over a comfortable bed." Helena's voice remained even and almost bored as she spoke this, but her eyes showed that she was at least slightly amused.

"No no, nothing like that." She laughed nervously.

"Hmm, I understand now, you were not raised to touch others or to be near." Helena's eyes turned to look up into Ranma's. "My Sire had made another before me, we would sleep together he and I. I'm aware that the modern usage of the word has sexual connotations, but that was the farthest thing from our minds. It was nice to bond with a sibling, to simply be close to someone, I do not remember much from when I was human, but I did not have a sibling while human, and I enjoyed this very much. The other He has made, do you get along with her?"

"Ceres? How'd you know about her?" Ranma asked.

"When I mentioned my sibling, I could tell you thought of someone." Helena effortlessly positioned Ranma to sit down on the edge of the bed, and she instantly sunk down into the soft mattress. "Does it calm you when you are around her?"

"I guess so." She answered, watching Helena slink around the foot of the bed to the other side.

"Did you have human siblings?"

"No." She answered. "And I uh, flail in my sleep sometimes."

"Vampires do not flail in their sleep." Helena said simply, in a single movement she was up and laying on the bed. "I must admit, I am not allowing you to stay for purely unselfish reasons." Helena's head turned to look at her. "Perhaps I simply wish for companionship, as you were seeking when you came here."

Blinking twice, Ranma swung her legs up on to the bed, finding that a reason like that was hardly something to get angry over. Especially for a strange young vampire that had shown up at a much older vampires home seeking refuge. Dropping to her back, she stayed as close to the wooden edge as possible. Quickly her eyes felt like dead weights, as the unseen sun was beginning to rise, and even quicker she was sleeping.

X x x x x x

Ranma stood fidgeting outside of Helena's apartment on the rooftop. The almost physical pain she had been feeling since being forced to watch Ryoga's death was already falling away. Replaced now with equal worry about the future. She had run away from a place that hunted vampires, she was a vampire, and now she was possibly a rogue vampire. Everything about the situation screamed trouble.

Alucard's presence was strangely cut off from her mind, which was adding even more worry on top of everything else. Had he somehow released her from being his thrall? But that was supposed to require her drinking his blood. Which whether done willingly or not would instantly kick her up to full fledged vampire. Something that was both frightening and appealing at the same time.

Was he purposely cutting her off in preparation for killing her? If he was, he certainly wouldn't stop with her, Alucard would move right on to killing Helena. Integral would have seen to that being part of his orders. If Ranma had been thinking clearer on the issues, and what Hellsing's true purpose was, she never would have mentioned Helena, or came here for refuge.

Hours now she had been standing outside, waiting for something, anything to happen. Death from her Master, who could simply order her to do the deed, and she'd gladly impale herself on the nearest wooden stake. Ranma was reasonably certain Alucard wouldn't do that, no, he'd enjoy doing it with his own hands, or his guns if he did it. Immortality suddenly seemed like it was a big fat lie, and death was stalking her from every corner.

Being distracted by thoughts on how gory her death would be, Ranma didn't notice Helena close the door to her apartment behind her with a soft click of the lock, before several more inside clicked shut by an invisible hand. The final click, which was far louder, startled her, and she spun around ready to face death. Realizing that nothing was going to happen at the current moment.

"You are in need of food." Helena said without emotion, as if she was running to the local store. "I am feeling parched as well."

Dressed in a black velvet long sleeved dress to her knees, opaque white tights ran down to shiny black mary jane shoes. The dress had a floppy hood that was pulled back, and there was a raised white velvet border at the hem, shoulder, wrist, waist, and around the hood. In a way, Helena looked like a very pale doll, and if you ignored her eyes, all a normal human would see is a cute little girl who was way overdressed.

Scrunching up her face in indecision, Ranma was starving after expending so much energy the previous night. But she had no expressed permission to feed, and to do so would likely add to her current problems. "I don't know if I should." Best case scenario would be to go to that prison, which was not what Helena appeared to have on her mind.

The small vampire's eyes bore into her for a brief moment. "I simply do not understand these times." Shaking her head, Helena folded both of her hands inside a cylindrical hand warmer that matched her clothing. "I do not take taking you into my protectorate lightly. If you are to stay, I will know of your activities."

"Protectorate?" Ranma wondered if she had stumbled into some strange vampire law.

"This is my territory, my area, I'm allowing you to stay in my home. As such I am responsible for your actions while in it. I'll not have a fledgling starving under my watch."

"What about Master?" She protested, feeling paranoid that Alucard was nearby, watching, waiting for a concrete reason. Maybe Integral had orchestrated some elaborate scheme to test her loyalties.

"You need appropriate clothing." Helena ignored the protest. "At this time of year, humans, even hormonal young men, would find it strange that a young lady was running around in just those underthings."

Glancing down, Ranma realized that she had been too worried about Alucard coming to put an end to her unlife, that she hadn't even put on more clothing. This left her standing in flannel boxers and a white tank top, when any human would be freezing in the current weather. Several seconds of concentration were required to pull up some male form sized black denim jeans, a gray t-shirt, and some tennis shoes several sizes too large. The pants were baggy in the extreme except at the hip, and the shirt could have worked as a dress by itself. If it didn't seem so trivial, she would have changed forms so that the clothes fit.

To solve these problems, Ranma rolled up the bottom of the jeans, and tied the front of her shirt in a knot. Ranma hadn't noticed Helena step up next to her before the tiny vampire was placing a hand on her hip. Having been teleported several times now, Ranma barely lost her balance when the cloud of darkness passed. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

Helena looked confused at the question for a second. "Your Sire has not explained how to hunt to you?"

"No, I never wanted to." Looking around, Helena had transported them to a dark spot near a park. There was a comfortable amount of people walking the paths, people just going about their daily lives, ignorant of the danger they were in with a hungry vampire nearby. Through some trees, she could see two groups playing football in a large field.

"All vampires enjoy hunting. You simply lacked a reason to." Helena seemed to sigh with her eyes rather than with her body. "It is easy for humans to find our homes if we simply find the closest human. The best way, is to hunt in random places a great distance away, even taking several close to the home. I never hunt in the same spot twice. In the old days you could hunt as you pleased, but now the humans have become smart enough to discover things they couldn't before. Simply leaving a hair may bring authorities to your door."

"In one hours time I will meet you here, please be discrete." Helena informed Ranma before heading off.

"But－ wait." With her child shaped security blanket removed, Ranma followed Helena. The thought of being alone physically as well as spiritually suddenly seemed terrifying.

Helena turned back to her with her piercing eyes. "You are more than capable of feeding yourself, I have done my part by providing a location, and a sanctuary to you. I am not your Sire, do not expect me to hold your hand." While her statement was delivered with the same even tone as before,Ranma couldn't do anything but slowly nod, realizing that Helena was giving her an ultimatum.

Alone, Ranma wandered along the paths of the park, before finally ending up at the side of a set of three football fields. Two larger ones were being used by a two groups of male teens. Leaning on a chain link fence that surrounded them, she chewed on her lower lip, watching them play the game. They all looked so good, like a giant banquet of food that never went cold.

But how could she take one of them? They were innocent, having done nothing to warrant death. Was it really alright for her to cut their lives short? Wouldn't there be some kind of punishment? Was it even wrong for her, a vampire, a creature who's food source was humans, to eat? Was it wrong that she should want the best tasting blood?

If she was weak, she also wouldn't be able to resist a command by Integral, or put up any resistance physically. To be strong, and to actually gain extra strength, she needed to feed willingly. While not life and death at the moment, there might be a time in the near future where her unlife depended on having a good meal. There was also her vampiric instincts to take into account, and that was screaming that she hunt one of them. Instinct won over faded human morals.

Her sensitive ears caught a trio of boys noticing her attention. Reaching out with her mind, she tried to track down the worst mind she could find. Her mind moved like a phantom over the group till she focused on one who felt the most guilty. He hadn't hurt anyone, but he had done things he knew were wrong for fun, such as creating large amounts of graffiti, throwing bricks through store windows.

A small mental push was all that was needed to plant the idea of coming over to her in his mind. She had only to wait as the urge finally overcame any objections he may have had. Watching him jog over to her position, she couldn't help but be excited at her success.

"Hey." He greeted, breathing heavily through his mouth.

"Hi." She greeted back, her eyes involuntarily moving from his eyes down to his neck.

"I'm Alan, what's your name?" The boy's eyes were focused primarily on her bust.

"Ranma." She answered, learning forward to push her breasts up against the fence. Boys were so easy to manipulate. "Do you want to go someplace a bit more private?" She asked.

"Sure!" The boy agreed happily, quickly climbing over the fence. "Later gents!" He yelled back to the other boys. Ranma allowed the teen to put an arm around her shoulders. It was only fair that if he would be dead soon, that she allow him a little pleasure before. "So－ where you from?"

"Japan." She answered, leading him towards a dark bench. No one else was really out walking the park, she would be able to take her time.

"What brings you here?"

"I didn't have a choice." She answered with genuine sadness in her voice. There had never been a choice, her options were come to England and work for Hellsing, or be destroyed. At the time it had seemed like an easy choice. Now that she was more comfortable being a vampire, being stuck under Integral's thumb was horrific. She was a slave to the woman, pure and simple.

"You alright?" Her breakfast asked, noticing that she had fallen silent.

"I'm fine." Sitting down on the bench, she noticed that his hands were straying a lot. 'I guess I used a bit too much influence on him.'

"You're cold, let me warm you up." As he leaned in for a clumsy attempt at a kiss. Ranma purposely shifted her head to the side, and sunk her fangs into his neck.

X x x x x x

Author Notes:

Cemetary – West Norwood Cemetary

Park – Southwark Park

Timeline

Ceres turning into a vampire on the 5th of July, 2008

Bonny and Clyde August 12th

Ranma becomes a vampire September 7th

Enrico Stivallati and first meeting with Father Anderson September 15th

Pickman's first command and Ranma's first kill September 18th

Kim and Steadler stopped September 19th

Ranma meets Helena October 3rd

Ranma meets the Queen October 4th

Assault by the Valentine Brothers October 9th

Funeral for deceased soldiers October 11th

Ranma fights with Ryoga, who is later killed by Alucard October 15th


	9. Burn Away the Old

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

X x x x x x

Ranma found Helena sitting daintily on a park bench by herself. The other vampire had obviously fed, her complexion no longer the pale of the undead, but was very close to a human skin tone. No one had yet noticed the body she herself had left in a position making him appear to be sleeping, and wherever Helena had done so, that hadn't yet been discovered by humans either.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Helena asked casually.

"Er, how do you know I fed?" She asked, wondering if the elder vampire had been spying on her.

"You're flushed." Helena said simply.

"I am?" She felt her face as if it could confirm Helena's observation, already knowing that she wasn't flushed simply because her complexion was more normal. There was a sexual component to feeding that she had thought had worn off by now. But now that it had been pointed out, she couldn't help but notice how her body was still hyper stimulated.

"Do you feel better?"

"I－ do." She admitted shyly, expecting scorn for what she had just done, and how much she had enjoyed it. Even a sudden vision of watching the light slowly fade from Ryoga's eyes couldn't break her good mood.

Helena merely tilted her head to one side. "You're very strange."

"What? Why is that?" Ranma demanded.

"Because you are expecting for me to scold you. Why is it that you believe I would do so, when it was I who brought you here to feed yourself?"

"Because I shouldn't have." Ranma fiddled with her fingers in front of her. "I just did something horrible and enjoyed every second of it."

"Hmm, I see, you want someone to tell you that you've done wrong." Helena shook her head. "Is it that woman who has instilled this in you? This－ shame at what you are?"

"No, it wasn't her." Ranma gave Integral that much. "I－ I've always been, ever since I can remember, living by the code that you protect the weak. Now－ I prey on them." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Master said that it no longer mattered since I wasn't human anymore. But it still matters to me, cause I still want to be me."

Ranma considered just how much she had changed in the short time since becoming a vampire. So much so that she didn't remember what it was like to even be human. She couldn't even remember what human food tasted like. How could she forget something that she had done daily for all but the past couple months of her life?

That wasn't right, it hadn't even been two months yet that she had been a vampire, it was barely over a month, and already solid food was a distant and strange memory. She couldn't even remember how to chew. Just out of curiosity Ranma attempted to chew at the air, and found the action strange and difficult.

"I see, occasionally it can be difficult for a young vampire to accept their new selves." Helena responded to Ranma's earlier statement. "Though you will never lose your personality, so much of what makes a human a human, is simply that they are humans. Now that you are a vampire, those human qualities no longer matter."

"How do you know so much?" Ranma asked after digesting Helena's information, and finding no fault with it, but that didn't mean she liked the implications.

"Experience." Helena answered simply, holding out a delicate hand. "Come, let us leave this place."

Ranma nodded and took the tiny vampires hand. Now that she had willingly taken a life, she could do the teleportation trick as well. But she had no clue how it worked, and wasn't interested in becoming stuck in a wall or something that she couldn't think of. When the darkness that enveloped her abated, she was standing once again outside the door to Helena's apartment.

The momentary disconnect from reality allowed her to enjoy the pleasant buzz she still had from feeding. But now that she was back in the real world, other stimuli were drawing her attention, allowing her to shove such things to the back of her mind. She was just taking a step to follow Helena inside when her whole body stiffened involuntarily. "I－ I need to go." She stated flatly.

"Hmm?" Helena turned back to look at her.

"I just－ I have to go. Master is calling for me." Ranma resisted the call, fearful of why Alucard would use this ability, when he had never done so before.

"You should go then. Return again when you are able, your company has been－ enjoyable." Helena didn't even wait for Ranma to respond before the tiny vampire had went into her home, and locked the door.

Gritting her teeth, the urge to answer Alucard's summon quickly grew into a migraine. Finally giving in, she changed into a bat, and took off in the direction of the Hellsing mansion. Now that she was on her way, Alucard abated on the call. This was his way asking for her to come because while painful she could resist, but if he ordered it she would do so instantly. However, Alucard did not answer any of her telepathic questions, his presence also remained nonexistent, which put her back in the nervous state she had been in earlier.

Swinging through a conveniently open window into Integral's office, Ranma really didn't want to be around the woman, and risk being subjected to the protection spell again. Unfortunately Integral was inside standing next to Alucard, and there were three soldiers nearby. She recognized them but could not remember their names. One was holding a black straight jacket, while the other two instantly pointed mp5 submachine guns at her as she remade her body into a human form.

(Master, what's going on?) She inquired mentally rather than speaking.

"It's good that you returned, I've already received an order to have you destroyed." Integral spoke up. "But－ I have no wish to follow it."

"I didn't return for you." Ranma snarled, her outburst causing the soldiers to tighten their grips on their weapons.

"I won't argue the semantics of why you came, but I secured a compromise." Integral took a deep breath. "For going absent without leave, attempting violence against my person, and acting as a rogue vampire by taking a human life without permission. You will be confined in the dungeon for one month without food, and be bound with silver chains. Hopefully this will give you time to rethink your situation."

"What?" Ranma's eyes widened.

"Alucard." Integral motioned towards the elder vampire.

"Put on the jacket." Alucard commanded without emotion, and Ranma immediately found herself taking the straight jacket from the soldier. Putting her arms inside the long sleeves, the soldier she had taken it from went behind her to bind them in the back, locking her arms into a crossed position. When the soldier was done, Ranma was freed from the control, and she struggled to break herself free.

"What－ what is this thing?" She demanded angrily, it was just fabric, she should have been able to tear through it like wet paper.

"A special vampire restraint, you cannot break free." Integral jerked her head towards the doors, and two of the soldiers grabbed her arms to start hauling her out of the room.

"I won't be your slave, you bitch." Ranma spat, struggling against the special straight jacket, being unable to break free, or resist the two humans pulling her away. "You should just kill me now."

"Two months then, take her away."

Struggling ineffectually, she pleaded with her one last option. (Master, help me.) Whatever human pride she had left, simply didn't matter. Integral was going to lock her up and throw away the key, and Ranma could do nothing to stop it.

(I'm sorry.) Was all that she got in response before the door from Integral's office to the hallway was closed. That didn't stop her from continuing her mental pleas, especially when silver chains were wrapped tightly around her ankles, her waist, and then around her neck before being attached to the dungeon wall.

Struggling against the restraint, and working through the pain as the silver chain burned itself deeply into her neck, she watched the metal door close behind the soldiers, heavy locks clicking into place. Left in complete darkness and silence, she continued to plead with Alucard to save her.

X x x x x x

Two days later

Standing off to the side of the large banquet hall where the newly arrived mercenaries were gathered, Ceres crossed her arms under her breasts, and hoped that she could return to her room. Or she could go try and give some kind of comforting presence for Ranma who was being tortured by the same woman who had commanded her to be here.

She was ignoring Integral talking to the leader of the group, up until the Hellsing woman snapped her fingers and pointed towards her. "That is the enemy, the vampire."

The Captain of the Wild Geese took this seriously and approached her, his eyes roaming up and down her body, Ceres could even tell that he liked what he saw. He was handsome in a very rough way. One side of his brimmed hat was pinned vertically, his clothing was ripped and torn in places. He had a long braided pigtail of his brown hair wrapped haphazardly around his neck, and his left eye was covered with an eyepatch.

"You－ you're supposed to be a vampire?" He asked, barely restraining laughter.

"Er－ yes I am." Her cheeks blushed lightly and laughed at herself, opening her mouth enough to show off her fangs in the process.

The entire group broke out into laughter at her statement. Rolling her eyes, Ceres knew that this would happen. Aside from her fangs, she simply lacked the kind of dark presence that Alucard or even Ranma had. Though she wasn't feeling like her normal innocent self at the moment and as her mood darkened, her form became obscured by an intangible darkness, making her red eyes stand out.

"Perhaps they require a demonstration?" Integral suggested.

Since her body was being blocked by the Captain's large form, none of the other soldiers realized what was happening. But he took a step back, recognizing that something was amiss. Casually, she brought up her right hand, and flicked him in the forehead. The man's head rocked back and he staggered backwards to fall on his backside, his forehead bleeding freely.

"What's wrong? I just raised my finger?" She asked, her voice reverberating around the room as she advanced on the downed man. Opening her mouth, she displayed her fangs, taking a particular pleasure in the fearful look on his face. For a moment she openly reveled in her vampiric nature before everything came to a crashing halt by her Master's entrance into the room. Realizing how she was acting, she quickly ran from the room, ashamed of herself.

X x x x x x

With his back against the stone wall, Alucard had his arms crossed over his chest, and fought down the urge to answer Ranma's mental pleas. Normally he wouldn't have cared if Ranma was merely being punished for doing wrong. In this case, his offspring was being punished for an attitude that he himself had nurtured, and in an indirect way for simply being a vampire. So in effect, Integral was insulting how he chose to raise his servant vampires. She had made this personal.

His plan to use Helena to help with the two young vampires progression had only really panned out for Ranma, who had kept knowledge of the child vampire completely to herself. Alucard smirked, his youngest fledgling was such a selfish little thing. He had expected Ranma to talk to Ceres immediately about finding another vampire. But the reaction of the humans to that knowledge had derailed that, even though Ranma knew that Ceres would not have reacted as such.

Hearing another attempt to communicate with him, he knew that Ranma would cease in a short time. It wasn't like he could do anything. Even if he wanted to free his child vampire, the room was locked for him. Integral's thorough nature had put a holy barrier in place. Entering the room was impossible for any midian.

The new soldiers would be arriving tonight, Integral had wanted Ceres to attend her first address of the group. Leaving Ranma's cell, he appeared through the wall into the hall where the group of forty five men in wildly varied desert themed fatigues were assembled. They all looked like they had just came from a warzone, their clothing was dirty, some had fresh bandages. This new group of soldiers were toughened through war, war at its most base, and horrific.

It was almost enough for him to respect them.

Ceres on her own was worth more than all these humans combined. That much was obvious by them cowering in front of the draculina who was giving into her instincts for only a moment. If Integral really needed some worthless fodder, she should have just grabbed a bunch of random soldiers. He should just kill them all as a statement of how he was unhappy with Integral's insult to his parenting. Maybe try to get Ceres in on it, make it into a bonding experience.

"What a pathetic lot." He slowly twisted his head left to right, not attempting to stop Ceres as she ran from the room. Later he would do something to congratulate her on taking another step down the path of a No Life King.

"You're not needed servant." Integral tried to chastise him.

Showing no outward sign that he had heard the woman, Alucard was rapidly becoming bored with his masters attitude. She didn't seem to realize how little power she held over him if he was determined to do otherwise. His respect for her was also rapidly evaporating, her strength of will is what had made him do so in the beginning.

She was not being strong now though. Her weakness was obvious to him, she was a frightened child, reacting to the world around her rather than being the one leading. The members of the round table were what she feared now. After that single day where her army was destroyed, her family brought low by a single act, they had been telling her how to act.

What did she care if a vampire took a human? From the very beginning all three of them were free to do so, as long as they gave notice. Integral wasn't punishing Ranma for that, she was punishing his fledgling because the round table was telling her to. Alucard would not serve someone who was so pathetic as to grovel at the feet of senile old men.

"I merely wanted to see what pathetic rabble you had acquired to guard my home during the day." He made a point to ignore her needs. "and I find a group so inept that they wouldn't make a decent meal."

"As with your presence, your opinion is not required." Integral told him. Snorting, he fell back through the wall, not even feeling like taunting her.

X x x x x x

The next day 2:45pm

"This is Victoria, I have the target in sight." Ceres informed Captain Fox through her headset. The day was thankfully cloudy, with a mist hanging over the city, otherwise it would be more difficult for her to be up during the day.

Pistol in her hands, she ran down an alley pursuing a chip vampire who was ahead of her. Taking a shot at a sprint, she missed the heart but hit in him the leg, bringing him to the ground. The chip vampire didn't stay down though, scrambling on all fours around a corner. Sliding to a stop, she was just in time to shoot the vampire through the heart, and saved a homeless man who was about to become the next victim.

"Target has been eliminated." She informed the Captain.

"Local police will handle the clean up, head to Hyde Park, immediately!" Fox's voice raised at the end, and Ceres could hear gun fire in the back ground. "The landlord is heading towards the subway station.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Ceres cut her mic and was about to head off to help, when something seemed to flow over her.

Glancing around, she couldn't place the feeling, but realized that something felt off about all of this. Integral was off meeting a representative of the Vatican's Iscariot division at a museum, which meant she was on her own as Alucard was Integral's reluctant guard. Having no way to locate the source of her feeling, she rushed off to assist her team.

X x x x x x

Within the London Imperial War Museum, Integral stood inspecting a large painting depicting a great battle between two ancient arms. Alucard hovering somewhere protectively out of sight. He had become so uncooperative since she started Ranma's punishment, that it was nice to have him get back in line.

Iscariot's representative was late, but two sets of footsteps coming closer, in the nearly empty museum told her that the wait was over.

"I suppose I kept you waiting." A smooth male voice greeted her. She however did not even turn to look at the man, and he didn't speak again for half a minute. "Very well, good afternoon."

"I don't care about your pleasantries." She interrupted him, finally turning to look at the man. He was tall and gangly, with a long hair of hair pulled back in a tight ponytail at his neck. His clothing was black pants and vest, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. The older man with him was dressed in black priest clothing, he had short hair and a mustache, and they both wore a clerical collar.

"What business does Iscariot have inviting and coming here? And why do they send some boy as the representative for their band of murderers?" Of course she herself was likely younger than this man Iscariot had sent, but she could ill afford to be comfortable around either of them.

"My, my, I don't feel very welcomed. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Enrico Maxwell, commander of Division XIII. Pleased to meet you."

"State your business." She snapped to hide her surprise at who he was. "You already know who I am."

"I'm here to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

"What did you say?"

"I suppose we could also offer our condolences to you and your organization for the ninety three men who fell in the line of duty."

Puffing up with indignation, she glared at the man. That information was being kept a secret, how did Iscariot find out so quickly?

"An organized ghoul attack, who would think that such a thing would be sufficient to crush the mighty Hellsing Institute?" His smiled became very suggestive.

"Who indeed?" If it could, her glare would have lit the man on fire. She could see it now, the answer was written all over his sneering face. "You did it, you're the ones who provided them with the weapons and armor."

"So what if I did? Hellsing, vampires, and all trash in between, what do I care if one hundred, or one million English are killed?" Maxwell's crazed smile nearly split his face. "Yes, we did help them, watching you heathens slaughter yourselves is the height of entertainment! So here are the terms of your full and complete surrender you Protestant sow!"

"Sow?" Alucard's voice purred from behind her, the vampires presence suddenly filling the room, and stopping Maxwell. "You call the one I serve a sow?" The vampires heavy footsteps echoed down the hall as he came to stand just behind and to the right of her. "Two thousand years and you Romans have not changed. Oppressors of men, you reward obedience, while slaughtering those who would oppose you."

"Ah! Nospheratu Alucard, Hellsing's Ace of Death!" Maxwell exclaimed without a care for the threat he was no under. "Good afternoon O' harbinger of death!"

"Good afternoon." Alucard replied casually, reaching into his jacket to pull out his Joshua pistol. "And requiescat in pace." He finished, pointing the oversized gun at Maxwell. (1)

"No no! This is all wrong." Maxwell laughed loudly. "You are here, but this is not the stage. For you see, Captain Hook has come to find Tiger Lily, but since she is indisposed, he will have to content himself with Wendy, unless of course Peter Pan will come to entertain him."

Frowning, Integral quickly worked through the symbolism of using Peter Pan characters, connecting the reference to the statue near Hyde Park. She quickly realized that Iscariot must have an operative in her operation to have known about Ranma, or Tiger Lily being locked away. Ceres was obviously symbolized by Wendy, and Peter Pan could have no other analog than Alucard. Just as Captain Hook could have no other player than Iscariot's trump card, Father Alexander Anderson.

"I see, then Peter Pan simply must entertain him." Alucard smiled and put his weapon away.

"But Captain Hook hasn't merely come for you, he'll kill all the lost boys and filthy fairies himself." Maxwell continued and Integral had enough of the man and turned to walk past Alucard. "Hellsing is finished."

"Go." She commanded Alucard as she moved away from the Iscariot commander.

X x x x x x

"Damn it!" Chris Pickman cursed, unloading his mp5 into a group of ghouls. Several bullets hit home, and the bodies dissolved into dust. Having taken a position behind a row of turnstiles, it was the best barrier they could come up with in the subway terminal they were fighting through.

The three soldiers at his side, absorbed from the Wild Geese group, were good shots, but they were aiming like they were trying to take down a human target. "Idiots! Aim for the heart or head!" He commanded over the gun fire, smashing a ghoul in the face with the butt of his weapon when it tried to climb over the stall. Switching his gun forward, he finished off the ghoul before it could get back up.

'What a perfect time not to have Ranma around.' Ceres was likely doing a good job at her end, but his purely human team was having too much trouble. They were currently at a stalemate, unable to move forward, and certainly not backwards. Activating his com system, he decided to make sure she was getting the job done. "Victoria, have you eliminated the target yet?"

"We couldn't stop him before he got into the subway, and he's attacked everyone that he could on the way through." Ceres responded.

"That explains all the ghouls." He said under his breath.

"He boarded the train for Queens Gate, but it may take another route at Notting Hill, and we won't be able to find him."

"Roger." He cut his communicator and turned to the nearby soldier carrying their radio to headquarters. "Get on the line and close down every station that train can pass through, and get an emergency stop on that train!" Slamming another magazine into his weapon, he rose up to fire at yet another wave of ghouls.

X x x x x x

Having put away her pistol for a larger assault rifle, Ceres moved through the subway tunnel with four Wild Geese members wearing night vision goggles. The train was stopped just ahead, and all the ghouls that had come out had been mowed down. The soldiers were moving farther ahead of her, because her feet felt like they were encased in lead. There was something familiar about the feeling she was getting from the stopped train.

It was almost like every fiber of her being was being repelled by something inside. Watching the soldiers enter in through the door on the side, she jerked with shock as a dozen silver blades exploded out the back of the train. Several of the windows had been broken, allowing bodies to fall out, impaled by bayonets. Heavy footsteps echoed in the sudden stillness, and from the door walked out a tall man in silver priest robes. Ceres took a step back, recognizing this figure from a month ago.

The priests face spread into a cruel smile. "I came for that red haired harlot and I must content myself with such a deficient abomination as you."

Ceres glanced from Anderson to the now dead soldiers, and back again. Firming her resolve, she raised her gun, which only caused Anderson to laugh.

"Don't worry, when I get through with you, your Master, Integra, and all the trash at Hellsing, I'll be sure to send her to Hell as well." Raising his right arm across his body, Anderson flicked it back to the side of his body, and a silver bayonet appeared in his hand. "You shouldn't take long."

"Don't－ don't underestimate me." She squeezed the trigger slightly.

"Ashes are what ye are, so to ashes you'll return, amen!" Anderson's arm snapped forward sending the bayonet flying towards her at high speeds. Frozen, Ceres only acted at the last second to dive out of the way of the projectile.

Falling on her side, she brought her rifle up to point at Anderson, she fired off several rounds that hit the target. Anderson jerked from the impacts, but remained standing, the wounds quickly healing themselves, and expelling the bullets. Regaining her feet, Ceres emptied the rest of the magazine into the man. Hearing the gun click as she repeatedly pulled the trigger once empty, she backed up slowly, fumbling to grab another magazine.

"Not even worth my time." Anderson sneered, spawning another bayonet and charging towards her with surprising speed.

X x x x x x

September 15th

"Ranma, how could you fight like that?" Ceres asked the other vampire, she was confused, and a little scared with the fight that she had just witnessed. Ranma had being fighting some kind of man, not like the martial artist she claimed to be, but like a monster.

"Hmm?" The small red haired vampire seemed completely casual about her actions, as if it was just another day. "That?" Ranma put a finger to her lips. "Wasn't really anything more than what I could do as a human."

"Weren't you scared at all?"

"Didn't have time to be scared." Ranma answered with a shrug. "In a fight you just act, there isn't really time to think, and if you do have time it's not really a fight. You should be able to do the same."

"Me? I could never do anything like that."

"Yea you could, without any training you're not going to be all skill, but you're a vampire too. Just－ let your instincts do the work."

X x x x x x

Ceres came back to the real world just in time to catch Anderson's outstretched hand as he attempted to cut her head off. Holding his wrist in place to her left, she struggled against his attempts to overpower her. With her right hand still holding her rifle, she smashed him over the head with it like a club. The gun shattered from the force of the impact, and Anderson staggered briefly.

Stepping in close, she elbowed him in the head, making him jerk in the other direction. Releasing his wrist, she kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. There was a loud crunch as vital organs and bones were destroyed from the force of the impact, and he tumbled backwards down the tunnel a good eight meters before coming to rest.

Blinking several times, she looked down at her hands. "Did I just do that?" She asked herself. Obviously she was far stronger than any human, but she had no clue she was this much stronger.

"So, the abomination has some bite, does she?" Anderson hopped up to his feet, already fully healed, and summoned out six more bayonets to his hands. With a yell, he threw his arms forward, creating a flying wall of blessed silver.

Focusing on what Ranma had said, she acted, and ran towards Anderson letting her body act on it's own. She was just as strong as him, and without a weapon she couldn't hit him from a far, so her only option was to get in close. Weaving through the bayonets, she slid past Anderson, and avoiding his clumsy punch to come to a halt.

Anderson attempted to turn around, but she lashed out with a kick to the back of his knee, nearly separating his lower leg from his body. Before his body could even start to fall, she punched him as hard as she could in the side of his head, driving him face first into the ground. She was so focused on pouncing on the downed human and feeding off of him, that she was shocked when Anderson was able to spin on the ground, and throw three bayonets at her at close range.

Unable to dodge, they stabbed through her chest. Looking down, she stared at the swords penetrating her body for a moment in mute horror, before she screamed, her voice coming out as nothing more than a soft gaps, being unable to push air from her lungs. Falling to the ground on her side, she writhed in pain as the blessed silver burned her inside and out. Anderson's cruel laughter cut through her hysterics, the man painfully rising to his feet, his leg still not fully recovered.

"I'm through toying with you." He sneered, summoning yet another bayonet in a reverse grip in his hand, and preparing to plunge it into her.

A single gun shot rang out and Anderson's bayonet exploded, and a large caliper bullet tore into his chest. "Seems like I was just in time." Alucard's voice purred, his body appearing out of the dark, Jackal pistol pointed at Anderson..

"Ma-Master!" She tried to cry out but she couldn't speak very loudly.

"Don't move Ceres, those blessed blades are troublesome." He said softly to her, using her name for the first time.

"You finally arrive, vampire!" Anderson screamed maniacally.

"Then I shall have to make your wait worth it." Alucard drew out his Joshua pistol. "Come, let us enjoy ourselves, regenerator."

X x x x x x

Smoking a cigarette, Pip Bernadotte waited while his men assisted the few regular Hellsing soldiers in clearing out the subway. None of this was any more dangerous than what his group had gone through in just the places he could remember. Just a different type of enemy to get the same monetary return.

"Mr. Bernadotte." Walter, Integral's butler, came over his headset.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Dispatch several of your men to guard Miss Integral on her way back from the Imperial War Museum."

"Ne Alfred, isn't the vampire guy doing that?"

"It's Walter, and Alucard has had to come to your location to deal with a special threat."

"Roger." He answered with a slow drawl and clicked off his communicator. "Hey! You three lazy idiots." He shouted to three soldiers who he hadn't seen earning their pay check. "Go escort our client back to base from the Imperial War Museum."

The trio shared a confused look. "We don't even know where that is." One answered.

"I don't remember asking if you did. Just go ask somebody!"

X x x x x x

Having crawled her way over to the wall to avoid being caught up in the fight. Ceres reached up to grab one of the bayonets buried in her chest. Even though she had gloves on, her hand was instantly burned from the contact, causing steam to pour from her fingers to rise into the air. Tugging, the blade didn't want to move right away, having burned a place into her body, but it finally released it's hold to slide from her flesh.

Dropping the blade, she breathed as heavily as she could, gathering her strength for the next one. Glancing down the tunnel where Alucard and Anderson were fighting, she watched her Sire put two fist sized holes through the crazed priests chest. Anderson staggered but didn't fall, the wounds repairing themselves in an instant.

'Why won't he fall?' She wondered, starting the process of removing another blade. 'He can't be human.' As the second blade fell to the ground, breathing became easier, and she could feel the injuries and even internal organs slowly start to heal. Looking at the battle again, Anderson clapped his hands together before pulling them apart to reveal a chain linking a dozen bayonets together at the end of the hilt.

"You cannot stab me so now you wish to whip me?" Alucard taunted.

"Laugh now vampire." Anderson swung his right arm out and two dozen more bayonets emerged from his left sleeve.

"The only laugh I would have is that you think you can kill me. You get lucky against Ceres, you were made into a slab of meat by Ranma, come on, hit me with your best shot. Show me what this new toy of yours can do!" Alucard held out his arms, and clicked his heels together.

Swinging the chain of blades like a whip, they wrapped around Alucard's chest and legs quite harmlessly. Alucard just laughed, bringing both arms forward to point his two pistols at Anderson. "That's all you can do when given a free shot?" He taunted.

"They're explosive." Anderson answered.

"Master!" Ceres tried to shout, Alucard's own eyes widened just before the bayonet chain exploded. "NO!" Her scream came out as nothing more than a whisper, the dust clearing to reveal nothing, Alucard having been vaporized by the no doubt blessed explosion. "Master."

Anderson's wild laughter filled the tunnel in the wake of the explosion. "The trump card of Hellsing! The Nospheratu Alucard! What a joke!"

Forcibly tearing the last blade from her body, she crawled on her hands and knees towards the spot of her Sire's demise. "Master." She whimpered ineffectually. What was she going to do now? Since she was a servant vampire, wouldn't she dissolve into dust now?

"It's your turn." Anderson continued to laugh, turning his mad eyes towards her.

"Don't you have to finish with me first?" Alucard's voice echoed around the tunnel.

"Master!" Ceres cried out happily, trying to pinpoint where he was.

"What?" Anderson looked around wildly. A single gunshot rang out as a bullet ripped into Anderson's left side. The priest responded by throwing a bayonet into the darkness where the bullet had originated. A second shot came from behind Anderson, the bullet tearing through his chest, creating a large hole through his heart.

Anderson spun around to face Alucard's new position, only to have the master vampire appear behind him. "Troubles?" Alucard asked, opening fire with both pistols, blowing off Anderson's left arm at the elbow.

"Pathetic." Alucard let loose another volley, removing Anderson's right arm at the shoulder. The bayonet that had been in this arm spun before landing between the two men. "A dog like you can't kill me."

Falling to his knees, Anderson's glasses slipped from his face to shatter on the floor. The crazed priest looked between the bloody stumps of his arms, his gray robe being stained as they flowed freely.

"Are you going to beg? Hmm? Puppy dog of the Vatican?" Alucard slowly pulled the trigger on his Jackal pistol but then stopped, and let the weapon drop to his side. "You're not even worth killing."

With a crazed scream, Anderson dove for the bayonet with his mouth. Before he could even take a step, another bullet from Alucard severed the knee that she had broken earlier causing Anderson to crash to the tunnel floor with a wet thump.

Ceres gave a sigh of relief, finding no way that the monstrous priest could possibly pose a threat now. At most he could just read scripture which would only hurt her ears. Anderson seemed to have a different view, clumsily raising himself into a sitting position.

"It's a loss for me then." Anderson laughed cruelly. "But next time－ next time I'll see that you're sent to hell." From underneath the priests robes, sheets of paper flowed out like a torrent, enveloping the madman's form in a tornado of paper. "I'll be back－ vampire." A disembodied voice echoed in the hall before the paper suddenly stopped moving on it's own to fall harmlessly to the ground, Anderson having vanished.

Ceres stared at the priests last position for a moment before looking at Alucard, who was putting his weapons back in his coat. "Uh－ Master." She drew his attention. "How are you－ how are you alive?"

"Heh, I just wasn't there." He answered, his eyes looking at her with pride. "Ceres Victoria."

"You used my name again." She noted shyly.

"I did, didn't I." The elder vampire gave her a genuine smile. "Tell me, are you ready to walk the night on your own?"

"Wha-what?"

"Are you ready to become a member of my clan in full? To no longer be a lowly servant vampire?" Alucard took a step towards her. "Become a real, No Life King."

"I－." She froze up, struggling to form a response. How could she be ready for such a thing? She could barely handle being a servant vampire, and she didn't want to lose her safety net. Even with what was going on with Ranma, she knew that nothing permanent would ever happen with him around to protect her. "I'm not." She admitted more to herself than Alucard, she wasn't ready to take responsibility.

"Hmm, I see." Alucard didn't give her time to respond suddenly walking away. "Come, our work here is done."

X x x x x x

The next night

Ceres was tired. Not physically tired, but mentally tired. After the events of the last night, Integral had wanted the Wild Geese to spend time training specifically on how to take down undead. Ceres couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Integral was finding things for her to do in order to keep her from visiting Ranma.

She was so engrossed in her own musings that she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with their hands. Crying out in surprise, her first reaction was to knock away whoever it was, till she realized that it would be a human, and if she did that they would be severely injured.

"Cou－ could you let me go please?" She asked.

"Mah, you're no fun." The new Captain's voice confirmed who the human was as he dropped his hands from her eyes.

"Mr. Bernadotte, even though I'm a vampire I still scare easily, so please don't do that again."

"Are all vampires as mopey as you?" He asked, coming very close to her.

Ceres was reminded of the former Captain Steadler had come on to her, but Bernadotte didn't have that same greasy feeling. She could tell through her mental powers that he was physically attracted to her, and that there was more to him than the rough soldier that she had been dealing with for the past two days. For a moment she reveled in the knowledge that she was still genuinely attractive to men.

"I'm not mopey." She pouted.

"You skulk around, really doesn't fit a mignonette such as yourself."

"Mr. Bernadotte I really don't think it's appropriate for you to talk to me like that." She then added under her breath. "Whatever mignonette means."

"We're going to be working together for as long as the boss pays us, why not be friends? Hmm?" He was looking her in the eyes, but she caught every movement of his eyes down to her bust. Something that had been occurring since they had met.

"If you really want to be friends, you should stop staring at my chest."

"Ah, heh heh. Can you blame me?"

"Yes－ I can. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Is there a vampire man that you're going to see?"

"No." She said defensively, her face flushing. "I'm going to see my－." Ceres trailed off.

Ever since Ranma had begun to take a male form she had held out hope that there could be someone for her. Ranma had seemed so perfect, like he had been a gift to answer her loneliness. Ceres had been trying so hard for her feelings to romantic, that she had ignored reality. Ranma only appeared to have a convenient loop hole to the fact that a vampire could only make another vampire of the opposite sex. He had been spending more and more time as a girl, and even after gaining the ability to become male, it had taken little to no prompting for him to go back to being female.

Ranma was a draculina like herself, it didn't matter that she had been born a human male, she had been reborn a vampire female, and female she would be forever. Sniffling, tears started to fall from her eyes at the loss of something she never had, and may never.

"Woah! You alright?" Bernadotte panicked momentarily, clearly not expecting tears of blood.

"I－ I'm fine." She wiped at the blood with the back of her gloves, leaving small smears on her face. "I was just going to see my－ sister."

"I'll go with ya."

"No no." She hastily backed away. "That's really not a good idea."

"Oh?"

"Integra is torturing her, so she hasn't eaten anything in a while. You would just make it worse."

"Why's that?" He pressed.

"Because she would want to eat you."

"That is a very good reason." Bernadotte quickly shifted gears and wandered off. "Later."

'What a strange man.' Ceres cocked her head to one side.

X x x x x x

Four days later

Integral stood outside the door to Ranma's cell, occasionally hearing the metal chains inside clinking as Ranma shifted position. Really, she hated to do this, it was against every fiber of her being. Maybe if she hadn't known how old Ranma had been up until very recently, allowing her to focus purely on the act of punishing a vampire. But there was no way to get around that she was torturing someone who should still be in high school. Vampire or no, it weighed on her mind.

This was different than making the draculina do yard work in the sun. The silver chains would have drained away all the strength she had gained from feeding, causing a growing hunger on top of constantly burning the exposed skin. After the first two weeks, Ranma would be little more than skin and bones, and at the end of the first month would be in need of a great deal of blood to return to normal.

"Alucard." She called for her servant. What she was doing at the moment was abhorrent, but what she was about to ask was far worse. It was for the best, for Ranma, herself, everyone under her, and that mattered more.

"Yes?" He answered, appearing from out of the darkness to her left.

"I'm uninterested in having Ranma suffer through the two months." She started, trying to explain her reasoning clearly. Simply put, they needed the third vampire in the field. "And I want to do what's best for Ranma's future. So I want you to remake her personality to be more agreeable to her situation."

"No." He answered without hesitation.

"I'm not asking, this is a command." She said with more force, taken back by his overt refusal.

"And I will not follow this command."

Puffing up in indignation, Integral glared at the vampire. Alucard was bound to her word, even in extreme situations he should follow her without hesitation. But here he was refusing to do as she commanded.

"Why?" She demanded angrily.

"I no longer respect a Master who would ask such a thing."

"I don't care about your respect, just do as I say." She snapped, scared that she was losing control over the one constant in her life.

"Perhaps your Uncle Richard would have been better." Alucard shocked her with his statement once again, before he vanished into the darkness he had come from.

"Richard? Richard?" She screamed. "Alucard! Get back here right now!" She called into the hallway. "Alucard!"

'He's not doing what I say.' She realized, fear overcoming anger. That he had compared her to her monster of an uncle then hit home, and she scoffed at the idea. The entire reason she was given control of the Hellsing family by her father was that she was nothing like her evil uncle.

'My father.' Integral had always looked to her father's words for guidance, would he have approve of this action? That she knew was a definitive no. He had been a kind man, who often spoke of how much he pitied vampires.

Slamming the bottom of her fist against the steel door of Ranma's prison, she squeezed her eyes shut. She had to make tough decisions, she had to do what was best for Hellsing and the country! Weakness was what allowed her institute to be nearly destroyed. It was what convinced her to allow two more vampires live when her purpose to life was their destruction.

X x x x x x

Three days later

Leaning back in the chair of her office, Integral found her thoughts drifting back to what Alucard had said when she had commanded him to alter Ranma's personality. Having tried to push it from her mind to focus on her duties, she continually found herself thinking about it. If she didn't know that Alucard could not play with her mind, she would swear that he had put the compulsion there.

Getting up from her desk, she walked over to the book case containing her father's old notes. She had already looked through to find out more information on the binding spell. The original notes from her father and grandfather were lost to time or collected in some place she did not know about. A victim of the coverup of Alucard's existence no doubt. Adjusting her glasses, she didn't bother to even pull down one of the aged journals, having read, and likely memorized them all by now.

"Alucard." She called out, expecting the master vampire to appear. With a growing unease, she realized that he wasn't coming. With a purpose to her step, she headed for the dungeon. His refusal of her order nights ago was one thing, but she would not accept this complete disobedience.

The first place she checked was his room, which she found completely empty, save for the sparse furnishings. Her next spot to check was Ceres' room, where she found the draculina cleaning her side arm at the wooden table.

"Victoria." She straightened up. "Where is Alucard?"

"I don't know." The blonde answered nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Integral asked, this time deciding to nip bad behavior before it could grow into a problem.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't think I should say."

"Well now I want you to tell me." She had never seen Ceres so nervous around her before, past their first meeting, the draculina had fallen right in line as a loyal subordinate.

Ceres stood up at attention, making a point to look straight ahead. "Sir, I do not feel comfortable with you being so familiar with me while you're torturing Ranma, and I would appreciate it if you didn't expect me to act like nothing was happening."

Integral stared at the vampire, she remembered vividly that she had pressured Alucard to push the girl to be more vampire like. But here she was acting more like a human, and Integral was uncomfortable with this. Having spent so long under the direct care of Alucard, she could easily ignore his taunts and jabs as nothing more than a vampire playing with a human. That vampires could keep human sentiments, made things too personal.

"That is reasonable." She finally answered. "Good night Victoria."

"Uh, good night." Ceres responded as Integral left the room.

Traveling through the dark hallway, she had no particular destination in mind. The mysterious nature of vampires plaguing her mind. Honestly she wished that she had supervised Alucard's interactions with both fledglings better. Curiosity and to a small extent temptation was getting the better of her. Disregarding their often horrific nature, vampires could do so much, their abilities magical, and they weren't locked into all the obligations that she had.

Dashing such thoughts from her mind, she was just rounding a corner near the cell where Ranma was being held, but stopped at the sight that greeted her, and dashed back behind the corner. Peaking out from behind the stone, she watched Alucard remain completely motionless outside the cell. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, staring resolutely straight ahead. He would know that she was here, his senses too acute to really miss her noisy approach.

Alucard, a monster of legend surrounded by myth, a being capable of laying waste to countries. Capable of atrocities that would break even the strongest of minds. Integral should never forget that fact, never forget the danger he posed. Inaction by him, by Ranma, or by Ceres would have cost her life when the two chip vampires had assaulted her home with ghouls.

Inaction by him would have sealed her fate ten years earlier when her uncle Richard had tried to kill her in a room not far from here. And there had been so many life and death circumstances after that she would not have survived without his and Walter's help. To have Alucard compare her to Richard, to say he no longer respected her, with the full weight of all his centuries of life, with all the atrocities and depraved acts he himself had done, was a slap in the face she could not ignore.

X x x x x x

Two days later

Whimpering, Ranma made a half hearted struggle against the chains binding her in place. She had lost track of how long she had been chained to the wall. Occasionally she could feel Ceres outside the door, Alucard as well even though he never answered her mental pleas, but it was becoming hard to focus on the outside world. The only way to make the pain of the silver and hunger go away was to retreat to the inner reaches of her mind.

Footsteps in the hall outside drew her attention; it wasn't Ceres or Alucard, her nose immediately picking up the scent of a virgin human. Ranma's pupils became tiny slits as the never ending hunger grew to new painful heights. The locks on the door clicked allowing the door to swing open revealing Integral. Ranma curled her lip revealing her fangs, but was too weak to attempt anything else. She felt so pathetic, here was her captor, the one torturing her, and she wasn't even able to fight back.

Integral didn't say anything, but came over, and started to unhook the chain holding her to the wall. Next she unwrapped it from around her neck. Ranma hissed as the chain was forcibly removed from where it had become embedded in her neck, when it was finally no longer seering her flesh, she whimpered when the metal was finally freed from her flesh.

"Why?" Ranma asked, confused that Integral would personally come and free her. Even though it had felt like an eternity, it could not have been two months.

"There's no way I can really apologize." Integral removed the chain from around her waist, and finally her ankles. Next she unhooked the clasp holding the straight jacket closed. "For what I've done to you." Whatever else the woman was going to say, Ranma didn't wait a moment longer, breaking out of the jacket, and tackling Integral to the cold stone floor. The Hellsing heir made no move to resist as Ranma pinned the woman's arms to the sides and brought her mouth in towards her neck.

"Your protection magic isn't working." Ranma sneered, she could sense it's presence trying to act on her, but it was so weak that she pushed through it. All she had to do was to kill Integral and she would be free, she just had to do what vampires did, and with her hunger literally cannibalizing her body, she needed blood in a way she hadn't known possible.

"I know." Integral answered. "If you want to do it, I won't stop you. While I know you don't believe me, I am sorry."

Ranma leaned in to let her fangs rest against the soft flesh of Integral's neck, she stayed like that for nearly a minute before backing away to stare directly into the woman's eyes. "I don't just want your blood, I want to tear you apart slowly, I want you to suffer, and I would like nothing more than to make you a vampire, to be what you hate so much. To know what it's like to be treated like an animal, like something that should be exterminated just for being what you are."

Releasing her hold on Integral's wrists, she shifted backwards, and off of her. "But that's the kind of thing you would do, and I'm better than that." She finished, falling to sit with her back against the wall. Bringing a hand up, she felt the ragged scraps of flesh forming a ring around her neck.

"Thank you." Integral stood and offered her a hand. "For sparing my life."

"Why did you come? Alone?" Ranma asked, not accepting the woman's hand.

"Because my actions have been unacceptable. You, Ceres, Alucard, I've been treating you as you said, like animals. As much as you're bound to my family, you are my family." Integral reached down and hauled her to her feet. "Come on, I had Walter stock up your room fridge with extra blood."

"I don't need your food." Ranma tore her arm from Integral's grip. "And I don't want your help." She sneered.

"I deserve your hatred." Integral forcibly grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up to hang from underneath the woman's arms. Without waiting, she walked purposely from the cell into the hall. "But then again you're too weak to resist."

"Hey!" Ranma protested, trying to extract herself from the taller female's grip. She was however too weak to break Integral's grip, and her struggles ceased when she caught sight of her arms. They looked like bones wrapped in skin, hastily bring her hands up to her face, she felt how sunken her cheeks had become, and how pronounced her skull was now. Even her hair had thinned out.

"I'm hideous." Ranma gasped, she had known her body was cannibalizing itself without access to blood, and the constant drain from silver. But she hadn't realized the extent. "I'll take your food－ this time."

Crossing her arms, she made the Hellsing woman carry her the rest of the way. With her legs dangling, she kept her face looking away from Integral, resisting the urge to eat the woman. She had meant it, not one drop of the woman's blood would be drunk. Integral wasn't worth eating, she was beneath even Luke Valentine.

"From one cell to another." She sneered when they reached the room and she was deposited just inside the doorway. "So why didn't you have me executed as well?"

"Please understand Ranma that I ordered Alucard to do that for a good reason."

"Ryoga was fine, he was in control." She puffed up, angry that Integral would say that his execution had been warranted.

"No, he wasn't. You vampires are the exception, you can reason, think, be in control of yourselves. Other monsters cannot. I'm sure you remember the fight you were embroiled in. Did it seem as though he was in control then?"

"Well no." She deflated slightly.

"At any moment he could have slipped back into a beast, and all humans near him would be in mortal peril. I couldn't take that risk."

"And I could have hit him with more silver and he would have went back." She countered.

"He was created by a chip. You know very well that all but two of the chip vampires have lost their humanity completely. Two that were shoved so full of the things that they may have well been machines, do you really think that he would be an exception merely because they switched the type of monster."

"It's not whether or not it may have happened, it's that it hadn't." Ranma replied angrily. "You killed him for something that he hadn't done."

"You know perfectly well that there are things monsters cannot get away from. Just as vampires need human blood, a werewolf needs human flesh. Even if I had wanted to, how could I have provided a supply to such a creature? Am I to buy all the unwanted cadavers I can find? Create a parade of humans into this building for the slaughter?" Integral's voice grew as she spoke this, till at the end she was nearly yelling.

Having been ignorant of that fact about werewolves, Ranma couldn't answer Integral's challenge, and deflated completely. "Still you."

"Still nothing－ I put him out of his misery just as I would have any ghoul. I'm sorry that it was your friend－ I am, but what was I supposed to do? See the soldiers who depend on me for leadership killed because your friend lost control? Let him remain loose out in the civilian population?"

Ranma simply stared at the woman for a minute that seemed to stretch out forever. "I still hate you－ he trusted me, and because he did, he's dead." She finished with clenched teeth.

Integral simply nodded. "You're right, you're absolutely right." The woman admitted. "Relax and recover, we'll talk once you're back to normal."

Ranma jerked as if shot when Integral gently closed the door on her, leaving her alone once again. Glancing around nervously, she tested the door just to make sure it wasn't locked, before going over to open the fridge. It was indeed filled with blood, each one no more than a couple days old. She didn't need any more prompting.

X x x x x x

An hour after finishing all the blood in her fridge, Ranma laid on top of her bed in the back corner, watching every corner of the room nervously while listening to the ambient sounds of the dungeon. As much as she wanted to get out and be active, her body was still atrophied. Another two days at best would be needed with the same amount being drunk each night to restore her body to its previous condition. If it weren't for her vanity, she would be able to dismiss her looks to leave the room, but she was too weak to transform her body into something more presentable. So here she laid, her mind expecting to wake up, and find that she was still chained to the wall, even though all her senses told her this was real.

Her door burst open and Ceres shot in to envelop her in a hug before she could even respond. The other vampire was crying and giving apologies for not breaking her out of the cell. Returning the hug, Ranma felt better to be near her sibling, someone who she could trust utterly. Ceres finally stopped uttering apologies ten minutes later, deciding that simply hugging her protectively was the best course of action.

"How are you feeling?" Ceres asked, feeling Ranma's dried skin.

"Weak." Was the only way she could describe it.

"Do you want me to get the blood from my room?"

"No, I don't know if I could drink another drop."

"Well until you're better I'm going to stay right here."

"Thanks－ I don't－ I'd rather not be alone." Glancing again at her arms, they wouldn't have even worked if she was human. The rest of her didn't look much better, if her skin wasn't taught to the bone, it was hanging off of her. On top of that most of it was wrinkled and dry, making her look like a mummy. The wounds on her neck were even slower to heal.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She admitted. "I can't stay－ but I can't really go, and Japan is so far away that I can't go home without help. And I don't want to leave you and Master." She squeezed Ceres tighter, they were her family, far more so than Genma or Nodoka ever could be.

"I don't want you to leave either." Ceres replied.

"We could leave together." She suggested.

"There's no way." The elder vampire answered and Ranma was able to sense that Ceres immediately jumped to how she would eat.

"Humans are easy to find." She told the draculina.

"I could never kill a human." Ceres protested.

"I thought the same way." Ranma admitted. "But－ it's so much easier to be what you are."

"You can't mean that." Ceres quickly edged away. "We're not monsters."

"We are." Ranma stared directly into the blondes red eyes. "We're monsters, predators, and humans are our prey." She had been given a great deal of time to think on the matter when she was being tortured. "It doesn't makes us evil, we're just－ not them."

"I can't accept that." The blonde vampire shook her head. "I won't see people as food, and I won't attack them for blood."

"I said something like that too." Ranma remembered sadly how easy that had been thrown aside.

"Why are you saying this? You spend a lot of time with Pickman, isn't he your friend, Are you saying that he's just food to you? That you don't care about him at all?"

"No! I don't mean it like that. He is my friend, but I'll always be something different, just like he'll always be different from me. You know what it's like. The way some smell better than others. The way you can hear their hearts beat like music. The way their blood tastes." Ranma paused, closing her eyes, and suddenly feeling hungry again.

She opened her eyes to look once again in Ceres', finding that the other vampire had a contemplative and even hungry look on her face before it shifted to one of shame. The blonde draculina had never had fresh blood and could not know what she was missing, but an instinctive part of her no doubt purred like a cat at the idea.

"You can't relax around them, not like I could with you. It's always in the back of your mind, no matter what you want. And aren't you tired of fighting what you are? Always being at odds with yourself? Don't we deserve to be happy?"

"Of course we should be happy. But－ we shouldn't be happy by hurting others."

"Does their pain even matter? We're immortal, they're just mortals."

"Who's been telling you these things? This isn't like you at all." Ceres seemed to be so disgruntled with what she was saying that the taller vampire backed away from the bed.

"I'm simply accepting what Master has told us all along." Curling her legs up to her chest, Ranma sighed, disgusted with how her breasts were nothing more than two empty bags of skin hanging from her chest.

"We have a choice." Ceres replied with certainty, retaking her seat next to her. "We always have a choice."

"And we made it." Ranma whispered to herself, thinking back to the night where she was turned, and how little she had understood the question of life or death.

X x x x x x

The next night

Ranma exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a white cotton bathrobe. Someone had filled her fridge with blood during the day, and after glutting herself on that, she had wanted to get rid of the grime in her hair, so she had taken a shower. Her body was less disgusting now, still severely atrophied, but the dry wrinkled look was nearly gone. Another night and she could cover up her body with clothing to look almost normal, and demand her freedom.

She had slept the day with Ceres, curled up next to the draculina, Ranma couldn't help but think of Helena. What was the child vampire doing now? Was she even still alive? Or had Integral sent out Alucard to kill her? Ranma didn't want Helena's death hanging over her head. If it wasn't for her involvement, then Helena wouldn't have been noticed by Hellsing.

Unfortunately, Ceres had been required for something with the new soldiers, so she had left as soon as they had woken up and had something to eat. This left Ranma alone once again, so she merely sat down at the small table next to the wall to bide her time. Reaching out with her limited senses, she tried to pinpoint Alucard's position. His presence had returned on her mind, but he remained apart, never answering any question, and it made her think that he was almost ashamed of not answering her calls for help.

'Could he be ashamed?' She wondered. Even though she had a direct connection to the vampire, he was such a mystery. Ranma knew absolutely nothing about Alucard's past. It seemed wrong to be so connected to someone, to have them know everything about you, and know nothing about them in return.

With her senses elsewhere, she nearly missed the knock on her door. Forcibly dragging herself back, she quickly got up, and approached the door. "Who is it?" She asked before finally catching a familiar human scent through the door, above and beyond that there was a strong smell of blood.

"You may know me as Chris Pickman, but to the rest of the meat heads I have to deal with, I'm the one who hangs out with that quote red haired monster. Come on just open the door."

Ranma mulled over letting him in for a few seconds. "If you laugh at what I look like, I'm eating you."

"But if you look funny I get to." He added just as she was opening the door up enough to let him in. Closing it behind him, she didn't see any injuries on him. He was dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt, with his hands behind his back. Predictably his face split into a big grin and he laughed when he saw what she looked like.

"I warned you!" Advancing on him in a mock show of anger, he backed away just out of reach.

"Aren't mummies supposed to be wrapped in bandages?" He taunted, continuing to smirk.

"I won't be a mummy after I eat you." Growing bored with the mock display, she rushed up in front of him, and used a finger to knock him back on to her bed. "Breakfast in bed." She laughed, remembering a conversation they had. Having now forgotten that she had just meant to threaten Pickman playfully, she transformed her mouth into fangs, preparing to get her body back to normal.

"Here's your chance." He countered, distracting her with a blood pack between them.

"Huh?" Her teeth resumed their normal shape and she took the blood pack. On it was the medical information she had always ignored except for the type which was B.

"I figured you weren't the flowers or card type, so I had this drawn earlier today as a get well gift. Just wanted to drop it off before I headed home for the night."

"This is from you?" She asked, rolling the bag around in her hands.

"Not like I could go down and purchase it from the butcher." Pickman answered with a shrug.

"Why would you do this?" The importance of blood had been stressed by Alucard many times. It was the life force of humans, to take it was to take their soul, to have it given freely was the greatest gift a vampire could receive. This likely went completely over Pickman's head, probably seeing it as nothing more than giving food.

"Mostly cause we're friends and I'd rather not have to go out in the field without knowing you're around." He started, moving towards the door. "And I miss having a cute redhead around the mansion to look at." He said quickly closing the door.

Ranma's eyes narrowed and she opened the door to see him lazily strolling down the hall with his hands in his pant pockets. He glanced back once with a smirk. Pooling her limited power, she used it to throw him against the stone wall.

"I told you not to get any ideas."

"Point taken." He wheezed, having had the wind knocked out of him.

"Idiot." Shaking her head, she went back in her room, and closed the door. Full from emptying the fridge, that didn't stop her mouth from watering as she opened up the top of the blood pack. It would be criminal to let blood this new go to waste, so it didn't take long for her to finish it off. It even contained some fragmented memories that she couldn't make out.

Freezing as she dropped the bag into it's specific waste bin, she swung her head to look at the back wall of her room. "Master, please stop hiding."

A large oval of black appeared on the wall and Alucard stepped through it. As usual he was dressed in a long red coat, wide brimmed hat, but his sunglasses were missing. She stared defiantly into his red eyes with her own.

"Why didn't you help me?" She asked, her voice wavering with emotion. "Why didn't you even answer me?"

"What if I had?" He answered with a question, sitting down at her table. "Did you think your afterlife would be nothing but happiness and－ sunshine?"

"Of course not but－." Ranma looked away to go over and sit down on her bed.

"When you error I will correct you, when you succeed I will praise you, when you need to be protected I shall, and there are times where I will do nothing."

Ranma just crossed her arms, having no way to really argue with him. What argument could she offer up that would matter? She was the servant vampire and he was the master. A slave to Alucard and to Integral, that's all she was. Whatever he wanted, she would have no choice but to do it if he truly wanted her to do it.

"The fire has fled from your eyes."

Ranma recoiled at finding Alucard next to her. She hadn't been really paying attention, but she hadn't seen him move. Was it a teleport? Or did he just move so fast that she had missed it?

"That night you became a vampire, did you wonder why I waited so long?"

"I don't remember it that well." She answered, wondering what his purpose was in bringing that up.

"Because I saw the determination in your eyes, the force of will that would have made it possible for you to transcend humanity and become a vampire on your own. I wanted to see that with my own eyes." Alucard's grin showed off his fangs for a moment before it vanished all together. "Has one act of Integra taken it?"

"If you're so smart then tell me what to do!" Ranma snapped, shocked about what he had just said but trying not to think about it. "You leave me alone to suffer and now you try and talk to me like you have something useful to say?"

The master vampire returned to smiling, staring directly into her eyes. "Beautiful."

Ranma blushed before punching Alucard in the face, knocking him off the bed to the floor. "And don't call me beautiful." She snarled before realizing what she had just done. "I hit you." Sure she had been annoyed with her Sire often enough, but never had she considered hitting him. He had always been purely off limits.

Hearing Alucard start laughing, she looked down to where he should have been on the ground but found him missing, the only sign of his presence being his laughter hanging in the air. "Master you idiot." She sighed, feeling like Akane all of a sudden.

X x x x x x

Right after the sun went down the next night, Ranma awoke, and once again emptied her fridge. Checking herself out in the mirror, she was almost completely back to normal. Anyone else wouldn't notice, but having memorized every line and curve of her two forms, she couldn't help but notice things that weren't just so.

Feeling that she had put it off as much as possible, she got dressed in a set of black pants and a white shirt. She smiled, it had been so long since she had dressed in her old clothing. They were baggy, worn in several places from fights, and they still had her human scent on them. Bringing up a sleeve, she breathed in deeply through her nose. 'I guess I did smell pretty good as a human.' The combination of male and female scents was strange and enticing.

Moving through the mansion, she passed several unfamiliar soldiers. They all paid particular attention to her, but didn't realize what she was. Either Integral hadn't told them, or they didn't yet realize that they should be suspicious of strange and sudden appearances in this line of work. She was just about to barge into Integral's office when Walter stepped through the door pushing a tray with tea and some snacks on it.

"Ah, miss Ranma." He greeted, shutting the door. "I was just about to come see you."

"What for?" She asked, not wanting to let go of her feeling of righteous anger.

With a flick of his wrist, Walter held out an envelope. "This came for you while you were indisposed. I apologize for not giving it to you sooner but I have been busy with more important matters."

Not thanking the butler, she ripped open the vertical envelope, already knowing who it would be from. Nodoka rambled on about basically nothing, including how Ranma had not been sending enough letters, before finally dropping a bombshell.

"Something wrong?" Walter asked, having remained in place.

"My－ my family is coming from Japan. Their plane is supposed to be at Heathrow airport tomorrow at 3pm." She answered mechanically, having completely forgotten about the matter with Integral.

X x x x x x

Author Notes

1 – Rest in peace

**Full timeline**

Ceres turning into a vampire on the 5th of July, 2008

Bonny and Clyde August 12th

Ranma becomes a vampire September 7th

Enrico Stivallati and first meeting with Father Anderson September 15th

Pickman's first command and Ranma's first kill September 18th

Kim and Steadler stopped September 19th

Ranma meets Helena October 3rd

Ranma meets the Queen October 4th

Assault by the Valentine Brothers October 9th

Funeral for deceased soldiers October 11th

Ranma fights with Ryoga, who is later killed by Alucard October 15th

Ranma becomes a full vampire and is imprisoned by Integral October 16th

Wild Geese arrive at Hellsing October 18th

Iscariot attempts to finish off Hellsing but Anderson is defeated by Alucard October 19th

Alucard refuses Integral's order to rewrite Ranma's personality October 24th

Integral frees Ranma October 29th

Ranma finally receives Nodoka's letter telling him that they will arrive in London October 31st


	10. Breaking Point

"Speech"

'Thought'

#Panda Sign#

(Telepathy)

Might as well plug my own story, I posted the first Side Story for REN and it's in my profile. Ranma gets to play with the Twilight mormpires.

X x x x x x

Ranma felt Ceres before the other vampire came in through his door. The new level that his consciousness could reach would take some getting used to. He was also a he now because meeting up with everyone would be done during the day and as the letter said, none of them spoke English, and it was somehow his responsibility to act as translator. Rubbing at his right temple, Ranma really didn't want to be up during the day,

"I take it something is up." Ceres looked at the clothing he had spread out on the bed.

"My family is coming－ tomorrow."

"I take it that's not a good thing?"

"It's just so sudden." Running a hand through his hair, he was impulsive, but he didn't think his human parents and the Tendo's would be so impulsive to drag their entire group halfway across the world, especially when the simpler path would be to get him to go back to Japan. "And I don't know how they'll react."

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Ceres patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't know them like I do. I'm sure this will be an absolute mess."

"Whatever happens, it's not like I'm going anywhere." The blonde draculina picked up his leather jacket. "So are you planning out what you'll be wearing ahead of time?"

"Yea." He admitted. "Just want to make the right impression. Not military obviously, but－ different than what I was. I figure I might as well set the tone right away."

"You're really worried about this aren't you?"

"My old man has been getting me to do things I don't want for my entire life, my mom is kind of the same way, and I know they'll try and use this trip to get me to go back to Japan."

"Isn't that what you wanted to do though?"

"It's all I've been thinking about since I found out." Grabbing his backpack that was leaning against the stone wall, he dumped the remaining contents on the bed. "What do I have to go back for? It's not like I could just pick up my human life where it left off. It's not like I could ever－."

Ranma trailed off, thinking about Akane. He had been through so much with her; so much of the time leading up to the end of his human life had spent around her. What would she want to do with him now? They couldn't get married, they couldn't have kids, and they couldn't even be awake at the same time. He knew that she would play at his emotions. They all would.

This ignited his anger at Integral once again. His education on vampires had been very direct that they did not have such things, and any that they did were just hallow shells to appear more human. He could fake emotions just fine, but that didn't stop him from feeling them when the circumstances called for it. They could also be far more intense than he remembered his human emotions being.

"You had someone." Ceres picked up on his thoughts. "Not just some random arranged thing like you said."

"Not like you're thinking. I'm not sure what we really had, and it's kind of hard to think about it now in the same way I did before. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like why you have this?" Ceres picked up a black shoulderless minidress, the matching spaghetti strap purse laying underneath a set of pants.

"Ack!" Ranma quickly took the item from Ceres before realizing that he was being silly. "Do you want to know?" He asked and Ceres nodded.

"Well there was this mirror I came across that made a copy of me in girl form. Which wouldn't have been bad but it made her into this huge guy chaser. Literally you couldn't stop her from going after any guy in sight." Smiling sadly, he rubbed the material between his fingers. "I got so disgusted by it that I decided to teach her how to do it right. I bought this one and got a matching white one for her."

"If you were looking to pick up a guy that kind of dress would do it." Ceres chortled.

"Yea well it wasn't nearly as bad as what she was wearing the next morning, all she had on was an apron, and she started running around town." He laughed at the memory of some of the rest of the things that happened.

"In the end she went back into the mirror." Ranma remembered the look on her face when they first tried to put her back in the mirror. "Maybe I feel a bit like her right now. I was in the mirror, now I'm out, and it feels like someone is going to put me back in." Sitting down on the bed, he put the minidress off to the side.

Ceres sat down with her hip against his own and sat silently for a few seconds. "So why did you bring it to England?"

"Uh－ it was just in there, like this one." Ranma pulled out an overly frilly yellow one. "I put all the girl clothes I didn't wear in there, and I must have forgot to take em out when I came here."

Ceres studied the dress for a long moment. "You're kind of a girlie girl aren't you?"

"I just wore it the one time when I was pretending to be someone's fiancée." He protested and found her looking at him dubiously.

"You're not helping your case." Ceres giggled.

"Alright well it went like this." Ranma went through and explained the whole situation with Ryoga, Akane, and Ukyo when his old friend from when he was six had shown up.

"You've had a lot of adventures, haven't you?" Ceres asked when he had finished.

"Yea, they all kind of blur together after a while." Curious to see what else might be hiding in his pack, he dug around the bottom and found another article of clothing. "Woah, why is this in here?"

"Is that a robe?"

"No, it's a kimono, but it's kind of like a robe." He grimaced at the sight of it. The main color was a darker but still feminine shade of blue, with green square patterns on the right shoulder and bottom. "I didn't fold it right at all." Another dig into the pack and he found the golden obi for it. "I should show up to pick em up wearing this." He joked, imagining his mother berating him for wearing women's clothing.

"So are you going as a girl or guy?"

"Guy, there's enough to worry about without having my mom screaming at me that I'm not being manly."

"I can understand her wanting you to be－ what you were born as. But why would she scream at you for being manly?"

"Because my stupid old man though taking me from her so she wouldn't coddle me, with the stipulation that he raise me to be a man amongst men or we would both commit seppuku."

"What's seppuku?"

"To do it right you have to use a small blade to split your stomach open, and then someone else cleaves off your head."

"No one could seriously expect someone to go through with that!" Ceres was shocked at the description of the act.

"I told you that you didn't know my parents." Ranma shook his head.

"That's horrible! And you're－ I mean－ are you going to tell them?"

"That I'm what?" He tried to sound clueless.

"That you're－"

"Ceres." He interrupted her. "I have enough going on, I don't need to deal with that too."

"Sorry." The blonde dropped her head to look at the floor. "If you want I'll come with you?"

"You would?" He asked hopefully, realizing just how much emotional support Ceres would be in the storm of crazy that was coming.

"Of course."

X x x x x x

Integral glanced at a large grandfather clock in the far corner of her office to check the time. Walter had informed her that Ranma had been coming to see her, and she had her materials ready to make a deal with a vampire. If the old men of the round table knew of what she was willing to do, they might just have a group heart attack. But Ranma had not come, and it was nearly morning so she would have to turn in for the night.

She was nearly ready to stand up when the door opened without a knock, and in walked the target of her musings in male form. But it wasn't the righteously angry vampire that she had been expecting, ready to make any kind of demand. Ranma was confident but at the same time he looked nervous.

"I'll need a car around 2pm." He started off. "Although a van would probably be better."

"I'm not disagreeing, but for what reason?"

"Because my family is coming from Japan."

"I do hope that you haven't invited them here."

"No, they have plans for a hotel."

"I'll have something set out in the motor pool." This seemed like a good way to start smoothing things over. "Have you given any thought to what you'll be doing if you're not working for me?"

"Working? That's a funny way to put it." Ranma smiled in a way somewhere between friendly and cruel.

"Well, have you?" She continued past his question. "Where will you live?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does. You'll have to be kept track of, and this is the request of Her Majesty. While you may not respect her, I would not think to refuse an order from her." Sliding some papers on her desk aside for show, she decided to change topics. "So where will your family be staying?"

"Er－ the International Hotel." Ranma answered.

"I can't say I have ever been. So how long will they be staying?"

"Their letter said a week."

"That's not a very long time. I'm sure you would like to spend as much time as you could with them."

"I'm playing that by ear. The only one that knows I'm a vampire is my mom, I don't know how anyone else will take it." Ranma whispered something after that which she didn't catch.

"Ranma, I－ must apologize－ for everything. Both you and Ceres didn't seek to become vampires, and I ignored that up until recently you both were humans. I took you from your family and home, and I didn't care that you might want to do otherwise."

"The only real family I have left is Master and Ceres－ so－ that wasn't that bad."

Looking away from the young vampire, she reached into a drawer and pulled out Ranma's pistol, the shotgun was in its case on the side of her desk. "You dropped these." She placed the pistol on the desk, still in its holster, and slid it across. "The owner of the home you left them at was most surprised to find military weaponry in his yard, and helpfully turned them into the local police."

"I don't want them." Ranma replied instantly.

"They're yours. The shotgun is too heavy for a human to wield effectively, the pistol, that's just yours. It pays to be prepared."

"I'm not going to be in debt to you anymore than I am." Two red eyes narrowed at her.

"They were given." She replied sternly. "I've never wanted for anything, none of my family has."

"Whatever, if you want to keep track of me, I'll give you a call tomorrow to say where I'll be." He grabbed the pistol from the desk and put the holster in its spot at the back of his pants.

"You still have your cellphone?" She asked, watching him leave the room, and trying to remember if he would have had that when they had went on the werewolf hunt.

"Probably in my room somewhere, but Ceres will have hers." He waved his hand flippantly, closing the door behind him before reopening immediately. "Forgot to tell you she'll be coming with. Is that alright with you?" Ranma asked sarcastically and closed the door once again.

"Have a nice time." She ignored his jab and rose from her seat to head for bed.

X x x x x x

Dressed in loose fitting blue jeans, a black shirt, and his leather jacket, Ranma sat down with Ceres on a set of seats in the darkest spot he could find. Ceres was in similar clothing but her shirt was white, and she had on a green zip up sweatshirt. The day was thankfully overcast due to the light snow that was falling over the city.

They had found the most likely gate, and now that they were inactive, it didn't take more than a couple minutes for them both to fall asleep. With how bad of an idea this was by them, and depriving himself of sleep, he simply couldn't bring himself to care if he missed them.

Shifting, he scratched at his cheek, hearing a voice growling at him. It was kind of familiar, but being tired as he was, he just cuddled closer to Ceres, wishing the sun would finally go down.

"Hey! Wake up!" Akane yelled at him and he felt something hit his head.

"Bwa?" He blinked his eyes open and instantly closed them at the harsh light. "I'm up." He mumbled and produced a yawn big enough to show his tonsils. Ceres next to him stirred, woken by Akane's shout.

"Nice teeth." Nabiki commented and Ranma noticed immediately that she was covering up nervousness.

"They are, aren't they?" He joked, getting to his feet. Everyone that he expected was here, his human parents, the entire Tendo family, but it felt almost like something was missing. There was no time to ponder this before cold water cascaded over his head. "ACK!"

"Ranma-chan!" Happosai's voice cried happily and the old pervert latched onto his chest.

"What is that thing?" Ceres asked as he hit the old man off of him.

"You brought him along?" He asked the assembled group, wondering if any of them had a single working brain cell. He tensed up as Happosai started to pat him down just to make sure he hadn't become female.

"Ranma-chan? Ranma-chan? Why didn't you change?" Happosai asked.

"Grandfather helped pay for the trip." Kasumi supplied. "And I like your new hairstyle."

"What's this?" Happosai bounced away holding his pistol between his tiny hands.

"That's not a toy." Ranma snatched the weapon from Happosai and put it back in its holster. Of course now that Ranma had taken away the old perverts immediate interest, the two large eyes shifted to Ceres.

"SWEETO!"

Ranma caught Happosai in midair, being unwilling to let Ceres be groped by the old man. "Knock it off." He commanded and Happosai just smirked.

"Don't worry vampire, I'm just having some fun." Happosai informed him, his voice too low for the group to pick up, and unphased by his command. Ranma's eyes widened briefly before realizing that of course Happosai would figure it out, even if just from not being able to suck ki from him.

"Well I see you haven't been slacking off in your training." Genma spoke up.

"Thanks ol man." He replied and with a flick of his wrist sent Happosai to crash into Genma.

"My son has become so manly!" Nodoka cried, hugging him.

"Heh－ right." He chuckled nervously.

Closing his eyes briefly, he unconsciously read the minds of the Tendo's and his parents. Akane was practically burning Ceres up with her eyes, jealous over how casually they had been sleeping against each other. Nabiki had strong suspicions that he was a vampire, and was actually worried he might take some measure of revenge for her prior actions. Kasumi was strained with the whole situation while still being happy to take a trip. Soun was thinking of ways to get him and Akane together to reestablish their relationship.

Genma was not so focused on that as much as feeling relieved that Nodoka wasn't complaining about Ranma's manliness. It seemed that Nodoka had been something of a terror to him, always mentioning wondering about how manly he was. Nodoka herself was simply relieved that he was well and more strongly that he appeared to be manly.

"Want to head for your hotel?" He asked, hoping to get things into a more private setting, and wanting to talk to Happosai without an audience. "I got a van everyone should fit in."

It wasn't too hard to herd the group towards the parking lot. They were nearly as tired as he and Ceres were due to the difference in time. The big black conversion van was able to fit everyone, the only issue that turned up was that Akane all but demanded to sit in the front seat next to him. Ceres didn't fight this too much, ending up next to Happosai, who continued to leer at but not touch her, which was enough to keep her awake.

"So when did you learn to drive?" Akane asked as they sped down the road.

"A month or so ago." He answered.

"What else have you been up to?" She asked, and he felt her concentration go to Ceres briefly.

Ranma shook his head to try and clear Akane's thoughts from his own. It was too easy now to simply slip in or to read surface thoughts. It felt like such an invasion of privacy to simply know what a person is thinking. Catching the occasional emotion was one thing, but this was far more intimate.

"Not what you're thinking." He answered. "And you?"

"Dealing with Kuno, and any craziness that you left behind."

"I didn't really have time to tie up loose ends." He smiled, imagining the possible chaos caused by his sudden absence.

"When are you going to come back and do it then?"

"Akane－ can we talk about that later?" He really didn't want to get into something that would likely turn into a fight while driving down the road. Getting into an accident wouldn't do anything to him or Ceres, but the humans wouldn't fare so well.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Fair enough." Ranma answered.

By the time Ranma pulled to a stop in front of the hotel entrance, the sun was nearly down, and in contrast to the humans, he and Ceres were just starting to wake. Since England was eight hours ahead, even though it was only five at night, it was more like one in the morning to the travelers from Japan. Ranma didn't think they would be staying up too much longer.

"How'd you pay for a nice place like this?" He asked, helping to bring luggage in by putting them on a rolling cart.

"Split between us it wasn't that much." Nodoka supplied.

Ranma was satisfied enough with that answer even though that had not answered where the money had come from. The check in process went smoothly and Happosai continued to behave and keep the secret of what he and Ceres were. Considering the strange makeup of the group, his parents had a room to themselves, the Tendo sisters had one for them, and Soun and Happosai were in the adjacent one from that.

Helping with Kasumi's two modest bags, Ranma didn't flinch when Happosai landed on his shoulder in a sitting position. "So Ranma my boy." He started softly enough that no one else was going to hear. "Was it her that did it?"

"No, Ceres is not my Master." He was finding it rather difficult to actually read the old perverts intentions. 'Of course the old freak would have some kind of trick up his sleeve.'

"Hmm, so how does your Jusenkyo curse work now?"

"I don't have one." Ranma realized that Happosai was putting pieces together, and he wondered briefly what Alucard might do to the ancient human. "So how do you know about us?" He asked.

"You pick up things here and there." Happosai's tiny shoulders shrugged.

"You're being surprisingly－ reasonable about this. It's very out of character."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm mourning my dear sweet Ranma-chan, her bountiful bosom, that healthy spirit, and that plush bottom." Happosai caught himself. "But I have no desire to get into a fight with one of you. Even I'm not that suicidal."

Ranma couldn't help but laugh sadly and close his eyes. "Can't believe I'm dumber than a worthless old letch like you."

"Ranma if you're going to laugh like that at least give us some warning, or maybe some kind of explanation." Nabiki once again tried to cover up nervousness with aggression.

This made him realize that the Tendo sisters were sitting on the foot of one of the beds, watching his and Happosai's conversation even though they couldn't hear. Ceres was leaning against the luggage cart, trying not to draw attention. Happosai in his usual boisterous manner bounded from Ranma's shoulder and out of the room cackling about seeing the pretty ladies of London. He debated about stopping the old pervert, but that was just asking for a headache, and he didn't particularly care about unknown humans all that much.

"So um, what are you planning to do?" He asked, finding it his responsibility to move things along.

"I really wanted to see the London Eye." Kasumi answered.

"Really?" Ceres jumped in. "It's absolutely gorgeous at night."

"So you've been there?" The eldest Tendo continued.

"Ranma and I have gone once to ride, but it's always very pretty to look at when it's all lit up." The blond vampire explained.

"So you and Ranma." Akane glanced between the two of them suspiciously.

Seeing that Ceres was going to answer with something, Ranma preempted her. "Don't answer that, it's a trap." He joked, earning an angry glare from Akane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akane asked angrily, getting up into his face.

"Well." He crossed his arms and turned slightly to one side. "You do have a bad habit of jumping to conclusions."

"I－ I do not!" Akane protested.

"You never really trusted me; maybe you would trust that I'd save you in some weird situation. But－ not personally, and I－ I never really trusted you." Ranma explained softly.

Now that he had family he could trust completely, every scheme he had to monitor Akane, every plot by her to do the same, they all just seemed so trivial now. Like now, this little game she was playing to try and find out if he and Ceres were a couple, why couldn't Akane just ask? Why did she care anyways?

Ranma realized sadly that what he had been thinking the previous night was true. He had been forcibly moved away from his human life, and now it was reaching out to pull him back. He had grown while they had languished. What had Akane gone through in the time that he had been in London? Did Kuno start up the morning fights again in some misguided attempt to win Akane's hand? Maybe Pantyhose Taro returned for another fight with Happosai.

Did any of it compare to the horrors he had witness? The horrific acts he had done himself? Could he relate to normal humans after that? Or was that just an elaborate game that vampires played? A nonlethal means to hunt and gain a human's trust? If they knew that he was a vampire, would they have come? Would they recoil in fear and horror at the realization of what he was capable of doing? He had so many questions and no way to answer them.

Turning back towards Akane he was about to let her, and her sisters learn about what he was, but found that he was in another room sitting at the foot of a bed while the entire group sat around him waiting impatiently for something. "Bwa?" He looked around, wondering how he had missed someone bringing him to another room.

"You were standing there for ten minutes and the rest came to invite them to your parent's room for some food. I had to help them order some room service and that Akane girl dragged you here." Ceres whispered to him in English. "By your hair."

"She's done that a few times." He scratched at the back of his head where the red hair was now short.

X x x x x x

Akane glanced at her long distance fiancé as he and that blonde girl conversed briefly in English. She remembered well how Ms. Hinako had often tutored him, but he was so casual with it now, as if he had been speaking it his entire life and Akane could only pick out a word here or there. She had even tried to study up when this whole stupid trip was announced by her father.

She wasn't going to admit it but now that she had spent more time around him since that night he had gone missing and then showed up briefly to take his things, but there were strange things about Ranma. For one were the things she had noticed that night he left, how pale he was, and how his eyes were now red. They weren't huge things compared to changing between gender and species but they were there.

There were other changes that were becoming apparent. When the food had arrived, the pair didn't eat, didn't even seem interested in the food or drink in the slightest. In fact they turned it down. Ranma also seemed to be looking through her when his eyes met her own, as though he could tell exactly what she was thinking at the time, and that was creepy. She almost wanted to catch him finishing or starting someone's sentence just to prove that she wasn't just imagining something.

Sighing absently, she wished that he would just tell her what was going on instead of keeping it a big secret.

"Hey Akane, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ranma suddenly spoke up.

"Sure." She rose from the wooden chair she had been sitting in, and connected that to her prior thought about him being able to read minds. With prior experience of their parents butting in, Akane grabbed the keycard to get back into her room. Since it was only three rooms down and across the hall.

"Because I can." Ranma started off, sitting down at the foot of one of the beds.

"You can what?" She asked.

"Human minds, I can read them pretty well now, and I'm not used to it so it's sort of always on."

"Oh yeah?" She put her hands on her hips. "What am I thinking about right now."

Ranma's eyes focused on her. "Earlier you really wanted to know what happened to me, now you're not thinking of anything. But you're feeling uncomfortable. Though you probably want something more specific, such as you think my skin is too pale, are my fangs real, and why I didn't want any food?"

"So let's just say you can." She gulped, not liking that idea at all. "How?"

"I'm a vampire." He answered without any kind of lead up. "It's one of our powers."

"Right, and I suppose your blonde friend in the other room is one to?" She asked snidely not truly believing him but realizing that it was a very good reason for the changes she had seen in him.

"She is." Ranma answered with a shrug.

"If you're going to joke like this, I'm going to leave." Akane rolled her eyes.

"Akane." Ranma titled his head to the left. "I'm not joking."

With a huff she turned to storm off before she did something to destroy the room and as soon as Ranma left her line of sight, he was in front of her. Letting out a brief shriek, she hopped backwards, only to trip over her feet, and end up on the floor with a painful thump. "You idiot, don't scare me like that!"

"You don't want to talk?" Ranma asked innocently while looking down at her. "Because this is not a joke." The red haired teen sighed and rubbed at one of his eyebrows. "Or are you worried that I would hurt you?" He asked like she had just hurt his feelings.

"No I'm just sick of you acting like I'm just around for you to play with." She got up and brushed off the back of her skirt.

"What would it take for me to prove it?"

"That you're a vampire?" She asked just to be sure on what they were talking about, and he nodded. Akane frowned but searched her brain for all the folklore that she knew about vampires, something that couldn't be done by some other magic.

Ranma snapped his fingers. "I know!" Every part of Ranma including his clothing suddenly became pitch black, and in several seconds his body had shrunk and rearranged into the shape of a very large bat. Shocked but recovering quickly she watched the bat flap around the room before with a reverse of the prior process, Ranma was standing once again next to the windows.

"How about that?" He asked smugly.

"So you picked up a new Jusenkyo curse and figured out a way to do it without water." She brushed aside his brief transformation. "I remember Aunty showing us your letter and said you didn't have to worry about water anymore."

"Hmm, how about this?" Ranma rolled back the sleeve of his leather jacket and presented his arm to her. "I'm undead so I'm room temperature."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Ranma's forearm. He was indeed very cold, far colder than a human should be. "I remember when I shoved you in the fridge when you were sick, and you had icicles holding you to the floor because you were freezing the air around you."

"Well what would do it?" Ranma threw up his arms in disgust.

"Everything I can think of that vampires are supposed to be able to do, can be explained by something else. The only thing that doesn't is drinking blood."

"I already ate before heading out and I didn't bring any extra with me." The red haired boy scratched at his chin while looking up at the ceiling. "Then again." His head titled down to look at her.

"Then what again?" She asked, watching the pupils of Ranma's eyes thin to tiny slits.

"There's food right here." He spoke, his voice reverberating in her head.

"Ranma?" Akane asked fearfully as Ranma leaned his head in towards her neck. She tried to move away but found herself frozen, unable to look away from Ranma, unable to look away from the inescapable predator that had turned its eye to look at her.

"You smell pretty good Akane, not my favorite blood type, but that's just splitting hairs." Ranma's pale face was close to her own, a cruel smile on his face as he used his right hand to shift her chin to one side. Around her, the room dissolved into a sea of black, and Ranma's eyes began to glow a soft red. "Do you believe me yet? Or should I just eat you up?" He purred in her ear, his cold breath causing goose bumps to raise on the skin it touched.

All too slowly, he pulled away from her, and Akane felt control of her own body return. The room fell back into place, and she clasped her hands in front of her chest, too fearful to say anything. Her breath was coming out in rapid gasps and she couldn't look away from her fiancé, terrified of what he might do if she looked away for an instant.

"Do you believe me yet?" He repeated, smiling wide enough to show off his fangs. "Or do I have to actually drain someone dry in front of you before you accept that I'm a vampire?"

"N－ No need for that." She stuttered, her heart slowing its rapid beating.

Ranma knelt down on the floor. "I'm sorry that I scared you." He apologized sincerely. "But it was your idea."

"You're really a vampire." Akane summarized to herself what Ranma had been saying, and sat down in a daze on the floor. "How did it happen?"

"You remember all those girls that were disappearing?"

"Yes."

"That was because of a vampire. He was targeting them for food and fun. After he drained them, he would use a silver blade to pierce their heart just as they would turn into a ghoul or draculina. Do you remember how tired and pale I was the day before I went missing till the next night?"

"Yes." She nodded, not really remembering it all that well.

"I was going to be the next one to disappear." Ranma closed his eyes. "Ryoga saved me by waking me up, for a little while." Gritting his teeth, he continued. "I was so stupid! I tracked the vampire in the night to this alley. There wasn't anything I could do against him, he was stronger and faster, and he could read my moves before I could make them."

Ranma opened his eyes to look at her. "That's when Master came, he saved me by making me a vampire. The next night I came back to say good bye. I should have told you when I left but－ I didn't really understand what it meant to be a vampire then. I thought it was something I could beat, and then come back like nothing happened." He trailed off.

"And it's not, is it?" Akane finished for him.

"It's not. I'll never be who I was before and it's actually hard to remember things from when I was human." Ranma looked at her sadly. "Akane, it's over between us."

X x x x x x

Ranma took a brief moment to listen to the heated whispers coming from the other side of the door to Soun's room. He had forgotten how little privacy the parents and Tendo family would allow.

He had said it; he had taken his first step to breaking his ties to his human life. Not that he didn't want Akane in his life, but he wasn't going to let her think there was a chance at a wedding. There was no point to leading on such a farce. For one it would be a waste of what little time Akane had, and for another it would just annoy him. Ranma had no real time to go further with that because the door burst open and Soun's demon head illusion filled the entire end of the room.

"How dare you break up with my little girl!" The vision hissed, smoke billowing around its form. Ranma was in no mood to put up with the Tendo patriarchs foolishness and he dispelled the illusion by pooling some power, and making it explode with a loud pop.

"It's not up for discussion." He stated flatly.

"Then I think we should discuss this." Kasumi helpfully placed a sharp wooden stake in his hands.

"A stake?" He asked stupidly, wondering where Kasumi had found such a thing on short notice. "I'm not going to kill myself." Ranma replied distastefully and lobbed the stake to land in the garbage.

"But vampires are evil abominations; they shouldn't be allowed to live." Kasumi protested and actually looked at him with a completely innocent expression.

"That's very nice of you to say that." He replied sarcastically.

Ranma shook his head at how much of a mess this had just become. Not only did everyone now know he was a vampire, but they had interrupted an important discussion. The only ones who seemed to be staying out of it were Genma, Nabiki, and Ceres. Ranma's fellow vampire was looking on with shock. Nabiki was both happy that she had figured something out and scared about the possibilities. While Genma was being reasonable and wanted to find out more before making a decision.

"HEY!" Akane shouted, stopping the circus before it could really get going, and drawing all eyes to her. "I agree with Ranma." The girl paused. "It wasn't working out before and it's not working now."

"But Akane." Soun started to protest before Nodoka stopped him.

"I think this is a good decision." The Saotome woman nodded to herself. "It certainly leaves Ranma more time to be manly by seducing young virgin maidens in the night."

"What?" Ranma gaped at his mother.

"Oh but it would be terribly manly if Ranma actually made Akane into a vampire as well as any other young girls he might come across." Nodoka continued on, ignoring the looks of shock at her attitude.

"I'm not doing that!" He was horrified over Nodoka's ideas. 'And Kasumi says I'm the evil abomination!'

"So what do you do?" Nodoka briefly seemed to look for the Saotome blade but didn't have it with her. "Are you being unmanly?"

"Yes I'm being horribly unmanly. Often times I'm unmanly six or seven times a night." He replied sarcastically.

"Boy, don't be so combative with your mother." Genma hastily tried to smooth over the situation.

"We're all kind of tired from the trip, maybe we shouldn't try to discuss stuff like this right now?" Nabiki added.

"You're right." Nodoka fidgeted slightly, still looking for her sword. "I don't believe I heard what I heard."

"Come on Ceres, I'll be back tomorrow night!" Ranma quickly bolted from the room, grabbing the other vampire on his way out. (Time to leave.) He told her mentally.

(Your mother is insane!) The blonde draculina sent back.

(Tell me about it.)

X x x x x x

Ceres rocked forward gently as Ranma pulled the van to a stop in the Hellsing motorpool. Looking over to him before she got out of the car, Ceres found that Ranma was not moving from his seat, but was staring straight ahead. The drive had been silent for more than one reason. She felt like she should have said or done something to make those people understand the situation better. What would have done that though? Would they even believe her, since she was also a vampire?

She couldn't be sure, but she expected that the other vampire was dealing with the same ones she had dealt with when first becoming a vampire. How her family might have looked at her. Ceres was saved from that experience by their deaths many years before. Ranma had no such recourse. His parents were alive and well, he even had an extended family, and fiancée that had all come to see him for one reason or another.

Sliding over to lean over the gap between the seats, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It could have been a lot worse. I really think they'll be fine with you being a vampire."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ranma leaned back in his seat. "I just want them to go away."

"You don't want to spend time with your family－ even if your mom is really messed up?"

"All they make me do is remember."

Ceres didn't even realize that she had slapped Ranma before she was staring at her hand finishing it. "I－ I'm sorry but, I'd give anything to be able to see my mother and father again, and you can." Feeling wetness gather at her eyes, she slowly drew her hand back to her side. "Do you really want to throw everything away?"

"Say that after one of them has handed you a stake." Ranma hastily exited the van and slammed the door with enough force to shake the vehicle side to side.

"Ranma." She quickly got out of the van herself to race up to his side. "That was really bad, but all she heard was vampire, she doesn't know anything else, who knows what stories she's thinking of?"

"Really?" Ranma asked like he hadn't thought about that possibility.

"Of course." She tried to sound reassuring.

"Well－ should I tell her that a couple weeks ago I hunted and killed a human for food?"

"Uh." Ceres realized that Ranma had set her up.

"Maybe if I explained that I was really hungry." Ranma's eyes looked upwards absently. "And he was really tasty."

"Ranma, stop it."

"But you wanted me to explain what I really am." He answered.

"You know what I was talking about." She hissed.

"I know." He admitted. "And－ tomorrow night I'll go back and things will probably blow over, and then I'll have to tell them I won't be going back to Japan because I know that's one of the reasons they're really here."

"I thought you wanted to go back."

"What's there for me? Well? You got an answer for that? To be constantly reminded of what I'm not? The human life that really doesn't hold any appeal for me?" Ranma paused. "That whole time Integra had me locked up. Do you know how many times I thought about them? Any of them?"

"No." She answered.

"Not once." His face split into a partially crazed smile. "Isn't that funny? I begged for help from Master and you, but people I've known for years, humans that I was in life and death struggles with, humans that before I would look to for help－ not once."

"That doesn't mean anything." She didn't see how that situation was an indication of anything.

"Ceres, you see pictures or have memories; I have to look at them－ and－ it's different."

She stared at Ranma, fuming internally at how Ranma was so often the center of attention. And now when his family was here to see him, with the only thing keeping them apart being misunderstandings, he was searching for reasons to feel bad. "You're right Ranma, you're the only one who has problems." She finally replied with as much venom as she could and stormed off.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ranma protested, quickly catching up to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you did. Master dotes on you like you're the most special thing ever, you're the center of everyone's attention, and you still have to have more. No one else can ever outdo you for anything." She brushed away Ranma's hand forcibly. "Just leave me alone."

X x x x x x

Ranma didn't leave it at that, following Ceres through the mansion until the blonde draculina turned and glared at him. At which point he stopped following. Ceres was a lot like Akane in that she had the ability to commit extreme violence, made worse by being a vampire who would enjoy it very much. Unlike Akane, Ceres while being a tomboy, did not have the first reaction to hit what annoyed her.

He didn't agree with her comments about him needing to outdo everyone. Their situations were just different. He wasn't trying to one up her on it. Thinking on it, she was probably just upset over her own parents rather than his own, and would be fine after she had some time to blow off steam. If not then Ceres was just being unreasonable.

Heading for the ready room to see if anything interesting was on television, it unfortunately sounded like a large group of soldiers were laughing about something. Refusing to let some group of humans stop him from enjoying something, he entered, and froze with his mouth hanging open. There was a group of eight soldiers that he identified as members of the Wild Geese sitting around a large wooden table that was dragged in from somewhere playing cards. They were yelling at each other, drinking alcohol, and had made an absolute pig sty of the room.

"What are you idiots doing?" He yelled while grabbing one of the drinking soldiers and hauling him to his feet. "You're drinking on the job? What happens if you have to go out?" He snarled.

"Hey kid, take it easy." One with his hair in a long braid and an eye patch said while standing up.

"And look at this mess!" Ranma started to clean up a bunch of the food wrappers and random items that had been on the floor to throw them in small trash in the corner of the room.

"Seems we made the janitor angry!" One soldier joked and they broke out in raucous laughter.

"I'm not the janitor!" Ranma protested, dropping a beer bottle that shattered on the floor. "Damn it!" He cursed, earning more laughter. Smashing the wooden table in half, their laughter died abruptly as they scrambled out of their chairs. "So you idiots like laughing at a vampire?" He asked calmly, smirking to show off a fang. "I wonder how I should show my－ displeasure."

"So you're the other vampire, eh garcon?" The man with the long braid spoke up while placing a wide brimmed hat with one side pinned up on his head. "Names Pip Bernadotte."

"A very unhappy one right now." Ranma let his eyes roam over the group, making a big show to measure each one like a piece of meat. "Clean up the mess and get out－ or else Integra will be missing a few more men."

"Oi, garcon, we're not the clean up crew." Pip pointed out.

"And I'm not asking." He responded, deepening the shadows around him until only his red eyes and cruelly smiling mouth were visible.

He dropped the illusion as soon as they all acted as one to rush around the room to clean anything they could find. Dropping down on to his favorite sitting spot on a couch, he flipped on the television. "Don't forget that table." He commented absently before chuckling darkly. "Worthless wastes of space as you are, you aren't bad at cleaning. You can stay and be quiet or you can get out."

X x x x x x

Sitting on the foot of the bed she shared with Nabiki, Akane glanced out the large window of her hotel room nervously while wondering if Ranma was actually going to come back or even call. After the debacle that last night turned into, she wouldn't begrudge him if he didn't want to see them. She still couldn't believe that Kasumi had casually offered him a stake to impale himself with, and then there was Nodoka and her blatant insanity.

"Hey Akane." Ranma's voice came from behind her. Shrieking, she fell over herself to fall to the floor. "Sorry." The red haired boy peaked over the end of the bed to smile down at her, clearly not sorry about what he had just done.

Punching him in the face, she got to her feet to straighten out of clothes. "Don't do that." Angry that he surprised her, she was at the same time happy that some things were still the same.

"Where is everybody?" He asked casually.

"Your mom convinced everybody that I should be left alone so you could come and have your way with me before making me your vampire mistress." She sighed.

"And Happosai?"

"I don't know, he didn't come back after he left last night."

"Do you want to get out of here?" He jerked his head towards the door. "It's a really nice night."

"Are you sure I should be going off into the night with a vampire?" She asked, trying to sound playful, but she wasn't so stupid as to think that a creature, who survived off blood as far as she knew, might be tempted by what she had to offer.

"Don't worry, I already had my meal for the night."

"Who was it?" She asked nervously, wondering if he had caught and killed some poor soul before coming to visit her like nothing had happened.

"I dunno, it was some medical blood served in a plastic bag." He replied with a shrug and she relaxed. "But it was human blood."

"You read my mind again." She glowered.

"I'm really not trying to."

"Yea well if you do it again there's going to be problems." Ignoring any retort he might have come up with to justify reading her mind, she grabbed her winter coat. "Don't you have anything thicker than that?" Ranma was just wearing a thin dark green hoodie and a pair of black pants.

"I don't need it. The undead only really have to worry about frostbite." He joked.

No one saw them leave so it was a clean break out into the streets. She really should have written down that she was leaving, but considering how her family was acting, she wasn't in the mood. Pulling her jacket tighter around her body, she should have put on another layer. Big flakes of snow were falling slowly and there wasn't any wind, so she had to agree that it was a very pretty night.

"Akane, were we fighting about something before I was turned?" Ranma asked without any lead up.

"No more than usual." She answered. "Why?"

"It's just hard to remember details. It's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you－ alone. I wanted to make it clear that you shouldn't expect me to act the same."

"I don't get it." She stopped when Ranma did, the red head slowly turning towards her. "You already told me that you're a vampire, but I don't see why that should change everything. So－ we're not engaged, that doesn't make you a different person."

"Yes－ I'm a vampire, I－ like being a vampire, and we're a lot different from humans."

"So you're saying that you're not really Ranma?"

"I am Ranma." He ran a hand through his now short hair. "But－ not completely." With a halting and jerking transformation, Ranma turned from male to female, and then held out a hand to her. "Hi, I'm Ranma, want to be friends?"

"What are you talking about? Why did you change into a girl?" Akane looked at Ranma suspiciously.

"I was turned as a girl Akane."

"So? You're really a guy." She really didn't see what Ranma meant by all this. "Don't be perverted Ranma." The red head looked genuinely hurt by her accusation.

"I'm not being perverted. One of the requirements to become a vampire, is that you're the opposite sex of the master. I'd be really dead right now if it wasn't for－ if I wasn't－ a girl."

"Then－ on top of becoming a vampire－ you're a girl now?" She could see now why this would be something difficult for Ranma to talk about. "But you were just a guy ten seconds ago."

"That's just like turning into a bat, I can change into things that I think up on the spot. This is me now, eternally－ and I figured since our first meeting was so screwed up because you didn't see the real me, it'd be better to try and start over in the right one." Ranma had not put her hand down, expecting that she would reach out to take it.

"No－ I don't believe you. I know Ranma and he wouldn't be so accepting of that." Akane took a step away from the red head right into a body that wrapped one arm around her waist while the other pressed something hard, metal, and sharp to her neck.

"Akane!" Ranma took a step forward and the blade was drawn across her neck with just enough force to cut her. Her attacker, that she could now tell was a man, said something to Ranma in English before a second approached Ranma with a small revolver in his right hand. The pale skinned red head didn't move, her eyes locked on Akane's throat.

'Great I'm going to be mugged by some jerk.' She wanted to reach up and see how bad her throat was cut but didn't know if he would be willing to finish the job. 'While that idiot Ranma sits there staring at me.'

X x x x x x

Ranma blinked her eyes and had to forcibly remove them from Akane's throat. The scent of blood that now permeated the air was making it hard to think this situation through. A cruel part of her even briefly entertained the idea of letting the man spill the blood so she could kill these two fools and lap it all up.

"Come on, give us all your money!" The mugger next to her shook the compact revolver in his hand impatiently.

"I'll give you one chance to walk away." She said through clenched teeth.

"Listen you little bitch." The armed mugger grabbed Ranma's upper left arm. Ranma's hand moved with lightning speed to grab the gun hand. Pointing it towards the one holding Akane, she pulled on his trigger finger to put a bullet directly between his eyes, spraying the wall behind him with blood and brain matter. The gunman had no time to deal with his partner's fate, or for the body to hit the ground before Ranma twisted the gun upwards underneath his mouth, and pulled the trigger again.

"Akane are you alright?" She was over at the other girl's side, checking the neck injury to see how deep it was. Biting her lower lip, she wanted to lean in, and taste the blood but controlled herself.

"I－ I think so." Akane felt at her neck.

"It's just a scratch, won't even have a scar." Ranma tried to sound reassuring. Already people had been drawn by the gunfire, several had cell phones out, and she could hear at least one talking to the authorities.

The youngest Tendo looked down at the bodies. "You killed them."

"I gave them a chance to walk away and trust me, they would have had no problem with doing the same."

"I－ I－ I need to sit down." Akane stammered.

"Sure." Ranma quickly found some steps and lead the shocked girl there and sat down next to her. Remembering what Ceres had done after she had been released from the dungeon, Ranma wrapped a protective arm around the human. She could hear a siren coming, so she sat wishing that the violence of her life had stayed away.

X x x x x x

Ranma had shown her ID to the officer who first arrived on the scene and was now explaining the situation to him. She also had complete authority over everyone. Akane was just finishing having her wound bandaged by a paramedic. Photographs of the bodies and other information were being taken care of and soon they would be hauled off in body bags.

"My friend and I were walking down the street when the one with the knife grabbed my friend and cut her neck. The one with the gun threatened me with it. I warned them to leave but they continued. I then grabbed the gun and killed the one holding Akane and then the gunman."

The policeman in his early thirties quickly wrote down what she had just said. "So lethal force was necessary?"

"Well one was about to cut my friends throat and the other was pointing a gun at me. I couldn't take a chance with either." Ranma answered although it didn't matter at all, for all purposes she had a license to kill.

"And you're staying at the International Hotel?"

"Yea it's just down the street so we'll walk whenever you get done. Will that be soon?" She let her impatience show.

"Yes ma'am, I have your contact info if I need anything I will give you a call."

"Thanks." Leaving the officer, she peaked into the ambulance where Akane was wrapped up in a warm blanket. "Feel up to walking back?" Ranma meant it to be a concerned question but with how easily humans were injured she couldn't stop herself from being amused at such a little scrape requiring a medic's attention.

"It's just a scratch." Akane unwrapped from the blanket and exited the ambulance.

A crowd of people had gathered to see what was going on and they had to press through them while deflecting questions. The walk back to the hotel was short, they hadn't been able to go far before the two idiots had thrown their lives away.

"You shouldn't feel bad about those two." Ranma finally grew weary of the silence.

"Why shouldn't I not feel bad about watching you kill two men?"

"People can't really own guns here Akane, and criminals that have them－ I'm just guessing here, but they have probably used them before." In fact Ranma was sure that the man had murdered someone because she had read his mind.

"Ranma, it's not that you did it, it's that you didn't have to. I know how fast you are and you could have stopped them easily. No one had to die."

"I told you I'm different." Ranma admitted to herself that Akane was right. She could have taken the gun and the knife before either human would have blinked. "Even if I had captured them, it's not like they wouldn't have been out of jail soon enough to do it again."

"And if you got into a fight with Ryoga would you kill him too?"

"I knew－ know Ryoga." Ranma had enough to deal with at the moment, explaining that Ryoga was dead now would not help anything. "But if he put me in a situation like that, I probably would."

"I can't picture you as a killer." Akane stopped before opening the door to her room to stare at Ranma.

"I only kill if there's a need. Just like with Saffron." She answered seriously, wanting to reference a human event.

"Alright, I guess I was just thinking that with all your 'I'm different' and being a vampire." Akane trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Ranma waved a hand dismissively and followed Akane into the room where Nabiki and Kasumi were changing into swimsuits.

"Akane shut the door." Kasumi hid behind a towel before ducking into the bathroom when the eldest Tendo saw that Ranma was there.

"Woah, what happened to your neck?" Nabiki was less modest and already had a blue bikini on.

"A mugger cut me with a knife." Akane answered, feeling the overly large bandage. "Another tried to get Ranma but he stopped them."

"Oh that's good, I thought for a second that Ranma was using you for a meal."

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma replied sarcastically.

"Well if Akane wanted to, who would I be to judge?" Nabiki joked.

"Nabiki that's not right at all!" Kasumi admonished, now clad in a shoulderless one piece swimsuit. "Akane are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"So Saotome, want to go for a swim? Or do vampires react badly to water?" Nabiki was digging for information on weaknesses.

"No－ no problems with water. But I don't have a suit." Glancing at Akane out of the corner of her eye. "Stealing Akane's would be a good idea just to be sure she doesn't drown in the shallow end."

"Like I would want you to stretch it out." Akane seemed to fall back into old habits.

"Well you are a lot smaller than I am." Ranma leaned in close to inspect Akane's bust. "I'd need one from Nabiki." The four hits to the top and side of her head were worth it to get Akane's mind off the earlier events.

"Real smart Saotome." Nabiki drawled, pointed towards the bathroom. "My other suit is in there hanging. It might be a bit damp since we already went earlier."

"I'll survive."

X x x x x x

"Son, why are you a girl?" Nodoka asked her as soon as she arrived in the large pool area with the Tendo sisters. Her mother was wearing a nearly transparent robe exposing a modest swimsuit, her hair was tied up as usual, and she was sitting at a table next to a hot tub. Both Genma and Soun were in the hot tub itself.

Eying the small pool, Ranma kept her distance from it, her vampire instincts were warning her to stay away from such a large amount of water. Nabiki's spare swimsuit had been another bikini, this one in an orange and white polka dot print. She wasn't all that worried about showing more of her perfect skin, but she had known it would not help with Nodoka's reaction.

"Because I want to be." She answered honestly and casually dropped her towel on the back of a chair before sliding into the hot tub, and sighing in absolute contentment. The Tendo sisters soon filled up the rest of the hot tub.

"It's not very manly to be a girl when you have the ability to remain male." Nodoka warned causing Genma to sweat. Ranma barely noticed as her eyes were closed, and she decided that if she had to remain at Hellsing, she would demand to have one of these put someplace. "Did you hear me?" Nodoka spoke up.

"Auntie, don't you think Ranma should be able to spend time as a girl if he wants?" Akane actually came to her defense. "So long as he's not being perverted that is."

"If Ranma doesn't maintain his manliness than he hasn't fulfilled the contract." Nodoka reaffirmed.

"Well mother." Ranma looked back over her shoulder at the Saotome woman. "I already died when I became a vampire so that contract doesn't really apply to me. And committing seppuku would just hurt a lot without actually killing me."

"Boy, don't antagonize your mother." Genma warned.

"I'm not antagonizing anybody, merely stating the fact that she could have me commit seppuku every day for the rest of her life, and I would get back up from it." Shrugging, her body was now the same temperature as the water, and she was thinking clearer.

Nodoka simmered in impotent rage briefly before responding. "Well then you'll simply have to use a means that would kill you seeing as you are so interested in violating the pact."

"I don't know about that, the contract is rather explicit that me and the old man would commit seppuku, not whatever is convenient." Twisting in her seat to be more directly orientated with Nodoka, she could tell that her mother wanted to accept what she had just said, but at the same time refused to abandon what she saw as an important ideal. "It would be worthless if it was just whatever you wanted at the time."

Everyone else remained quiet, trying not to be the target of either her changed attitude, or Nodoka's ire. Ranma wanted to give Nodoka a push towards a reasonable position on the matter. But mentally tampering with the people that she knew and cared about was not a line she wanted to cross.

"You're quite obviously not dead." Nodoka started.

"I died and became undead." Ranma specified her condition.

"Right－ undead－ and as you said, you died, so you are right that the contract no longer matters." At Nodoka's statement, Genma let out a woop of joy. Standing, the woman straightened out her robe. "I'm sorry for my attitude."

"Mom?" Ranma asked, watching Nodoka swiftly walk away. She hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction. Nodoka didn't respond and Ranma scampered out of the glorious feeling hot water to chase after her.

"Hey mom wait!" She was surprised at the speed that Nodoka was moving without actually running. Passing a couple tourists, she didn't fear anyone listening in considering that she was speaking in Japanese at the moment. She did realize that Nodoka was unlikely to talk with others around.

Catching up with Nodoka she tried to get in the way but her mother kept going around. "Seriously did you want to kill me that much?" She tried to joke as Nodoka dug into a pocket to pull out the key to the room. Attempting to follow her mother into the room, the taller woman held a hand in her face.

"I've just realized that my child is dead." Nodoka stared directly into her eyes. "And I have no desire to see the thing that has replaced him." Ranma's eyes widened and she took a step back, the door being closed immediately.

Resting her forehead against the wood of the door, Ranma could feel the harsh waves of depression rolling over her. Nodoka was feeling the futility of all the years of waiting for Genma to return with her. Her mother had some strange idea of making up for that time with her as an adult that obviously wasn't going to work, and now she was realizing that. Ranma's sharp ears easily picked up the evidence of Nodoka's grief through the door.

"Boy." Genma had followed her and Nodoka from the pool area. "Your mother can be emotional at times, you know that."

"Why did you come here?" She asked. Because Nodoka's mind had been so guarded before, she had not been able to pick up the raw emotions now coming clearly, but now the strength of Nodoka's broadcasting was making it impossible to tell what Genma was thinking. "Was it just to try and push me and Akane together?"

"And to bring you back."

"Back into the mirror." She mumbled, tears starting to fall from her eyes to fall to stain the carpet red. "I should have never let you know I was alive." Her earlier clothing formed up around her body in small strips that seamlessly joined together. When it was done, Nabiki's swimsuit fell through her clothing to the floor.

"Son?"

"Don't expect to see me again." She answered and was so focused on getting away from her human family, that she did her first teleport.

X x x x x x

Staggering around the grounds of the Hellsing mansion, Ranma had returned to this place because it was where Alucard and Ceres were. Her sorrow had quickly turned to anger at anything and everything. 'I hate that tree.' She sneered at a particularly mundane and average tree that was now lacking its leaves due to winter.

Grabbing the tree around the half meter diameter trunk, her fingers dug into the wood easily. With a grunt she tried to rip it straight from the ground, her feet decided to sink into the ground instead, with the tree barely budging.

"Stupid tree!" She screamed and crushed the trunk between her hands. "Ha!" Her victory was short lived as the tree toppled over to fall on her head. With a harsh snarl, she threw the tree to the side, and laid on the ground staring up into the dark sky.

"Hey Ranma." Ceres' voice carried to her as the blonde trotted over to her. "Something on your mind?"

Ranma's anger turned to the other vampire. 'Ceres likes humans, she thinks they're better than we are, she wants to be one again.' Narrowing her red eyes, she remembered the talk from the other night. 'Dead family is better than alive ones.' Rolling to her stomach, she pushed herself up to her feet.

"Ranma? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ceres paused at Ranma's intense stare.

'Why does Master bother with her at all? If she wants to be a human, let her act like one.' Slowly twisting her head to one side, she wondered what Alucard had seen in the girl at all. Ceres was also the first, so Alucard probably cared about her more.

"Look I understand if you're upset about our talk last night."

Ranma ignored the rest of what Ceres was saying to pick up a broken branch to throw at Ceres like a spear. At the last moment, the other draculina ducked out of the way from being hit in the face.

"What are you doing?" Ceres demanded angrily.

"Did he offer you his blood?" She asked.

"Wha－ what?"

"Master, did he offer you his blood?" Ranma took several angry steps forward. "Did he!"

"Yes－ he did."

Ranma backhanded Ceres across the face as soon as she was done speaking, sending the other vampire to the ground. "Why would he offer you that? You're just a servant vampire, not even half as good as me, you might as well be a human!"

"I'm just as good as you are!" Ceres regained her feet and got right into Ranma's face.

"You must think I'm really bad then." Ranma pushed Ceres with both hands. "The only thing you're good at is being worthless."

"That's not true!" Ceres pushed her back.

"You couldn't even beat Anderson." Ranma sneered. "Master probably just offered you blood so you would quit being a waste of space!"

"Take that back!" Ceres wrapped her up in a headlock.

"No!" She overpowered Ceres to throw her over her shoulder and end up rolling on the ground with the other vampire.

X x x x x x

Integral surveyed the dining area that now looked like several bombs had gone off. Both Ceres and Ranma were still a tangle of limbs and shredded clothing. No one had dared get close to the pair of struggling draculinas, who at the moment were biting each other.

"Ten pounds on the blonde."

"I'll take that bet."

"Twenty says they rip off each other's clothes before it's done."

"Who would want to bet against that?"

Frowning at the crowd of Wild Geese who were happily watching and giving words of encouragement, she really couldn't wait until they could absorb conventional soldiers back into her force, and send the Geese on their way.

"Alucard." She said redundantly, knowing that the master vampire would have found out about this long before her.

"Yes?" Clad in his usual red attire, Alucard appeared next to her, clearly amused by the fight.

"If it wasn't too much trouble?" She inclined her head towards the pair.

"They'll be done in a minute." He answered.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Well when they get done, I expect for them to make me that dish for tomorrow at eight. Make sure they go heavy on the garlic. You can also inform these so called soldiers, that they get to clean up this mess." Disgusted by the lack of order in her home, she didn't stick around.

X x x x x x

Ceres released her mouth from the back of Ranma's thigh and licked at some of the other vampire's blood that was still running down her chin. She watched the back of Ranma's head disengaged from her right hip. Collapsing to her back, she could tell Ranma was less drained than she was, but was mentally unable to continue. Ceres didn't like it, but she had lost herself, and become an animal.

"I'm sorry." Ranma flopped on to her back and lay to her left. Strange memories started to tickle at Ceres' consciousness. Grasping at it, she could see Nodoka standing in a doorway from Ranma's shorter perspective, and could feel the worry from the other vampire.

"I've just realized that my child is dead." Nodoka spoke. "And I have no desire to see the thing that has replaced him."

Ceres knitted her eyebrows, struggling with the sudden horrific sense of loss that Ranma felt as the door was closed in her face. The memory was so intense that she felt it herself. "Your mom told you that? That you were a thing?" Grimacing, she felt a couple ribs set themselves back into place.

"It's not as bad as me calling you worthless."

"I've been called worse." As cutting as Ranma's words were, she now knew that the red head hadn't been herself.

"But it didn't really hurt as much."

Propping herself up on to an elbow she felt the last of her damage regenerate. "You read my mind."

"By taking your blood." Ranma wiped some lingering blood from around her lips and then licked her finger clean. "Same way you found out about Nodoka."

Neither of them had a chance to add to that before Alucard's voice spoke up. "Blood is the currency of the soul Ceres Victoria, surely you did not ignore one of the most important things about being a vampire."

Ceres sat up and spun to sit facing Alucard, the action finishing off most of her clothing. "Ack!" She hastily covered up her chest as her top tried to fall away.

"I do hope you two have kissed and made up." The master vampire placed a piece of paper between them. "Your punishment from Integra." He explained before vanishing from sight.

"Eh?" Ranma picked it up before Ceres could. "She wants us to cook." The red head flipped it over to show her.

"Cooking?" She grimaced. "Well－ how bad could that be?"

"Oh and she said to use extra garlic." Alucard popped back in to add before vanishing with an amused laugh.

X x x x x x

Author Notes:

Oh I'm not done with the Nerima contingent yet. As for the chapter itself, it's probably the most conversation heavy chapter I've ever done.

**Omake - The Very Old Virgin**

Ranma watched horrified as Happosai rose back to his feet. She had finally gotten sick of the old pervert and had drained him dry before actually trying to make him into a ghoul so she could kill him again. Except something had gone extremely wrong and a different type of being had been created.

"Master!" The elderly pervert and now vampire cried happily, glomping on to her chest.

"EWWW!" She knocked him away, feeling a mental connection to Happosai that was more disturbing than anything she had ever felt. "How did this happen?" She fumed. "No way is someone that old still a virgin."

"Oh Master you're embarrassing me." Happosai answered that question.

"Then again, how could someone ever have sex with that." She shivered in disgust again. Happosai started to sniffle, feeling how disgusted she was to have made him into a servant vampire.

"Not the first fledgling I would have thought you make." Alucard snickered.

"This isn't funny!" Ranma protested, noticing that Happosai knew vampires could shapeshift, and had done just that. "MY EYES!" She cried and covered them. The former troll of a man had transformed into a tall bishounen figure with skin that actually sparkled.

"I finally look as I once did in my youth!" Happosai declared happily.

"You never looked like that!" Ranma hit her fledgling over the head before turning back to Alucard. "Can I borrow one of your guns so I can kill him?"

"Now now, you shouldn't kill your first fledgling just because he's turned himself into some sparkling pretty boy." Alucard teased.

"But the horror I've unleashed upon the world." She protested, catching Happosai darting off into the night. "Hey get back here!"

"Nuh uh! I'm off to find some pretty girls!"

"GET BACK HERE!" She cried out and chased after him.

x x x x x x

**Full timeline**

Ceres turning into a vampire on the 5th of July, 2008

Bonny and Clyde August 12th

Ranma becomes a vampire September 7th

Enrico Stivallati and first meeting with Father Anderson September 15th

Pickman's first command and Ranma's first kill September 18th

Kim and Steadler stopped September 19th

Ranma meets Helena October 3rd

Ranma meets the Queen October 4th

Assault by the Valentine Brothers October 9th

Funeral for deceased soldiers October 11th

Ranma fights with Ryoga, who is later killed by Alucard October 15th

Ranma becomes a full vampire and is imprisoned by Integral October 16th

Wild Geese arrive at Hellsing October 18th

Iscariot attempts to finish off Hellsing but Anderson is defeated by Alucard October 19th

Alucard refuses Integral's order to rewrite Ranma's personality October 24th

Integral frees Ranma October 29th

Ranma finally receives Nodoka's letter telling him that they will arrive in London October 31st

Saotome and Tendo families arrive in London and find out that Ranma is a vampire November 1st

Ranma tells Genma that they won't see her again November 2nd


	11. Patched with Tape

"Speech"

'Thought'

(Telepathy)

#Panda Sign#

X x x x x x

"What happened?" Akane asked, storming up to Genma who was standing outside of his and Nodoka's room. She had just witnessed Ranma vanish into thin air in Akane's attempt to catch up and find out what was going on with Nodoka.

Genma didn't turn to her, choosing to stare at a spot on the floor with bright red spots staining the carpet. "I think the boy's really gone." He said slowly in a pained voice.

"What happened?" She repeated.

"My son." Genma staggered down the hall away from her.

Deciding that Genma was not going to be any help, she knocked on the door. "Auntie Saotome, could you open up, it's me Akane."

"I'm- I'm sorry but I do not wish to talk right now." Nodoka's strained voice carried through the door.

"Auntie, please open the door." She pleaded with the Saotome woman before adding something to hopefully get her inside. "I'm really worried about Ranma and I just want to help." Standing in silence for nearly a minute, the door knob finally turned, and opened to allow her to enter.

Nodoka was leaning against the wall behind the door and Akane stepped out of the way to let it close. The elder female was clearly distraught, her eyes were red, the small amount of makeup she was wearing was ruined with long tracks of eyeliner trailing down her cheeks.

"He's gone." Nodoka wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I waited so long for him to come back and now he's dead!" She wailed, grabbing on to Akane like a life preserver.

Uncomfortable with having the emotional woman hanging off of her, she led Nodoka over to sit on the bed. "Ranma's not dead, well- not really."

"That's not Ranma. My Ranma is a man and wouldn't choose to be a girl." Nodoka said firmly.

"I don't think Ranma believes he has a choice anymore." Akane paused, feeling that now was not a good time to say that Ranma had casually killed two people while they were out. "When we were out walking. Ranma tried to explain it to me, he said that he would be as he was when turned into a vampire. And- Ranma was changed as a girl."

"But that can't be true, Ranma is a man, and that thing admitted to being neither a man or a human."

Akane was momentarily frozen by Nodoka referring to Ranma as a thing. "Auntie- Ranma has changed. But he came here to see us, to see me, to see you. I can't really think of anything that could show how Ranma is still there better than that."

"That's not Ranma."

"Did you tell Ranma that?" She asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes- it followed me down the hall and tried to enter the room. I said I didn't want to see the thing that had taken my son."

"You didn't." She breathed out and when Nodoka didn't deny it Akane pulled away from the Saotome woman. "How could you do that?"

"I just wanted it to go away."

"How do you think Ranma feels to have his own mother tell him something like that?" Akane knew that Nodoka was not all right in the head, but how could she think that Ranma had been replaced with someone else? The small amount of time she had been with the vampire earlier had indicated to her quite clearly that while he had changed significantly, that annoying idiot she knew was still there.

"My son and your fiancée is not a girl."

Akane's anger rose at that statement as she realized what Nodoka truly was upset about, that Ranma hadn't attempted to live up to Nodoka's vision of manliness. Nodoka had rejected her child because of something that was beyond his control. Something that Ranma had always been sensitive about. If Ranma was truly serious then Nodoka's reaction would have cut deeper than any sword.

"Well I've never known him without the curse." She answered Nodoka. "But I'm not going to hold it against him like you do." Akane paused wondering if what she was about to say was a good idea and ignoring that she had at certain points used it against Ranma herself. "And I don't want anything to do with a mother who throws their child away for any petty reason they can come up with."

Nodoka reacted as if Akane had slapped her, staring with wide eyes at her. 'No going back now.' Akane realized that she may have irreparably damaged the relationship between her family and the Saotome's. Taking a deep breath and firming her resolve, she left the room to explain what just happened to her sisters and father.

X x x x x x

Genma downed another bottle of beer in the hotel bar. His son was gone and not in the way Nodoka no doubt thought. He preferred Ranma to be a man, but so long as he kept up the art and hopefully produce an heir, he could spend his days as a girl for all he cared. Ranma was his life, a decade and a half of his own had been dedicated to training and raising him.

"Why the long face Genma old boy?" Happosai hopped up to sit on the bar seat next to him.

"The boy." He took another drink. "He's- not coming back." The cause of this was obviously Nodoka, but thinking back it was he that made up the seppuku pledge. 'If I hadn't made that, none of this would have happened. Nodoka would have coddled the boy, but we would not have been cursed, and now Ranma wouldn't be a vampire.' Thinking of all the mistakes he had made only deepened his depression.

"It's probably for the best." Happosai ordered something in English. Genma drained another bottle concerned that the ancient pervert would not want Ranma around. "I couldn't get anything from deer sweet Ranma-chan now."

"Is all you think about? Touching girls?" He demanded angrily and grabbed the small pervert by the front of his shirt.

"Don't be so vulgar." Happosai slipped from his grasp to land back on the seat without a care. Reaching into his purple gi, the old pervert pulled out a slip of paper, and pushed it in front of Genma. "And you want to see Ranma again, here's the directions."

"How did you get this?" He asked, quickly reading the paper, it seemed simple enough to follow even though reading the English portions would cause some problems.

"Your Master has his ways. Now how are you going to thank me?"

"What do you want?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing you can really help with." Happosai rubbed at his chin while laughing to himself.

X x x x x x

A repeated knocking on the outside of her bed woke Ranma up. Her eyes opened half way and she focused past the wooden top to see that it was Pickman who was waking her long before sunset. Hitting the lid control, she waited for it to open up just enough so she could peak her head out.

"Why are you waking me up?" The only human who had woken her up before was Walter.

"There's a panda at the gate holding up signs with Japanese on them." He answered, trying not to look amused at the idea. "And Walter was busy so I drew the short straw of waking up the unstable vampire."

Ignoring the joke about being unstable, she raised the lid the rest of the way, and swung her feet out to sit on the edge of the bed. "So why are you asking me?" She asked while already knowing the answer. Wiggling her toes, she stood up, and stretched her back.

"Guards didn't know to open fire or call the zoo. You got picked because you're from there."

"Is it sunny out?" She asked absently walking out of her room dressed only in her red pajamas.

"Overcast with some rain earlier." Pickman followed her out.

"Must be why he's a panda." She muttered, heading up the steps, and out the front door to walk down the main drive to the gate. She saw Genma quickly, four soldiers were positioned around him looking confused over what they should do. Commander Fargason was standing nearby with a similar confused expression on his old face.

#Boy! You're here# Genma signed to her excitedly. #It took me all night and day to find this place# Not responding, she grabbed him by a paw, and dragged him towards the mansion.

"Saotome, you know this animal?" Fargason asked her.

"He's my father." She answered without stopping, earning looks like she had grown a second head. An act that wouldn't be impossible for a vampire. Genma was unresisting as she brought him to the kitchen with an entourage of curious soldiers, and splashed him with hot water. The sounds from weapons being raised made her give the soldiers a dark look that made them drop them back down.

"How did you find me?" She asked him in Japanese.

"A horrible old troll found it somehow."

"I'm way too tired to care how Happosai found this place. So come on." Grabbing him by the wrist, she took him down into the dungeon. Genma didn't have a choice in the matter, with her grip, his arm would rip off before he could free himself. "You said you stayed up? So you're tired right?" She asked, shoving him into her room and closing the door behind her.

"This where you live?" Genma asked, instantly poking through her things.

"For now." Ranma answered while yawning and sitting down on her bed; rubbing at her eyes to try and keep them open for just a little longer, she felt a heavy weight land on her bed. Looking behind her, she found Genma lying on his back, and already asleep. "Stupid old man." She said fondly and slipped under her blanket before hitting the lid control to block out the ambient light that filtered in through some holes in one side of the room.

X x x x x x

Ranma awoke to Genma's snoring. Hitting the lid control, she sat up in bed, and looked at her father's sleeping form to try and figure out what to do now. Slipping out of bed to grab a blood pack, she kicked him hard enough to wake him up. "Can't sleep all night." She told him as he woke up.

"You'll get soft sleeping on a bed like this." He informed her with a wise sensei voice attempt.

"Actually my coffin is softer than the bed." She commented absently, opening up the blood pack. "And yes, this is real blood." Ranma read Genma's surface thoughts without trying.

"Can you still eat real food?"

Removing her mouth from the straw part, she answered. "No."

"Have you killed people for it?" Genma asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes." Ranma answered with a small hesitation. Genma knew when she was lying and doing so about something that important would be worse than admitting the truth.

"Boy." Genma started but Ranma interrupted him.

"I know, protect the weak, and killing is a last resort." She actually wondered why this had taken so long to come up.

"A martial artist protects the weak." Genma rose up to his feet to stare down at her in disappointment.

"Don't you think I know that?" She got out through gritted teeth. "Don't you think I've thought about that at least once a night since I was turned? That what I am is the complete opposite of what I was?" She looked up at Genma, her face despondent.

"Why were you- turned?" Genma's intense gaze lessened. "Was it really that story you told Akane? Or did you go looking for it?"

"I was given the choice, live- or die." She answered, her voice even, angry that he would ask such a thing. "Do you also want me to die?" Ranma asked, remembering Nodoka's desire to find reasons for her to kill herself.

"No, no parent should ever want to see their child die."

"Then why does she?" Ranma demanded. "I didn't ask that vampire to attack me." She could feel tears start to pool at the corners of her eyes and she reached up to try and wipe them away, and only succeeded in smearing the blood. "I should never have let you know that I wasn't dead. Then- then you could have had a nice funeral, and you wouldn't have seen- what a monster I am now."

X x x x x x

Genma watched Ranma drop the half-finished blood pack to land on the floor, her hands reaching up to try and wipe away the red tears that were falling uncontrollably from her eyes. 'Oh Nodoka.' He realized now just how much Ranma respected his mother, and it was more than him. Placing a hand on the short red head's shoulder, he tried to sound reassuring.

"Your mother didn't mean it." He told her. "She just needs to get used to the idea."

"No she's right!" Ranma slapped his hand away. "Ranma wouldn't have done anything I have; I'm a cold blooded monster!" She stopped talking to stand with her hands at her sides and body rigid, forcibly trying to restrain the dark red tears by will alone. Normally Genma didn't think such a thing would work, but the blood that was staining Ranma's face, and clothing vanished as if it was absorbed through her skin.

Struggling to remember some wise saying that would fit this situation, Genma tried to find a way to fix what Nodoka had done. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and lose his child forever. He wanted things to go back to the way they were. Nothing came to him immediately, so he stood watching his one and only child suffer because of what her mother had said.

Inspiration finally hit him, and he placed both hands on her slim shoulders. "That you know you're a monster, means you aren't one." It sounded good to him so hopefully it would resonate with Ranma in some way.

Ranma lost most of the tension in her body to stare up at him blankly. "That's- that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She chortled.

"It's true." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "If you truly were a monster, you wouldn't care. That you care shows you're not."

"Thanks old man." Ranma picked up the dropped blood pack and stared at it. "That does actually make me feel a bit better. Even if it doesn't change anything." She started to drink the blood again. Genma didn't respond to that, trying to deal with the strange dichotomy that his child was embroiled in. Hating what he had become yet at the same time finding nothing wrong with it.

"Someone is coming." Ranma looked towards the door to her room. "Just Walter." She said with relief a moment before someone knocked on the door.

X x x x x x

"Hi Walter." Ranma greeted the butler after opening the door.

The monocle wearing man looked past her to Genma then back to her. "Sir Integra wishes to know why your- father is here."

"It's none of her business." Ranma answered. "And he doesn't even speak English."

"There's no need for hostilities." Walter replied calmly. "I simply needed to know because she was wondering if he would want some food."

"Really?" Ranma had expected some kind of complaint from the woman. "Er- yes he probably wants some food and he tends to eat a lot."

"I'll have something prepared and brought down, expect it in a half hour." Walter paused as he turned away. "Also, be sure not to forget that Sir Integra wants her food to be prepared by eight. Do you plan to do as she has asked?"

"I might as well, I did actually do something this time." Ranma groaned, thankfully it was only five o clock so there would be plenty of time to do it.

"Very good." Walter bowed his head before leaving.

"I don't want to cook anything with garlic." She grimaced at the thought. "Hmm, I wonder if that would help." She considered something she had seen the soldiers wear and how that might help. Reforming her clothing into her Chinese styled silks, she turned to Genma. "Come on Pop, I have to go grab something, and I don't want to worry about you getting into trouble."

X x x x x x

"Here, put these on." Ranma told him, handing him a pair of protective ear muffs. Genma could hear the sounds of gunfire from behind the door in the underground facility. They were inside a small area with a wall full of the plastic ear muffs with a second door creating a second barrier from the gunfire. Putting on the ones Ranma gave him, she put on another pair, and they stepped into the firing range.

Inside, six men in military uniforms were unloading on paper targets with automatic weapons. Genma had been shot at before but he had never been shot. Ranma seemed completely at ease with the situation so he tried to be as well to find out just what kind of life his son lived here. Ranma tapped a younger brown haired soldier on the shoulder and he glanced back to see who it was before putting his weapon down. The soldier checked him out briefly with his blue eyes before all three went into a backroom with door that closed to seal out the sound.

Watching Ranma and the soldier converse, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but they seemed to be on friendly terms. The two seemed to come to an agreement and Ranma was given a gas mask from out of a locker by the man who then took a second from another locker. The Englishman must have made a joke because he and Ranma shared a laugh before they left the firing range.

"What are these for?" He asked Ranma, tired of not knowing what was going on.

"I sort of tore up the building last night and the owner thought a good way to punish me would be to have me make food that was heavy on garlic."

"Why would that be a punishment?" Forcing Ranma to cook something? The boy was good at that and even liked to do it occasionally.

"Vampires are really allergic to garlic." The red head answered. "I can't even be in the same room with the stuff. But these should help."

"Who is this owner and why do they have a hold over you?"

"That depends on how much you want to know about vampires." Ranma answered.

"Anything you can tell me." Genma was not a follower of vampire folklore or popular culture so there was very little that he actually knew about what Ranma was now.

"My Master, the one who made me a vampire, is magically bound to a human family, the one who owns this place. I'm part of Master's bloodline and so I'm also connected to the family. It's- slavery." Ranma's head dropped to stare at the floor as they walked down the stone corridor. "But I should be free soon. I just- have to figure out where I want to go." She said with more enthusiasm.

"You could come home." He suggested hopefully. "Back to Japan."

"I can't- it just wouldn't work out."

"Are you making up reasons?"

"I've thought about it before." Ranma said forcefully, expecting no further discussion.

"Then where?" Genma kept his eyes on Ranma since the area they were walking through was barely lit enough for him to make out the outlines of the tunnel.

"Somewhere in London I suppose."

"Why don't you want to return to Japan?" Genma couldn't imagine why Ranma would want to leave his homeland. "Even if you don't live in Nerima."

"I'd be alone."

"You wouldn't have to be." Genma had left his wife once; if she continued her foolishness then doing so again was an option.

"Pop, I'm a vampire, a different species, if I moved to Japan I would be all alone, surrounded by humans. Humans who would want me dead if they ever found out."

Genma frowned, seeing more evidence that there were major differences in Ranma. Physically Ranma was different now, capable of changing into multiple forms, mind reading, that vanishing trick from the hotel, and who knows what else. Mentally there were clearly differences but similarities, but this was a big difference.

"When did you ever get such a bleak outlook?"

"Don't you realize where you are?" Ranma asked incredulously, jumping forward to walk backwards while talking to him. "This whole organization is dedicated to one thing, exterminating us. If I didn't help them, they would hunt me down and try to kill me."

"I suppose that's a good reason." He answered, watching her sniff at the air.

"Let's go panda-man, your food is stinking up my room."

X x x x x x

Happosai had been patient, like a saint really, but now he was going to get his prize. When that old man had brought food into the room, he had hid from view, his limitless patience paying off again. Bouncing up to a four drawer dresser, he opened the bottom one to find several shirts but for the most part completely empty. The next higher one had some pants, so he went on to the last one. Several pairs of boxers blocked his view and he hastily dug through to find his real target.

Raising up the clothing item, he gazed in wonder at the black satin panties with just a tiny amount of flowery lace. Visions of Ranma's female form clad in the complete set posing provocatively danced in his head. Her pale skin creating a striking contest with the black, and her red hair and eyes added much needed color. "I'm never leaving." He whispered to himself. (1)

The wild animal that was growling behind him made him slowly turn around. "He- hello Ranma-chan." He greeted, seeing the red head's eyes burning into him, and Genma standing just behind her he decided that this may have been a mistake.

"Hap- po- sai." She snarled.

"I'll just get out of your hair." He pocketed his prize and tried to leap past her. The door mysteriously closed in his face, barring his escape long enough for Ranma to grab him. 'This is going to hurt.' He winced before she even hit him.

X x x x x x

A very pleased Ranma walked with a spring to her step towards the gate of the Hellsing estate. Hanging from one hand was a black and blue Happosai who was just conscious enough to realize that he was being carried. The two guards at the front gate looked at her strangely, and the shriveled up old man with an equal look of confusion.

"Old man." She tapped on his head to get his attention. "I've had to put up with you grabbing me all the time but I am not going put up with it now."

"But it's a compliment." He replied weakly.

Narrowing her eyes, she reached into his gi and pulled out her panties. "If you come back here again to do anything perverted or to get some kind of stupid revenge, I am going to make a meal out of you, understand?" Ranma hastily shoved the underwear in her pocket when she noticed that the soldiers had caught sight of it.

Happosai nodded and she set him down. Holding up her hands, she created a frame with her fingers, and took a step back and to the side. "Now go bother someone else!" She reared back her right leg and punted Happosai away.

Spinning on her heel to head back inside to make sure Genma stayed out of trouble, she found both soldiers staring at her with wide eyes. "If anybody else shows up speaking Japanese, I don't exist, got it?" They both nodded. "Good."

X x x x x x

Genma let Ranma deal with Happosai since becoming a vampire apparently made the ancient pervert afraid to fight back. He wasn't sure if he should be wary as well, the boy didn't seem any more aggressive, and actually seemed less violent. This other vampire who also spoke Japanese had arrived during Happosai's beating and was now sitting calmly across from him as he ate at a small table in Ranma's room.

The food was good, different, but good. 'Poor boy, living around a high class place like this, and he can't eat a bite.' Pausing, he took a break to inspect the attractive blonde. He hadn't paid much attention to her before and she seemed to be the quiet type who didn't attract much attention. Genma wondered if there was anything between her and Ranma.

"So you're a vampire as well?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am." She nodded her head.

"Why is Ranma spending so much time as a girl?"

The girl pursed her lips and glanced towards the closed door to the room. "Ranma was born a man right?"

"Yes."

"When Ranma became a vampire, he was reborn as a she." The girl put a hand to chest just below her neck. "Just as this is how I'll always be, that's how Ranma will be."

"Ranma can be a man." He pointed out.

"Well- we can change into bats, does that make us bats?"

"Ranma turned into a girl, that doesn't make him a girl." Genma may have discovered the source of this whole thing. If Ranma was around people who were pressuring him to be a girl, that might explain the current attitude.

"Saotome-san, if you are planning to say something like what your wife did then I'm not going be- happy." The girl's red eyes became very intense, the air seemed to grow heavy and oppressive, and Genma suddenly felt an instinctive reaction to be very nervous.

'It's like what Happosai can do but she's just an untrained girl. Just what are these vampires?' Ranma's earlier words about being a monster came back to him. "My wife is- confused but I have no intention of saying such things. Boy or girl, so long as Ranma carries on the art, and produces an heir I don't care."

Ceres' entire demeanor became casual again and the room no longer felt oppressive. "I hope you weren't thinking of a kid. We- uh- can't have children."

"Really?" That had been the most preferable way. Marry, have kid, train kid to be heir, and profit from the hard work and dedication. "I suppose he could train an heir." It wasn't as good as the first option, but so long as there was someone to carry on the school, then it was an acceptable alternative.

"Oi, quit talking about me." Ranma came through the doorway, looking very pleased with how she just treated Happosai. Grabbing one of the gas masks, she tossed it to Ceres. "Thought that would help with the garlic."

"Good idea." The blonde chirped.

"Well old man, how's the food?" Ranma kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed, pulling up her feet to sit with the bottoms together in front of her hips.

"Something not so- foreign would have been better." He answered.

"You ate it didn't you?" Ranma smirked.

"It'd be rude not to."

"Maybe now you can tell me why you came here." His son turned draculina asked, losing her impish grin, and becoming serious.

Genma had no answer for that, he had been so focused on just finding Ranma, that he didn't know what to do now that he had. He was still trying to figure out how Ranma lived here and the language barrier certainly wasn't helping with that task. With the blonde vampire in the room he couldn't voice his concern about the people around Ranma convincing him to be a girl.

"No one's convinced me of anything." Ranma spoke up.

"Convinced you of what?" He asked, wondering how Ranma had known what he was thinking.

"No one has convinced me to be a girl." The red head explained before looking sheepish. "Sorry I just picked up what you were thinking."

Genma quickly tried to blank his mind, Ranma didn't have to know that they had been planning to tie him up and send him back to Japan in a box. Ranma's face scrunched up in a frown. 'Oh crap he knows!' Coughing into a fist, he quickly moved on. "Then why? Why have you given up being a man?"

"I haven't- given up anything." She answered, turning her head slightly to watch Ceres rise from the chair, and go sit on the bed next to her presenting a united front against him. Genma had only looked away from Ranma for an instant but when he looked back, the red haired girl had become his red haired son, but had remained the same height. That Ranma was wearing clothing fitted to his female form was probably the reason for the lack of height.

"I can be a man all I want. I could stay like this for the rest of my life." Ranma said with a shrug. "But why? My old life is- gone." The red haired vampire looked like he wanted to add something after that but held his tongue.

X x x x x x

Ranma wanted to tell his father that at the moment it was painful to be this way, to be reminded of the life he had lost. Looking down at his hands, examining the shape, the structure, how they were different from that of a females, and different from the ones that he had woken up as a vampire with. It'd be so much easier if he could forget his human life and not have it reaching out to grab him like it was now. Being away from Japan helped with that, but there were people and places that he didn't want to forget.

Suddenly sitting up straight, his eyes unfocused, and he gasped. He could see someone, it was a man, and he was giving a freak chip to a couple as if they were a pair of necklaces. Ranma tried to make out who the man was, the vision ended as soon as it had begun, the only thing he could make out was that it was a hotel. Back in the real world he found Ceres gently nudging him.

"There's going to be a chip vampire attack tonight." Hopping off of the bed, he ran over the telephone, and dialed Fargason's number.

"Commander Fargason." The older man answered after two rings.

"Listen, this is Ranma, you need to get the teams to the International Hotel in Canary Warf, now!"

"I don't understand what you're saying." Fargason responded and Ranma cursed because he had said it in Japanese so he quickly repeated in English.

"How do you know this?"

"Don't ask how I know, just do it!" Slamming the phone down, he ran to his closet, and pulled out his pistol. Chewing on his lower lip, he tried to remember where they had put his shotgun. "Come on Ceres."

"Uh." Ceres paused before realizing that Ranma had just had a vision of the future. "Right." The blonde nodded.

"What's going on?" Genma demanded. "Why did you just tell someone to send teams of something to the hotel?"

"You can come too." He grabbed Genma's wrist and dragged him out the doorway towards the firing range.

X x x x x x

Ranma reformed from a bat in front of the International Hotel. She was so focused on the vision that she defaulted to a girl when changing back. She had decided against the shotgun, the moment she had touched it, all she could think about were the three shots that she had put in Ryoga's side. Ranma could have pushed past that, however it made more sense to bring a weapon that had precision so she decided to use an mp5 which was hanging from her back, the strap crossing over a shoulder and running between her breasts.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her senses on the building, and immediately heard the screams. Being attacked by a vampire was a simple affair, a bite to the neck, and then they sucked. A painful but quick death. A ghoul though, they clawed, they fumbled, they chewed and pulled large chunks of flesh out, it was a horrible slow way to die, and the victim always let out the same high pitched scream.

Charging into the lobby, there were humans milling about, talking animatedly about the noises they were hearing. Letting off several bursts from the mp5, she was able to clear them out into the street but she stopped the girl that was working at the reception desk.

"Does this place have like an announcement thing?" She demanded, scanning for where the outbreak was located at. It appeared to be located on the upper most floors, running a quick check, the ghouls had went upwards, while the chip vampire was heading down. There was another chip vampire several floors up but she wasn't moving.

"Ye-yes, please don't hurt me." The girl stammered.

"I'm here to help, but I need you to send out a message that everyone needs to." Ranma paused trying to figure out whether staying in their rooms or evacuation was a better plan. "Tell em to stay in their rooms and shove furniture in front of the door." She finally decided. It wasn't the best of plans but if she could eliminate the chip vampire quickly, then the ghouls could be contained so long as they didn't have humans to target. Having multiple floors of people panicking would only complicate matters.

"Al- alright." The girl nodded.

Ranma didn't wait around, going into the stairwell, she moved up the stairs at high speed, bouncing off the walls rather than the floor so she could move faster. Reaching the floor the chip vampire was on, she could hear sirens outside as the humans and Ceres caught up with her. Coming to a stop in front of a bashed in door, she looked in just in time to see the last of a family with three young children be killed, their bodies strewn about.

The chip vampire dropped the body of a small boy, no older than five to the floor, and turned to look at her. "Are you like me?" He asked slowly, his head twisting to one side.

"You can talk." Ranma was surprised by this and her face twisted into pure disgust. "Which means you can think- and that you know exactly what you're doing."

"They taste so good, I can't stop." He gave her a crazed smile but there was a hint of confusion behind it.

"Then I'll make you." She was across the room and at his side before he could react. Wanting nothing more than to tear this chip vampire apart, her right hand reacted, her fingers lengthening to three times their normal size, and becoming sharp blades. Slashing him across the chest, blood sprayed the walls as his body was sliced apart, the pieces dropping to the ground with wet thumps.

Staring at the pieces, she realized she had missed all the vital areas, and that he was still alive. Kneeling down next to the largest piece of his chest, she leaned in, and bit down. Taking in mouthfuls of blood, she tried to focus on the memory she wanted, the one showed the face of the man who had given him to chip. Her eyes unfocused and she found the memory, and discarded everything else before dropping the piece of meat to the floor.

Shooting the heart and head of the vampire, she gazed sadly at the bodies of the family around her, and set out to making sure they didn't become ghouls.

X x x x x x

Stalking forward, Ranma watched the second chip vampire warily. Already Hellsing soldiers were starting to mop up the ghouls that had been created. Everyone that she knew was safe, already out of the hotel, and safe. The second chip vampire was a woman in her early twenties and they had come here on vacation from what Ranma could tell from the man's memories. Listening to the fake vampire sob, she realized that she had her pistol pointed at the woman's head, ready to finish this.

Looking around, there were no dead bodies here, and no blood on the woman's clothing. 'She didn't lose herself.' Ranma realized, lowering the pistol, and placing it back in its holster. "Hey." Ranma said softly drawing the woman's wild eyes to her.

"I- what happened to me?" The false vampire asked. "Where's Jacob? He- he just went crazy."

Ranma knelt down in front of the confused woman. How was she supposed to explain that this innocent person had been turned into an uncontrollable killing machine. Ranma had no doubt that if it had been a human who had approached the woman, they would be dead now. Acting on an impulse, she moved forward, and hugged the taller woman. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling a cruel sense of déjà vu.

The woman latched on to her like a life preserver, crying into Ranma's shirt. "Please help me- I'm just so- hungry."

"I'll help you." Ranma whispered, rubbing the woman's shoulders with one hand while the other pulled out her pistol. Integral's words about Ryoga came to her. The lost boy had been under control but for how long? This poor woman was barely holding herself together, who she had been was being rapidly eaten away, and she was so desperate for blood that she was licking at the small amount that had splashed her clothing earlier.

"I'm sorry." With a single movement she brought the pistol to the woman's chest, and pulled the trigger. The chip vampire fell to ash after a brief shudder, leaving Ranma coated in a fine layer of the substance.

X x x x x x

"Clear Victoria?" Mason Fox asked her and she nodded.

Ceres sighed and clicked the safety on her weapon. She had scanned the hotel looking for anymore ghouls and vampires and the only vampires that were left were her and Ranma. Focusing back on Ranma, she noticed the depression, and how she wasn't moving. Moving quickly, she found the other draculina sitting with her back to a wall, her front covered in ash, and staring forward.

"Are you alright?" She asked, hoping that Ranma wasn't in a mood that would result in them fighting again.

"They were here on vacation from Cardigan." Ranma spoke sadly. "He was going to propose to her." The red head's eyes moved to look up at her. "She, Abigail- she was still able to think when I found her. The only thing I could do." Ranma stopped talking to look at the pile of ash.

She realized why Ranma was distraught and would have been as well if she had needed to deal with that. "Come on." She pulled at Ranma's arm, dragging the smaller vampire up to her feet. "It's better this way right?" Ceres tried to sound reassuring.

"Integra said the same kind of thing about Ryoga." Ranma allowed herself to be pulled along. "She was right. I couldn't let her live, if I had, she would have attacked people. She was losing herself as she talked to me."

The elevator ride down to the ground floor was quiet, but Ceres could see that Ranma was rapidly getting over having to execute the chip vampire. In the lobby, several soldiers were guarding the stair well, and two more were standing near the elevators. They were members of the Wild Geese and she didn't want to deal with them. Outside, the troops carriers were next to the doors, farther away local police were blocking off the area. Past the police a crowd of humans were standing around, some were no doubt from the hotel, while the rest were just curious.

"I need someone who can draw faces." Ranma finally spoke. "I took the memory from one of the vampires and I saw who gave them the chips but I'm not sure how long it'll last."

"I'll go see if I can find anyone." She made the smaller vampire sit down on the gate of a lorry with a cloth cover that had been used to transport the soldiers through the city. "Stay here and relax, you don't have to do everything yourself." She patted Ranma's thigh and shared a brief smile before taking off to talk to the police.

X x x x x x

Ranma switched her clothing to a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Both were sized to her male form, but she liked the baggy feeling. The police sketch artist was unavailable for the next hour so she would have to go down to the police station in order to detail what the man looked like. Looking around, she tried to find where the Tendos and her father were.

A clue came when she heard a policeman say loudly. "I told you Ma'am, you have to stay back. Does she understand what I'm saying?"

Tracing the voice, she found the group traveling from Japan. The woman who had caused the disturbance was Nodoka, who was trying to cross the police line, with Genma trying to stop her. 'Mom.' She looked away from her parent, having hoped that she would have left for some impossibly convenient reason. Take a calming breath, she straightened out her clothing, and approached the group.

"Is there a problem?" She asked the policeman.

"What are you doing back here? This is a-." He trailed off as Ranma showed up her identification. "Oh, I'm sorry your clothing just threw me off. I can't get through to this woman that she has to stay back."

"Ranma, Genma said that you were here." Nodoka said but she ignored her mother for the moment.

"I'll handle it." She ducked under the police tape to stand in front of Nodoka. "Saotome-san, the area is no longer dangerous but you'll have to stay back. If you'll wait patiently, someone will be by to take you to a substitute hotel for the duration of your stay here in London." She told her mother as impassively as she could.

Nodoka drew herself up and looked to be holding back tears. "I deserve your anger."

Ranma paused briefly, unsure if she wanted to read her mother's mind or not, so she chose to just move on. "Pop, I'm sure it'd be fine if you slept at the mansion again but I don't know about anyone else."

"Ranma please talk to me." Nodoka spoke up before anyone else and Ranma's head snapped to stare directly into the woman's eyes.

"Talk to you?" Ranma snapped angrily. "Why would you want to talk to me?" Nodoka took a step back at the venom in her voice. "You made it very clear that you didn't even want to see the thing that has replaced your son." She spat. Nodoka's eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed. "Did you have something to say now?" Ranma continued, taking a step towards Nodoka.

She didn't struggle against the anger that she felt towards her mother. Ranma had tried, she really wanted to be patient with everyone, to try and give them a chance in order to reconcile her old life with her new one. She could understand if Nodoka had a problem with her being a blood sucking monster, but her mother didn't care that people were her food, no it was that she wasn't being manly. Of all the things she could have found fault with.

"Please- can we talk?" Nodoka clasped her hands together and refused to look her in the eye.

Ranma stared at her mother for what seemed like minutes and then hours. "No." She finally answered, looking away from her mother.

"Ranma, quit being an idiot!" Akane hit her over the head.

"Hey!" She protested, rubbing at the impact point.

"If she really didn't care, why would she want to talk to you?" The youngest Tendo hit her over the head again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Ranma was not in the mood for Akane's tender mercies. "Alright- if you want." She sighed.

X x x x x x

Up on a nearby rooftop, Cologne looked down at the action below. She didn't know what had happened for certain within the cordoned off building, but from the palpable feeling of dread it was not an event that humans could cause. At least not without the help of some dark artifact.

Picking out the familiar faces of the Tendo and Saotome families, she caught sight of Ranma in female form talking to them. Unable to make out the words, she could easily tell that there was a large amount of friction between Nodoka and her child. After some physical violence by the youngest Tendo, Ranma and Nodoka went through the police barricade to vanish into the hotel.

"Always the center of attention." She shook her head.

X x x x x x

"Is this private enough?" Ranma asked, using an office in the lobby area of the hotel for this little talk. Not that they really needed much privacy, no one would understand what they were saying anyways.

"Is this your job?" Nodoka asked, apparently trying to lead into things with small talk.

"It was." She answered. If Integral wanted her to do this anymore she would have to renegotiate certain things. This was a special instance that would hopefully not be happening again.

Nodoka glanced around the floor before kneeling down in an open spot and holding out her hand to indicate that Ranma should take a seat as well. Humoring the woman, she knelt down about a meter in front of her mother. In the isolated room it was impossible for her not to feel the emotions coming off of Nodoka, she was able to shut out any surface thoughts, but emotions still came through. She could feel depression, anger, some happiness, and a host of other emotions that were so conflicting that it was going to give her a headache if it kept up.

"After- you left last night. Akane said some things to me." Nodoka started. "Some that I agreed with- and others that I didn't." The Saotome woman took a moment to compose her thoughts. "When Genma vanished I- needed to think things over." Using a sleeve, she brushed away some tears. "I never really knew you, not like a mother should. You were right to challenge me last night for trying to force you to act a certain way with a contract that I myself had declared fulfilled.

Ranma stayed silent, realizing that this was the closest moment she had ever had with Nodoka.

"If you chose to be a woman then- I cannot support you." Nodoka shook her head. "I do not want a daughter. Even still- I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. I may not support you if you wish to remain female but you are still the child I waited all this time for, and I cannot live with the thought that all of it was for nothing." Nodoka finished, bowing her head forward.

"I- don't want to be your daughter." Ranma finally spoke.

"Then why?" Nodoka's emotional dam suddenly burst. "Was it the time you were Ranko? If I had known I never would have made you act like a girl."

"No." It was Ranma's turn to shake her head. "And I don't really want to be a girl or a vampire. It's just-." She looked down at herself. "It's like this vampire I know. She was turned as a little kid and if she wanted to she could look older but she doesn't. I could be a man, I could be a bat, or wolf, or something that I just came up with, but- it wouldn't change that this is the way I'll always truly look and I'll always be a vampire."

She looked away from Nodoka, realizing the full extent of what she had just said. Before she had wanted to ignore it and go about her life like it didn't matter. Ranma had accepted nearly every part about being a vampire, was she accepting this now? If her family had never showed up, would she have even cared to think about it?

"I didn't want to lie to any of you about what I am now- what I was made into." Ranma finished, the tension she had been feeling left her body, and she stared at her lap. She looked up when she heard Nodoka move herself to be directly in front of her. Ranma blinked several times and didn't resist when Nodoka hugged her, and pulled her head down to rest against the woman's chest.

"I can't stop hoping that you'll be a man- and many other things." Nodoka lightly ran a hand through the back of her hair. "But I'll try not to be so- judgmental."

Ranma relaxed into her mother's embrace and hugged the elder Saotome around the waist. "Mom." She choked into the completely out of place kimono. All the times that she had hidden from Nodoka came back to haunt her briefly before she latched on to the moment, and forcibly destroyed them.

X x x x x x

Putting the cigar to her lips, Integral surveyed the cleanup, and took in a few small breaths when Walter lit the tip of her cigar. The incident was too visible to simply cover up. Most attacks, including the one on her home, had been in remote parts of the country, and keeping it out of the media's focus had been difficult. Here though, it would be front page, top of the hour, and the only thing they would be able to keep quiet was who had done it. Families would have to be notified, many from out of country, which could easily lead to inquiries from foreign governments.

And to top it off she would be hearing about it from the Round Table members.

By now the men and women in her employ were no longer needed. Dedicated cleaners would be removing the evidence of death and destruction. She could see Ceres lounging on the back of one of the troop transports, clearly pleased with something. 'Hmm, where is Ranma?' She looked around, trying to spot the Asian vampire. This was the hotel where Ranma's family had been staying but she didn't expect the vampire to be with them.

"Do you know where Saotome's family is?" She asked Walter.

"I believe that is them over there." He pointed to a group of Asian tourists before drawing her attention to the front of the hotel where she saw Ranma walking out of the hotel next to a taller woman with features that left little doubt that the two were related.

"Walter would you mind bringing Ranma to me?" She asked her butler who bowed his head briefly before going off to accomplish the task. Judging by the look of optimism on Ranma's face, whatever had transpired between her and her family the night before must have been resolved in some way. Still, it was strange to see a vampire among the prior human family. As far as Integral knew, the family was knowledgeable on Ranma being a vampire, but appeared to be looking past that fact. Whether it was a noble or foolish decision she couldn't decide.

"You missed making my meal." She teased when Ranma finally arrived, the older woman standing nearby, and clearly not understanding what Integral had just said. 'Interesting clothing.' She thought at the robe like garment with a subtle flower pattern to it. If she remembered correctly the clothing was called a kimono.

"Was that more important?" Ranma remarked, clearly in a good mood by her joking tone, even if it was a rather morbid joke.

"It's good to know that helping humans remains a top priority of yours." Integral returned Ranma's jibe.

"I'm glad you approve." The vampire smiled smugly. "But is it yours?"

"Obviously." She answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind if my family and friends come to stay at the mansion till they leave."

Integral regretted her quick answer now and took a brief moment to take another drag of her cigar. As much as she wanted to accommodate and help to lead Ranma into a life coexisting with humans without the need for absolute control, she didn't want to be trampled by the possible demands. Having a group of foreigners at her family home was not part of the standard operating procedure. Ever since she had taken over, only a handful of special dignitaries had ever stayed a night. Honestly she didn't even know if there were rooms in a livable condition since a lot of furniture had needed to be removed after the assault by the chip vampires.

"I'll consider it." Integral finally answered and motioned for Walter to check if it was possible. The group from Japan would only be here for a few more days and she could hope they would remain out of the way during that time. Her home was very large after all. 'I can only pray.'

X x x x x x

Author Notes

1 - Ranma wore them when meeting the Queen. Generally Ranma still wears boxers.

I had planned to go further with this chapter, hence why it took so long to get out even though it's basically been done for a while now. For those of you that have read the side story and noticed Ranma's finger blade technique, this is the first time using it. The idea for this was taken from the Full Metal Alchemist character Lust. Ranma does tend to play off the lust of men, which is probably what gave me the idea.


End file.
